Fairows
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Tinkerbell and her friends are not the only ones to be a group of friends, since there is another group of friends who, unlike them, are more "active". A group composed of 4 sparrows men and 2 fairies will cause a great number of adventures and also ... disasters. Adventure, humor, action, romance and many jokes for the Disney Fairies franchise will be present in this story.
1. The birth of an adventurer

**_Hello everyone, here I bring my story of Disney fairies that rather, a story apart from the franchise made by me. First of all, I want to clarify something, you will wonder about the title you have seen, ¿what does Fairows mean? Well, that has an explanation. Fairows comes from the words "fairies" and "sparrows" that only put together each word to form one and thus create it, one could say that it is a group of fairies and sparrows that are united. With that explanation, enjoy the story._**

 ** _Another thing, the story (which I had since 2017) will be set during the events of "Tinkerbell and the great fairy rescue" which means that none of the protagonists will appear ... yet. What I want is for you to meet the protagonists of the story to introduce them to the universe of the movies, I have also seen some characters from the books and some of them seemed good to me and will appear in this story. I will not say which one to not give a spoiler._**

 ** _The characters in the movies and books belong to Disney, I only own my Oc's and history to be able to entertain them._**

* * *

When a baby laughs first, a fairy is born. However, the birth of that fairy would bring great adventures for his arrival in Pixie Hollow.

All the fairies were preparing to go to the mainland for the summer, each fairy with her respective talent was preparing to head towards the camp to arrange the preparations for the summer. Queen Clarion together with Fairy Mary watched as the fairies prepared for their trip to the mainland very excited.

Queen Clarion: "Mary, all the fairies are preparing very hard to make arrangements when they are on mainland" -she said looking at each fairy.

Fairy Mary: "Yes, I just hope that there is no problem from there" -said crossing her fingers so that does not happen.

Clarion laughed at the plea of her friend who touched his shoulder to reassure her.

Queen Clarion: "Easy Mary, everything will be fine," she said warmly.

Fairy Mary: "Queen Clarion, you know very well what I meant" - she said looking at her with a grimace.

Clarion at first did not understand the sign of Fairy Mary until I look back just to observe a certain fairy with yellow hair that her name was synonymous with problems so to speak. Clarion again laughed at Hada Mary's concern that made her miss a bit.

Fairy Mary: "What's the laugh, Queen Clarion?" I ask.

Queen Clarion: "Oh Mary, do not worry. Tinkerbell will not cause any trouble on the mainland, "she said, calming her down.

Fairy Mary: "I hope so, Queen Clarion. It is not known how many tricks the girl has, "she said, touching her forehead.

Suddenly, trumpets were heard indicating that the fairies should go to the mainland. The minister of the summer had to take the fairies to the mainland to prepare everything for the summer.

Minister of the Summer: "Very good fairies, get your wings ready. Let's go immediately, "she said, flying along with a group of garden fairies.

All the fairies flew to the second star that was the entrance to the mainland and went there without knowing the adventure that awaited certain fairies who would get involved. Queen Clarion looked at the sky with Fairy Mary with a smile of satisfaction, although Hada Mary still followed with concern.

Queen Clarion: "Mary, I told you everything will be fine" -he said looking at the sky.

Fairy Mary: "I know," she said, sighing slightly as she relaxed. "If you'll excuse me, your majesty, I'll go with the other Tinkers," she said, leaving the place.

Clarion saw her go and she would do the same when she stopped for the moment, the cause was that suddenly a sparrow shouted announcing something that was not waiting for her.

"New Fairy!" The sparrow man shouted.

Clarion took it easy and flew to the dust tree to receive the new fairy.

With the announcement all the fairies of each talent that remained in Neverland flew to receive the newcomer to the land of the fairies, a fast-flying fairy flew along with the dandelion flower to leave it in the middle of the dust tree where everyone was waiting for his arrival. When sprinkled with dust, the dandelion flower was transformed into a sparrow who was on his knees facing the ground. Everyone (especially the girls) was surprised to see the sparrow man, who, when standing, had an almost muscular body ( **Note: His physical body resembles Sled's, but a little muscular** ) that made the fairies whisper among her admiring him her body.

"He's very muscular" -said a fairy of light to his companion.

"So great" -said a water fairy.

"He's very handsome" -said a tinker putting her hands on her face.

The newcomer watched all the fairies murmuring about his arrival and everyone stopped to watch the ministers who had stopped to observe him and from there a yellowish glow appeared out of nowhere to reveal itself as Queen Clarion, she observed the newcomer with a soothing look as he approached him.

Queen Clarion: "Born of the laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here, Welcome to Pixie Hollow" –she said giving him a smile.

The newcomer only blinked as he watched the queen say his words when a new fairy arrived, he observed the Ministers who were watching him and also the other fairies who were also watching him, he became a little nervous to see so many looked at him. After finishing her words, Queen Clarion approached the young sparrow.

Queen Clarion: "And how do you feel?" I ask warmly.

The newcomer sparrow man scratched his head as he thought about what to say, hence his gaze met hers.

"Well ... a little weird, I guess," he finally said.

When saying that, the queen smiled at him as she watched several fairies of each talent putting their representative objects to know the talent of the newcomer. The young sparrow man watched every object that each talent represented and headed toward Queen Clarion.

"Those are the objects of each talent so I can choose mine, right?" I ask.

Queen Clarion smiled at him and walked away a little to watch him so he could choose his talent.

Queen Clarion: "Choose your talent" -she answered.

The sparrow man watched each object as it walked. The drop of water, the light and the hammer were his first choices while the sprinkling of dust and some hairs of an animal were in doubt and for the flower, I totally discard it. The fairies observed that their objects seen by the sparrow man were not taken, they saddened him a little since they weighed that he had potential for it, that for the fairies of different talent who thought of the same thing.

When observing the other talents, the sparrow man was not sure which talent to choose until one totally caught his attention, a small tornado was not seen by him and quickly it approached the tornado. The fast-flying fairies watched with determination as the sparrow approached the thundering, weighing that it might be a sparrow of swift flight. The Ministers watched with curiosity even Hada Mary along with Queen Clarion.

Fairy Mary: "Queen Clarion. Maybe he ... "I whisper.

However, the queen remained silent observing how the sparrow man was getting closer and closer to the tornado.

Queen Clarion: "Just watch, Mary," she said without looking at the sparrow.

The sparrow man put a finger in the tornado and when you put your finger something really happened surprise you, all the fairies including the Ministers and the Queen along with Fairy Mary felt a slight wind that quickly became stronger making some things fly while the wind was turning. The fairies held on very tightly so as not to be carried by the wind, the queen clung tightly to Fairy Mary while the Ministers grabbed each other, well, the Minister of Spring was the one who took the brunt as she did not hold on to time and was carried by the wind. When he took out his finger in the tornado, he made the wind disappear instantly, dropping everything he had taken away and the spring minister made him collide with the tree.

Fairy Mary: "I ... I have no words to what I saw" -said completely astonished.

The queen watched the sparrow man who easily held the tornado and approached him to present him with his talent.

Queen Clarion: "Fairies of fast flying, meet your new member ... Flyer"

All the fairies applauded to see the recent fast-flying sparrow man, Flyer observed the queen who gave her a smile.

Queen Clarion: "Now, go with your companions" -said showing the others.

Flyer smiled and approached the fast-flying fairies without noticing the smile the queen wore.

 **And so ends this first chapter, I hope you liked this story. If so, support so I can continue it.**


	2. Your talent and practice

**Hello everyone, Here I bring you the second part of Fairows. I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

Flyer flew towards his new companions while he saw the girls who approached him with admiration, Flyer did not know what to do at that time as they all offered to guide him to all Pixie Hollow until Queen Clarion interposed.

Queen Clarion: "Girls, not everyone can take him to know the place" -she said as she looked at the right person so she could take him- "Zerphyr, please"

Flyer watched a brown-haired fairy who was approaching him as he watched the queen.

Zerphyr: "Of course Queen Clarion, I will guide you to know the place" -said with a smile for both her and the new member.

Queen Clarion smiled at her as she watched the other fast-flying fairies sighing annoyed as they went to do their homework, they all left the dust tree to do their homework, leaving Flyer with Zerphyr.

Zephyr: "With that you are the new member, my name is Zerphyr" -said giving a smile.

Flyer: "Oh, my name is Flyer" -he said returning the smile.

Zerphyr: "Well, we should go"

Flyer: "Oh yes, of course" -he said while waving his wings.

Both flapped their wings as they flew to all Pixie Hollow, Zerphyr showed him every place of the place so that Flyer understood better. He marveled at all that he had seen that, when observing a part of the work of the garden fairies, it hit a tree causing it to fall down where there was a group of fairies.

Zerphyr: "Ouch, that must have hurt him" -said looking at him from above.

Flyer moaned in pain that immediately grabbed his head to sober himself without knowing that the group of fairies was watching him and by their faces hinted that they had the same attitude as the fairies flying fast in the dust tree.

Flyer: "Hi girls, I'm sorry to have fallen in your territory, but I already ..." -he said just as he was going to fly away.

However, one of the fairies grabbed his arm and pulled him down while listening to the things each said. Flyer smiled shyly to know the many questions and suddenly, his skin began to tremble when one of them began to touch his arm sliding his finger.

"Wow, you are very strong" -said looking at him.

Zerphyr observed everything from above and laughed a little at the situation that was flying down to help him, grabbed the arm of Flyer and quickly flew the two while listening to the complaints of the garden fairies.

Zerphyr: "I think you're very popular with fairies, they all want to meet you," she said, laughing a little.

Flyer raised an eyebrow while denying himself and began his flight. After a few minutes, they had reached a tree that was 5 meters from the sea and stopped there.

Zerphyr: "Well, we arrived. Welcome to your home, "she said, showing him.

Flyer observed the tree and for his pleasure he loved his new house that quickly entered to know what was inside. Upon entering, I see that from the bottom a table with a small trunk that served as a chair, a furniture of two and a few cabinets both small and large. And at the top was his bed and a closet where he was what his clothes would be.

Flyer: "This place is fantastic" -said observing Zerphyr.

Zerphyr: "I'm glad you like it, now I have to go. I'll wait with the others "-said leaving his house.

Flyer flew up to open his closet where his clothes were and he grimaced knowing that it was not what he expected, taking one look everywhere until he found what he was looking for: a scissors.

Flyer: "I think I'll make some _small_ adjustments," he told himself.

30 minutes passed since Zerphyr left the house of Flyer to do his work, while doing his homework he remembered the moment he had with him and he was already personally pleased. While I was thinking about it, I heard some whispers from other fairies who talked about him and what he was talking about was his physical appearance that made his eyes roll with a smile, but when he went on he got scared when he noticed Flyer who had arrived unsuspectingly.

Zerphyr: "Oh Flyer, it's a good thing that this ..." -his jaw remained open when he saw him with his new clothes.

The shirt of Flyer that was light purple was noticeable his abdominal while his sleeves were cut in points noticing his arms, what he was wearing was dark purple shorts that reached the top of his knees. All the girls screamed when they saw him and Zerphyr blushed when he saw him.

Flyer: "Eh ... I made some adjustments to my dress and I think I like how I did" -said observing.

Zerphyr was still frozen and with her blushing you could tell she quickly regained consciousness while controlling herself.

Zerphyr: "Oh sure, I like how you did it" -she smiled at him.

Flyer: "So, ¿we started?"

Zerphyr: "Of course, the first thing we will do is test your wings."

Flyer was surprised to hear what Zerphyr said about testing his wings.

Flyer: "What?" He said confused.

Zerphyr: "To be a fast-flying sparrow man you need to make your wings the fastest to be able to do your job well," I explain.

Flyer: "And how?"

Zerphyr: One race, we will fly around Pixie Hollow and the more we fly, the more capacity your wings will have to handle the fast-flying.

Flyer: "Well, I love that challenge" -said with a sly smile.

Zerphyr: "If you want to be the fastest sparrow man of all, you have to give all of you" -said touching a shoulder.

Flyer: "Okay, let's do it then"

Both put themselves in positions while they began to wave their wings to make the race, Flyer inside was excited to hear that could be the fastest sparrow man of all and promised himself that he would do no matter what.

Flyer (Mind): "This is already beginning to like me, I can not wait" -said even with his clever smile.

 **And here ends the second chapter of Fairows, thanks to all you could read.**


	3. The fast race and a new friend

Flyer and Zerphyr were preparing to start the race that Zerphyr proposed, they waved their wings very well so they could fly as fast as possible and see who was the fastest.

Zerphyr: "¿Are you ready, Flyer?"

Flyer: "More than ready" -said watching her.

Zerphyr: "Ok, this starts at 3 ... 2 ..."

Both were prepared feeling the adrenaline in their bodies, Flyer was aware that he had to win before the race and prove to Zerphyr that he is the fastest sparrow of Neverland.

Zerphyr: "... 1!"

When they said it, they both flew as fast as they made a super sonic sound. Zerphyr was in front of Flyer causing it to shake its wings much more to be more thoroughly.

Zerphyr: "Not bad for a newcomer," she told him.

Flyer laughed at his comment and kept flying as fast as possible, both dodging trees and rocks as he flew by to get to where the Tinkers were doing their jobs. Zerphyr suddenly came up with an idea so that he could have an advantage in the race.

Zerphyr: "Hey Flyer, the race ends where the Tinkers' Nook is!" - she told him lying to him.

Flyer listened to what she said and looked down and there was indeed the Tinkers' Nook and I went down there knowing that the race was over.

Flyer: "Ready, I won" -he said celebrating himself.

However, I observe Zerphyr who was still flying, letting him know that he had cheated on him and he had fallen at that.

Zerphyr: "Prank!" She said mocking as she continued to fly.

Flyer rolled his eyes and grimaced at that and decided to forget it and watched the workshop where he was. I look at the Tinkers who were building things with some teapots and metal threads that were actually spindles, although Flyer did not know about them.

Flyer: "Wow, this is where the Tinkers work" - he said observing the place.

Suddenly, he heard a rubble very close to him and went there to find out what had happened. I saw that someone was on a pile of flat wood and on the table there were plans that supposed that the person who was trapped made them.

"Oh ... my head, I knew I should not touch one of those sticks" said apparently a sparrow.

Flyer: "Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes ... just a little sore ... Ay" -said making a false pain sound.

Flyer extended his arm as he took the sparrow's hand to help him up and took it out of the piles of wood at once.

"Thank you, friend, you saved me from that ..." -he stopped when he looked at him.

Flyer made a gesture of greeting making the Tinker sparrow do the same.

Flyer: "Well it was a pleasure. And also a pleasure to meet you, my name is Flyer "-he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Trenk" -the Sparrow Tinker introduced himself.

Flyer looked at Trenk with determination, had brown hair that was a little pointed in the center of his forehead, had a shirt had a line with the back looked like an ovum. He wore knee-length shorts and common green shoes.

Flyer: Ok. Hey, what happened to those piles of woods? "I ask.

Trenk: "Oh, what happened was that I was building an artifact that could load all the wood without the need for each Tinker to carry one by one. I was making some adjustments and suddenly ... POW. " -Said making an explosion sound.

Flyer understood what he said and both heard a noise that was approaching and it was Fairy Mary who came by the explosion that was heard throughout the Nook.

Fairy Mary: "For the mother dove, what was that noise?" I ask Trenk.

Trenk looked from one side to another as he thought of a perfect excuse to save himself from the screams of Hada Mary.

Trenk: "Well ... what happened is that a beetle came running here and I think it hit my artifact and the rest is history" - he said turning his arm in a half circle indicating that it was over.

Fairy Mary raised an eyebrow as she watched a beetle that was where she and he watched and took a few steps back to run as fast as possible.

Fairy Mary: "Good. And speaking of your artifact, how many times I'm going to tell you not to make inventions that could be a danger "

Trenk: "Fairy Mary, you know what no harm has been done ... even" -said that last with a grimace.

Fairy Mary: "Even so, it is very dangerous to create inventions that you can not handle alone"

Trenk: "With that attitude he looks a lot like Iridessa, do not you think?"

Suddenly, Fairy Mary noticed the presence of Flyer who was listening to the conversation and approached him to look at him determinedly.

Fairy Mary: "Oh, you're the newcomer, ¿right?"

Flyer: "Y-yes. My name is Flyer, my lady, "he said politely.

Fairy Mary laughed a little at his behavior and Trenk blinked twice at the situation.

Fairy Mary: "And what's your visit, young man?" He said sweetly and a little bit stingy.

Flyer: "Well, I was meeting a new friend" - observing Trenk - "And helping him with heavy work"

Fairy Mary: "Uhm ... it shows, with those muscles" -said touching his arms.

Flyer blinked and then settled down a bit and went to Trenk to take him outside so they could continue talking.

Flyer: "My lady, if it does not bother you, I'll have to take my new friend to talk for a while" -said with a curt and gallant tone.

Fairy Mary laughed once more at the tone of Flyer and allowed Trenk to leave with him and they left the Nook.

Trenk: "Ugh, thanks for saving me from that"

Flyer: "You do not have to, so we can talk more"

Trenk: "I know a place where we can converse in peace," he suggested.

And so, the fast flying sparrow and the Tinker went to the place where they proposed to talk and thus get to know each other a little.

* * *

 **And here ends this chapter, now Flyer has met a new friend called Trenk. Now in the next chapter you will meet another and will be a fairy while forming the group that in future will be the Fairows. Until next time.**


	4. A 'brilliant' welcome

Flyer and Trenk flew to where the fairies of light who were accommodating the light for the arrival of summer, Trenk told him all his life since he came to Pixie Hollow and how was a Tinker.

Trenk: "And that's how it was when I created my first invention, and after a few days it was destroyed because it was in a bad state of repairs ... Hehe," he said laughing a little.

Flyer: "You can tell you're a great creator of the things that the Tinkers have," he said.

Trenk: "We call these things Lost things. We did not use it before, but Tinkerbell changed everyone's mind. "

Flyer: "Tinkerbell?" I ask.

Trenk: "Yes, she is a very talented Tinker. Thanks to her they changed some things for the Tinkers. "

Flyer: "And where is she?" I ask about his whereabouts.

Trenk: "Well, she is on the mainland, usually the Tinkers do not go there, but she changed that rule"

Flyer: "Oh, very good"

While they were flying while they were talking, a flash of light caught them by surprise and they came to Trenk's eyes who shouted because of the heat he felt.

Trenk: "AAAAAAYYYYYY! My little eyes! "He said, covering his eyes.

Without realizing it, I stop flying and quickly fell to the ground while Flyer stared at the person who had done that. He flew to where he was and observed that it was a fairy of light who had a bit of difficulty in handling a flash of light.

Flyer: "Hey, are you sure of what you're doing?" I ask.

"Of course, I just need ... ¡Ready!" She said turning off the light.

Flyer observed the fairy with determination, his blond hair had a lock on the underside of his head. She wore a yellow dress with some very light yellowish stripes that reached her knees and some yellow shoes. He had a sunflower on the top of his left ear and he had a smile like that of a little girl.

"Oh, you're new, ¿right?" I ask.

Flyer: "Yes. Nice to meet you, my name is Flyer. What's yours?"

"My name is…"

Trenk: "Liz! How many times have I told you not to do that! "I shout, flying to where they were.

Flyer watched Trenk who had red eyes due to the sun beam he had received and turned his gaze to the fairy who already knew his name.

Flyer: "Liz, I'm glad to meet you" -he said smiling at her.

Trenk: "Well, my eyes do not say the same thing" - he crossed his arms while making a face.

Liz: "Come on Trenk, it was an accident" -I explain.

Trenk: "Lie, you did it to make me fall. Very bad, Liz. You totally disappoint me, "he said, striking his chest as if in pain.

Flyer: "I did not know you were a master of the drama" -said lowering his eyebrows.

Trenk: "Well, let's say it's a hobby. I said it only as a joke, but not from my eyes "

Liz: "Well, since everything became clear ..."

Trenk: "When did we clarify it? If I just started ... "

Liz: "Flyer, I'm also happy to meet you" -said giving him a playful smile.

Flyer smiled back and went to Trenk to talk about her.

Flyer: "Hey, do you know her?" I ask.

Trenk: "Yes, I met her since my second arrival at Pixie Hollow. She approached me and after 3 days we became friends ... **SUPPORTING ALL OF HER ACTIONS THAT LEAVE ME ADOLOREEEEEEEEED**! "- said that last as if he were in an opera while moving his arms when he was screaming.

Liz: "Yes, being a light fairy may have some practices. But I can do it without any problem "

Trenk: "Whatever you say, Liz"

Liz: "Hey, what were you doing exactly?"

Flyer: "Well, we were talking about Trenk's inventions"

Liz: "Oh, you mean the disastrous and unsuccessful inventions of Trenk"

Trenk: "What?! My inventions are not disastrous, "he said very offended.

Liz: Sure, you have 45 inventions destroyed for no apparent reason and you say they are not disastrous. "

Trenk: "But, only those inventions were not 100% correct."

Liz: "You almost destroyed the Tinkers' Nook because of some of them" -she recalled that moment.

Trenk: "This ... well, Flyer, let's go somewhere else so we can talk"

Flyer: "Ok"

Liz: "They're leaving now, can I go with you? I'm a little bored "

Flyer and Trenk looked at each other for a few seconds and nodded and turned their eyes of Liz.

Flyer: "Sure, more company we need"

Liz: "Perfect!" She said embracing the necks of her friends.

The trio quickly left the work place of the fairies of light to find another place to talk quietly and get to know each other a little.

* * *

 **Thanks to the people who reviewed this story, I will try to bring more chapters (if laziness is not enough) about this new group of fairies and sparrows in Neverland. Another thing, for what they are asking, when will they meet Tinkerbell and her friends? Well not very soon because the story is placed during the third movie, but in Neverland. See you.**


	5. Two more friends for the group

The fairies who had stayed at Pixie Hollow began to do their usual work while 3 friends were flying by the lake of Neverland talking.

Trenk: "And we were supposed to do that," he told Flyer.

Flyer: "Sure. Making friends is a good thing, right? "He said as if the question was obvious.

Liz: "Oh yes, making more friends would be the best" - she said excitedly.

Trenk sighed slightly as he saw his friends and landed down to watch the lake, Flyer and Liz also did the same and saw the water fairies grabbing a drop of water while putting it in a spider's web.

Flyer: "Heavens, it looks really fun to do that"

Trenk: "Sure, if you're a water sparrow" -he said while holding a small stone to throw it into the water.

He made small jumps and threw the rock into the water making 4 jumps to fall.

Trenk: "That! No one can overcome that challenge "

Flyer watched Trenk's victory and grabbed a stone to do the same.

Flyer: "I think I'll try," he said willingly.

Trenk: "Go ahead, see if you can get my chang ..."

He fell silent at once when Flyer threw the stone doing 10 jumps in the water until he fell. Flyer celebrated for his achievement and Trenk what he did was that his jaw dropped.

Liz: "Flyer, you're amazing!" I shout congratulating him.

Flyer: "Thanks Liz, I did what I could"

Trenk: "Well done, my friend" -said being close to him putting his right arm on the shoulder of the fast flying sparrow- "However, I think you did a bit of cheating"

Flyer: "That's not true" -said a little annoyed.

Trenk: "He told you yes"

Flyer: "No"

Trenk: "Yes"

Flyer: "No"

Trenk: "Yes"

Flyer: "No"

Trenk: "Yes"

Flyer: "... Yes"

Trenk: "No ... damn, I've fallen" -said grunting at that.

"Hey, who threw the stone that made 10 jumps?" Asked a water sparrow.

Flyer: "Oh, ¡I've been!" He shouted so he could see him.

The water sparrow approached Flyer with an annoyed look that made the fast-flying sparrow uncomfortable, but then the water sparrow changed its expression to a more cheerful one.

"That was incredible, you really are an expert in throwing stones at a greater force" -said admiring his act.

The 3 friends watched the water sparrow with determination. His reddish hair was very stopped with a lock on the part of his forehead, he was wearing a blue shirt that had a light blue rope in the middle of the waist that was joined with his shorts and had shoes of the same blue pointed.

Flyer: "Thank you, eh ..."

"Oh sure. My name is Wallace, "he said introducing himself.

Liz: "Hello Wallace, my name is Liz" -said holding her hand shaking her hard without stopping.

Trenk stopped her from continuing and Flyer continued to talk with Wallace to talk.

Flyer: "Well Wallace, it's nice to meet you"

Wallace: "Likewise, what are you doing here?"

Trenk: "Well, we were only passing through here until we found you, and everything else is history"

Wallace: "Oh, good. So, ¿you want to see how I make the water drops? "

Liz: "Yes!" She screamed causing Trenk to stand still with a grimace.

Wallace: "Good, watch" -he said putting her hands to get a drop of water.

Liz: "Oh, that's great," she said taking off her optimism.

Trenk: "She always says the same thing when you see something common"

Liz: "I also say it when one of your inventions explodes" -said showing a smile.

Trenk under his eyebrows when listening and focused on Wallace who had gone to a spider's web and put the drop of water in one of lines and multiplied it in 6.

Wallace: "Come," he said, showing him.

Flyer: "Wow, that's awesome" -said approaching him.

Wallace: "Thank you, eh ..."

Flyer: "Oh yes, my name is Flyer" -said raising his hand.

Wallace shook his hand with his, giving a smile to each other, but that did not last long because he managed to hear an approaching shriek.

Wallace: "¡¿W- What is that?!" he said scared.

Flyer observed determinedly and among the bushes appeared a squirrel that ran madly and went in the direction where Trenk and Liz were.

Liz: "I better get away from here for a few seconds" -she said raising her left leg to get away.

Trenk: "I think I'll do the ..."

However, the squirrel hit him, sending him flying very close to the water until he hit a rock embedded in the lake.

Trenk: "Oh ... I'm fine" -said moving his mouth a little.

Flyer: "What really happened? Why did that squirrel run like that? "

From there, a sparrow of the animals approached the squirrel to calm her for a while.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, you'll be fine" -said her.

Liz: "Poor, what happened to her?" She said approaching both the sparrow and the squirrel.

"What happened was that he got scared with an insect and ran desperately, I do not know why, but that's what happened," I explain.

Flyer and Wallace approached where Liz and the animal sparrow, had black hair and wore an orange shirt with long pants and a brown belt around the waist, approached them to find out what they were talking about.

Flyer: "Well, it seems to me that this little friend is already well" - he said observing the squirrel.

Wallace: "Yes, I thought it was an attack or something," he said relieved.

Liz: "And what's your name?" She said to the animal sparrow.

"Oh, my name is Alan," he said introducing himself.

Flyer: "Nice to meet, Alan. My name is Flyer and they are Liz and Wallace, "he said, turning to see Trenk who was still on the rock." And the one on the rock is Trenk. "

Alan: "Nice to meet you all," he said with a smile.

Trenk: "Oh ... take me to the infirmary ... I duel all" -said falling into the water.

They all watched and Flyer sighed slowly.

Wallace: "You better have to wear it," he said making everyone nod.

Flyer and Wallace went to pick up Trenk who had fallen into the water and they took him each with his shoulder and immediately went to the infirmary.

* * *

 ** _Another chapter, the sixth will be presented to the last member of the Fairows who will be a garden fairy. Thanks to the people who have seen the story._**


	6. The last member and the name

The group had taken Trenk to the infirmary after receiving a big blow on the rock in Neverland Lake, fortunately, the fairy nurses said it was not a big blow and that he had to rest, but not before putting a bandage on him. head. Inside one of the rooms, everyone was watching Trenk who was sitting at a healing table with an annoyed look while holding his head.

Trenk: "Who would say that meeting friends would bring me this?" He said sarcastically pointing to his bandaged head.

Liz: "They see it, I knew I was happy that we are all friends" -said without knowing what Trenk really meant.

Flyer: Well, I'm already doing everything and I think you're better. Right, Trenk? "

Trenk: "More or less, but yes, I'm fine" -said standing on the healing table.

Wallace: "I'm glad it did not happen to seniors" he said relieved.

Alan: "Yes, to suffer such a blow could leave the entrails of your skull" -said moving his fingers with a grimace.

Trenk rolled his eyes when he heard him and his body began to tremble.

Trenk: "Well, at least I feel good and healthy. Let's go to another place before ... "

Suddenly, when he left the room, he suddenly saw a dark shadow that led him to the Tinker being scared.

Trenk: " **AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY**!" I scream in fear as he falls backwards.

Everyone observed and discovered that it was a fairy who was trapped in a flower, the fairy walked slowly to avoid tripping.

"Hello, Nurse? Could you help me with this flower, please? "She said.

Flyer approached her and took him out and saw her physique, had short brown hair, wore a pink sleeveless shirt and shorts that had a mixture of white and pink. She quickly observed him and gave him a smile.

"Oh, thank you very much for taking the flower away from me," she said, thanking him.

Flyer: "For nothing, how did you get into that flower?" I ask.

"Ah well, what happened was that I was closing some flowers and one of them did not want to collaborate and PAF, locked up by her" -she explained- "By the way, my name is Gale".

Flyer: "My name is Flyer" -he introduced himself.

Wallace: "Mine is Wallace"

Alan: "Hi, my name is Alan"

Inside them, Liz approached Gale and took her hands while introducing herself.

Liz: "My name is Liz, nice to meet you" she said shaking her hands making Gale laugh a little.

Trenk: "And I am Trenk" -said approaching the 2 fairies.

Flyer: "You know, with all this knowing friends I think we have not visited all of Pixie Hollow"

Liz: "Yes, let's go to Pixie Dust Tree"

Alan: "No, we better go where the Indians are"

Wallace: "Sure, so they can take us on advice. Better not, "he said, denying Alan's idea.

Gale: "Well I suggest the idea of Liz, Queen Clarion is with the other fairies and I think they are saying something important"

Trenk: "Well, I just hope there is no catastrophe," he said praying that it would not happen.

Alan: "Do not be exaggerated, Trenk. Nothing bad will happen ... unless a being from the deep lands of Neverland appears "

Wallace: "Do not say it or joke" he said while his teeth trembled.

Flyer: "Then let's go then" - he said raising his arm while pointing outside.

Liz: "Finally, the group is complete," she said excitedly.

They all watched her with strange looks.

Wallace: "How do you say, Liz?"

Liz: "Well, each fairy of different talent assembled. We could make a group "

Alan: "Something like Tinkerbell and her friends"

Liz: "Yes, we could also ..."

Gale: "But, they are only 5 friends"

Liz: "Right, maybe it would be missing ..." she said while thinking - "A fast flying fairy"

Trenk: "Yes, ¿but whose?" I ask.

Liz: "Uhm ... Vidia, I guess"

Everyone was silent under the name of Vidia and looked away, Flyer did not do that because he did not know and by the expressions of each, he assumed that it was not a good fairy.

Trenk: "Sure, when I see Vidia being Tinkerbell's FRIEND ... I'll kiss a slug," he said.

Liz: "Well, what would we call ourselves?"

Flyer: "How?" He said approaching her.

Liz: "The name, each group of friends needs a name to identify them and since you were the first one, you will name them" she said giving him the idea of putting the name for the group.

Flyer thought for the moment and observed everyone who saw him and touched his head while flying from one place to another.

Alan: "You're taking time" -said looking at him.

Flyer: "I have it!" He said throwing his arm upwards. "The name of the group will be called ..."

Wallace and Liz hit the healing table like a drum.

Alan: "The suspense kills me" -he said looking at Trenk and Gale.

Flyer: "Fairows!"

They all watched with an almost confused look at the name for the group.

Trenk: "Let's see, let me clarify what I hear. Fairows? "

Flyer: "What you heard, my friend. As we are a group formed by 4 sparrows and 2 fairies, the ideal is to join the words _fairies_ and _sparrows_ to create a word, "he told the Tinker.

Wallace: "Well, that name does not sound bad" -said accepting the name for the group.

Gale / Alan: "We like it," they said in unison.

Liz: "It's great!" She shouted with joy.

Trenk: "Well, I'll have to accept it" -said without any help.

Flyer: "Now that we have the name, let's go to Pixie Dust Tree" -said flying as fast as possible leaving the others behind.

Trenk: "Better let's go," he said making the others nod.

The new group of Pixie Hollow went where Queen Clarion's warning and assumed that nothing bad was going to happen, what they did not know was that a dark fog was watching them and disappeared from the heavens without any trace.


	7. The Ad

The Fairows flew straight to Pixie Dust Tree where Queen Clarion would make an announcement to all the fairies, everyone thought about what it would be and what benefits it would bring for Pixie Hollow.

Trenk: "Well, I think it will finally give the Tinkers more benefits" -said looking at them as he flew.

Wallace: "What? Fairy Mary, do not give them that" -he said raising an eyebrow.

Trenk: "Yes, but they are very few. Especially when it comes to Tinkerbell "

Liz: "I wonder what they'll be doing on the mainland," she said as she thought.

Alan: "Surely the same, work and more work. I do not think anything interesting happens "

 **(Author's note: Sure, _nothing_ interesting is happening in mainland)**

Flyer: "Well, let's go fast before we miss the ..."

He stopped talking when he noticed that he was going to collide with someone and brake his wings not to do so, while he was relieved to see that it was Zerphyr who was leaving where the queen was.

Zerphyr: "Flyer, good to meet you" she said with a smile.

Flyer: "Hello, Zerphyr. I'm still annoyed by the trap you made me, "he said, lowering his eyebrows.

Zerphyr: "Oh yes, sorry for that. Anyway, will you go to the queen's announcement? "I ask.

At that moment, the others appeared while watching the fast-flying fairies talking.

Zerphyr: "It seems you made friends" -said looking at the others.

Flyer: "Ah yes, they are Trenk, Liz, Wallace, Alan and Gale" -said introducing them.

Zerphyr: "Hello everyone," she said, greeting them.

Everyone: "Hello!" They said in unison.

Flyer: "Guys, let's go fast to the Pixie Dust Tree" -he said.

They all flew to Pixie Dust Tree and watched the talented fairies gathered as they watched the Ministers of spring and autumn. The minister of winter was not there because she was busy at Winter Woods and the Fairows along with Zerphyr gathered throughout the crowd waiting for the queen.

Flyer: "Wow, it seems that something important will happen here" -he said looking at the crowd.

Alan: "Why is not the queen here?"

Gale: "Maybe she meets Fairy Mary, knowing they are very close friends"

Suddenly, Flyer rolled his eyes when he observed a group of different talented fairies watching his physique and they approached him with any question. The Ministers observed the group of fairies who was holding Flyer by both arms and began to talk about him.

Minister of spring: "Have you seen the newcomer?" He whispered.

Minister of autumn: "Yes, it seems that it is the total attention of the fairies of each talent" -said looking at him.

The Minister of spring gestured as he looked back at Flyer, who was trying to be freed from the group of fairies thanks to Wallace and Gale.

Minister of spring: "It's only for the physicist, right?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Minister of autumn: "It must be the taste of now for the fairies" -said while watching the scene.

Flyer freed himself from the group of fairies while he calmed them for the moment, he observed his friends who had gestures trying to tell him something.

Flyer: "What?"

Alan: "It seems that the fairies have already found their new Crush" -he laughed a little.

Flyer did not understand it at first, but he forgot for the moment because the queen had arrived at Pixie Dust Tree making the fairies greet her firmly. The Fairows watched with determination the queen listening to every word she said.

Queen Clarion: "Fairies of different talents, thanks for coming here" - she said while taking a deep breath - "Pixie Hollow has always been the ideal place for every fairy born of a baby's smile" - she continued with her speech.

Trenk: "I do not know about you, but I notice something strange about the queen," he told the group.

Flyer noticed in the look of the queen that she was a little worried and that led him to think that something bad was going to happen.

Liz: "Something bad? Why do you always have to think about the worst? "

Wallace: "If it's a bad thing, you have to warn him" -said suggesting.

Gale: "No, we have to wait for the queen to finish what she's going to say" she said looking at the queen.

Everyone watched the queen who was accompanied by Fairy Mary and again gave a slight respite that what she was going to say next would be something they would not like.

Queen Clarion: "My fairies, I ..." she said trying to tell them.

 **It's enough!** –Someone shouted.

All the fairies observed a dark fog that was at the top of the tree and there came a shadow that approached the queen and revealed her physical form.

 **Clarín, you know I do not like delays. I'll take care of this** " –said showing a wicked smile to the fairies.

The Fairows watched the older sparrow who had the dark-tipped hairstyle and a black tunic torn from below and had almost wrinkled skin and assumed an evil that would be in Pixie Hollow.

Flyer: "This will be a big problem"

* * *

 **Well, with you guys: the villain of history. As the Tinkerbell films did not have any villains (Except The Pirate fairy) I decided to put an antagonist who would face the group. For you to know, this will NOT be the only villain, there will be others later. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. The evil comes to Pixie Hollow

**Hello everyone, here I bring you chapter 8 of Fairows. Thanks to the people who read my story based on the Disney fairies franchise.**

 **Guest: since there are villains in the story is that mean that the scouts fairies would play part too?!**

 **Me: Not specifically, it will have a small role, but that does not mean that they will not appear. They will be present in the first arch.**

* * *

All the fairies looked with disbelief at the slightly old sparrow while the Fairows had a bad feeling about it.

Wallace: "And who is this?" I ask one of the group.

Trenk: "I have no idea, but what if I'm sure is that Pixie Hollow will have someone very evil"

Attention Fairies, Queen Clarion, what she meant is that ... "Here is your new ruler!" He said introducing himself.

Fairows: "What ?!" - they shouted in disbelief.

All the fairies were totally confused including the Ministers since they did not know what had happened, Clarion looked at the ground a little embarrassed to put the person as the new ruler of Pixie Hollow, but had to do for the good of the fairies.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Skrill, current ruler of the Black Fairies "

Fairows: "Black fairies?" They asked themselves.

Queen Clarion: "Listen, the Black Fairies are evil fairies inhabited in the depths of Neverland. Unlike us, they contain the evil inside them, "I explain to the fairies.

Skrill: "Thanks for the clarification, Clarín" -said looking at her.

Flyer watched Skrill who had a relationship with Queen Clarion who did not have the same taste for him.

Flyer: "And if you will be the new ruler, what will you do to Pixie Hollow?" I ask, standing in front.

Skrill watched him raise an eyebrow and put a look almost perverse.

Skrill: "Well, what I do to Pixie Hollow is my business, intrusive" -said looking at him with a scowl.

Flyer growled at his attitude and came back in his group to hear what he was going to say.

Skrill: "I also heard that there are fairies in mainland, because they will get the news that they have a new ruler. And by the way ... "-he said while watching Clarion-" The ex-queen will have to withdraw from Pixie Hollow ... **Forever** "-he said with a wicked smile.

Liz: "Forever ?!" - she screamed.

All the fairies were totally stunned to hear the news of the queen, she flew slowly accompanied by Skrill but not before observing the Fairows with an annoyed look that caused Flyer to return it. The fairies had left the Pixie Dust Tree with worrying faces while the group stayed to discuss the issue.

Flyer: "There is something that gives me a bad spine," he said thoughtfully.

Alan: "Sure, bony, where does the queen know that subject?"

Liz: "Could it be that they made a bet and she lost?"

Trenk: "Liz, the queen does not do that" -he said taking her out of his idea.

Gale: "That old sparrow must be planning something evil, I know" -said assuming it.

Wallace: "How about we ask the Fairies Scouts to take care of this?"

Flyer: "Because I could banish them by being the new ruler"

Gale: "I do not like this at all" -she shook her head.

Flyer: "I think of the same thing, Gale. That guy must plan something evil and we'd better hope it, "he said.

Trenk: "Do you want us to be punished so that he punishes us?" He said sarcastically.

Flyer: "Yes"

Trenk: "Well, you're crazy, we could get into trouble" -he said denying that idea.

Wallace: "I agree with Trenk, that is risky for us"

Alan: "However, if we did not spy it, we would not know what it is hiding"

Gale: "That's right, you have to do it"

Liz: "A secret espionage, that will be great," she said excitedly.

Trenk and Wallace looked at each other and sighed when they saw that they were 4 against 2.

Trenk: "Ok, we're going to spy on him. But I keep insisting that it's a bad idea "

Flyer: "It's decided, Fairows ... Let's go!" He said, flying straight down the tree.

The Fairows hid while watching the giant hole to Skrill who was talking with Queen Clarion and she left the place leaving him alone.

Liz: "What's in between those 2?" I whisper to Alan.

Suddenly, they watched Skrill laughing madly leaving the group a bit dazed.

Trenk: "Many berries are crazy" -said mocking his joke.

Skrill: "Finally, Pixie Hollow is completely mine. Now we just need to call Mina to make way for the next plan. Operation: Transform Pixie Hollow into a world with nothing, started ... "-he said as he pulled out a small sphere communicating with someone.

The group were shocked to hear Skrill's statement and glared at him.

Trenk: "With what you want to leave Pixie Hollow in nothing"

Gale: "We can not allow that to happen. What will we do, Flyer? "She said looking at him.

Flyer: "Ok, let's go to my house and then I'll come up with a plan"

Everyone nodded and left the tree to go to Flyer's house to devise a plan to end with Skrill.


	9. Devising a plan against the new ruler

Flyer along with the others were in their tree that served as their home and they devised a plan to stop Skrill's plans to finish with Pixie Hollow while sitting at the table, there were good and bad ideas that simply left the group without any kind of idea.

Trenk: "I will not even disguise myself as a bird to spy on him, it's something shameful for me" -said defending himself.

Alan: "Well, another plan discarded. Now we have nothing left to do "-said putting his head on the table.

Flyer: "Now, what should we do?" He said, pacing back and forth thinking about something.

Gale: "I'm sure that Skrill is with that Mina, surely they will be talking about their plan" she said while holding a sunflower.

Suddenly, Flyer opened his eyes and turned to observe the others who were watching him.

Flyer: "I have a plan, Wallace and Liz are going to watch Skrill while we will go to Tinkers Nook so that Trenk can create an artifact to stop him"

Trenk: "I'm enjoying that idea!" He said, getting up from the table.

Wallace: "Do you want me and Liz to go to that guy to make us into dust?" He said, rolling his eyes.

Flyer: "Yes," he said simply.

Liz: "Well, I do not think it's a bad idea," she said looking at him.

Wallace: "Well for me, no" -said looking at her.

Flyer: "It's decided, Wallace and Liz will go to Skrill while we 4 will go"

Everyone nodded and went to their respective tasks to stop Skrill. Wallace did not know what to do at that moment because he did not want to get into any trouble and less with someone who could be dangerous to the fairies.

Liz: "Well, we have to be discreet so that Skrill does not find us" -said looking at the landscape.

Wallace: "I just hope nothing bad happens in that espionage" -said with a little fear.

Liz: "Do not worry, everything will be fine" -said touching her shoulder.

Wallace: "If you say so" -said looking at the ground.

Wallace and Liz went deep into the Neverland forest and the water sparrow observed Skrill who was standing on a branch and quickly grabbed Liz's arm so they could hide.

Liz: "Hey, what's this ..."

Wallace covered his mouth so he would not talk anymore.

Wallace: "Shh ... Do not make so much noise, I could hear you" -he pointed at Skrill.

Liz watched him and stared at him while hiding. Skrill waited impatiently as he began to let his anger out of him.

Skrill: "By God, this fairy always does the same to me. When I see it, the first thing I will do is flare its wings because it is always slow to go to places "

From there, a fairy with short pointed hair on the top of her hair and the bottom of her head along with a torn black dress, but with a good body appeared and it was Mina who was his partner.

Mina: "Lord Skrill, I like to see you again" -said giving him a mischievous smile.

Skrill: "You can know ... Why did you delay ?!" -this scream.

Mina: "Some annoying trolls, but I gave him his due. Everything went well in the plan? "

Skrill: "Wonderfully, Clarín is about to leave Pixie Hollow and soon, this pathetic place I'll leave in nothing"

Mina: "I did not know what his plan would be like" -said putting his hands on his hips.

Skrill: "Of course, making that bet with Clarín was one of the best ideas I've ever had," he said proudly.

Liz: "You heard that, I told you that the queen made a bet" -she whispered to Wallace.

Mina watched Skrill who had a wicked smile after his plan was a success.

Mina: "And when will we start the attack?"

Skrill: "Everything at your due calm, Mina. I have to make those stupid fairies do not realize anything "he said using dark magic making his staff appear.

Wallace and Liz watched as Skrill together with Mina disappeared from the forest thanks to the magic staff and the water sparrow made her teeth tremble.

Liz: "You have to tell Flyer," he said as he flew out of the forest.

Wallace watched her go and he also did the same to not stay. Now that they had listened to Skrill's plan, it was time for the Fairows to devise their plan against him.


	10. Fighting against the new ruler

In the Tinker's Nook, Trenk created an artifact to end Skrill's plans while Flyer, Gale and Alan were observing how he did it.

Gale: "Trenk, are you sure of what you're doing?" I ask.

Trenk: "Of course, this will help us in Skrill's plans to leave Pixie Hollow in nothingness" -he said while adjusting his artifact.

Flyer: "By the way, where are the other Tinkers?" I ask as I watch the entire Nook.

Trenk: "Well, they're with Fairy Mary, they're talking about something. I'm not very aware of it "

After a few minutes, Trenk's artifact was ready to come to light.

Trenk: "Finally, my creation is made" -said showing the others.

They all looked at the artifact and it was a blackberry shooter, everyone rolled their eyes when they saw it.

Alan: "Ah ... What is this?" I ask pointing.

Trenk: "I call him: The Blackberry-threatening shooter 2000. Maybe they'll believe that he only throws blackberries, of course not. This marvel pulls berries WITH spikes embedded from the outside, "I explain.

Flyer: "I just hope this works" -said a little doubtful.

Trenk: "And you'll believe it" -he caressed his creation.

From there, Wallace and Liz entered the Nook to explain the others about Skrill's plan.

Gale: "They brought news?"

Wallace: "Yes, Skrill plans to bring the Black Fairies to Pixie Hollow to destroy us" - he said a little scared.

Alan: "D- Destroy us?!

Trenk: "Eh ... I think Wallace was clear on what he said, Alan. He clearly said to destroy us ... NOT TO HUG, NOT TO KISS, NOT TO CAUSE US, HE TOLD US TO DESTROY UUUUUUUUUUS "- he said looking at him.

Liz: "And it will also be in the garden of the garden fairies to give some indications," she said.

Flyer: "Perfect, there we are going to be" -he said getting ready.

The Fairows were ready to start their plan: Save Pixie Hollow from the Black Fairies.

* * *

In the garden, Skrill watched the place while communicating with Mina about his plan. Everything was perfectly as it seemed and there was no one to stop him.

Skrill: "Mina, ¿are you doing what I told you?"

Mina: " **Sure, I'm ordering the Black Fairies to be distributed for the attack,** " she told him.

Skrill: "Excellent, now we just need to give the surprise attack for these silly fairies" -said his transmission.

"With that surprise attack, huh?"

Skrill rolled his eyes and turned to watch the Fairows who was led by Flyer in the middle of them.

Skrill: "Attack? I do not understand what they are talking about, "he said, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Trenk: "Do not be silly, we know very well what you want to end up with Pixie Hollow bringing those Black Fairies" -said holding his creation.

Skrill made a slight grimace at knowing what they knew of his plan.

Gale: "Also that you called a certain Mina to bring them here" -said crossing her arms.

Flyer: "I think that all the information we receive is clear to us that you are an evil person who wants to end our world, ¿what are your words about it?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

Skrill: "Hehe ... I see you already know my plan completely. You see, what I do is that I simply want to recover what is mine "-said watching them.

Alan: "What's yours? And what would it be exactly? "He said a little confused.

Skrill: "Do not be an idiot, the dust. You guys stole our dust for many decades and I only want to recover what belongs to me "

Liz: "That's a lie, the dust only belongs to the fairies that live here"

Skrill: "That's what you think is young, but Queen Clarion, Lord Millori and the Ministers know very well that ..."

Flyer: "Look, we do not care about your tragic life. We are only interested in stopping you and we will do that "-said preparing.

Skrill: "Well I'm ready" -said putting his black eyes with purple pupils.

Flyer flew straight at him and it became dark smoke causing Flyer to confuse.

Flyer: What the?!

From there, Skrill surprised him by trying to hit him with his staff until a flower grew in their midst and Skrill watched Gale who had done it so that Flyer had the advantage.

Trenk: "I think it's time to try on you, baby," he said, readying his device.

The blackberries came out of the device falling straight into Skrill who was covering and Wallace prepared a spray of water to throw, failing 4 times.

Flyer: "I think it's my turn" -he said while forming a tornado.

The tornado was direct where Skrill could put him and made him release his staff and Flyer flew straight at him to give him a beating on each side. Skrill could not see him because he was flying very slowly and that took him at a disadvantage.

Alan: "Well, I think we're doing it," he said, whistling to two birds that were coming.

After Flyer's rapid blows, the birds collided where Skrill made broken bones sound. Because of his age, he was a bit old for fights.

Skrill: "I think I need some exercises" -said a little dizzy.

From there, Flyer took him from the center of his shirt and prepared his right fist to hit him in the face.

Flyer: "Either you stop that call or I'll turn your head into a rug" - he said moving his right fist.

Everything was lost for Skrill who was surrounded by the Fairows until ...

"But what's going on here?!" shouted a larger voice.

Flyer with the others watched the different talent fairies, the Ministers and Fairy Mary who had their eyes blank as they watched what they saw.

Fairows: "Oh, Oh, problems"


	11. Lies and manipulations

Fairy Mary looked in disbelief at what her eyes were watching, the newcomer was about to strike a blow at the new Pixie Hollow ruler for no apparent reason. All the fairies whispered and spoke of the fact that it was being committed.

Trenk: "Fairy Mary, before I can say anything, we were ..."

Fairy Mary: "Hitting the Lord Skrill for no apparent reason, I see what the reason they are doing it for", she said in a severely annoyed voice.

Alan: "Yes, ¿what?" I ask.

Fairy Mary: "You guys are resisting Lord Skrill being the new ruler of Pixie Hollow," she said, pointing at them.

Skrill: "Oh my poor body, I was just preparing to give my announcement when these _savages_ appeared and attacked me" -he pretended to be in pain.

Fairows: "What?!"

Flyer: "That's a complete lie, Fairy Mary. He is planning something terrible for Pixie Hollow "

Fairy Mary frowned as she looked at him.

Fairy Mary: "And what would it be?"

Flyer: "You want to leave Pixie Hollow in the ..."

Suddenly, the Minister of Spring interrupted him to stop talking.

Minister of Spring: "Well, that does not explain anything. What matters is that YOU GUYS attacked Lord Skrill and that is a very serious fault, "he said accusing them.

The Fairows could not believe what they were hearing, both the Ministers and Fairy Mary were on Skrill's side and they were not allowed to speak about the real events.

Gale: "This can not be happening, Skrill had to control them to talk like that" -she told Flyer.

Wallace: "It smells like a locked cat" -he said a little suspiciously.

Flyer let go of Skrill and this was where the Minister of Autumn calmed him down a bit.

Minister of autumn: "Lord Skrill, we regret the behavior of these fairies. I hope you do not take ... "

Skrill: "No, Minister. There has to be a punishment for this, "he said, observing the group.

Flyer and company looked in disbelief at Skrill who gave them a malevolent smile without anyone looking at him.

Skrill: "I hate to say it, but ... ¡They're banished from Pixie Hollow, **FOREVER**!" Said that last with a wicked smile.

The Fairows gasped on hearing these words while the other fairies were surprised about that order. Flyer looked at the ground in disbelief as he clenched his fists tightly and the others looked annoyed.

Liz: "That's unfair, you're a controller!" She said accusing them.

Gale: "Liz ..." -she grabbed his shoulder- "He has no case, he banished us because he is the new ruler"

Wallace: "Oh, that's wrong"

Flyer watched his friends as he turned to look at Skrill with anger and went to his group.

Flyer: "Fairows ... let's go, "he said as he flew away from Pixie Hollow.

The others did the same and left their home leaving a lot of very sad fairies and in them, Zerphyr looked sadly to know about Flyer's exile.

Skrill: "Well, fairies. Go back to your work. Later I will notify you of the announcement "-he said to all of them.

The fairies flew to their respective places while flying to go to Fairy Mary to whisper something in her ear.

Skrill: " **What a good performance, nothing suspects anything and that I want to happen. Remember ... Do not talk** " –he whispered as he laughed slowly.

Fairy Mary rolled her eyes as she regretted inside to accuse the Fairows and she was not the only one to repent.

Fairy Mary: "Oh Clarion, come back" -she whispered to herself.

* * *

In another part of Neverland, the Fairows were sitting on a branch while they looked at the ground with a brief sigh. They never believed that their plans to arrest Skrill would lead to exile, but no one complained about it.

Trenk: "Well, it could have gone better," he said.

Wallace: "I can not believe that wrinkled old man is controlling the fairies with his lies" -he said a little annoyed.

Gale: "Now what do we do?" She said holding a rose.

Trenk: "Better ask our _dear_ leader" -he said watching Flyer narrowing his eyes.

 **¡TRINK!**

Flyer punched him in the face of Trenk making him grimace and fall his body on the branch.

Flyer: "Skrill is a manipulator, I saw in the eyes of Fairy Mary that I was fearing him" -said clenching his fists.

Liz: "But, we can not do anything about it. We were banished from Pixie Hollow "

Alan: "If only Queen Clarion were here, she would explain to us the reason for her retirement"

Trenk: "Yes ... maybe he would explain to us every detail" -he said still pulled.

Suddenly, they heard some metallic sounds that caught their attention.

Gale: "Did you hear that?" I ask.

Alan: "Yes, it comes from the other side" -said flying towards the place.

The others followed him to know that it was that sound that so much called his attention.

Wallace: "I hope it's not a dark monster"

Trenk: "That's not in Neverland" -said lowering his eyebrows.

Liz "Who knows"

Suddenly, Alan stopped to see the reason for the sound and got a big surprise.

Flyer: "Alan, what did you see?" I ask

Alan: "It's ..."


	12. Save and fight

The Fairows watched with wide eyes at nothing more and none other than Mina who had kidnapped Queen Clarion locked in a cage hanging from a weak branch.

Liz: "Oh no, the queen is in trouble" -she said with horror what she saw.

Wallace: "You have to do something as soon as possible," he said making his teeth tremble.

Flyer watched with determination Mina who had a talk with the queen and the latter had no desire to talk to her.

Queen Clarion: "I knew, I knew that I should not have trusted Skrill from the beginning" she said regretfully putting her head on one of the barriers.

Mina: "Is that what you do? Just repent and now, I expected something more from you "-said a little mockingly.

Clarion knew perfectly Skrill's plans from the beginning, his desire to finish with Pixie Hollow had since his _incident_ a long time ago. She had banished him along with the Black Fairies deep in Neverland so they would be there forever, but Skrill's hatred of her had not disappeared.

Mina: "Do not worry, Clarín. Skrill is just completing her plan and the Black Fairies will destroy her stupid world, "she said with a wicked smile.

The branch that held the cage was moving because it was very fragile and Clarion observed with horror that below was a river and if it did not do something, it would drown.

Mina: "I think that small branch will not resist the weight, it's a pity" -said preparing his hand to shoot the branch.

At that time, a hammer turned directly where the branch to break it causing the cage to fall along with Clarion. However, a wave of water caught the cage sending it to the ground without the queen getting hurt.

Mina: "How ?!" -she gasped.

Flyer: "Well, Skrill's mascot is here," he said, lowering slowly along with Trenk and Gale.

Mina observed with anger the Fairows who watched her as well.

Mina: "So you are the meddlers who want to end our plans, they are pathetic unbearable people who do not know who they get with" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Trenk: "Quiet friend, we are only here to protect our TRUE ruler" -said holding his hammer.

Alan: "It would be better if you let your boss know that, even if he has banished us, we will also stop him"

Mina smiled a little, making Flyer suspicious of her.

Mina: "In that case, first you'll have ... ¡Stop me!" She screamed, beating dark magic.

Flyer, Trenk and Gale left where they were so dark magic would not touch them while Wallace, Alan and Liz watched.

Trenk: "It's over, I can not tolerate you" -he said, flying straight towards her.

Mina smiled and threw 2 dark energies that were going towards him, but Trenk with his hammer destroyed every energy that had been making Mina was surprised. Trenk shot his hammer loudly just so Mina would dodge it by going to the ground to give his attack, but Liz prepared a flash of light and went straight to Mina who took her by surprise.

Mina: "AY! My eyes, "she said coming out of the flash of light.

She flew straight into the river and Flyer went after her to chase her, Mina noticed her presence and began to shoot dark energies only for the sparrow of fast flight to dodge.

Flyer: "Hey, that plan of yours ends now!" He said, increasing his speed.

Mina gasped a bit and flew as much as possible just to observe a wave of water that was approaching her and flew as fast as possible.

Mina: "I have to warn Lord Skrill as soon as possible," she said to herself.

Trenk: "Hey!" He called, calling her attention.

She observed that she had a strange device and thought something bad would happen.

Trenk: "Taste the berries" -said activating his artifact.

The blackberries began to come out and little of them hit Mina making the quills fall too.

Mina: "Damn, this is enough", she growled.

She flew as fast as possible to get into the forest and from there she had disappeared, Flyer stopped flying and went to Queen Clarion who had been liberated by Liz and Alan.

Gale: "Queen Clarion, I'm glad you're well" -said relieved.

Wallace: "Does not it have any harm?"

Queen Clarion: "No, I'm without any broken pieces. Thank you very much to all"

Trenk: "Thank you then, queen. We want to know about your relationship with Skrill "

Clarion blinked twice as she watched the group who looked at her with eyes wanting the answer.

Flyer: "Come on queen, we have to know your weak point to finish off that old man"

Before Flyer's suggestion, Clarion took a slight sigh to tell all about his _relationship_ with Skrill.

Reina Clarion: "Very well, I will tell you everything".


	13. The story of Queen Clarion and Skrill

**_A long time ago, Pixie Hollow was in his younger years and reigned peace and tranquility that lived. Queen Clarion was in her months of reign since she was crowned queen and together with the Ministers, they established the order of the seasons for mainland. She was very calm and a bit strict with the fairies and had to learn from her reign._**

Queen Clarion: "Good, Clarion. You are holding all the responsibility in Pixie Hollow, I have to give my best" –she told herself.

 ** _From there, Fairy Mary appeared to talk a little with her. The Tinkers supervisor knew perfectly well that Clarion was a bit afraid to control an entire kingdom and she was there to support her at all times._**

Fairy Mary: "Queen Clarion, all right?" I ask.

 ** _Clarion was a little surprised by his surprise coming and turned his gaze on her._**

Queen Clarion: "Mary, I'm glad to see you. I'm just thinking about how to handle that matter of being queen, "she said as she approached her.

Fairy Mary: "Calm down, I'm sure you'll do fine. You just have to trust yourself so that everything goes well, "she said touching him on the shoulder.

 ** _Clarion smiled a little and gave a slight respite to calm down a little._**

Queen Clarion: "Is there anything new?" I ask.

Fairy Mary: "Well, the Ministers are waiting for you to talk a little about your reign and also about a _visit_ " -said that last a bit surprised.

 ** _Clarion raised an eyebrow at Mary's tone regarding the visit that would come, the way she had listened seemed like she did not know about it._**

Queen Clarion: "A visit? I wonder who will be treated "

Fairy Mary: "We'll find out when we're there"

 ** _Clarion nodded and along with her went to the Ministers to receive the visitor who would come at the top of the Pixie Tree. There, the Minister of spring, autumn, summer and winter was discussing something that was worrying them, Clarion and Mary went there to find out what was happening._**

Queen Clarion: "Ministers, what's wrong?" I ask.

Minister of autumn: "Queen Clarion, good thing you came. You see, we ... "

Minister of spring: "We were talking about the visitor who would arrive at Pixie Hollow" -said cutting the line to the Minister of autumn.

Queen Clarion: "Well, where are you?" I ask.

 ** _The Ministers looked at each other with somewhat worried looks._**

Fairy Mary: "Ministers, what happens to you, why are you so nervous?" She said, having the doubt.

Minister of summer: "Well, the visitor is a little ... Uhm ..." she said trying to get a good word to describe it.

Minister of winter: "Terrifying, so to speak" -said shaking a little.

Minister of summer: "Yes, that"

Queen Clarion: "Terrifying? I do not understand, "she said a little confused.

"You'd better see my appearance, so you can draw your conclusions" –said a slightly evil voice.

 ** _The Ministers shook their bodies a little while Clarion observed the visitor who was leaning against the wall observing her. All his clothes were dark and his hair was very pointed and had an almost perverse look._**

Queen Clarion: "Are you the visitor?" I ask.

"You could say yes, I'm Lord Skrill," he said introducing himself.

 ** _Skrill approached the queen while the Ministers swallowed some saliva and Fairy Mary felt that her body was beginning to tremble for no reason._**

Queen Clarion: "Lord Skrill, I'm glad you came to Pixie Hollow for ..."

Skrill: "Yes, yes, I'm only here to visit. You see, my Black Fairies are needing a little bit of their powder to be able to fly" –he said crossing his arms.

 ** _Clarion raised an eyebrow at the demand he gave her and observed the Ministers who were together and with a few terrified looks._**

Minister of Spring: "Queen Clarion, what happens is that Lord Skrill wants some of our powder so that the Black Fairies can fly" -he said while his teeth were shaking.

Queen Clarion: "Black Fairies?" I ask.

Minister of autumn: "The Black Fairies are dark fairies who live in the darkest of Neverland, they are a little, let's say ... _opposite_ " -he said while smiling.

 ** _Clarion stared at him and then his gaze turned to Skrill who had a slightly suspicious smile that made her doubt a bit about him, however, he had to have proof to do so._**

Queen Clarion: "Ok, you can get some of our powder. The Minister of Spring will accompany you to Pixie Dust Depot"

 ** _The Minister of spring rolled his eyes at mentioning it while Skrill gave him a smile._**

Skrill: "I appreciate your gratitude, Clarín. Come on, Minister, "he said as he flew towards Pixie Dust Depot.

 ** _Clarion watched Skrill fly very fast as the Spring Minister moaned in terror as he began to fly, she was suspecting a bit about Skrill and had to keep guard on him._**

Queen Clarion: "I have to watch him"

 ** _A good time had passed since the arrival of Skrill and nothing strange had happened at that moment, whenever he came alone it was about collecting more dust for the Black Fairies and he did not have a suspicion ... until now. One day, he had arrived unannounced and went to Pixie Dust Depot and what he had done was unforgivable, a group of Black Fairies had attacked Fairy Gary along with other dust keeping fairies who were arresting them not to steal all the dust._**

Fairy Gary: "Why are you doing this ?!" I ask, holding a vase full of dust.

Skrill: "Because, I'm tired of YOU GUYS always being with the dust while my poor Black Fairies are without this!" -Said him with dark magic causing Fairy Gary to hit the wall.

 ** _Clarion had buried this and together with the Ministers, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary and the scout fairies led an alliance against Skrill. Skrill, upon hearing about the alliance, went straight to Pixie Hollow accompanied by the Black Fairies to destroy everything in his footsteps. The fairies of different talents also helped to stop them and the battles between the Never fairies and the Black Fairies lasted an hour until the latter surrendered to a large number. Clarion marked the passage of the Black Fairies so that they could never pass to Pixie Hollow and I observed Skrill who had eyes of anger towards her._**

Skrill: "One day, I'm going to get out of here and I swear I'll take revenge. Remember my words, Clarín, "he said as he disappeared along with the Black Fairies.

 ** _Clarion trembled a little before Skrill's words and went to Pixie Hollow to restore the peace she once had. From that moment, a Black Fairy did not dare to break the seal and that remained for a long time ... until now._**

* * *

The present

Queen Clarion: "And that's how it ends" -she sighed.

The Fairows were silent about the story of Queen Clarion with Skrill, they obviously faced each other a vengeful sparrow that will not stop getting what he wants. Flyer thought a little about the situation while the others were still surprised.

Liz: "But, how could you break that seal?"

Queen Clarion: "I'm not sure, dear. But I understand that they used dark magic that took them a long time to do it "

Trenk: "We have to stop it before it ends with all Pixie Hollow"

Alan: "Right, but how will we stop him?" He said.

Wallace: "You have to think quickly before ..."

 **¡BROOOOOOOW!**

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion was heard and came from Pixie Hollow while listening to a malevolent laugh.

Queen Clarion: "Oh no, your plan has started" - she said very worried.

Gale: "Flyer, we have to do something to stop it!" - she said.

Flyer watched the giant smoke that was being consumed in the sky and clenched his fists as he watched his team.

Flyer: "Fairows ... Let's go"

* * *

 **Now the fight between the Fairows against Skrill is coming. Another doubt regarding the story of Clarion, the reason that Lord Milori has not appeared is because he was not aware of everything that happened because, as happened to Clarion, he was busy reigning in Winter Woods. I hope you enjoyed it and wait for the next chapter.**


	14. Arriving at Pixie Hollow

**Hello everyone, here I bring you another chapter of Fairows. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Guest: I still wonder when the Fairows and Tinkerbell gang are going to meet each other**

 **Me: Patience, at the end of the history of the Black Fairies, I will announce what will come for the future chapters. That includes the crossing between Tinkerbell and Fairows**

* * *

The Fairows along with Queen Clarion flew to Pixie Hollow to find out what had happened when the explosion occurred, Clarion was regretting inside while Flyer watched her and felt something that had recently acquired, hate, hatred towards Skrill and his plans to finish with Pixie Hollow.

Alan: "We are very close to reaching Pixie Hollow" -he pointed to the place.

Liz: "You have to fly as fast as possible"

Trenk: "Yes, we have to give Skrill what he deserves" -said holding his hammer.

Queen Clarion: "Wait a minute, what are you supposed to do?" I ask.

Wallace: "Well let's go to Pixie Hollow ..."

Gale: "Where will we stop Skrill ..."

Trenk: "And give him blows until his nose bleeds" -said making movements with his hammer.

Queen Clarion: "¡¿Do you think about facing him?!" she said totally incredulous.

Flyer: "Sure, something bad?"

Queen Clarion: "Skrill is a very powerful being, during all these years he has been increasing his dark magic and he knows how to handle it perfectly. He's so cunning that I can not face him, "she told the Fairows.

The group watched Skrill who was raising his hands as dark magic came out in him and Mina was watching him.

Trenk: "There he is!" - I shout.

Liz: "What are you doing?"

Queen Clarion: "It can not be ... it's calling the Black Fairies," she said, totally surprised.

Wallace: "And that's a bad thing?"

Everyone started to see him after his VERY ironic question, Wallace shrugged embarrassed while smiling.

Flyer: "You have to stop it as soon as possible" -he said while waving his wings.

Suddenly, the scouts fairies suddenly appeared led by Nyx who watched Skrill with eyes of anger and annoyance.

Nyx: "Lord Skrill, I will not allow you to call the Black Fairies and destroy our world," she said, enlisting her Porcupine Quill Spear.

Skrill: "Ah, the scout leader. I see you want to ruin my plan. Well, let me tell you that I can not let you do that, "he said with a malevolent smile.

Nyx sent 4 fairies holding a rope to capture him, but Skrill used dark magic with his left hand and sent them down. 3 fairies who had bars were where Skrill and received the same as their companions, only that the dark sparrow made giant hands colliding with each other with the scouts.

Skrill: "HeHeHeHeHe, They are just pathetic in challenging the almighty Lord Skrill"

Nyx: "We'll see that later" -said her flying towards him.

Skrill stared at her as she came closer and just as Nyx was very close to him, Mina held the Porcupine Quill Spear as she watched Nyx.

Mina: "You're useless" -said giving him a kick in the stomach.

Nyx was able to recover from the kick and went straight to Mina where the 2 fairies from different sides faced off, Nyx towards both artistic maneuvers and using her Porcupine Quill Spear while Mina made direct hits on her.

Mina: "Do not think you can defeat me, I'm stronger than you" -said a kick from Nyx.

Nyx: "Well, that we will decide here" -said holding Mina's fist.

However, Mina smiled malevolently causing dark magic to enter Nyx causing her to weaken and lose balance in her body.

Mina: "Poor thing, I thought you could resist something like this" -said mocking her.

Nyx could not do anything about it and observed Skrill who told Mina to stop for the moment to give her a warning.

Skrill: "Listen to me well if you want to live, you and nobody can stop me from finishing all of Pixie Hollow" -he said using dark magic that made him control his body- "I suggest you go" -said her loudly.

Nyx could not move her body due to the extreme strength of Skrill's dark magic that made her body a bit weak that caused her to not move her wings, she was trying to shake them until she quickly stopped while feeling hands that were holding up. Nyx watched Flyer who his eyes were on Skrill and then on her.

Flyer: "Hey, are you okay?" He said in a stern voice.

Nyx: "Y-yes" -that was all he said.

Flyer released Nyx as he went straight to Skrill and Mina who was watching him.

Skrill: "You? Had not I exiled you from here forever? "He said a little mockingly.

Flyer: "Laugh what you want, Skrill. I will defeat you together with the Fairows "- he said with a decisive look.

Skrill blinked twice and laughed while Mina continued to speak.

Mina: "Listen, you just waste your time here. The Black Fairies are about to arrive and they can not do anything about it. "

Skrill: "Right ..." -said stopping to laugh to be serious again- "Nobody can stop my Black Fairies, you're just wasting your time"

Suddenly, Wallace turned to see something that really made his skin pale.

Wallace: "Hey, guys. You'd better turn around, "he said.

Everyone turned and put pale faces when they saw what they saw, Flyer also observed as he watched Skrill and Mina who had perverse looks.

Skrill: "Well, _Fairows_. Contemplate the great ones ... **BLACK FAIRIES!** "

The Black Fairies watched Flyer while he had a bad feeling that he was willing to accept.


	15. Fairows vs Black Fairies

Flyer watched the Black Fairies who had a wicked smile on their faces while the rest of the others were a little surprised and scared at the same time.

Alan: "T-those are ... the Black Fairies?" He said while stuttering.

Wallace: "Oh, that's a bad thing. They are too many and by their looks I would say that they do not have good intentions "- it said while it put a grimace.

Liz: "It's true, they are too many" - she said as she began to count.

Clarion stared at the Black Fairies, something in them had changed over the years since, in the past they were like normal fairies and now they all had a completely dark body with yellow eyes and purple pupils.

Queen Clarion: "What happened to them? Why are they all like that? "I ask.

Skrill listened to the question of Clarion and with a slight sigh spoke to him.

Skrill: "Well, you see, since you locked us in the depths of Neverland, my fairies began to make changes to their bodies in all these years of imprisonment. Maybe they have changed their aspects, but not their personalities and one of them is revenge towards you "-he pointed to her.

Clarion watched him as Flyer still watched the Black Fairies, then his eyes went to Skrill who had a malevolent smile.

Flyer: "With what you called your army, I thought you could only with the magic you have"

Skrill: "Maybe, but I need my fairies to unleash the chaos I love" -said crossing her arms.

Flyer and Skrill looked directly at their eyes while it felt an overwhelming air that lived in that place, Mina went straight to the Black Fairies to direct them to do their jobs.

Mina: "Well, listen to me all, you know what you have to do" -she told the Black Fairies

They nodded and Mina looked at Skrill, letting her know he was ready for the attack.

Nyx: "Lord Skrill is about to send the Black Fairies to Pixie Hollow" she said trying to do something, but in the end she could not.

Queen Clarion: "Skrill, you have to stop with this!" She shouted.

Skrill ignored her and rose even higher to see the Black Fairies who were ready.

Skrill: My Black Fairies ... **ATTACK!** "

All Black Fairies flapped their wings to go straight to the Pixie Dust Tree, however, a strong wind stopped almost the majority who sent them flying while regaining their balance. Skrill observed from below Flyer who had his hands raised implying that he caused the wind.

Flyer: "I'm not going to let you hurt my home," he said with an almost menacing voice.

Skrill: "Oh, here we have our _hero_. Well, if you want to play that way then we will do it "-said magically invoking his staff.

Flyer: "Guys, I need you to help me with the Black Fairies, I'll take care of Skrill"

The group nodded and flew directly to the Black Fairies who also did the same, Flyer flew straight to Skrill who received it trying to hit him with his staff without any success. Flyer flew in each part fleeing the dark energies of Skrill while the others were busy with the Black Fairies.

Skrill: "You dare to challenge the great Lord Skrill, you are an idiot in doing it" -he said as he threw dark energy towards Flyer.

Flyer: "I would not say idiot, rather ... brave" - he said doing a double somersault while dodging 2 dark energy.

Trenk beat each Black Fairy with his hammer and also giving them direct kicks in the faces, Wallace used the water to wet the wings of the Black Fairies while Alan called a band of birds who attacked the bodies of the Black Fairies hitting them.

Trenk: "Many are coming" - he said, grabbing a Black Fairy by the neck while hitting him.

Alan: "I have it, Wallace, you have a whirlpool of water," he told the water sparrow.

Wallace: "What?" I ask.

Alan: "What I want you to do is make a swirl of water, the biggest to get rid of almost the majority," I explain.

Wallace: "Uhm, I'll see what I can" -said a little doubtful.

Wallace moved his hands trying to get the water out and he did, now he had to make it even bigger to do it.

Wallace: "I recommend you go away," he told his friends.

Trenk and Alan left the place while they watched the immense swirl of water that Wallace was doing, he was preparing to throw them to the Black Fairies until he saw Mina flying towards him so he would not throw it.

Mina: "Do not even think about doing it, water sparrow!" She scream, having dark energy in her hands.

Gale: "Oh no, you will not!" She said raising her hand

In doing so, she grew a stem of a flower causing it to tie her with it and Liz grabbed a flash of light and put it in the middle where Mina was tied while a spark of smoke began to come out.

Mina: "As I hate everyone," she told them.

Flyer flew very fast while he was being chased by 12 dark energies, flew as fast as possible so that one of them would not reach him.

Flyer: "Damn, I have to fly as fast as possible" -he said while he waved his wings even more.

Clarion watched as Flyer was flying with everything for him to reach him, however, one of them was about to reach him making Flyer watch him.

Flyer: "It can not be!" He said watching him.

He had to shake very fast to get the dark energy and just when he was about to reach him, strangely his wings began to stir very fast making Flyer no longer in danger.

Skrill: "But, how is it possible that piece of ...?! Oh, I know, it's a fast flying sparrow, "he said with a sigh.

Flyer was amazed to be able to fly very fast, his dream was fulfilled and it was direct where the Black Fairies made him make a sound of wind while hitting them all.

Flyer: "Fairows, it's time to fight," he told them.

Fairows: "Yes!"

The Fairows went straight to the remaining Black Fairies to give them their deserved punches, the fairies who were hiding watched the fight that was causing. The Spring and Fall Ministers, Fairy Gary and Fairy Mary watched in amazement at what they saw and never believed that a group of fairies and sparrows would face a crowd of Black Fairies.

Skrill: "Damn it, how is it that these useless ones are defeating with my Black Fairies ?!" - He screamed desperately.

The Fairows flew in different directions while attacking each Black Fairy, Flyer observed his friends who had smiles on their faces and inside he was extremely happy to have them as friends.

Flyer: "Good, friends. It's time to give these Black Fairies their farewell letters. "

Fairows: "Yes!"

They all flew in groups as they approached the last Black Fairies and made a big crash that made a great sound, the Black Fairies fell to the ground with the others while Skrill watched in disbelief at his fallen fairies.

Trenk: "Great, that was intense" -said clenching his fists with Alan.

Liz: "It was great!" She said hugging Wallace tightly.

Gale: "I have to say it was something very epic"

Flyer laughed a little before the cheerful expressions of his friends and then his face became serious as he watched Skrill freeing Mina from the stem of the flower.

Flyer: "Now we have the boss"

Everyone was preparing to attack Skrill while he watched them.

Flyer: "Fairows ... Let's go!"

Everyone flew straight to Skrill and when I was about to approach him ...

Skrill: " **PARALIZATION!** " -He raised her staff.

The Fairows stood still while an energy field was in them, Skrill laughed at that and approached Flyer to look at his face.

Skrill: "Do you think they will defeat me that easy? Well, they are all wrong! I am the great Lord Skrill, "he said putting the ball of his staff in the energy field.

Flyer made a sound with his teeth while watching Skrill's wicked smile, everyone feared what he was going to do next and even Queen Clarion felt the terror inside her.

Skrill: "Goodbye"

A flash of energy hit the energy field, breaking it and causing it to send it far away from Pixie Hollow as they listened to the cries of the Fairows.

Fairy Mary: "Oh my god" -she covered her mouth to see the cruelty that Skrill did.

Zerphyr: "Flyer!" I cry for his defeated friend.

Clarion was more than horrified to see that the Flyer group were defeated by Skrill who the latter approached her surprisingly causing her to be surprised.

Skrill: "Clarín, this will hurt a bit ... **OR MAYBE A LOT** "

He put his staff on his forehead and everything Clarion could see his darkness.


	16. An unknown place

The flash of light was coming in a very deep forest of Neverland, the Fairows were unconscious after receiving the impact that did not put up resistance. The flash landed in the forest making a large crack that destroyed almost all the ground, the unconscious bodies of the Fairows were lying on the ground trying to recover by making Flyer do it.

Flyer: "Arg ... that was surprising ... that flash made my body weaken" he said to himself.

He made his body move trying to sit down to see his situation, he was not so serious except for some scratches on his shirt and pants. Her hairstyle was a bit messy and she settled down to be as she was before as she watched her friends getting up after the flash they received.

Flyer: "Guys, are you all okay?" I ask.

Trenk: "I just have some nerves moving like crazy, from there ... all my aching body" -he said without moving.

Gale: "That attack took us by surprise," she said as she sat down.

Alan: "Wait, where are we supposed to be?" He said looking at the place.

They all observed the forest that was very lonely as they watched on each side, there was no creature, animal or fairy that was living here.

Wallace: "I've never seen this place, are we very far from Pixie Hollow?"

Trenk: "With that flash that sent us here, I would say yes," he replied.

Flyer got up to observe the forest a little while he felt a very calm air, he thought that there was no malignant being that lived in that place and he was relieved by that.

Flyer: "Well, we have to go to Pixie Hollow to stop Skrill and his Black Fairies once and for all" -he crunched his fists.

Liz: "Sure. But, how will we go there? We do not know this place "

Flyer opened his eyes when he heard what Liz said, nobody of them knew about this place and they do not even know how to get out of there. Flyer was trying to fly, but his wings were worn and needed a break.

Flyer: "Well, we have to go on foot. But fast" he said as he walked.

The others did the same and walked as fast as possible to get to Pixie Hollow. 12 minutes passed since they started walking and had not found the forest exit.

Trenk: "This is ridiculous! I'm already starting to go crazy if I do not get out of here "-he said, holding his head.

Wallace: "If that were to happen, I have a remedy" -said looking at him.

Trenk: "Really, what is it?" He said surprised.

From there, Wallace made a stream of water appear that fell on Trenk's face soaking him all over his face. The others started laughing at that and Trenk growled as he watched Wallace.

Trenk: "Like your remedy did not fascinate me at all, you know?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Wallace: "I know," he said with a smile.

Trenk: "And then ... **WHY DID YOU BLOW ME THAT WATER JET**?!" - he shouted as his face approached his.

Wallace: "Because you needed a bath, you smell horrible"

Trenk rolled his eyes as he listened to the girls laugh and the Tinker watched them making them whistle, Flyer was looking up while Alan approached him.

Alan: "Could you see something?"

Flyer: "Ugh, nothing."

Alan: "Flyer, do you know how to defeat Skrill?" I ask.

The fast-flying sparrow observed him with a confused face at his question, with the Black Fairies it was very easy to defeat them because they were common fairies only with the difference that they changed their aspects.

Flyer: "Well ... no," he said as he looked at the ground.

Alan: "Look, we want all this to end. However, we are fighting against someone who has a power far superior to that of Queen Clarion, "he said in a tone of fear.

Flyer: "Are you ... afraid of Skrill?"

Alan did not want his expression to give him away, but seeing the power of Skrill and the powerful flash that would have killed them, he felt that he was extremely dangerous.

Alan: "Just a little" -said crossing his arms.

Flyer observed the others who also listened to their conversation became a little uncomfortable, Trenk and Wallace watched the ground with uncomfortable expressions while Liz and Gale looked at each other with fear. Flyer made a grimace lowering his eyebrows as he began to squeeze his fist tightly.

Flyer: "Listen, I know they fear Skrill and they do not want to face him again. But, I'm going to stop it not only because it's causing chaos in Pixie Hollow, but I want to protect the fairies that are there. If you do not want to come with me, I'll understand "- he said as he turned to leave.

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to see Trenk who had a smile.

Trenk: "Hey, do not you think you're going to face that idiot alone? I will go with you to give him his due "- he said as he took out his hammer.

Wallace: "I'll go too, you need water to take a dip" - he said winking at her.

Alan: "Count on me, Flyer" -said giving a sign of approval.

Gale: "We're going to give Skrill his own medicine"

Liz: "Yes, we have to protect our home"

Flyer gave everyone a smile as he began to continue his journey to Pixie Hollow.

Flyer: Very good. Fairows, Let's ...!

Suddenly, a stone fell on Trenk's head making him grimace and fall to the ground. They all noticed that 5 more stones were falling as well and they were confused by that.

Wallace: "What are those?"

Gale: "Where did they appear?"

Without them noticing, someone was watching them from a branch while looking intently at them.

Flyer: "I wonder what they will be" -said holding one of them.

Trenk: "Oh ... my head, ¿where am I?" He said a little dizzy.

Flyer looked at the stone with determination and while holding it tightly, a purple flash illuminated the stone as it began to change its appearance.

Liz: "What's happening?"

The stone made Flyer's hand move as the purple flash lit up further making a glow in a few seconds to see that the stone became a sphere that had the symbol of fast-flying.

Flyer: "Woh, this is something amazing" -said with amazement.

Everyone watched in amazement what had happened and each took a stone to see if the result would be the same as it happened to Flyer and Exactly, all the stones became spheres each carrying a different symbol.

Gale: "This is something I could not believe it" -she said holding her sphere with her symbol.

Wallace: "Where did they come from?"

Flyer: "We'll find out later, we have to go to Pixie Hollow" -he said as he began to wave his wings that were now ready to fly.

Everyone waved their wings and left the forest to go to Pixie Hollow without knowing that the person who was observing them had a smile on their face and disappeared mysteriously without a trace.

* * *

 ** _Here you have another chapter, this story is about to end ... your first saga. Missing only 2 chapters and concludes the story of the Black Fairies, will announce some announcements when it reaches its end. Until next time._**


	17. Fairows, LET'S GO!

Everything was a chaos in Pixie Hollow since Skrill sent Flyer and company very far, this along with the Black Fairies were shortly after his victory and imprisoned almost all the fairies. The Ministers, Fairy Gary, Fairy Mary, Nyx, and even Queen Clarion were imprisoned as they observed that their home was about to be completely destroyed.

Skrill: "Finally, I got my revenge!" He said raising his arm.

Mina: "Good job, Lord Skrill. We have almost all the blue powder we have collected, "she told him.

Skrill: "Very good. Now, I just need to destroy this pathetic place, "he said with a malevolent smile.

Nyx: "Do not you dare do it!" She screamed as she tried to break free of her magic cage.

Minister of spring: "Lord Skrill, ¿could we not speak as civilized fairies?" He said with a smile.

Skrill watched him for a few seconds and turned his gaze to Mina.

Skrill: "No," he said.

Minister of autumn: "You can not get away with yours, someone will stop you for that ..."

Skrill: "Someone? I do not think that is fulfilled, there is no fairy left that can face me "-said with satisfaction.

The Black Fairies imprisoned each fairy who tried to stop them without success, each talent was enclosed by a giant cage while others tried to flee to avoid being caught.

Mina: "Lord Skrill, there are some fairies who are resisting, ¿what do we do?"

Skrill: "Well, very easy, dear, **DESTROY THEM ALL** " -said that last coldly.

Mina told the Black Fairies to end the remaining fairies and they nodded with wicked smiles, Zerphyr was one of those fairies who was fleeing and flying as fast as possible so as not to be trapped by them.

Zerphyr: "I have to get out of here before ..."

To her dismay, a Black Fairy took her from behind causing her to move abruptly in order to free herself, without much success. She watched another Black Fairy who pointed her with her hand causing a ball of dark lethal energy to go out and kill her.

Zerphyr: "Oh no ..." she said as she closed her eyes.

The 2 Black Fairies laughed at Zerphyr's reaction and was about to finish her, until suddenly ...

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

One kick went to the Black Fairy who was with the energy ball while the other received a direct kick in the face causing him to release Zerphyr, both Black Fairies fell unconscious causing Skrill to notice about it.

Skrill " **WHO DARED AT ATTACK**?!" - he shouted.

Zerphyr opened her eyes to observe Trenk and Alan who saw her with serious faces on their faces.

Trenk: "Are you okay?" I ask.

Zerphyr: "Y-yes" -said a little stunned.

Alan: "Go to a safe place, we'll take care of Skrill," he said.

Zerphyr did not ask and nodded as he made his way to safety, Flyer watching her and addressing the others as he watched Skrill and Mina who had disgusted faces, especially Skrill.

Skrill: "Again, you guys? I see that they do not get tired of being defeated again and again "- he said while making fun of them.

Flyer: "This time will not be the exception, Skrill. We know well how you attack, I suggest you get out of Pixie Hollow, "he said warning.

Skrill: "Get out? But if I'm just visiting "

Gale: "We're not going to let you steal the blue dust"

Trenk: "Get ready, before I get violent" -said squeezing his hammer.

Mina: "That is something that is not always seen, fairies can not have negative emotions or attack"

Wallace: "Maybe, but if it's about Black Fairies, it would be something else"

The Fairows observed 3 Black Fairies who were carrying a vase containing blue powder.

Liz: "They are stealing the blue dust!"

Flyer narrowed his eyes and flew very fast as they attacked the 3 Black Fairies in one fell swoop and left them unconscious and held the vase so it would not break.

Flyer: "Wallace, take the vase to a safe place," he said.

Wallace flew to where he was and took the vase to take it to another place making Skrill chichara teeth at the anger he had.

Skrill: "Damn Fairows, this time I'll be in charge ... **TO END WITH ALL OF YOU**!

Skrill flew straight towards them and Trenk stopped him making a quick movement with his hammer causing Skrill to dodge him, Liz used a beam of light to aim it and Skrill used his staff to make a force field. Gale grew giant branches that hit the field making a few cracks in it, Skrill growled about it and broke the force field just to watch Flyer who hit him with a blow that sent him flying far away.

Flyer: "Fairows ...LET'S GO!"

They all flew to Skrill giving them blows with their talents, Skrill was dodging every attack he received while a stem of a flower took him by the leg while receiving a fist of water that sent him almost to the ground unless he stopped.

Trenk: "TAKE THIS!" - he shouted towards him.

Skrill protected himself with his staff while hitting with Trenk's hammer and using dark magic that put him on his chest and sent him up while screaming.

Skrill: "Now you will see" -said flying up.

Liz used 3 rays of light and direct commands to Skrill who made quick movements so that no light beam touched him, but Alan sent a bird who had a backup squirrel and the latter was launched directly towards Skrill to stop him.

Skrill: "ARG! Let go of me, hairball, "he said, taking it off of him.

Alan grabbed the squirrel while trying not to fall with it, Flyer flew straight to Skrill and both struck each part of their bodies making impact sounds were heard due to the fluidity of each flight.

Queen Clarion recovered from her unconsciousness and observed that she was incarcerated and saw Fairy Mary who saw the whole fight.

Queen Clarion: "Mary, what's going on?"

Fairy Mary: "Queen Clarion, you can not believe what's going on," she said, still watching the fight.

Clarion turned around in the place where Fairy Mary looked and was surprised at what she saw, the Fairows were fighting Skrill and they were having a quarrel almost even.

Queen Clarion: "This ... I can not imagine" - said totally astonished.

Minister of spring: "Will they be the salvation for Pixie Hollow?"

Minister of autumn: "We just have to observe"

The Fairows flew on each side while in the middle was Skrill who threw dark energy at each one without stopping.

Skrill: "You are already filling my patience!" I yell angrily.

Mina was watching the whole show and preparing to get into the fight, however, Skrill gave her a look telling her not to get into this and she ignored it.

Alan: "You surrender once, Skrill"

Skrill: "I'm Lord Skrill for you" -he pointed to him.

Trenk: "We'd better put you ... Old man wrinkled" -said mocking him.

Skrill groaned at that and without stopping I throw dark energies to them causing the Fairows to leave the place so that none of the energies impacted them.

Flyer: "We have to come up with a plan to defeat him," he told them.

Suddenly, his sphere began to shine in his pocket and he took it to observe what was happening to him.

Flyer: "Uhm? What's wrong with my sphere? "He asked himself.

And not only was it in its sphere, but each sphere was also shining.

Gale: "What's happening?"

Wallace: "Does that have to be good or bad?"

The spheres magically flew and joined in a group being in the middle the sphere of fast flight, for them it was something that was surprising and from there, the spheres went in their bodies making them appear auras of their respective colors.

Liz: "This is something incredible" -she said excitedly.

From there, Flyer came up with an idea to defeat Skrill once and for all.

Flyer: "Fairows, do the same as the spheres did," he told them.

The others looked at each other and did what he said. Trenk was above Flyer, Liz in the middle of the right arm, Wallace in the middle of the right leg, Alan in the middle of the left leg and Gale in the middle of the left arm.

Flyer: "Well, now let's fly as fast as possible. Trust me"

They all nodded and watched Skrill who had a giant ball of dark energy made by his staff and was preparing to shoot them.

Skrill: " **IT'S TIME TO FINISH ALL OF YOU!** " I shout at the top of my lungs.

All the fairies, the Ministers, Gary, Mary, Nyx, and Clarion watched in horror as to what would happen, but the Fairows were not afraid and prepared to deliver the final blow.

Flyer: "NOW!"

They all flew in a straight line making their auras gather as they flew, Skrill smiled evilly and threw the gigantic ball of dark energy at them. However, something was happening in them, some sparks magically came out in them while their auras revolved around them and they observed that they were creating a great flash.

Trenk: "This ..."

Alan: "It's ..."

Gale: "something ..."

Wallace: "totally ..."

Liz: "super ..."

Flyer: "INCREDIBLE!"

The great flash shot through the gigantic energy ball, causing it to break and from there it went towards Skrill who was totally stupefied.

Skrill: "It can not be!" He shouted.

He raised his hands as he tried to stop the great flash, however, the flash was totally powerful that not even his magic could stop him and neither could he.

Skrill: "No ... this can not be happening to me ...

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Skrill's body was impacted in the great flash that was heading towards the ground and from there ...

 **¡KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

…


	18. Did they defeat him or not?

All the fairies who were imprisoned and even the Black Fairies looked very stunned after what they had seen, Mina was totally stunned to witness the great attack that Skrill received while Clarion was gaping after what she had just seen.

Nyx: "They ... They did it?"

Fairy Gary: "You do not have to sing victory, you still have to see what really happens" -he said.

The Ministers watched very stunned while Mina was clenching her fists with a lot of anger.

Mina: "No ... no, those idiots do not think they did it" she said while clenching her teeth.

A large hole was seen from the ground while a quantity of smoke came out, inside there were 6 shadows that coughed because of the smoke and they were nobody and less than the Fairows.

Flyer: "COF! I think that technique left my body almost immovable, "he said as he regained his balance.

Alan: "I never imagined we could do that," he said as he held his head.

The Fairows observed the spheres that were lying on the ground indicating that they were no longer in their bodies.

Gale: "I think that great flash we did thanks to the spheres" - she said while holding hers.

Liz stopped to be able to settle in until I stepped on something.

Liz: "Guys, I think I touch something," he said while looking at the ground.

They all watched what Liz had stepped on and it was nothing more and nothing less than ... Skrill's tunic, which indicated one thing: he was dead.

Wallace: "It's Skrill's tunic, that means ..."

Trenk: "He's dead, yes" -he said while observing the tunic.

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Suddenly, they heard a great cry of anger that came from the sky, it was Mina who was screaming because of the death of their leader.

Mina: "Miserables, this I will not forgive all of you," she said with anger.

The Fairows watched Mina angrily while Trenk grabbed the tunic and crumpled it into a ball.

Trenk: "Here's what's left of Skrill" -he said throwing the tunic.

Mina grabbed the tunic and clenched her fists tightly as she watched the Fairows once more, especially Flyer.

Mina: "This is not the only thing they have seen of the Black Fairies" she said as she continued to leave Pixie Hollow.

The Black Fairies followed and everyone left Pixie Hollow to never return, the cages that had imprisoned almost all vanished remaining in their freedoms. Clarion observed the Fairows who saw the Black Fairies who were going far away.

Trenk: "At last, we were able to defeat that slob"

Wallace: "Something good must happen" -said as he breathed.

Flyer: "Fairows ..." -said everyone looking at him to observe a smile on him- "We did a good job" -said with a sign of approval.

Queen Clarion approached them making them surprised with her coming and she approached Flyer who was totally confused by his coming.

Queen Clarion: "Flyer, when you came to Pixie Hollow I assumed that something in you was going to change in this world" -she said, looking at his eyes- "Not only did you make great friends, but you defeated one of the most dangerous evils of our world. I am extremely grateful to all of you, Fairows, "said that last with a smile.

The fairies of different talents shouted for joy after the victory of the Fairows making them smile after their bravery against Skrill and the Black Fairies.

Zerphyr: "Well done, Flyer!" I scream with joy.

Nyx: "I must admit that this group has many _secrets_ in them" -said analyzing them a bit.

Minister of Spring: "Yes, we have been saved by the Fairows!" He said raising his arms in joy.

Minister of autumn: "Minister, I did not know I had that emotion inside you" -he said as he saw it.

The Minister of spring got a little embarrassed while composing the posture and was straight as if he had not moved, even if it did not work for him.

The Fairows observed the congratulations of the fairies who were grouped and Flyer had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

Flyer: "My arrival has been a good thing for Pixie Hollow," he said with a smile.

2 days later

Those days passed after the defeat of Skrill and everything was in complete tranquility, Flyer and company looked so much to pass the time as to be able to relax as a group. They were on a branch of a tree while watching the landscape of Pixie Hollow.

Trenk: "This is what I call peace and tranquility"

Gale: "All Pixie Hollow is in that state thanks to us"

Wallace: "I'm still wondering where those stones came from" –he told the group.

Alan: "Maybe they were hiding there ..."

Liz: "Or maybe someone put them there so they could fall on Trenk's head and we can see it"

Trenk: "If the second is true, I will thank him as much as I will beat him for doing that" -said as he growled

Flyer: "The important thing is that we managed to stop Skrill along with the Black Fairies, that's good for me," he said, standing with his arms crossed.

Everyone nodded at that and suddenly they watched from the sky something that was already expected to come, the remaining fairies returning from mainland. The Fairows observed that everyone was heading towards the flower field who were greeted by Queen Clarion accompanied by Fairy Mary.

Alan: "I see that everyone has returned from mainland"

Liz: "Yes, I do not want to imagine how you would react when I told you about Skrill"

Trenk: "Probably faces of surprise and a little fear"

Flyer: "Hey, they're delivering cakes in the Gelata's bakery," he told the group.

Wallace: "And what are we waiting for? The cakes will not be eaten alone "- he said while waving his wings.

Gale: "For the cakes!" I scream with emotion.

The Fairows flew to Gelata's bakery while Queen Clarion watched them flying and a smile appeared on her face.

Queen Clarion: "They are our protectors"

* * *

 **And so ends the first saga of Fairows: The attack of the Black Fairies. Many thanks to the people who read this story made by me based on the universe of Disney Fairies. The following chapters will return until the final week of December and I will clarify something:**

 **-The next story will be set in the events of Pixie Hollow Games.**

 **-From there, I will change MANY things without affecting the original plot of the films.**

 **-New characters and those in the canon, 2 characters from the books will also be present.**

 **-The Fairows will meet Tinkerbell and her friends during these events.**

 **With these clarifications, I say goodbye and wish you Merry Christmas. Goodbye ;)**


	19. The planning of the Pixie Hollow Games

**Hello everyone, I have returned. Here I bring you another story of the Fairows, now focused on the Pixie Hollow Games, it will not be as extensive as the first one since it will only be of both comical and unserious situations. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Guest: Can you please update soon. ¡I feel like I waited for weeks!**

 **I: ...**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the defeat of Skrill and the flight of the Black Fairies thanks to the new protectors of Pixie Hollow, the Fairows. Everything had been peace and tranquility, the fairies continued with their usual tasks and there was nobody or anything that disturbed him ...

 **¡POW!**

Until now.

The Fairows were watching Trenk's new invention, which consisted of collecting the most dust in case they ran out. However, the invention had some flaws that exploded leaving Trenk with the worst part because he was very close to the invention and hit a stone.

Gale: "Trenk, are you okay?" I ask.

Trenk: "Yes ... this happens to me sometimes" -said still on the stone.

Alan: "I knew that this invention was not going to work, it was so obvious because of the way it is built"

Liz: "I agree with you, Alan"

Trenk: " _Oh yes_ , _of course_ " -said coming out of the stone.

Flyer: "Well, since we've seen Trenk's failure, let's go where the others are"

Wallace: "You're right, let's see what they do" -he said.

The Fairows flapped their wings and headed towards Pixie Tree where all the fairies were who were arranging everything for the most important competition they have, the Pixie Hollow Games.

Trenk: "This year the Tinkers are going to win, I have faith that we will have the trophy," he told them.

Alan: "Do not give yourself any illusions, we all know who will win this year" -said crossing his arms.

Liz: "The fairies of storms?"

Wallace: "It's true, they will always win 4 times in a row" -said remembering those times.

Flyer: "And what exactly is the Pixie Hollow Games?" I ask.

Gale: "Well, the Pixie Hollow Games is a competition in which the talents compete demonstrating who are more agile and skilled, consists of 2 fairies regardless of gender and if they win they will give you a ring for each fairy and the trophy" -I explain.

Trenk: "Although I would call it, The race through the Seasons," he said.

Flyer: "And how is it that storm fairies always win?"

Alan: "Because the fairies that represent them are the most skilled, there seems to be the perfect duo"

Trenk: "Or they just cheat" -said crossing his arms.

Liz: "Guys, we're here," she said, pointing to the place.

The Fairows landed where the station that was attached to the Pixie Tree and observed the fairies who were arranging all for the opening of the games, Flyer observed with amazement everything he saw.

Flyer: "This is amazing, this is what these games are about" -said walking backwards.

Liz: "That's right, that's why the fairies are with the ... Flyer, be careful!" She said.

Flyer heard his name without noticing that he had collided with someone and heard a scream, noted that it was a fairy holding a rock and when he was about to fall with the rock, Flyer quickly took the stone that weighed a bit and put it to the ground to see how the fairy was.

Flyer: "Hey, sorry, I had not noticed you. What happened was that I was walking backwards "

¿?: "Do not worry, it was nothing serious" - she said with a smile.

Flyer returned the smile and his friends went there to know what was happening.

Wallace: "Bro, you have to look good, you almost crush her," he said.

Gale: "I'm glad nothing happened ... Chloe?" I ask, surprised.

The Fairows observed the garden fairy and had an almost similarity to Gale, with the difference of dress and the appearance of the hair.

Flyer: "Your name is Chloe?"

Chloe: "Yes, that's my name, great pleasure"

Gale: "Chloe, what are you supposed to do with that rock?" I ask.

Chloe: "Well, I'm training for the Pixie Hollow Games," she told him.

Wallace: "You?"

Alan: "No, the troll. Of course she "- he said as if his question had a meaning.

Gale: "Sure, I forgot you were going to participate" -he said touching his forehead while laughing a little.

Liz: "But, what for the rock?"

Chloe: "I just wanted to measure my strength, if we want the garden fairies to win ..."

Trenk: "Something that is impossible ..."

Chloe: "I have to work hard, apart from being the only one to represent our talent"

Gale: "Well, I wish you luck and make us win this year"

Chloe: "I'll do it," she said promising him.

Flyer held the rock to give it to Chloe.

Flyer: "Just be careful with this rock," he said.

Chloe: "I'll keep it in mind," she said, grabbing the rock.

The Fairows watched her leave and came together to talk about the games.

Liz: "I do not know about you, but the fairies of light are going to win" she said with confidence.

Wallace: "In your dreams, the water fairies will win"

Flyer: "Hey, you better help others so they do not call us lazy," he suggested.

The others nodded and just as they prepared to go, they heard a scream that was almost near them.

Flyer: "Now what?"

* * *

 **So far this chapter ends, the next will be something they have asked for ... The Fairows know Tinkerbell and her friends. And not only that, but until this chapter things will change WITHOUT affecting the original plot.**

 **Curiosity : When Trenk mentioned about The Race through the Seasons, that was going to be the original name of the Pixie Hollow Games and that, it would be a movie and not the TV special and what I researched would be the LAST movie of the 5 movies that were planned for that time.**


	20. Fairows meet Tinkerbell and her friends

The Fairows had turned to see the scream they had heard and it was Rosetta who was screaming because Chloe messed with the mud when he threw the rock in it, they watched the girls who came to see what happened and from there they talked.

Trenk: "Ah, it's just Rosetta. The most beautiful fairy of Pixie Hollow "-he said making a stupid face.

Alan and Wallace nodded with the same face as Trenk while Gale and Liz raised their eyebrows at their attitudes.

Flyer: "She scream with the mud in her dress, but is not she supposed to be a garden fairy?"

Gale: "Ironic, do not you think?" She said

Flyer nodded and flew away to be with the other fast flying fairies, Gale noted that the garden fairies were being assembled to recruit a new competitor for the garden team and she decided not to be there because she did not want to be I will touch her.

Trenk: "Boys, help me with that big stick that they took me to take to the other Tinkers," he told them.

Wallace: "Ok"

Wallace and Alan held the other part of the giant pole and the 3 sparrows man walked slowly until they reached the indicated point.

Liz: "Gale, why do not you want to participate in the games? It's very fun to participate "she said with all optimism

Gale: "Well, it's because I do not want to be hurt like the other fairies who participated in past years. In addition, garden fairies have never won in the games "

Suddenly, I heard a complaint from above and it was Rosetta who was protesting because she was chosen as Chloe's partner for the games. Gale knew exactly why he did not want to participate and it was for a reason, he does not want to be dirty.

Liz: "It seems that Rosetta has been chosen" -said observing everything from above.

Gale: "It seems that yes"

The boys watched the garden fairies and saw Rosetta calling someone who had a certain resemblance to her name, although they knew it was false.

Alan: "Poor Rosetta, will not support in a game"

Trenk: "Yes, he will not" - he said while nodding.

From there, they observed Tinkerbell and her friends who were watching Rosetta who was doing everything possible to not participate, although in the end she could not and decided to participate and compete along with Chloe.

Wallace: "Apparently, she's going to participate" -said observing the place.

Trenk: "Stop!" -I said.

However, none of the 2 I listen to because they were focused on Rosetta and Chloe who was crashing their fists, although a little uncomfortable on their part.

Trenk: "Hey, you guys can let go of the stick" - he said raising an eyebrow.

They did not listen to what he was saying, causing Trenk not to endure.

Trenk: "I will repeat them for the last time ... **¡release!** " He shouted releasing his part.

Wallace and Alan watched him and released his part causing the giant stick to fall ... at Trenk's feet. He grimaced as his body trembled rapidly until he let out a scream.

Trenk: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Trenk pulled his feet off the stick that was very hard and flapped his wings as he held his feet feeling the pain and fell a few feet away where Tinkerbell and his friends were.

Gale: "Trenk, does your feet hurt?"

Trenk raised his eyebrows at Gale's ironic question.

Trenk: "No, I'm playing the earthworm," he replied.

Wallace: "Well, the earthworm does not look like you, a centipede would be better" - he said with a smile.

When he heard, Trenk pulled out his hammer and threw him directly to where Wallace was making him realize and make a jet of water that made him take to the air with the hammer.

Wallace: "This never fails me," he said.

However, he did not realize that the water jet was heading towards Rosetta, which in the end turned out to be wet by the water making its wings soak.

Chloe: "Rosetta, are you ...?"

From there, Rosetta was falling while screaming with fear knowing she was going to hurt herself too much. Flyer realized this and flew very fast to such a point to catch her holding her waist and legs.

Flyer: "Ugh, that was close," he said relieved.

From there, I see Rosetta who had her eyes closed and held it tightly making Flyer look at her a little. Her friends were right, she was very beautiful in every way and I watch her legs that soon blush a little.

Flyer: "Eh Rosetta, you can open your eyes"

Rosetta: "I'm not in danger"

Flyer: "If I hold you in my arms, then you are not," he said with a smile.

Rosetta opened her eyes and watched Flyer who still had his smile and something in it was having, his heart was beating too much while watching the physical of him, that caused a blush to come out in his cheeks. Flyer landed slowly and watched the others who were watching the whole scene.

Flyer: "Wallace, Trenk, they saw what they did" -said a little annoyed.

Both lowered their heads in shame, causing Flyer to deny them.

Rosetta: "Thanks for saving me, sugar" -she said coquettishly.

Flyer pulled her down slowly as she looked into his eyes.

Flyer: "I was not going to let a delicate flower get hurt," he said stroking her cheek with his finger.

That caused Rosetta to get a little red and the Fairows observed everything with a little disbelief.

Alan: "But what's happening?" I ask.

Liz: "I have no idea"

" **¡Rosetta!** "

The Fairows observed Tinkerbell and the others who came to see how Rosetta was, Flyer observed the girls and from there to Rosetta.

Iridessa: "Oh Rosetta, ¿are you okay?" She said worriedly.

Rosetta: "I'm fine Dess, thanks to this handsome sparrow," she said looking at Flyer.

Rosetta joined her friends while the Fairows watched Tinkerbell and her friends watching them.

Silvermist: "You are the Fairows, right?" I ask.

Alan: "Exactly" -he answered.

Tinkerbell: "Well, my name is Tinkerbell" -said introducing himself to Flyer.

Flyer: "Hi, I'm Flyer. Hey, are they the girls that told me? "I ask his team.

Trenk: "Exactly, you already met Rosetta and they are Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn and Vidia" -said that last observing her.

Suddenly, all but Flyer opened their eyes to watch Vidia being with Tinkerbell and the girls.

Wallace: "Wait a minute, Vidia?" He said incredulously.

Alan: "Are not we confusing ourselves with someone else?"

Liz approached Vidia while he saw her in the face causing her to get a little nervous and uncomfortable about it.

Liz: "No, it's the real one" - she said confirming it.

Gale: "She's not supposed to be ... antisocial with the other fairies"

Fawn: "Well, what happened is that she changed into mainland" -she told him.

Silvermist: "Yes, now she is our friend"

Trenk: "This is something I can not believe" he said with his eyes blank.

Alan: "And how was it that this _GREAT_ change happened in her?"

Tinkerbell: "Well, it's a _long_ story"

Tinkerbell told her everything that she had spent in mainland, how she met Lizzy and how her friends went to rescue her and also Vidia's kidnapping, the girls also told their parts of the adventure they had in mainland making the Fairows listen carefully with everything they told him.

Alan: "Well, with that story, they had a good time with us," he said, observing his team.

Iridessa: "And on purpose, how did they call?" I ask.

Flyer watched her and a smile came to her face.

Flyer: "Well, we are the Fairows, protectors of Pixie Hollow. I am the leader of them and the first talent that represents the group, Flyer. And they are my friends and colleagues Trenk, Liz, Wallace, Alan and Gale, "he said introducing himself to them.

Vidia: "I thought that the Scouts fairies were the protectors"

Gale: "Well, they did not have a success when they clashed with Skrill"

Liz: "Now that I remember, Trenk, it's time for you to keep your promise"

All: "Promise?" -They asked in unison.

Trenk: "What promise?" I ask.

Suddenly he remembered what he had promised about Vidia being a friend of Tinkerbell, and to her dismay, it was.

Wallace: "You said that if Vidia was Tinkerbell's friend, you would kiss a slug," she reminded him.

Vidia: "What?"

Trenk: "But I said it as a joke" -he defended himself while smiling.

Alan: "Well, it did not seem that way at the time

Fawn: "Kiss a slug? You have to have courage for this "

Trenk: "And what if I want to refuse?" He said crossing his arms.

Flyer: "I break your whole face" -said showing his fist.

Trenk made a face about it and backed away from that and when turning around, Liz carried a slug Trenk with her lips on what would be her stomach.

Liz: "Ready, challenge fulfilled" -said with a smile.

Trenk had a desire to vomit and ran to another place to do it making others laugh, Rosetta was so focused on Flyer that she touched her chest while she had a smile.

Rosetta (Mind): "I think ... I'm falling in love with him"

* * *

 **And here ends this chapter, at last the Fairows met Tinkerbell and her friends. Do not think that this will be your only meeting, they will also be present in this part of the story, I really mean it. Another thing, the story of the Fairows already has the Secret of the Wings, a bit of Pixie Hollow Bake off, the Pirate fairy and the legend of Neverbeast and from there with his last saga of history that would conclude this Fanfic. I can not say it's next year, but expect much more in 2019. I hope you enjoyed it and will return on December 26 the next chapter.**

 **¡Merry Christmas for all!**


	21. Attraction

Trenk had returned with his group and Tinkerbell in company while sticking out his tongue with the bad taste of the slug that took him by surprise, heard a few laughs from his friends and went to Liz which was one of which they were laughing.

Trenk: Liz, you can know, ¡¿why did you have to **bring that slug**?! "I scream as I snarl.

Liz: "Hey, you said about the challenge, right guys?" She went to her friends.

Wallace: "Yes, I remember that"

Trenk: "Nobody asked your opinion, head of tadpole" -said looking at him.

Wallace raised an eyebrow at his nickname and Flyer decided to intervene so that the Tinker would not look for more trouble.

Flyer: "Well, everything has already happened. Now we must prepare all for the Pixie Hollow Games "

Fairows: "Really?"

Flyer: "Yes ..." -he said putting on a bored face.

Tinkerbell and the girls watched the new group discussing the preparations for the Pixie Hollow Games, each analyzing each member and laughing a little at their follies.

Silvermist: "Girls, you can tell they're funny," she told them.

Fawn: "It's true, maybe I can recruit him to be my partner," she said.

At that moment, Alan heard what Fawn had said and turned his gaze towards her.

Alan: "No, Fawn. I do not want to participate in the games "

Fawn: "Why not?" I ask.

Alan: "Because I do not want to hurt myself again in one of the games," he said.

Fawn recalled in previous years that Alan was his partner in the Pixie Hollow Games and he received the worst part in each game, laughed a little at that and shook his head.

Fawn: "Okay, I'll find someone else to be my partner"

Gale: "Speaking of the games, are you going to see any changes?"

Iridessa: "No, everything will be the same, except for some new opponents"

Flyer: "And that fast-flying fairies won that year too," he said in a proud voice.

The Fairows grimaced at that and shook their heads, causing Flyer to roll his eyes.

Vidia: "I support that idea" - she said approving the idea of Flyer.

Flyer: "Thanks Vidia"

Wallace: "She says just because she is a fast-flying fairy" -he said, looking at him with his eyebrows down.

Trenk: "We already know everything who will win ... as always" - he snorted.

Gale: "Hey Rosetta, what do you think about that?" She said to the garden fairy.

However, she had not responded at all because she had been quiet with very strange eyes. The Fairows and Tinkerbell in company noticed the strange attitude Rosetta had.

Tinkerbell: "Ro, ¿what's wrong with you?" I ask.

Iridessa: "Rosetta, are you okay?" She said shaking her a little.

Rosetta was more focused on looking at a certain sparrow that had an attraction towards him and did not take his eyes off for a minute.

Liz: "Will not he have insomnia? -I ask.

From there, Trenk approached Rosetta to analyze it a bit.

Trenk: "Rosetta ... Rosy ... eh, I'm talking to you"

No response was forthcoming from her, which led Trenk to use his secret weapon.

Trenk: " **RO-SE-TTA!** " I scream at the top of my lungs.

Rosetta regained consciousness and watched Trenk who was breathing deeply because he had screamed very loudly.

Rosetta: "Oh, girls, ¿what's wrong?"

Fawn: "Ro, ¿why were you frozen?" I ask.

Rosetta: "Me?"

Tinkerbell: "Yes, it seemed you had become a statue"

Vidia: "Are you like that because of the games?"

Rosetta was getting a little red about it and when I heard Vidia's question, an idea occurred to her about it.

Rosetta: "Yes, I do not want to participate, but I have to do it"

Gale: "Come on Rosetta, it will be fun" -she said encouraging her.

Rosetta: "You say it because you do not participate" - I murmur.

Gale: "I'm sure you'll make it together with Chloe" -she winked at him.

Flyer: "Sure, even though you do not want to get dirty, you have to prove that you can against those games"

Rosetta: "From ... do you really believe that?"

Flyer nodded making Rosetta smile with a little flush on her, Trenk observed his hammer that was in the feet of Flyer and went towards him to recover it.

Flyer: "You just have to keep in mind that ..."

 **¡TRUM!**

Flyer received a hammer in his jaw making everyone look at the scene and Trenk rolled his eyes and having his jaw open, Flyer held his jaw and watched Trenk who had a smile and the fast-flying sparrow narrowed his eyes.

Flyer: "This does not happen to you anymore" -said going towards him

Trenk: "About what?"

 **¡PIN! ¡PAN! ¡PIN!**

Flyer gave him 3 blows on Trenk's cheeks causing the Tinker to grimace and his eyes turn into Flyer.

Trenk: "I already understood ..."

 **¡PLAF!**

He fell to the floor making everyone watch the unconscious Tinker, Flyer settling his fists as he adjusted his neck.

Flyer: "He deserved it," he said simply.

Alan: "Well, you exaggerated a bit," he said.

Flyer: "Do you think?"

The girls watched as Trenk was hit by Flyer and they rolled their eyes at the sight of the flying sparrow, specifically his arms. Although none of them noticed, they began to blush a little.

Fawn: "Woh, your strength"

Silvermist: "His fists"

Vidia: "His arms"

Rosetta: "Very handsome ..."

The latter caused the girls to watch her with confused faces, Rosetta realized what she had said and was getting a little red about it.

Iridessa: "What did you say, Rosetta?"

Rosetta: "I ... eh ..."

Tinkerbell: "You said he was very handsome, then, to tell the truth, he is" -said observing him.

Fawn: "It's true, he's very handsome, do not you think, Vidia?"

Vidia: "Uhm ... maybe" -said making everyone look at her and get a little uncomfortable with their eyes- "Ok, I admit it, if it's very handsome for my taste"

Flyer: "Thanks for your opinions, girls," he told them.

The girls rolled their eyes when they heard the voice of Flyer who had heard everything they had said.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, did you hear everything we said?"

Before he could say anything, everyone heard a storm that sounded too loud, causing the Fairows to roll their eyes and know who it was.

Trenk: "It can not be, right at this very interesting moment ..." -he said still lying on the floor.


	22. A rival for Flyer

Flyer watched from above several storm fairies who came to help with the decorations for the opening of the Pixie Hollow Games, the Fairows noted that, in the whole group, he was to his bad taste, the sparrow man of the storm more unbearable that Pixie Hollow had.

Alan: "Almost all the storm fairies have arrived"

Gale: "Yes, unfortunately it also means that _he_ has come," she said in a bored tone.

Flyer: "Who?" I ask.

From there, they heard some shouts that said: ¡Let's win this year! or, ¡One for the thumb! from above, they all rolled their eyes when it came to no one but Rumble, the sparrow man of the storm who was an unbearable sparrow for them.

Rumble: "One for the thumb! One for the thumb! "I shout several times without stopping.

Trenk had risen from the ground shaking his shirt and heard Rumble's scream and decided to ignore it, however, Rumble shouted in his ear making him grimace and then looked angrily at Rumble.

Trenk: "Hey, idiot, do not you have anything else but to say _One for the thumb_?" He said.

Rumble: "Come on, Rumble is just motivating us to win this year"

Trenk: "I do not care, shout elsewhere before I put my hammer in your hollow head" -said showing him his hammer.

From there, a storm fairy appeared in the discussion between Trenk and Rumble and it was Glimmer, Rumble's partner for the games.

Glimmer: "What is happening here?" - I ask them.

Rumble: "Glimmer, I was just cheering up until this Tinker started screaming at me" - he said giving his testimony.

Glimmer: "Is that true?"

Liz: "Yes, but Rumble shouted at Trenk without any reason" she said, drawing his attention.

Without realizing it, Rumble appeared to him looking her in the eyes making the fairy of the light a little uncomfortable.

Rumble: "Nobody asked for your opinion" he said between his teeth.

Liz was a bit nervous about it making Flyer realize about it.

Flyer: "Hey, leave her alone" -he said in a demanding tone.

Rumble put his eyes on Flyer and pulled Liz away as she walked slowly towards the flying sparrow man. Both shared a few glances making what was present to observe them.

Glimmer: "Hey, who's the fast-flying sparrow man?" She told Trenk.

Trenk: "It's called Flyer, leader of the Fairows" -he answered.

Glimmer: "Fairows ... are you what defeated such a Skrill?"

Trenk attended with the head and Glimmer noticed the comfort that both men had sparrows of different talents, but she noticed Flyer more due to her attitude a little hard.

Flyer: "I do not want you to talk to her like that again about my friend, ¿do you understand?" He warned.

Rumble: "Oh, here we have the _hero_ who wants to defend a lady in trouble" -said mocking.

Liz: "Do you mean me?" I ask.

Wallace and Alan hit their foreheads after hearing Liz's ironic question.

Flyer: "Listen, I do not want to be hard on you, so do not provoke me"

Rumble: "And what happens if I do?" He said hitting his nose.

Everyone was surprised at that and the fairies who were watching covered their mouths, the Fairows just stared and already knew what would come next.

Wallace: "Come on Flyer, break his whole face"

Iridessa: "Can not you discuss it another time?"

Tinkerbell: "Wait, look what he's going to do" -he said pointing to Flyer.

Flyer touched a little nose after being hit by Rumble, I watch him for a while and then ...

 **¡TRAMP!**

Rumble received a blow to the jaw causing his body to rise a little and from there he received a very strong kick that made him crash into some decorations, Rumble moaned a bit as he watched Flyer who had a neutral look and went to where Liz to know how she was.

Flyer: "Are you okay?"

Liz: "Sure, he did not do anything to me," she said with a smile.

Flyer: "I'm glad to hear, well, let's decorate everything for the Pixie Hollow Games"

From there, each of them went to do their work and Glimmer was totally astonished after observing the severe beating that Rumble received from Flyer.

Glimmer: "Woh, that guy is awesome" -that was all he could say.

She approached Rumble to find out how he was doing and noticed that he was moaning a little while holding onto his stomach after receiving the blow.

Glimmer: "Hey, are you okay?"

Rumble: "Yes, it was nothing ..." he said through clenched teeth.

Glimmer: "Really? Because it seemed that ... "

Rumble: "I said it was nothing" -said looking at her eyes.

Glimmer: "Ok ... we'd better prepare for the games, if we want to win I do not want to have a wounded partner"

Rumble: "Wounded partner? I'm fine, Glimmer "- from there his gaze went to Flyer -" And the next one hit you harder! "- he shouted.

Glimmer put a bored face after hearing what Rumble said and flew away leaving him alone to the sparrow man of the storm.

Rumble: "Hey, do not go!" He said, flying to reach her.

The girls were a bit mute after seeing the beating that Rumble received from Flyer and decided to focus on the games.

Rosetta: "Well, I have to prepare myself for these games, but if I'm going to lose, I'll do it with elegance," he said.

All: "Elegance?" They asked in unison.

Rosetta flew straight to her house leaving the girls with the doubt.

Tinkerbell: "What did you mean by that?" She said turning around to observe each of her friends.

Fawn: "No idea, the best she knows she's going to lose, she'll surely do something to do it"

Silvermist: "Do you think?"

Vidia: "We're talking about the fairy who does not like to get dirty, Sil," she told him.

They all nodded and flew off to prepare for the Pixie Hollow Games that would start at night.

* * *

 **And here ends this chapter, will begin the Pixie Hollow Games (Without any participation of the Fairows, obviously). Flyer found his rival who will not have it easy to bear. Another thing, there will be chapters in which I do not announce something because I do not know what to say or I just do not want to put anything. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	23. A dust for a stranger

Almost the night was about to start at Pixie Hollow and all the fairies were preparing for the Pixie Hollow Games that was about to start, the teams for each talent were already confirmed and everyone was preparing for the opening and for the first challenge that would come, the Fairows were left as spectators to see how the games would begin.

Wallace: "Finally, the games are going to start in a few minutes," he told his friends.

Trenk: "Yes, we have to see what talent will win and that will be ..."

Alan: "The team of animal fairies!" He shouted raising his arm.

Trenk looked at him with a bored face while raising an eyebrow, Alan stared at him for a few seconds until he turned to see Liz who was impatient for the start of the games.

Liz: "I'm super excited to start the games. Right, Gale? "She said, going to her friend.

But, Gale was not in the spectator seats and not only her, but Flyer was not with them either.

Wallace: " Where will those two be?"

Trenk: "Who knows, but knowing that fast-flying sparrow man, I would say it's causing a problem"

 ***Meanwhile with Flyer and Gale***

Gale: "Flyer, is the dust necessary?" I ask the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "In fact, yes. My wings were free of dust "- he said pointing to his wings.

Gale: "But they're all in the games," she said pleading for them to go where the others were.

Flyer: "Correction, almost everyone is in the games" -he stopped stopping her from walking while showing a finger.

Gale: "What do you mean?" I ask.

Flyer pointed the other way so that Gale could see, what he saw was that some Dust-Keeping fairies were giving dust to each fairy that was approaching. Gale rolled his eyes as he watched Flyer's smirk and walked over to where they were.

Flyer: "Do not worry, it will not take long," he said as he walked.

However, a Dust-Keeping fairy who carried a jar of dust stumbled against Flyer causing him to drop the jar through the air and she fell, Flyer quickly held the fairy's waist while the dust fell on both her wings and on her back.

Flyer: "Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, thanks for holding me. I was so distracted by the dust that ... ¡Oh my ...! Sorry if I had dropped you" –she said apologetically.

Flyer: "Do not worry, after all I needed the dust" -said giving a smile.

Flyer stood her up as he watched her, her dark brown hair with a ball that adorned the back of her, specifically above her head. She wore a yellow Naples dress and on her waist she wore a brown strap, her dress came to her knees showing her legs and shoes that were the same color as her dress.

Flyer: "At least nothing bad happened to you. At that, my name is Flyer and the fairy who is behind me is Gale "-he said introducing himself as much as Gale.

"Oh well, my name is Diana," she said introducing herself.

Gale: "Hello Diana, why were you very hurried?" I ask.

From there, Diana took out a sheet that was written in ink and showed them to the 2 members of the Fairows.

Diana: "See, I received this note telling you to go to a dark forest outside of Pixie Hollow to deliver a powder spray. My colleagues say that there lives a fairy who is separated from Pixie Hollow "

Gale: "And do you know the place?"

Diana: "Unfortunately, no" -she sighed in defeat.

At that moment, Flyer remembered the forest that Diana had said and thought that this would be the place where they were launched by Skrill weeks ago.

Flyer: "I know the place"

Gale / Diana: "Really?"

Flyer: "Of course, take the spray that I send you and go together to the forest"

Diana: "Oh Flyer, you do not know how much I thank you very much" - she said giving him a very strong hug making Flyer moan comically.

Flyer: "Ok, there's no need to hug so hard" -he laughed a little.

Diana: "I'll go for more dust and then we'll leave" -said leaving the place.

Flyer and Gale stared at her and the fast-flying sparrow man was looking at the other fairies who were heading toward the games.

Gale: "It would be better if I go where others are, I'll see you later" she said as she left.

Flyer watched her leaving the place and from there, he looked at Diana, who was carrying some dust and was ready to leave.

Diana: "Are we leaving?"

Flyer: "Ok" -he said waving his wings to go with her.

* * *

In the Pixie Hollow Games, Gale was flying to where the others were and noticed that the first game was over and the winners were the fairies of the animals made up of Fawn and Buck.

Alan: "YEAAAAAAH!" We won the first game"

Wallace: "Yes, but you will never win the heart of _she_ " -he said with a smile.

From there, Alan grimaced and sat down as he covered his face after hearing Wallace's words. Gale approached them to find out what was happening.

Gale: "Hey, what did I miss?" I ask.

Trenk: "I'll tell you in a summary: the fairies of the animals won, the Healing fairies lost and surprisingly, the garden fairies are still in the games"

Gale was surprised by what the garden fairies were still in the games even though they always lose in the first game, he thought that with Chloe and Rosetta being a team they could maybe win this year.

Liz: "By the way, where's Flyer?"

Gale: "Well ..."

 ***In another side***

Flyer and Diana were flying in the forest where the man flying sparrow had indicated, as it was at night the forest was a little gloomy and Diana was scared a little while Flyer was calm and trying to calm Diana.

Flyer: "Quiet, everything will be fine" -he said.

Diana: "Do you think?"

Flyer nodded and continued to fly until he stopped, he observed that Diana was a little scared and decided to give the powder to the "stranger" who lived in the forest.

Flyer: "I'll go, you stay here"

Diana: "Ok ..."

Diana watched Flyer who was landing elsewhere while looking around to find the fairy who had asked for the dust.

Flyer: "Hey, you hear me, you hear me! this scream

From there, Flyer noticed a movement in a bush and prepared himself in case something was about to attack. But he did notice, a shadow was behind him and touched his shoulder causing him to get his attention.

Flyer: "What the ...


	24. A completely different fairy

Flyer walked away from the stranger making him watch him with a smile, was surprised when he saw it for the first time since it was not any animal, monster or a Black Fairies, but it was ... a fairy.

Flyer: "Hey, were you the one who asked for the dust?" He said without losing his guard.

?: "Yes, ¿did they bring it to me?" She said with a hint of joy in her voice.

Flyer grimaced with his lips at hearing the tone that had the fairy, decided to calm down while holding the dust to deliver it.

Diana: "Flyer!, ¿is everything okay?" She said from above so he could hear her.

Flyer: "Yes, there is nothing to worry about" -he said as he approached the fairy.

¿?: "Thanks for bringing me the dust, I would have gone on my own, but I was a little busy and sent a sheet as a note to the Dust-Keeping fairies to send it to me"

Flyer: "In the night?" He raised an eyebrow.

?: "Yes. Is there anything important in Pixie Hollow? "

Flyer: "Yes, the Pixie Hollow Games" -he said.

?: "Oh, I had forgotten about that" - she said with a slight laugh.

Diana approached where Flyer and watched the fairy who was holding her dust, she was a little surprised because he had never seen her.

Flyer: "You already have your dust, but why do you live alone in that forest?"

¿?: "I do not live alone, I'm with some friends who are here" -she said.

Diana: "Did Queen Clarion banish you from Pixie Hollow?" I ask.

¿?: "Of course not, she knows I live here, so she has no problem" -she said.

Flyer observed her a little closer to the fairy, she had a curious dress that consisted of a pink dress with a leaf that was tight on the part of her waist and on her shoulders. She had a strange green hat that adorned her very curly brown hair.

Flyer: "What a curious dress you are wearing, what's your name?" I ask by name.

¿?: "My name is ... Prilla"

Flyer: "Nice to meet you, Prilla. My name is Flyer, leader of the Fairows "-he said with a tone of pride.

Diana: "And my name is Diana"

Prilla: "It's nice to meet you both" she said holding her hands to shake them quickly.

Flyer (Mind): "I'm sure she and Liz would be good friends," he thought.

Diana: "Prilla, are you alone or with someone else?"

Prilla: "Well, I have Rani who is in my house. Other fairies are also found elsewhere "

Flyer was surprised when he mentioned that there were fairies living outside of Pixie Hollow, what made him curious was his dress that indicated he had a talent.

Flyer: "From what I see in your dress, you're a Tinker," he said with a smile.

Prilla blinked at that, causing Flyer to be a bit mute about it.

Flyer: "A garden fairy ..."

Another blink.

Flyer: "A fairy of light ..."

Another blink.

Flyer: "A fairy of the animals ..." -he said indicating his last divination.

And he received a flicker again from Prilla.

Flyer: "Well, I've run out of ideas" -he murmured.

Diana: "Prilla, do you have a talent?" I ask.

Prilla: "Of course, I'm a Mainland-visiting-clapping fairy," she said with a smile on her face.

Flyer: "What the ...?" He said incredulously at her response.

Diana: "How about a Mainland-visiting-clapping fairy?" I ask about his talent.

Prilla: "You see, my talent is to go to mainland while 'blinking' so that no fairy dies when they do not believe in her"

Flyer: "How to die?" He said as he swallowed some saliva.

Prilla: "When a child no longer believes in a fairy, he dies instantly" -said with simplicity.

Diana: "How awful ..." she said making a face.

Flyer: "And there are more fairies like you?"

Prilla: "No, I'm the only one"

Flyer: "I understand" -said attending.

From there, they heard some fireworks that came from the Pixie Hollow Games due to the victory of the animal fairies.

Prilla: "As I would like to be there, to be with Tinkerbell and the others with ..."

Flyer: "Wait, wait, wait, do you know Tinkerbell?" I ask.

Prilla: "Of course, along with Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist and Vidia. Although with the last one I get along very well, now that I know that I change their behavior and now it is more 'open' for others"

Flyer circled her eyes at her declaration, Diana yawned a bit, implying that she was about to fall asleep.

Diana: "Flyer, I'm about to fall asleep" -said trying to be as wide awake as possible.

Flyer: "It would be better if we left, it was a pleasure to meet you Prilla"

Prilla: "I'm also fascinated to see them, I hope we'll meet later"

Flyer: "I hope so"

He and Diana went out of the forest leaving Prilla alone who was watching from below and from there she began to think for the moment.

Prilla: "Wait, he's ..."

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, the fairies were leaving for their homes to prepare for tomorrow while the Fairows were discussing about the upcoming games that would follow.

Trenk: "Only the fairies of the animals were lucky, that's all"

Alan: "Jealous ..."

Liz: "Well, we have to propose something for the next games" -said with an almost wicked smile.

Wallace: "I do not like that smile"

Trenk / Alan: "Not us" - they said with a grimace.

Gale: "Liz, what are you planning?" She said to her.

Liz: "Well, you will see ..."

From there, Flyer appeared making everyone look at him. He left Diana at home and went straight to the Fairows to find out what he was doing.

Flyer: "Hi guys, ¿what are you doing?"

Liz: "Betting for the next games" -said even having his smile almost malevolent.

Wallace: "It would be better if you do not plan anything, Liz," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Alan: "You know, we'd better go to our homes" -he yawned a little.

Flyer: "You're right" -he said as he turned back- "Let's go to our houses to prepare ..."

Prilla: "Hello"

Flyer: " **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**!" He shouted as he fell backwards.

The Fairows watched the fairy who appeared out of nowhere and were confused by his appearance.

Flyer: "Prilla, what a surprise you have given" -he said rubbing the back of his head.

Prilla: "Excuse me, I did not want to make you scream" -she said helping him get up.

Flyer watched her for the moment and then saw the Fairows who had strange faces that indicated that they wanted some answers.

Flyer: "Let's go to my house"

* * *

 ** _That's right, Prilla (Character from the books) along with other characters from the books will be present at Fairows. I will change some aspects that differentiate them from books to put them into the universe of the movies, I hope you liked that chapter. By the way, on December 30 I will publish the last chapter of 2018 indicating a message for the future of the Fanfic and my experience that I had with the Tinkerbell Fanfics._**


	25. Talking to the mysterious fairy

In the Flyer's tree, the Fairows were sitting at their table while watching the fairy completely strange to them. Flyer was holding on to his neck as he thought about what he was going to say to them and watched Prilla who had a smile on her face.

Flyer: "Ok, listen, your name is Prilla. She is a Mainland-visiting-clapping fairy, "he told them.

Trenk: "A what?" He said confused by the talent of Prilla.

Flyer: "Let's see, his talent is to go to mainland to 'blink', so a fairy can not die and also ..."

Wallace: "Wait a minute, how to die?" He said as they put on an almost scary grimace.

Gale: "You mean, if a child does not believe in a fairy, the fairy dies"

Prilla: "Yes" -she nodded with a smile.

Alan: "And she says it with a smile, maniacal" -said that last between teeth.

Liz: "Well, his talent is totally fantastic, and how did you know about your talent?"

Prilla: "It was grace to the mother dove, she helped me get it" she said recalling the day she discovered her talent.

Alan: "Sounds good, but what's your visit to Pixie Hollow about?"

From there, Prilla remembered the reason for coming to Pixie Hollow.

Prilla: "Oh yes, Flyer, that guy named Skroll, Skrell, Strull ..."

Flyer: "Skrill?"

Prilla: "Yes, ¿he was the one who sent them to the forest?"

Flyer: "Now that you say it, yes, that's where he sent us"

Trenk: "Do you mean that forest we did not know?"

Flyer nodded, causing the Fairows to get confused at Prilla's suggestion.

Wallace: "Wait a minute, Prilla, what are you coming to?" I ask.

Prilla: "Well, do you have some stones that were in the forest?"

Flyer: "Stones ... Oh, I already remembered. To tell the truth, now they are sphere that our talents have "

Prilla: "Really? _So, if it worked after all_ " –said that last one to herself.

Flyer: "Excuse me?"

Prilla noticed the reactions of the Fairows and she sighed to speak.

Prilla: "Well, those stones that mysteriously appeared to them ... I gave them to them"

Fairows: "What ?!" they shouted in unison when they heard Prilla's statement.

Prilla: "As they hear it, I gave them those stones so that ..."

Trenk: "Hey, a question" -he said as he stood up from the chair.

Prilla: "Oh, it's okay," she said.

Trenk: "Then, you were the one who brought those stones for us"

Prilla: "Right"

Trenk: "And right where I was talking, you had to throw the stones IN MY head"

Prilla: "Exactly"

Trenk: "And you, you could not throw the stones in another side, but **you had to throw them in my head!** " He shouted while waving his arms.

Prilla blinked twice and grimaced at his behavior and Flyer grabbed him from behind his shirt and sent him straight to the table where he fell face down.

Flyer: "Do not listen to him, then, ¿why did you have to give them to us?"

Prilla: "Actually, they asked me to give them the stones," she told them.

Gale: "Who?"

Prilla: "A wizard from Neverland, he told me that I observe everything in his magical calderón on the Black Fairies and I create those stones so you can defeat the leader"

Alan: "And what if it worked," he said.

Prilla: "After the Black Fairies left Pixie Hollow, the wizard took care of me to go with you to take him to him"

Liz: "And exactly, where?"

Prilla: "Well ... the cursed forest," she said in a dark voice.

At the moment of saying that, a lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere causing Wallace and Liz to embrace in Alan who was holding them both fearful.

Trenk: "Al ... cursed forest?" He said while swallowing.

Prilla: "Sure, that's where the wizard lives"

Gale: "Tremendous place where he lives" -she said with blank eyes.

Flyer: "If that wizard wants to see us, then we have to go," he told his group.

Wallace: "And if we better go tomorrow? It's cold and I do not want to get sick "-he said hugging Alan's head.

Liz: "Yes, I agree with Wallace" -said doing the same as Wallace.

Trenk: "Fearful, it is better to go before than ever" -he said to the pair of timers.

Wallace: "Well then, go," he said.

At that moment, another lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere making Trenk grimace about it.

Trenk: "You know what? Tomorrow would be the best, "he said with an almost fearful smile.

Flyer: "Okay, tomorrow we'll go to the cursed forest"

Wallace and Liz sighed in relief as Gale, Trenk and Alan nodded, Prilla laughed a little at the scene of the Fairows.

Prilla: "You guys are really fun when it comes to spending a free afternoon"

Alan: "Yes, especially if you have to put up with some scared people" - he said raising an eyebrow.

Wallace / Liz: "Hey!" -They shouted offended.

Prilla: "Well, tomorrow I see you in the forest, see you" - she said goodbye.

Fairows: "See you!" They said.

Prilla left the Flyer's tree leaving him along with the Fairows who were still at home.

Flyer: "Well, team, tomorrow we will prepare to go to the cursed forest to see that wizard"

Wallace: "Yes, let's just hope we do not meet an evil being or something like that"

Gale: "Oh come on, ¿what could happen in a simple forest?"

Trenk: "Tell the _name_ of the forest"

The Fairows were arguing about tomorrow to go to the cursed forest to meet the wizard who gave them the stones that were now spheres, thought that nothing bad would happen if they entered there ... right?

* * *

 ** _Here ends this chapter, why do not you know where I got the name of Cursed Forest? From December 30 I will publish the last chapter of 2018, giving a message about the Fanfic and its continuation in 2019._**


	26. Going to the cursed forest

**Hello everyone, here I bring you the last chapter of 2018, later I will talk about the future of the Fanfic. I see that no one knew where I got the name of the Cursed forest, I took it out of another Fanfic created by me, specifically Tinkerbell and Ferngully: Different Worlds. Why did I choose it? Simple, because I wanted to put it and that the name was created by me ... XD**

* * *

The next day, the Fairows met in the forest where Prilla lived. Flyer got up earlier than the others and was the first to arrive and from there came Gale, Trenk, Liz, Alan and Wallace, who the latter fell asleep.

Trenk: "I mean, ¿why the delay?" He said to Wallace.

Wallace: "Well, what happened is that the water fairies were gathered to make a strategy for the next game"

Alan: "That explains the screams of some fairies that scared some birds" -he raised an eyebrow.

Flyer: "Well, we're all here and now we have to wait for Prilla to arrive so ..."

Prilla: "Hello" -said in the middle of Alan and Gale that were scared instantly.

Trenk: "This girl does know how to make surprise appearances," he said to himself.

Flyer: "Prilla, until you finally arrived" -he said.

Prilla: "Yes, well, what happens is that I had to change my clothes"

They all observed her and she was wearing ... the same clothes, when they saw her they all raised an eyebrow.

Alan: "No comments"

Prilla: "Well, let's go then to the **_cursed forest_** " -said imitating a dark voice.

Wallace shuddered as his body trembled and was dragged by Trenk to fly with them to the cursed forest.

Flyer: "Fairows, Time to go to the cursed forest!" He said pointing to the place.

The Fairows along with Prilla went straight to the cursed forest to see the wizard that sent them to call for the spheres, had a long trip while dodging branches, animals and even hawks to reach their final destination. Upon arriving, they saw that the entrance was some trees that was almost dark making the place look very dark.

Wallace: "Well, like the name of cursed forest is perfect," he told Gale.

Prilla: "Well, we'd better get inside"

Flyer: "You're right, let's go"

All nodded and went into the forest, flew in a straight line while feeling the atmosphere a little dark, the sounds of owls that gave a terrifying touch and the squeaks that inhabited each part of the forest.

Liz: "Oh, that place looks too scary, ¿why simply decided to live here?"

Prilla: "Well, he told me that he moved here so no one would bother him while doing his spells. He says he likes tranquility "

Wallace: "And it just has to be in this place, I feel that my body is having chills" - he said touching his arms.

Trenk: "Stop complaining, we're going to get lost in this ..."

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard very close to them which caused that Trenk flew up to embrace Wallace causing both sparrows men to shake their bodies.

Liz: "¡¿A-a monster ?!" she said screaming with fear.

Flyer: "Calm down, it must be a branch that has fallen into a hollow soil"

Alan: "Well, it did not seem like that," he said with blank eyes.

Gale: "Yes, bony, ¿who would make such a very dark noise?"

At that moment, Prilla was the only one to have complete peace of mind and everyone watched her with dazed faces.

Wallace: "Prilla, are not you scared?" I ask.

Prilla: "Me? Of course not, I have visited this place for a long time and I have lost how dark it is, "she said with a smile.

Liz: "Well for us it's our first time" -said hugging Gale tightly.

Alan: "Are we already very close to the wizard's house?"

Prilla observed the place for a brief second and went to Alan.

Prilla: "Yes, we just have to pass those trees and we'll be there"

Flyer: "In that case, I'll see you there" -said flying very far towards the wizard's house.

The Fairows looked at him with blank eyes and were almost afraid of the trees. It took them 2 minutes to get to the wizard's house where Flyer was waiting for them.

Flyer: "Until they finally arrived, they took a long time"

Trenk: " _they took a long time_ " -he said imitating his voice- "Hey, we are not fast-flying fairies like you"

Prilla: "Well, well, do not fight. The important thing is that we have arrived at the house of the wizard "-said raising her arms showing her the home of the wizard.

The Fairows observed a slightly old hut with a chimney that blew smoke and a black bird that adorned the roof. Prilla knocked on the door while waiting for the wizard and opened almost the door, as the place was a little dark you could only see one eye.

¿?: "Prilla, I see you brought them"

Prilla: "That's right, wizard" -she said with a smile.

¿?: "Excellent. Come on, go to my humble home, "he said opening the door.

Prilla came in first and the Fairows looked at each other as she watched the door.

Flyer: "Just ... let's go and see what happens" -he said.

The Fairows went into the hut making the door close magically while listening to the sounds of the owls outside the hut.

* * *

 **And here ends the last chapter of Fairows for 2018, thanks to the people who see this story and especially to the Guest who suggested bringing all the Tinkerbell Fanfics to English. Speaking of this, I want to tell you my experience with the franchise:**

 **-To let you know, I started my first story in Latin Spanish version since I am from Peru. As the chapters progressed I realized that I had arrived in a year where almost no one wrote Tinkerbell's Fanfics compared to past years and when I started to put "Found Love" to the English version (And also, the Guest suggested it to me to bring it to that language) I knew that English speaking people would see my story and continue publishing along with the RumblexGlimmer and BobblexGliss.**

 **-But, although I had criticism, I wanted people to like my stories and when I published "Fairows" it was no exception. Of course, I had someone (Guest) who liked my stories through their criticisms. That for me, keeps me very well knowing that someone likes my stories.**

 **-The Fanfic continue? Of course, I am not like other people who publish and then leave them in oblivion. History has a lot to give and show and also get the Disney Fairies formula to the other extreme.**

 **With these statements, I say goodbye and have a Happy New Year 2019. Goodbye ;)**


	27. The origin of the talented spheres

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the first chapter of Fairows (N ° 27) of 2019, I hope you like them._**

* * *

The Fairows entered the wizard's hut and saw several things that a wizard would have, whether it be magical books, magic potions, a large cauldron, among other things. Flyer observed everything that was in the cabin while the others watched also with their eyes open.

Wallace: "Woh, this place is a _little_ peculiar," he said.

Liz: "Yes, it's the first time I see a house of a wizard"

Trenk: "Yes, I thought it would be like the witches'"

¿?: "In fact, the wizards are very different from witches, but that does not mean that all wizards are good since there are some wicked ones"

Alan: "Well with that information, we have to verify the wizards that we are" -he said with his arms crossed while raising an eyebrow.

Gale: "Wait a minute. Since we entered, the wizard could understand Prilla, are not humans supposed to hear the fairies? "I ask.

¿?: "Well you see, Miss Fairy, being a wizard I can understand the magical creatures that inhabit Neverland. That's why I can understand Prilla very well, "I explain.

Gale: "Oh ... it's okay"

Flyer: "And to all this, why did we get here?" I ask the wizard.

¿?: "Hehe calm my young sparrow man, I will explain to you from the beginning" -said sitting in his rocking chair.

Wallace: "Well, but before he tells us the story, we better bring some sweet rolls while we listen to the story ..."

 **¡ZAP!**

From there, Wallace received a slap on the back of his head being Trenk who gave him.

Trenk: "Stop saying stupid things and better listen"

The Fairows were gathered to hear the story of the wizard while Prilla was sitting on the left shoulder of the wizard.

¿?: "Well, to begin with, my name is Mec"

Alan: "Mec? What name you have" –he said.

Mec: "Anyway, do you know the reason why I created those magical stones?"

Wallace: "Yes, maybe you felt bored and to be something productive in your life you decided to create them"

Mec: "Exactly ... What? No, that's not what ... "

Liz: "I know! You created them by destiny "

Mec: "Something like that. You see, I knew that the Black Fairies were going to attack Pixie Hollow because this fairy "- he said observing Prilla -" She had told me"

Flyer: "How so?"

Mec: "The leader of the Black Fairies was always in the cursed forest with his assistant to devise his plans to attack Pixie Hollow, he always flew in this part because the refuge of the Black Fairies is found if they enter this place "

Alan: "Does that mean that the Black Fairies live in the cursed forest?"

Mec: "Let's say, they live a little away from the forest. Knowing all this thanks to my magic cauldron I got to thinking about a plan so that I can protect those fairies since, they are the magic in Neverland ".

Gale: "That always says Queen Clarion," she told Liz.

Mec: "I have searched my books for a gigantic magic rock found in the ancient mountains of Neverland, it consisted of an impressive power and nobody managed to collect anything from it ... to this day"

Trenk: "And how do I get there?"

Mec: "With my magic, obviously" -said looking at him.

Flyer: "You had to ask a wizard how to go to that place" -said making Trenk lower his eyebrows.

Mec: "I had taken a big part of the huge rock and I took it to my cabin to be able to create something with them, I did not know exactly what to do with them until I saw you guys in my cauldron and I knew that they were the hope for Pixie Hollow "

Prilla: "It's true, he started making the 6 stones using a bit of magic and a pinch of dust to give him the magic and energy of the stones so that when you touch them, they become spheres"

Flyer: "Then, that would be the origin of the spheres" -said showing her sphere.

Mec: "Exactly, but ... there is a problem"

Alan: "And what would it be?"

Mec: "The spheres are made of modified fairy dust, bony, I put a dash of substance to the dust and then put them in the sphere and when I created them I gave them 50%"

Liz: "That means ..."

Trenk: "The energy of our spheres are running out"

Mec: "Exactly. Fortunately, we need a substance that can throw the fairy dust to finally throw in the spheres "

Wallace: "Perfect, and where could we find it?" He said with a smile.

Mec: "Eh ... I do not know" -he laughed a little.

The Fairows rolled their eyes as a cricket was heard singing along with Mec's laughter.

Trenk: " **How do you not know**?!"

Prilla: "Quiet, I have a map that tells us where that substance is," she told them.

Gale: "And where is that map?"

Prilla: "In my house"

Flyer: "Well, let's not waste time, let's go to Prilla's house to see that map" -he told the Fairows.

Together with Prilla, they left the wizard's cabin to go to Prilla's house to look for the map where it was to look for a substance that would help the talented spheres have a great amount of energy.

Mec: "Good to find the substance, Fairows!" I shout from his hut.


	28. The map and a peculiar fairy

**_Hello everyone, I hope you can enjoy this chapter and clarify something, the story of the Fairows and I have written, are not negotiable unless you suggest a bit of events for the next adventure (That, like a small spoiler, will be something that has never been seen or spoken in Disney Fairies). Without more to say, enjoy._**

* * *

The Fairows were flying towards the house of Prilla to look for the map for the substance that can give the energy to the talented spheres, they left the cursed forest to go straight to the forest where Prilla lived.

Alan: "We're almost home, Prilla"

Prilla: "Yes, now that I remember, I have a friend who is there"

Gale: "Seriously, who?"

Prilla: "Rani, she's my best friend," she told him.

Upon hearing that name, Wallace opened his eyes before the mentioned name, that caused the Fairows to look at him when they were at the door of the house of Prilla.

Trenk: "Wallace, is something happening to you?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Wallace: "Well, Rani's name I already recognize"

Flyer: "Really? ¿And where?"

When Prilla opened the door of her house, they observed a fairy who were sitting on a small trunk that served as a chair and she got up when she saw Prilla and everyone assumed it was Rani.

Rani: "Prilla, you're back" -she said.

Prilla: "Yes, I came back from an adventure with the Fairows" she said as she flew to hug her.

Trenk: "Adventure? Well, that place would not be cataloged to go on an adventure "

The Fairows observed Rani for a few minutes, she was a water fairy with long yellow hair while wearing a light blue dress and on the side of her head she wore a water necklace, but what they most thought of was her that ... I did not have wings

Rani: "You must be the Fairows, I've heard from you after what happened with the Black Fairies"

Flyer: "Oh yes. Nice to meet you young lady, my name is Flyer "he said grabbing his hand politely making Rani laugh a little.

Prilla: "We've gone to Mec to talk about his talented spheres," she told her friend.

Rani: "Talented spheres?"

Prilla: "You know, the stones that Mec had created to give them to them"

Rani: "Ah ... that's what it was about" - she said looking at Prilla.

Prilla: "And now that we're here, I should look for the map," she said as she flew to the top of her house.

The Fairows, with the exception of Wallace, were watching Rani's back indicating that he did not have his wings and wanted to ask her.

Liz: "Hey, would it be bad to tell him about his wings?"

Trenk: "Oh no, she would be happy to tell us about her ... Of course, that's something personal about her" -he said to Liz.

Gale: "Wallace, do you know about Rani's wings?"

Wallace was silent for the moment, he knew about Rani's wings because Silvermist had told him what had happened to him. Rani watched the Fairows who muttered a little and managed to hear something from their conversation and relate to their wings.

Rani: "Hey, are you talking about my wings?"

The Fairows grimaced as they listened to Rani's voice telling them about the lack of their wings.

Flyer: "What? Of course not, we only talked about ... "

Rani: "I can tell you if you want" -she told them.

Liz: "Yes, the curiosity is killing me" -she begged.

From there, Rani began to explain to him about the absence of her wings, she sacrificed them because she was in search of egg from the mother dove. But in spite of all this, she had the help of the brother dove who would always take her in the air.

Flyer: "Woh, but, do you still feel bad about losing your wings?"

Rani: "Well, as I always say: While I can use my talent, I'll be fine" - she said with a sweet smile.

Wallace: "Of course. Maybe you do not have your wings, but you are still in this world and that is something that is appreciated, "he said.

Rani: "Really?" She said, a little surprised by his words.

Wallace: "Sure, you're one of the most incredible fairies I've ever met and be part of my talent" – he said winking at her.

Rani blushed a little at her words while the Fairows watched each one with a few odd looks.

Alan: "What's going on here, Dr. Trenk?"

Trenk: "I do not know Alan, it seems real" -said making both laugh a little.

From there, Prilla approached the Fairows taking the map that indicated the place where the substance for the talented spheres was located.

Prilla: "Well, here I have the place where the substance that Mec mentioned is found"

Flyer: "Excellent, let's go then" –he said as he prepared to fly.

Prilla stared at the map for a moment making the Fairows and Rani look at her with a little doubt.

Alan: "Ah Prilla, ¿what's wrong?" I ask.

Prilla: "Well, here it says that the substance is being guarded by someone who took it voluntarily," she told them.

Liz: "Who?"

Trenk: "Bah, surely it must be a Troll, any animal, pirate or someone else"

However, Prilla's expression when looking at the map made the Fairows worry a bit.

Flyer: "Prilla, who is it?" I ask, making Prilla look at him.

Prilla: "It's about ... Kyto, the dragon"

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, the games had ended up being the Scribe fairies eliminated. Rosetta was adjusting her dress while she saw that she was not yet eliminated and Chloe came to celebrate her victory.

Chloe: "That was amazing, Rosetta. We were able to win the game, "she said, celebrating.

Rosetta: "Sure, we've won without a doubt" -said the game.

From there Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia and Iridessa approached where they congratulated them for their effort.

Tinkerbell: "Ro, you were great in the game"

Rosetta: "So you say, Tink. I almost fell in the water, "she said rubbing her shoulders.

Fawn: "Easy, the next game you will do very well"

Vidia: "If you can stand it"

Silvermist: "Of course, you just have to ..."

Suddenly, all heard a roar that came from far away from Pixie Hollow and that caused some fairies present to tell the roar.

Iridessa: "W- What was that roar?" She said making her teeth tremble.

Rosetta: "I have no idea, but what I do know is that we should not interfere"

The girls nodded as they left for the next games tomorrow.


	29. Waiting for the days and a council

It had been 3 days since the Fairows had found out where the substance suggested by Mec was. The substance was taken by one of the greatest enemies of the fairies and could also be said of Neverland and his name was Kyto, the dragon. At first the Fairows did not know who it was until they went to the library to look for information about him and what he had read made them all goosebumps.

 ** _In the mountain Torth, he is the evil of evil, destroyer of life and of any living being, his vile acts only cause misfortune and terror throughout Neverland. Be very careful if you find it or if you do not ... you will not survive._**

The Fairows decided to prepare to be very prepared to take the substance from Kyto who had it. In the Pixie Hollow Games, the fairies of art, animals and water had lost during those 3 days and now the Tinkers had lost.

Wallace: "Oh, how can it be possible that we have lost. We had it very close "he said trying to fix his mind before the elimination of his talent.

Trenk: "And what? The Tinkers have lost, I can not believe it, "he said touching his face while denying

Alan: "For the next one, do not let Fawn get distracted by a baby tadpole," he told himself.

Trenk: "Changing the subject, what will we do with Kyto's problem?"

Flyer: "We have to think of a perfect plan, a very good tactic to have the substance"

Liz: "With that monster watching everywhere, you do not have to take a chance" - she shook her head.

Gale: "But, we have to recover that substance for our spheres"

Wallace "Yes, but we could not wait a few days to be able to come up with a plan to have the substance successfully"

Flyer thought a little and watched his team putting faces of Please, say yes, which made Flyer sigh of exhaustion.

Flyer: "It's okay, but we have to come up with a plan so we can ..."

However, everyone had left Flyer completely alone in the field of games.

Flyer: "Damn, how I hate doing this to me" -he said as he flew to go towards his tree.

Many fairies knew the evil of Kyto that would have caused in Pixie Hollow long before the Fairows were created and the arrival of Tinkerbell to Neverland, he ended up with some fairies if they crossed his path and since then Queen Clarion with the help of a magical being, I managed to put him on a mountain so he would stay there forever and not cause anything. However, over the years, Kyto could leave his mountain at any time, but could not enter Pixie Hollow because he was in a force field against him making it impossible for him to enter.

During the 2 days that had passed, the music and scout fairies had lost the previous games and now they were in the game called Teacup Challenge and it happened in the night. The Fairows watched in the seats of the spectators while they listened to the announcements of Clank and Bobble on the game.

Liz: "The fairies of light are going to win this game"

Wallace: "Lie, the water fairies are going to ... Actually, I forgot we were eliminated" - he said putting his face under his legs.

Gale: "It's amazing that Rosetta and Chloe were able to finish all the games without being eliminated"

Trenk: "More incredible would be how Rosetta managed to withstand so many soiling"

Flyer: "Guys, there they come" -he said.

And indeed it was, the garden fairies had arrived first, Chloe being the one who went down on the slide covered in snail slime.

Gale: "Yes! We won for ... "

However, she stopped talking when she noticed Rosetta who had not got off the slide while putting a disgusted face on seeing the snail slime.

Alan: "That gives a bad signal," he said.

Gale: "Oh Rosetta, right now," she complained.

Everyone watched the other fairies get off the slide with Rosetta being the only one to come barefoot, Bobble announced that although the garden fairies were in last place they were not disqualified, but the fairies because they used too much Pixie dust.

Liz: "Well, at least they tried" she said while breathing a little.

Trenk: "Well, tomorrow we'll see each other to go to Torth Mountain in search of the substance," he said as he left the place.

Each one left on his own and Flyer was the only one to stay and was about to leave until he heard a laugh that came a little close to him and turned to watch Rumble mocking Rosetta and Chloe about his defeat. For the first time in his life, a sparrow man who did not participate in the **Black** category had great contempt for him. I watch Rumble leave the place and then Chloe who was sobbing a little leaving Rosetta alone, he thought of going to her to see if she was all right.

Flyer: "Hey Rosetta, all right?" I ask her.

Rosetta noticed his presence and calmed down a bit to be able to talk to him.

Rosetta: "Yes, everything is fine" - she said composing the posture.

Flyer: "That idiot was bothering you, right? He said, referring to Rumble.

Rosetta nodded, making Flyer sigh slowly.

Flyer: "That guy is a nuisance"

Rosetta: "What he told me, that we only serve to be beautiful, do you believe that?" I ask.

Flyer was thinking of a good response to make her feel a little good so she would not be sad.

Flyer: "Well, I've seen you at the beginning you did not want to participate because you did not want to get dirty. But as the days passed, you were giving all of you to be able to achieve the victory together with Chloe "

Rosetta: "It could be ..."

Flyer: "Rosetta, you're not just a pretty face with a beautiful body" -said that making Rosetta blush- "You are an extremely wonderful girl who can do everything possible if you propose. No matter the criticism of Rumble or the others, you are a fascinating fairy "

Rosetta: "But, Chloe ..."

Flyer: "If you want Chloe not to be sad or disappointed, you'd better leave the idea of getting dirty and take out the strong girl inside of you" -said putting a finger on her chest.

Rosetta was flushed with the words that Flyer had told her and smiled faintly, making Flyer smile back.

Flyer: "Do your best, Rosetta," he said as he prepared to leave.

Rosetta: "Wait," she said, stopping him. "Thank you for your words, sugar," she said, giving him a flirtatious kiss on the cheek.

Flyer felt a small blush on his face and gave him one last smile and then retired to his house for tomorrow he would have a heavy day.


	30. The trip to Torth Mountain

The next day, The Fairows had enlisted to go directly to Torth Mountain in search of the substance that served as energy for their spheres. They left Pixie Hollow while there was the final game for the Pixie Hollow Games, the Fairows flew straight to the darkest places in Neverland to look for the mountain.

Flyer: "Do not let your guard down and be alert to any danger," he told his team.

Trenk: "Ha! Do not worry, I'm more than ready, "he said as he turned his hammer.

Alan: "According to that map that Prilla gave me, Torth Mountain must be very close to where we are", he told everyone.

Gale: "Hey, do we have a plan in case Kyto attacks us?" She asked.

Flyer: "Of course, fly until you can not"

Wallace / Liz: "What a good plan" - both said sarcastically.

Trenk: "Is it really? Flying is your only plan "-said looking at the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "Well, also fighting against him would be a good idea"

Wallace: Ah ... in case you have not noticed, we are going to a mountain where a dragon lives that kills **ALL** of Neverland's living being if he proposes it to you and you say that we fight it. Really, you are crazy"

Trenk: "It always has been" - I murmur.

Gale: "Guys, we've arrived," she said.

The Fairows stopped to fly while they watched Torth Mountain who from behind fumed and guessed who it was, Wallace was flying slowly to escape until Trenk took it from behind his shirt so he would not.

Flyer: "Well, we have arrived. Now, we just have to be cautious so that Kyto does not see us "

Liz: "Good plan, but are we all going to look for the substance?"

Flyer: "No, 3 of us are going to find the substance while the others give us the signal in case Kyto sees us"

Alan: "And who would those 3 be?" - I ask.

Flyer: "Me, Trenk and you" -he answered.

Trenk and Alan rolled their eyes while Wallace sighed with joy at knowing they did not call him, Gale and Liz clasped their hands knowing that none of them was chosen to look for the substance.

Flyer: "That said, let's prepare ourselves," he told them.

He along with Trenk and Alan flew to the mountain where Kyto was while Wallace, Liz and Gale went to the top of the mountain to see what happened.

Flyer: "Well guys, we have to be very cautious and without making any kind of noise to wake him up" - he said whispering.

Alan: "Hey Flyer, look back" -he pointed to him.

Flyer turned slowly and watched Kyto who was sleeping as he voted smoke in their noses, was surprised by how huge it was and thought it had a more frightening color because the one that had was green was not left as someone extremely evil.

Trenk: "Do not judge a book by its cover, he has a very dark heart" -she whispered.

Flyer: "Well, let's take advantage of being asleep and look for the substance"

The 3 sparrows man flew directly to each side to look for the substance, they looked carefully for Kyto not to wake up and they did very well. Wallace pulled out a binoculars and watched everything from there, making Gale and Liz curious.

Gale: "What are you doing, Wallace?"

Wallace: "Apparently, they are looking everywhere for the substance. Kyto must have kept it very well so no one would look for it "

Liz: "I hope they look for it and we leave here as soon as possible"

Wallace: "I agree with you, Liz" -said sharing the same idea.

Trenk looked slowly on each side without doing any while Alan did too, the Tinker grabbed a stone to know if the substance was hidden in the earth until he felt a push on his back and turned to see Alan and accidentally he let the rock drop causing him to crush Alan's right foot.

Trenk: "Oh, Oh ..."

Alan was about to scream until Trenk put the part of the wood of his hammer directly into his mouth and that caused Alan to bite him while he held the pain, Trenk took the stone and Alan flew slowly to recover while spitting the hammer.

Flyer: "Did you manage to find it?"

Alan/Trenk: "No"

Flyer: "We have to look for it before ..."

Suddenly, his foot collided with something that made him fall to the ground without causing more noise. Flyer observed a vial that was at his height that contained a yellow liquid and assumed it was the substance.

Flyer: "Guys, I've found it," he told them.

Wallace observed the 3 that had a bottle with a yellow liquid and assumed that they had found the substance because he saw the 3 sparrows man celebrate.

Wallace: "Girls, they've found the substance," he told the 2 fairies.

Gale and Liz hugged each other happily as Flyer held up the jar and waved his wings to leave the mountain.

Flyer: "Alright guys, it's time we went to the cursed forest to give the bottle to Mec"

Alan: " Then, let's go"

Everyone had smiles on their faces until they vanished when Trenk and Alan had expressions of shock causing Flyer to get confused.

Flyer: "Guys, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, he felt smoke from behind that made his body tremble and shake his clothes as he turned to look at two menacing eyes and had a bad feeling.

 **"Hello, fairies"**


	31. The attack of the Dragon

**_Hello everyone, I regret having delayed with chapters 30 and 31, I had a problem since Thursday 03, but everything is resolved. Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Flyer observed the penetrating gaze of one of the most evil beings that Neverland had ever had, his gaze provoked chaos and destruction while his claws indicated a certain death.

Kyto: "Wow, it seems that some fairies have entered my lonely mountain. What brings you here? "I ask.

Flyer: "Well ... we came to recover this" -said showing the bottle with the substance.

Kyto: "Oh, that jar. I took it when I saw a wizard take a little, I did not know the reason, but I did not care since I wanted to take it, "he said.

Trenk: "Thief ..." he whispered to himself.

Alan: "Flyer, we'd better get out of here," he said through clenched teeth.

However, Kyto's tail blocked their way, implying that they had heard them. Flyer was not sure whether to fight him because the dragon could beat them.

Kyto: "I do not think I should let them go, we were just getting to know each other ..."

Trenk: "Yes, but we do not want to meet you" –he said.

Kyto: "What a bad education you have, sparrow man. There is a punishment for wanting to steal me and that is ... **The death** "-he said with a wicked smile.

The 3 sparrows man put their eyes after hearing about the death and the trio took a step back while Kyto simply watched them with a smile.

Kyto: "What's wrong? They were scared because I said **The death** "

Alan: "Yes ..."

Flyer: "Do you know something? Do not scare us with your words, very used for a villain. Even a pirate is more afraid than you "- he laughed a little.

Trenk and Alan did not know what Flyer was doing at that moment and they observed Kyto who spit smoke in their noses hinting that he had been annoyed by what the fast-flying sparrow man said, but they observed from above Wallace who he had a giant drop of water that was about to fall on Kyto's nose and they understood Flyer's idea.

Kyto: "Oh, you do not know who you're addressing the word with"

Flyer: "Maybe, but first ..." -he began to cover his nose- "Have you heard about oral hygiene? Because I think you do not need "

That last provoked the wrath of Kyto that soon began to scream from the cave provoking some shaking of stone and made the mountain tremble a bit, Flyer observed Wallace who had ready the half drop of giant water ready to throw it.

Flyer: "Now!"

Wallace began to release the giant drop of water and fell into his nostrils of Kyto that caused him a discomfort, that took the trio away from the mountain and went to the others as they celebrated their victory after having the bottle.

Flyer: "And we have it, now it's time to go to the cursed forest"

Liz: "It's a good thing we did not have to fight against that dragon..."

Kyto: " **Their time has come, stupid fairies** " -he said behind the Fairows.

The Fairows watched an annoyed Kyto and flew away so they would not get caught while Kyto let out a loud roar and flew straight after them, Flyer watching Kyto standing behind them and thinking of a plan to stop him.

Flyer: "Hey Trenk, Kyto says you're the worst Tinker that Pixie Hollow ever had" -he lied while holding a smile to himself.

Trenk: "What?! Now you will see that flying reptile, I will build a blanket with your skin, "he said taking out his hammer as he walked towards him.

Kyto observed Trenk who was standing on his nose and the Tinker began to hammer the dragon causing him to let out screams as he turned, Gale made the sea release the seaweed that caused them to tie at Kyto's feet causing them to stop in pursuing them.

Gale: "Great, I work seaweed"

Kyto: "Do you think they'll stop me with some simple seaweed?" He said as he prepared to spit fire.

Wallace realized this and made the sea water rise towards Kyto's mouth where he was just about to launch the fire if he had not swallowed the water.

Liz: "Flyer, I do not think the seaweed lasts so long" -she said.

Alan: "Yes, I think one of them is breaking"

And indeed it was, one of the seaweeds was about to break while Trenk was still hammering Kyto's nose.

Trenk: " **You'll see, damn flying reptile of ...** "

Suddenly, Kyto's tail caught him causing Trenk to take him by surprise, causing the Fairows to be surprised.

Gale: "Oh no! They have Trenk "-she screamed in horror.

Trenk: "Let go of me, you creepy reptile before I get violent" -he said while looking at him.

Kyto: "I'd like to see it" -said him.

Alan flew to rescue him, but one hand sent him flying backwards, crashing into Wallace, causing them both to fall into the sea.

Liz: "Guys!" I cry.

Kyto: "That's what happens to them because they want to play with the destroyer of life, prepare for their last day," he told them.

Flyer felt that his fists began to tremble as he looked angrily at Kyto who was laughing, that anger he had not since his confrontation with Skrill and what he had in common with Kyto were his evil personalities, which made Flyer felt a hatred towards the dragon.

Flyer: "Damn!" He said as he flew very fast towards him.

Kyto tried to hit him with his tail, but Flyer being a fast-flying sparrow man could fly very fast and dodge the dragon's attacks. Thanks to his talent, he gave severe blows to Kyto who could not see his movements which made him screw the heap.

Kyto: "Stupid sparrow man, do not move so much" -said trying to catch him.

Flyer prepared his last swipe and went straight into Kyto's face, but what he did not know was that Kyto had a surprise in store for him.

Kyto: "SURPRISE!"

He threw fire directly at his mouth causing Flyer could not dodge and his body got into the flames making him let out a cry of pain, Gale and Liz were scared as I watched him see the sea fall and his horror was increased when Kyto started look at them.

Kyto: " Now, it's your turn, girls"

At sea, Flyer was unconscious after receiving Kyto's fire attack while his eyes could only see the reflections from above and what he saw was Kyto holding Gale and Liz who were trying to break free of his grip. Something she was feeling was that her body was almost hurt after receiving the big fire, but what worried her the most was that she was about to die and could only hear the cries of her friends.

Flyer: "Grr ..."

Kyto: "Now, say goodbye, girls" -said as he clenched his fist who held them.

Gale and Liz let out cries of pain as they only heard Kyto's evil laugh who enjoyed his sufferings

Flyer: "No ..."

Kyto: "That happens to them for wanting to mess with me, take care of the consequences" -said tightening his fist even harder.

The screams of the girls began to buzz through Flyer's ear causing him to shake his body, but without realizing his sphere began to shine and created a purple aura which covered his entire body and his wings dried quickly because the Aura protected her from the water for brief seconds.

Flyer: "Damn **UNHAPPY!** "

Kyto watched the swirling sea and to his surprise, coming out like a bullet, Flyer flew quickly to collide with Kyto's jaw causing him to release the girls and Trenk who were saved by Flyer.

Gale: "Flyer ..." she said surprised when she saw him with the purple aura.

Alan and Wallace were saved from the water because they climbed on a rock that was crested in the sea and watched Flyer come with the others.

Alan: "Flyer, what happened to you?" He said in shock.

Flyer said no word and observed everyone who had regained consciousness and observed that their spheres began to shine as it did with the Flyer sphere.

Trenk: "What's happening?" He said while holding his sphere.

Flyer: "Listen, your spheres will grant you the power of your talent, so we can defeat Kyto," he told them.

From there, each began to appear his own aura and were surprised that they felt a tingling inside and watched Kyto who was recovering from the blow that gave him Flyer.

Kyto: "How? I do not understand how you could survive the sea, but that does not matter, I will finish them equally to everyone "-he said while preparing.

The Fairows watched him and prepared to attack him now having the power of their spheres and flew straight towards him taking him by surprise.

Kyto: "What the ... ?!"

Flyer flew straight into his stomach causing Kyto to pant slowly while watching him, Trenk with his hammer who had a field which made him create a semi-large hammer, hit him directly in the face causing him to back off a bit.

Trenk: "Woh, I love this power" -said looking at his new hammer.

Alan, who had the animal talent, made bear claws that hit him in the face of Kyto provoking screams. Gale made a pile of seaweed appear across Kyto's body while Liz took the sunlight and inserted it in the middle of the seaweed, causing Kyto's seaweed and kelp to burn.

Kyto: "Arg! This I will not allow ... "

Suddenly, a giant jet of sea water made him wet all over his body and it was Wallace who had done it. Kyto was breathing deeply as he watched the Fairows who had very piercing looks.

Kyto: "Hehehehehehe ... You guys are nobody, I would have easily defeated you unless you have a kind of magic that you have inside" -he said looking at them.

Flyer: "Well then, let's finish with this"

Kyto opened his eyes while being hit by each one very fast thanks to his aura who gave them that speed while the aura of Flyer was increased because it was a fast-flying sparrow man. Kyto could not see them or attack them and that made him complicate his movements, but without realizing it, he observed the Fairows who were gathered and were heading straight for his face.

Kyto: "Ah ... no"

 **¡CRASH!**

The hit of the Fairows caused Kyto to fly straight to his mountain which caused some stones to collapse that made him crash into his body, Kyto screaming in pain while the Fairows looked at him simply.

Kyto: "You guys ... it will not be the last time you will see me. We will meet again at some point, remember my words "- he said while he was being knocked down by the fallen rocks.

Flyer watched the Torth mountain being almost destroyed and felt that his aura was disappearing as those of his friends, I look at them one last time to take a step forward.

Flyer: "Let's go where is Mec"

He along with the others went to Neverland to find there Mec and give the bottle who was totally intact after all the events occurred.

* * *

 ** _Here they have the penultimate chapter of this new saga, already in the next I will announce about the future chapters_**.


	32. A break for the protectors

In Mec's hut, the wizard was making the potion with the substance by mixing it with the Pixie Dust. The Fairows watched as they did the magic while they were sitting, Prilla was with them and was listening to everything that had happened with Kyto.

Prilla: "I can not believe it, ¿did they defeat Kyto forever?"

Flyer: "Well, we only leave it in a K.O" - he said while he was lying down.

Trenk: "Yes, I did not think the spheres could do that"

Mec: "And he can do much more, he just needs enough energy so that they can invoke his powers. What I'm doing is throwing the substance inside the spheres for when they need their powers in an emergency case, "he said giving the final touches.

Gale: "Yes, at least we're done with everything" -she said putting her head on Alan's left shoulder.

Mec: "And ... Ready!" I scream with joy.

Wallace: "Everything finished?"

Mec: "Exactly, the spheres are ready, you can take them"

The Fairows took their spheres and kept it while they watched the wizard who was sitting in his tow chair, he was totally exhausted after his hard work.

Mec: "Well, now remember what I'm going to say, use the powers of the spheres well for emergencies"

Flyer: "We have understood" he said with a smile.

The Fairows were at the door of the cabin while they last saw Mec and Prilla, they could return to Pixie Hollow after their fight against Kyto and they could rest for the moment.

Mec: "Goodbye Fairows, at some point we will meet again" -he said goodbye to them.

Prilla: "And you can see me every day" -said raising his arm to say goodbye.

Flyer laughed at that and he and the others left the cabin leaving only the wizard and Prilla. Mec took a deep breath as he watched Prilla who was watching the remaining part of the rock that the wizard had taken.

Prilla: "Wizard, what will you do with that?" She said pointing to the broken stone.

Mec: "Well, I've heard that there are even more talents in Pixie Hollow. For a larger case, I could create some, "he told the fairy.

Prilla: "Bone, you mean ..."

Mec only nodded, making Prilla surprised at his answer.

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, the Fairows were flying while listening to the fairy celebrations after finishing the Pixie Hollow Games.

Liz: "Wow, apparently he has gained the talent of ..."

From there, what they saw next left them with their jaws open because, the garden fairies had won by making Gale surprised.

Gale: "I can not believe it, ¡we won!" She screamed as she flew with joy.

Flyer: "It means that the fast-flying fairies have lost" he said disappointed.

Trenk: "Oh what a pity, but that does not affect me" -said giving him a sarcastic smile.

 **¡TRUMK!**

A blow was sent straight into his face causing the Tinker to fall to the ground, Gale went to Rosetta and Chloe to congratulate him on his victory as the Fairows approached.

Gale: "Congratulations girls, they knew you were going to make it," she said happily.

Chloe: "Thanks Gale, everything went to show that the garden fairies are not just to be beautiful" -she said as she looked at Rosetta.

Flyer: "That's true, you can do anything if you propose it. Oh, by the way, congratulations on winning the Pixie Hollow Games"

Rosetta: "Thanks, sugar!" She said as she hugged him affectionately.

The Fairows watched the scene that starred Flyer and Rosetta and from there they saw Rumble who walked very annoyed and behind him was Glimmer who although she was not upset about losing, she felt uncomfortable if she was going to join Rumble. She observed the Fairows who gave her a signal that she should not go near him and that she should go elsewhere, making the storm fairy pay attention.

Rosetta: "You know? It feels good to win in these games "

Chloe: "That's true, now we only have to rest for the moment ... after finishing the party that the garden fairies did for us" - she said while laughing a little.

Trenk: "Well, I think we should rest for the time being, too," he told the Fairows.

Flyer: "It's true, it's time we deserve a good rest after fighting Kyto"

Chloe: "Kyto?" I ask.

Flyer rolled his eyes as he watched Chloe who had a puzzled look and looked at the Fairows who gave him a bored expression that indicated that he should not talk about Kyto and all that Flyer could do was laugh a little while continuing the celebration in Pixie Hollow, everything was in peace and tranquility so far and that the Fairows liked very much.

* * *

 _Outside of Neverland, a dandelion flower was floating in the skies as it made its way to the woods of Neverland where it was about to head for Pixie Hollow. However, a wind stopped him on his way, making him turn the other way, the dandelion flower floated away while it was almost near the Winter Woods until the strong wind was blowing it away. The dandelion flower did not stop flying until approaching a place inhabited by dry rocks and there was a giant volcano and the place was a little dark, the dandelion flower landed towards the indicated place while at the bottom it came out so What would it be ... The fire._

* * *

 **And so ends the second saga of Fairows titled: _The power of the talented spheres_. Thanks to the people who have seen this story and for future chapters, it will only be a relax for the Neverland protectors (minimum, 4 chapters) until they arrive with the new saga that will be set in the Secret of the Wings. Until the next update.**


	33. The fairies fans

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the new chapter of the Fairows that will put the main character in a funny situation._**

* * *

2 days passed after finishing the Pixie Hollow Games with the victory of the garden fairies who were made up of Rosetta and Chloe, everything was the same in Pixie Hollow, whether the fairies of each talent did their homework and everything was in a tranquility ... until now. Flyer was doing a wind tornado along with his partner Elwood who were ordered to do the work.

Elwood: "Flyer, how have you been these days?" I ask.

Flyer: "Well, doing an adventure with my team, defeating a villain and nothing else. From there, I'm in a break, "he said.

Elwood: "Oh, you have an adventurous life"

Flyer: "The adventures always find me" -he said with a smile.

After finishing with groups of tornadoes, Elwood looked back at Flyer to a group of fairies of his own talent watching Flyer. Elwood gave him a sign of what was happening and Flyer watched the group of fairies and greeted them, making some squeak.

Elwood: "The fast-flying fairies always watch you and apparently they want something with you," he said.

Flyer: "Really?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Elwood: "Of course, I say, they are all very nice"

Flyer observed each fairy and with their different clothes or personalities, they all had something in common and it was that they had a body that any sparrow man would fall in love with. Flyer circled his eyes and concentrated on Elwood.

Flyer: "As you say. I have to retire, I'll be with the Fairows at Tinker's Nook "

Elwood: "Ok, see you later"

Flyer nodded and flew to the Tinker's Nook to meet the Fairows to do something fun. As he flew to the place, he watched every fairy he saw and gave them flirtatious smiles making the fast-flying sparrow man miss him.

Flyer (Mind): "Why do all the fairies look at me like this? I mean, I know I'm the sparrow man with muscles ... Or will they want something with me? "

Going through the Tinker's Nook, I see Trenk who was talking to Bobble about an invention he was going to build ... and that he was also going to destroy himself, as usual.

Bobble: "Trenk, are you sure you want me to get you all this?" I ask.

Trenk: "Sure, it will be very quick to get it" -said touching his left shoulder.

Bobble: "Okay, I'll go with Clank to bring it to him"

Trenk: "It's okay"

From there, Bobble went flying and in passing greeting to Flyer who was going to Trenk who was sitting on a wooden chair.

Flyer: "Hello Trenk, a lot of work for you?" He said leaning his hands on the table.

Trenk: "Still, I will prepare a great invention that will serve the Tinkers a lot"

Flyer: "Sure, and it will also be exploited for no apparent reason" -he said while laughing.

Trenk under his eyebrows as he looked at Flyer laughing.

Trenk: "JA-JA, very funny" -said sarcastically.

Flyer stopped laughing for the moment as he watched 2 Tinker fairies who looked at him discreetly and saw them chewing on his bottom lip, Trenk realized it and looked at Flyer who had a confused face.

Trenk: "Really? ..."

Flyer: "What?" He said confused at his tone.

Trenk: "Flyer, those fairies are watching you with provocative eyes and you only have a moron face"

Flyer: "Repeat it now, is that I have not heard what you told me" he said raising his right fist and with an annoyed look.

Trenk: "Eh ... what I want to say is that, ¿why do not you take advantage of the moment?"

Flyer: "What are you talking about?"

Trenk: "You have to be a _gallant_ with the fairies, flirt with them so that later ... I'll leave that to your imagination" - he said while laughing to himself.

Flyer: "That is, flirt with every fairy that crosses my path"

Trenk: "Exactly" -said nodding.

Flyer: "Well ... do not do that" -said shrugging.

Trenk slowly shook his head at the response of Flyer, approached him putting a hand on his shoulder.

Trenk: "Do not worry, friend, I'll help you with that situation"

* * *

It had been half an hour since Trenk was with Flyer talking about courting the fairies, Flyer was listening to every word he said and understood to perfection while Wallace, Gale, Alan and Liz approached them.

Trenk: "And so ends this meeting. Did you understand, little grasshopper?"

Flyer: "Yes, master" -said following him the game.

Trenk: "Ok, go outside and do what I told you ... without exaggerating, obviously"

Flyer nodded and flew away causing the others to look at him.

Wallace: "Where are you going?"

Trenk: "He went to the destination" -he said while relaxing.

Gale: "Trenk, what did you say?" She said raising an eyebrow.

Liz: "Because of the smile Flyer wore, I think it has to do with the fairies"

Trenk: "You're right," he said.

Alan: "Well, if Flyer manages to check with some fairies, let's also introduce them to us" -he said, imagining himself with a group of fairies.

Trenk and Wallace shared the same idea as Alan and put silly faces while Gale and Liz just looked at them with boring expressions.

Gale/Liz: "Boys" -they said in unison.

For Flyer, things were going very well. At the time of leaving the Tinker's Nook I observe about 2 fairies of different talents and I use the advice of Trenk to flirt with them earning laughter and praise with a _provocative_ tone. Flyer loved doing what he decided to keep in his personality when necessary.

Flyer: "Gee, that idea of Trenk does give a result," he told himself.

He landed on a branch of a tree to rest a little and from there, sat down to watch the sunset that was coming to Neverland. I look away and to his surprise I see Rosetta who was also sitting on another branch of a tree, decided the time to woo her for a while and went straight to her.

Flyer: "Hello Rosetta," he said, taking her by surprise.

Rosetta let out a screech when she was caught by Flyer and she calmed down a little when I watched him at the fast-flying sparrow man.

Rosetta: "Honey, you almost gave me a heart attack for your surprise appearance" -she said mockingly touching his chest.

Flyer: "Hehehe, sorry for that," –he said, touching the back of his head.

Rosetta: "And what are you doing here?" She asked.

Flyer: "Well, I was watching the beautiful evening and I found something much more beautiful" -said looking at her.

Rosetta blushed before her words and crossed her legs when she saw Flyer sitting on her side.

Rosetta: "You praise me, darling. You are also very beautiful"

Flyer: "Thanks. Still, when I see your look I feel like I'm seeing a wonder that Neverland has "- he said with a mischievous smile.

Rosetta started to blush even more and playfully pushed Flyer.

Rosetta: "Enough, you only make me blush with your words" - she said laughing a little.

Flyer: "So, ¿I stop telling you?"

Rosetta: "No! What I am trying to say is that your words are very nice for you to tell me, "she said looking at him.

Flyer started to touch Rosetta's hair a little and caressed it feeling how soft it was, Rosetta looked at him with love eyes while screaming inside knowing that he had dreamed that Flyer was very close to her.

Flyer: "Your hair is very beautiful, Rosetta"

Rosetta: "Well ..." she said feeling his chest "Your body is very ... beautiful" -she said trying not to say something extremely inappropriate.

Flyer began to touch his jaw causing Rosetta to look at him confused.

Rosetta: "What are you doing, sugar?" I ask.

Flyer: "Nothing, just that ... your look is like that of a goddess"

Rosetta: "Do you consider me a goddess?"

Flyer: "Of the most beautiful" -he said.

Rosetta's heart was melting as she felt that she was very close to him, she put her hands on the shoulders of the fast-flying sparrow man making him look at her.

Rosetta: "Well, you are a prince for me" -she said coquettishly.

Flyer hugged her waist while their faces were very close, he did not know what to do at that time and had to think of something to get out of this mess.

Flyer: "Rosetta, I ..."

From there, Rosetta put a finger to her lips while she kept quiet.

Rosetta: "Shh ... do not say anything, bear hugging"

And to the great surprise of Flyer, Rosetta started kissing him on the **Lips** making the fast-flying sparrow man explode inside. Although she must admit that she enjoyed the kiss she was receiving, she felt that Rosetta's lips were very sweet and as good sparrow man began to kiss her while hugging her a little hard. Both stopped for the moment to recover oxygen.

Rosetta: "You're very sweet, Flyer"

Flyer: "And you are very beautiful, Ro"

From there, both continued with the kiss while the evening came.


	34. Flyer and Rosetta?

Flyer and Rosetta kept kissing until the night was illuminating throughout Neverland, none of them separated from the kiss because he was enjoying it while they hugged. It was Flyer's first kiss since arriving at Pixie Hollow and he felt very good and opened one eye to observe Rosetta who was very close to him while his hands were caressing her dark hair. Flyer plus Rosetta to accommodate the kiss and the garden fairy enjoyed it enough.

Rosetta: "Oh Flyer, you make my heart melt when I feel your lips" she said without stopping with the kiss.

Flyer did not say a word since he was so focused on the kiss that he stopped moving his lips and let Rosetta continue with the kiss. She put her hands on his face to kiss him even more passionately.

Flyer: "Rosetta ..."

Rosetta: "¿Yes, honey?"

Flyer: "You know how to kiss very well" -he said.

Rosetta: "Thank you, honey," she said.

From there, Rosetta felt something that was making her a little nervous and stopped to kiss him for the moment, but without separating her face that was almost together from the fast-flying sparrow man.

Rosetta: "Flyer, I feel something hard" - she said very surprised.

Flyer opened his eyes and looked at Rosetta grabbing what bothered him and it was ...

Rosetta: "Oh, it's just a stone. Let's continue with the kiss"

Rosetta began to kiss him very passionate that took a few seconds. From there, she stopped to kiss him while looking down making Flyer look at her, he put a hand on her cheek while looking at her.

Rosetta: "You are not the first sparrow man that I kiss, I had 2 boyfriends that ... well, they did not give a good result. But, this has been your first kiss, right? "

Flyer: "Of course, and what better kiss was given to me by a truly beautiful fairy"

From there, I take Rosetta by surprise to kiss her again and she hugged her neck and crossed her legs at Flyer's waist and they kept kissing until they could not.

* * *

The next morning, the birds sang after the new day as they flew in each tree to get comfortable. Flyer was trying to open his eyes and saw that it was a new day and he gave a yawn and then buried himself in the same tree last night, and that too ... Rosetta had slept with him since last night!

Flyer (Mind): "How? When? What? I think the kiss made us sleep at 2 in this tree "

From there, he felt something that was missing and when he touched ... his shirt was not there, it was just his shorts. I watch Rosetta who was covered with her shirt which made Flyer give a sigh.

Flyer: "At least nothing has happened ... strange" -he said, surprised.

He got up and held Rosetta who was still asleep and went to her house to leave her, she immediately flew to the garden of the garden fairies and observed that no fairy was awake.

Flyer: "Perfect, now it's better to leave Rosetta at home and then ..."

Gale: "Hello Flyer"

Flyer: "Hello Gale" -said looking at her.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes tightly and turned quickly to observe Gale who was holding a sunflower seed.

Flyer: "Gale! What a surprise to see you here, "he said with a nervous smile.

Gale: "In fact, this is where the garden fairies live," she told him.

Flyer: "Really? I do not even realize I knew ... Hahaha "

Gale looked surprised at Flyer for his behavior and that caused Flyer to sigh.

Gale: "Ok ... Why are you holding Rosetta and why is she covered with your shirt?" I ask.

Flyer was nervous about these questions and was thinking of a lie so that Gale could believe it.

Flyer: "Well ... I found Rosetta sleeping on a branch and like a good sparrow man, I had to tear off my shirt to cover it up and I spent all night watching it"

Gale: "Ok, ¿and she gave you too many kisses as a reward?"

Flyer: "What?"

Gale: "Flyer, your face is full of kisses, even on your lips. Something tells me that you have just taken care of her "

Flyer: "Of course ..."

Gale: "Unless ..." she said as she covered her mouth.

Flyer raised an eyebrow as he saw Gale's cheerful expression.

Gale: "You and Rosetta are sweethearts!" I scream with joy.

Flyer: "What?! Of course not "-said denying it.

Gale: "Then you will tell me that what you have on your face is paint"

Flyer: "I thought it would be strawberries, but I'm NOT Rosetta's boyfriend ..."

Rosetta: "Uhm Flyer, give me more ..." she murmured with a smile.

Flyer and Gale opened their eyes to Rosetta's words and shook their heads after thinking about what she was really trying to say.

Gale: "Well, are you going to leave her at home?"

Flyer: "Of course"

Gale: "Well, I recommend you do it fast, Fawn is getting closer to here" -she said pointing to the animal fairy.

Flyer grimaced and flew as fast as possible without Fawn looking at him and entered Rosetta's house to leave her in his bed.

Rosetta: "Ay Flyer, be careful," she said, muttering as she settled into her bed.

Flyer: "Uhm ... he's probably thinking about the kiss" -he said without knowing what he was really trying to say.

He left the house of Rosetta to go to his tree to change and get ready, although he had to admit that Rosetta's kiss was the most incredible thing that could have happened.

* * *

In the lagoon, Flyer was sitting on a rock while watching some toads jumping. He still thought about the kiss he had with Rosetta and although he had enjoyed it, he still wondered if that kiss represented something for them.

Flyer: "Let's see, that kiss was very nice, but will it represent something between Rosetta and me? He asked himself.

From there, I observe Silvermist who was slipping through the water and watched Flyer who was sitting on the stone and she went straight to him.

Silvermist: "Flyer, I finally find you," she said.

Flyer: "Hello Silvermist, how are you?"

Silvermist: "I very good, I wanted to ask you something" -she said.

Flyer: "Of course, I'm all ears"

Silvermist: "You and Rosetta are in a relationship, because if so, I want you to respect her as she is. She is a good fairy and I do not want to see her suffer because of that, I ..."

Flyer: "Silvermist, who gave you that idea?"

Silvermist: "Fawn told me, she said that Gale had told her about it."

From there, Flyer's right eye began to tremble after hearing what Silvermist had said.

Flyer (Mind): "Gale, I'm going to kill you" –I growl.

Silvermist: "Then, is it true?"

Flyer: "It's just rumors, Silvermist. Gale can say many very exaggerated things "

Silvermist: "Ah ... and that kiss marked on your forehead?"

Flyer: "What?! I was still one, I thought ... "

Suddenly, I hear a giggle and observe Silvermist who was laughing at it.

Silvermist: "It was just a joke, for your reaction I would say it's true"

Flyer: "Well, notice that no. I'm going to clarify this situation before it gets in total chaos"

Silvermist: "Oh, it's okay. I have to go with the girls since they are at the Tinker's Nook with Rosetta"

Flyer: "Hell, I'd better go somewhere else. See you, Silvermist" –he said as he flew away from the place.

He had to go somewhere else and gather the Fairows to talk to him about the situation that was happening to him and he had to do it quickly before things got even worse.

Silvermist: "In my humble opinion, they would make a beautiful couple" - she said joining her hands.


	35. The consequences of your acts

Flyer flew to the Pixie Dust Tree and met the Fairows who were getting a bit of dust from Terrence, the fast-flying sparrow man gave a little sigh after finding it and went to them to talk about the situation he had ... and also talk to Gale who had released the _news_.

Flyer: "Guys, I finally find them, I want to tell you about ..."

Alan: "But look who we have here, the _conqueror_ of Rosetta," he said, laughing a little.

Trenk and Wallace laughed at Alan's joke causing a Flyer growl while Liz and Gale looked at him.

Liz: "Aww, you guys make a nice couple" - she said joining her hands.

Flyer: "No! And speaking of that ... "-he turned to Gale-" You can know why you told Fawn about that "

Gale: "Well, actually, she saw you flying while holding Rosetta, you probably have not noticed" -she said.

Flyer: "Now I'm in a huge problem" -said putting a hand on his forehead.

Trenk: "But why do you bother? Being with Rosetta can be a good thing for you, being the third boyfriend she has"

Flyer: "I already know that, I was just courting her and she took it seriously ... well, I was taking it like that"

Wallace: "None of the 2 could resist, right?"

Flyer: "Yes" -he answered.

Liz: "Well, if you do not want it to get even worse, you have to talk to Rosetta about that"

Flyer: "But, what if I make her suffer for not being with her?"

Alan: "You just have to talk carefully so she can understand it" -he said while receiving a bit of dust from Terrence.

Terrence: "Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but there comes Tink with the girls" -said pointing at them.

Flyer got hard while the others were watching and saw Tink with the girls approaching the Fairows, Flyer was looking down as he felt a hand that was on his shoulder and saw that it was Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, we want to talk to you" -she said to him.

Flyer: "What thing?"

Fawn: "Well, your relationship with Rosetta, obviously"

Iridessa: "Yes, ¿is it true that you are with her?"

Flyer: "Well, it's that ..."

Silvermist: "If so, you have to be very kind to her"

Flyer: "Hey, I want to tell you ..."

Rosetta: "Flyer ... I think they already know everything about our secret" -said giving a nervous smile.

Flyer: "I'm trying to tell you that ..."

Tinkerbell: "Besides, you have to know that ..."

Trenk: "Arg, shut up, shut up, they're making me despair!" I scream in despair.

Everyone watched him and saw Flyer who gave a little sigh so he could talk.

Flyer: "Ok, girls, I want to clarify something about last night"

Fawn: "It has to be a good reason"

Wallace: "And yes there is," he said to the Fairows.

The Fairows observed the scene that Flyer was doing with the girls, however, of all the ones that were there, there was one that had not spoken and it was Vidia. They did not know why, but they did not take it into account.

Flyer: "Rosetta, you are a very beautiful and talented fairy, but ..." - hence her tone changed to a very boring one.

Rosetta was looking at him and did not know what he was going to say and was begging her to say what she was thinking, Flyer approached her so she could talk making the girls back off.

Flyer: "What happened last night was great, but I do not have the feelings for you and I would not like to hurt you if I do not have that attraction, I hope I can understand ... and do not hate me" -said that last with a smile.

Rosetta was looking at him and in the back of her he felt that his heart was broken into a thousand pieces and he had to compose the posture so that no one would notice.

Rosetta: "I understand, I ... **-Snif-** ... I have to go" she said while flying far away.

The Fairows watched as Rosetta was leaving and Flyer stared at her, Tinkerbell and the girls looked at her too and felt sorry for Rosetta.

Trenk: "At least, you said it with all respect" - he said touching his shoulder while cheering him up.

Flyer: "I know, but ..."

Tinkerbell: "You saw what you did" -she said a little annoyed.

Flyer and Trenk watched Tinkerbell who was close to them and had an annoyed face that was directed towards Flyer.

Flyer: "One moment, I told him the truth with all the respect he deserves"

Tinkerbell: "That I have clear, but you played with their feelings" -said crossing his arms.

Flyer: "That ... I have nothing to say" -he said lowering his gaze.

Trenk: "Calm down Tinkerbell, he said he was sorry" -said defending his friend.

Tinkerbell: "Sure, I had to think twice to do the act"

Wallace: "What do you mean by act?" I ask.

Tinkerbell: "The one to kiss, obviously" -she said as she looked at the water sparrow man.

Silvermist: "Tink, I think we should ..."

Trenk: "Come on Tinkerbell, if Terrence told you the same thing, you would put on the same way that Rosetta behaved" -said making the Tinker fairy blush.

Terrence: "What? Trenk, what are you talking about ... "

Trenk: "Nobody asked for your opinion, character undervalued. That's why the movies that are pending do not have a participation, "he said looking at him.

Terrence: "What?" He said without knowing what he was saying.

Flyer: "You know what? I'm going to talk to Rosetta personally, I still have to tell her something else. "

Trenk: "Yes, better do it fast before I get too violent with Tinkerbell"

From there, he was trying to take out his hammer to give him a threat until the time to get it out ...

 **¡PANG!**

I accidentally hit Wallace causing him to faint on the floor.

Trenk: "Ups, sorry" -he said while laughing nervously.

Flyer: "Well, see you then" - he said flying very fast.

Tinkerbell watched Flyer fly straight to Rosetta's house and she put a hand on her hip thinking she had to try to settle things with Rosetta.

Tinkerbell (Mind): "Flyer, you have to speak the truth"


	36. Solving the problem

Flyer flew very fast to the garden of garden fairies to talk to Rosetta after what he had done in the Pixie Dust Tree, he had to find her to explain a bit of what had happened last night. On his way, he saw Chloe talking with another fairy who was Fern, took the opportunity to talk to her about where Rosetta was.

Flyer: "Hi Chloe"

Chloe: "Hello Flyer, it's nice to see you here" -she said, greeting him.

Fern: "So, he's the sparrow man that all the fairies talked about. Hello, my name is Fern" –she told him.

Flyer: "Enchanted, young lady" –said the gallant.

Chloe: "And what are you doing around here?"

Flyer: "Sure, have you seen Rosetta around here?" –I ask.

Chloe: "Rosetta? Sure, she flew here and when I was going to say hello, she flew away and heard a sob in her. I do not know what happened to him or who had made him cry"

Flyer was hitting inside after hearing Chloe's statement, immediately had to find Rosetta so he can talk to her.

Flyer: "Ok, ¿do you know where it went?"

Chloe pointed out the place and Flyer thanked him and flew away leaving the 2 garden fairies.

Fern: "The girls were right, he is very handsome"

Chloe: "Yes, it's true"

* * *

Flyer had found Rosetta's house and stopped at the door while trying to knock on the door, but every time he did it, his hand would always stop and look in a window to see her lying on her bed with a pillow in her face.

Flyer: "Alright, Flyer, there it is and you have to talk to her immediately" he said to himself.

I tap the door twice and wait for Rosetta's response to let him in.

"Come in" –she said from her home.

Flyer sighed and opened the door slowly while closing it slowly and approached Rosetta to see her lying on her bed, her lips were moving from side to side trying to get the words out of her mouth.

Flyer: "Hey Rosetta, it's me. Are you okay?" –He said.

No answer was answered ...

Flyer: "Listen, I'm here to talk about something that I could not tell you because the others were there"

No answer was answered ...

Flyer sat on the bed while watching her move away and the fast-flying sparrow man circled his eyes thinking that if he was with a fairy or a little girl.

Flyer: "You're not going to say anything, right?"

No answer was answered ...

Flyer: "I imagined it ..." he said while sighing.

Rosetta: "Flyer, why did you come?" She finally said without trying to get the pillow from her face.

Flyer: "To be able to talk in more detail about what happened last night" -he said.

Rosetta: "I hear you ..."

Flyer looked down as he adjusted the words to be able to speak accurately with the garden fairy.

Flyer: "Well, the kiss we gave was ... amazing. To tell you the truth, I never imagined that a fairy like you could give me my first kiss. Believe it or not, that kiss made me feel something ... but then it faded without any reason "

Rosetta removed the pillow from her face and sat down to look at the fast-flying sparrow man.

Rosetta: "You want to tell me, did not you like the kiss?" She said in a weak voice.

Flyer: "Of course not, your kiss and your lips were fantastic, but I do not have a huge feeling for you," he said.

Rosetta looked down looking away and a tear came from her left eye, Flyer observed that and turned her head so that she could see him and dry his tear.

Rosetta: "Are not you in love with me?" I ask.

Flyer: "No, you're just pretty for me, but a real attraction ... well, no," he told her truthfully.

Rosetta: "I understand," she said as she calmed down.

Flyer: "Really?"

Rosetta: "Sure, your words made me feel and reflect on it" -she said with a smile.

Flyer: "Well, at least everything is fine, right?"

Rosetta nodded and they both gave each other a hug making Flyer hug her a lot more as she felt her soft hair on her face, Rosetta laughed a little after Flyer's embrace.

Rosetta: "You hug a little strong, sugar"

Flyer: "That happens when you have a body with muscles in the chest and arms" -he laughed a little.

Rosetta: "That I should not doubt, that's why the fairies are always looking at you"

From there, both looked at each other's eyes while smiling.

Flyer: "Thank you that all this ended well, Rosetta. And do not worry, you'll find the ideal man sparrow for you "

Rosetta: "Do you really believe?" I ask.

Flyer: "Of course, I will love you as you are and if for some reason it makes you cry ... I will break all that is called face" -he said while laughing.

Rosetta blinked at the last part that Flyer said and gave her a hug as she watched from her window the Fairows who watched everything.

Rosetta: "Hey, darling"

Flyer: "Yes?"

Rosetta: "Your friends are watching us from the window"

Flyer opened his eyes tightly as he flew to the door and looked at the Fairows who were looking towards the window and everyone watched him.

Liz: "Eh ... surprise" -she said giggling nervously.

Flyer: "Oh ... guys" -he said while shaking his head.

The Fairows laughed at that and not just them, Rosetta also laughed making Flyer cross his arms while putting a bored face. Everything had gone well for the fast-flying sparrow man and that made him very happy that everything was fine as before.

* * *

 **And here ends this chapter, I was always thinking how it would be that Flyer was in a situation with Rosetta, the most attractive fairy (In my opinion) of Pixie Hollow. The next chapter will be the third saga and to not leave them with the intrigue, I will present the title that will lead:**

 _**Fairows: The Fire Fairy**_


	37. An unknown fairy

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the chapter that will start the third saga of the Fairows and yes, I know there are some Fanfics that have a fire fairy as the main theme, but ... I also wanted to put this group XD. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

The day had begun with everyone doing their jobs, each talent were doing their corresponding work and did not stop doing it because they had to be up to date with everything. The members of the Fairows were doing their respective jobs while Flyer was creating wind for a job he had said.

Flyer: "Ugh, this is very boring. I've been doing the same since they sent me, "he said as he snorted.

From there, I see Zerphyr who was creating a tornado that made him let go so that the wind blew, she turned her head to observe Flyer who was looking at her.

Zerphyr: "Hi Flyer, ¿are you having fun?" She shouted so that he could hear her.

Flyer: "Eh ... yes, as I'm having fun" he said sarcastically.

Zerphyr: "Uhm ... ok, you do your job well" - she said as she left.

Flyer raised an eyebrow and snorted as he flew away from the place to look for his friends and see what they were doing.

Flyer: "I hope the guys are available to see what we'll do for fun," he told himself.

While flying all over the place, I watch Liz and Wallace talking about something. Flyer went straight to them to talk to them.

Flyer: "Hello Liz, hi Wallace" -he said to the 2.

Liz/Wallace: "Hello Flyer"

Flyer: "And what do they do?" I ask.

Wallace: "Well, looking for something to be able to have fun, we are very bored about it" -he said.

Liz: "We better go where Trenk, surely will be creating an invention"

Flyer: "It's decided, let's go to our inventor ... to laugh at his last failure" - he laughed, making others do it too.

He along with Liz and Wallace went to the Tinker's Nook to look for Trenk, when they arrived they saw Tinkerbell carrying a rabbit with a fishing rod and Fawn was accompanying her.

Liz: "Look, there's Trenk"

Flyer: "Great, let's go where ..."

 **¡KAPOOOOW!**

Suddenly, an explosion was heard making the Tinkers scared and Fairy Mary sigh to be who he was, Flyer with the others flew to the place and saw Trenk lying on the floor while voting dark smoke in the mouth.

Wallace: "Bro, are you okay?" I ask.

Trenk: "Yes ... just ... it was badly adjusted ... ¡ **COF, COF**!" He said while coughing.

Liz: "Poor, we have to help him" -she told the 2 sparrows man.

Flyer and Wallace helped him get up and they sat him on a trunk that served as a chair and Trenk was dizzy and a few seconds later he regained consciousness.

Trenk: "Hell, another invention destroyed" -said his fingers snapping.

Flyer: "That you get angry, if all your inventions have been like this" -he said.

Trenk "Do not insult my feelings, Flyer," he said in an exaggeratedly sad voice.

From there, Fairy Mary appeared and saw Trenk who was very messy all his clothes and his hair was a mess.

Fairy Mary: "Trenk, again with your inventions?"

Trenk: "Yes ..."

Fairy Mary: "Oh ... I do not know what I'm going to do with you, boy," he said while shaking his head.

Wallace: "Well, at least there were no wounded," he said.

Fairy Mary: "Yes, but the whole place is a mess," she said, pointing out the whole place that Trenk's invention had caused.

Trenk: "Ay ... that means ..." he said as he looked at Fairy Mary who had a face that was almost annoying.

Fairy Mary: "Clear your disasters" -I ordered.

Trenk snorted as he picked up some parts of his shattered invention. From there, Liz's stomach began to growl causing her to grimace.

Flyer: "Are you hungry?" I ask.

She nodded and Flyer watched Trenk and Wallace.

Flyer: "You guys have to clean up, I'll go with Liz to bring something to eat," he said as he left with Liz.

Trenk was still picking up some parts of his invention and Wallace was helping him not to do it himself.

* * *

In the forests of Neverland, Flyer and Liz he found himself in some trees picking blueberries to eat. Flyer, being a fast-flying sparrow man, picked up the majority that was in each tree while Liz had almost half.

Flyer: "Ha! It's amazing to be a fast-flying sparrow man, "he said proudly.

Liz: "Less talk and more picking blueberries," she told him.

Flyer: "Ok, I'll just go to the last tree on my right"

He was flying immediately to the tree that had a number of blueberries and Flyer was preparing to collect them all. Once he was about to pick them up, he heard a noise that was very close to him.

Flyer: "Hello, who is there?" I ask.

No response was given which caused Flyer to pay more attention, I leave the basket on the branch of the tree and it was where the noise was. I hear sounds that were very close to him and he prepared himself in case he was an enemy.

Flyer: "Friend or enemy, show yourself," he said in a stern voice.

From there, I hear a very strange sound that he could not recognize and when he got closer, a ball of fire was surprisingly thrown causing Flyer to react and dodge it. He grimaced about it and put in combat to fight.

Flyer: "I'm already clear, Enemy," he said.

Before he could make a move, the person flew out very fast causing Flyer to back off a bit. But at the time of doing it, not only did I see that it was a fairy, but it also gave him a few sparks of what it would be ... Fire?

Flyer: "What the ..."

" **Flyer!** " Shouted the voice of Liz who called him.

Flyer heard the call and took the basket with the blueberries and went where Liz without stopping thinking about what she had seen, was weighing on it and wanted to know where it was from.

Liz: "Why the delay?" I ask.

Flyer: "I ... I only saw how much I could carry" - he said.

Liz: "Well, we'd better get to where others are"

Flyer: "Ok"

From there, both went to Pixie Hollow to meet the others. Throughout the flight, Flyer thought of the fairy he had seen (not physically due to the darkness) and his strange talent.

Flyer (Mind): "It will be ... is there an unknown talent?" He asked himself.


	38. Go to the infirmary

Flyer and Liz flew to the Tinker's Nook together with the blueberries they had gathered to eat, however, Flyer still thought of the being he had seen and that had allegedly attacked him with a fireball, though he doubted if its shape physical was that of a fairy because I had seen it when it flew away.

Flyer (Mind): "Who is it? I do not think it's a creature or a Black Fairies, it must be someone else, "he told himself.

Liz: "Flyer, are you okay?" She asked him.

Flyer regained consciousness and looked at Liz who had a strange face.

Flyer: "Sure, I was just thinking ... about being the fastest sparrow man of Pixie Hollow," he said with a smile.

Liz: "Oh, well, it's worth dreaming," she said with a smile.

Flyer grunted at his response and decided to ignore it. While they were still flying, they found Gale who was apparently looking for them.

Liz: "Hi Gale, ¿how are you?" She greeted him.

Gale: "I'm fine, but Alan is not," she said, causing Flyer and Liz to be surprised.

Flyer: "What happened to Alan?" - I ask.

Gale: "Apparently, half of his body is trapped in a flower that does not let him out and is where the healing fairies"

Flyer: "Let's not waste time and go then," he told the girls.

Flyer, Liz and Gale went to the infirmary where Alan was and possibly to Trenk and Wallace. They took a few minutes except Flyer who flew faster and went to the receptionist to find out which room Alan was in.

Flyer: "Well, what now?" I ask.

From there, a ladybug approached them and was making a signal that indicated that it touched her wings, Liz put her hand on the ladybug and it was there when the receptionist was pending with them.

Receptionist: "What do you offer them?" She told the young fairies.

Gale: "We are looking for our friend who is here" -she answered.

Receptionist: "Patient's name?"

Liz: "Alan," she said.

Receptionist: "Uhm ... Room 16," she said as she looked at a book.

Flyer: "Thank you, ma'am," he said as he left with the girls.

Receptionist: "Ma'am?" She said to herself, rolling her eyes.

Flyer searched the room until he found it, gave a signal to the girls and they went to the room to see how Alan was doing. The sparrow man of the animals was sitting at the table while a doctor was analyzing how to get the flower while Trenk and Wallace were looking.

Liz: "And how is he?" I ask.

Wallace: "Well, let's say he's taking it easy, he did not say a word since we arrived"

Gale: "How strange, are you sure he did not say a word?"

Trenk: "Yes, we're sure"

The doctor was watching on each side and the idea came to mind.

Doctor: "I already have the solution," she said.

Flyer: "Take time, doctor, that could ..."

And to everyone's surprise, the doctor only tickled the flower causing it to move so much until it left the middle of Alan's body to reveal that ...

 **¡PLAF!**

He had fallen asleep.

Wallace: "Uhm ... for good reason he did not say any words"

Doctor: "Well, tell him he has to be careful with some flowers that do not release the fairies at all," she said.

Gale: "You'll consider it when I wake up, nurse," she said, laughing a little.

Flyer: "And how are we going to pick it up?"

Wallace: "We only have one method left for these cases ... The old reliable one"

Trenk: "And what is that?"

Wallace smiled as he walked towards Alan who was still asleep, made a waterball appear and threw it in his face causing Alan to wake up.

Alan: "AH! What happened?! "he said while breathing fast.

Wallace: "Nothing, just give you a little water"

Alan: "Oh yes?" He said narrowing his eyes.

Wallace: "Yes, for nothing ..."

 **¡PANG!**

From there, Wallace was hit by a small wood in the head that Alan gave him.

Wallace: "What a way to thank people" -said a little dizzy.

Alan: "And now I will offer you too many thanks" -said holding the wood.

Wallace flew out of the room being chased by Alan, both were fluttering in the sky making the other fairies watch the show.

Alan: "Now you will see, Wallace"

From there, Wallace stopped for the moment making Alan do it too.

Wallace: "Wait a minute, can not we talk like civilized fairies?"

Alan: "Let's see ... No" - he said lowering his eyebrows - "And also, who told you that ..."

 **¡PLOF!**

Without realizing it, I hear a scream from a fairy and when I notice it was Tinkerbell who had been hit directly in ... the middle part of her back.

Tinkerbell: "Bold," she said with angry eyes.

Alan: "What?"

 **¡PAF!**

Surprisingly, he was slapped causing him to spin like a tornado. The girls were surprised by the slap that made it sound very loud and at that moment Liz appeared putting a finger on Alan's head causing him to stop spinning.

Alan: "Ouch, how it hurt" -he said while looking at Tinkerbell- "You can know why you hit me"

Tinkerbell: "That was because you hit me in my ... uh ..." she said as she gave him a signal where she had hit him.

Alan: "Ah ... then, I apologize for doing that"

Tinkerbell: "Ok ..."

Alan: "Terrence is the only one who can do it ..."

 **¡PAF!**

The Fairows closed their eyes as they heard the second slap that Tinkerbell gave Alan, Liz covered her mouth when she observed the slapping.

Alan: "Excuse me, I do not know where I came from," he said dizzy as he walked with his group.

Flyer watched the whole scene and at the same time thought about what he had seen in the forest, he needed to know who he was and he needed an answer.

Flyer: "Guys, let's go to the library"

Trenk: "Why?"

Flyer: "I'll tell you on the way, let's just go" he said.

The Fairows only nodded as they headed to the library to find out what Flyer was thinking, the fast-flying sparrow man needed to know that answer and know if it was a threat or not.


	39. Looking for the answer in a book

In the library, the Fairows were looking for a book about the "fairy" they had seen in the forest, but no book talked about it. That led the Fairows to keep looking.

Wallace: "How long will we be looking for? I'm getting tired, "he said a little exhausted.

Flyer: "Until we look for it, we have to find information about what I saw in the forest"

Liz: "That's what you told us 5 minutes ago, I'm getting bored," she said as she sat down.

While Liz put her head on the table, Trenk had a stack of books while reading one of them to find the information.

Trenk: "Bah, I read these books and they do not have any information to what you told us," he told Flyer.

Flyer: "How strange, maybe the librarian should know," he suggested.

Gale: "Good idea" -she said as she approached the librarian.

Trenk: "And if the first technique does not work, use the one always done by the female garden fairies," he told Gale.

Gale under his eyebrows while I saw him for brief seconds knowing very well what he was referring to and flew to the librarian. When he got close, I noticed that he was reading a book and Gale decided to get his attention.

Gale: "Hey, excuse me"

From there, the librarian looked at her while she waited for his question.

Gale: "Hi, uh ..." she said as she tried to remember his name.

"Scribble, my name is Scribble," he said in a bored tone.

Gale: "Oh sure, Scribble, I do not see you much in Pixie Hollow" she said while laughing a little.

Scribble: "Well, it's offered to you," he said as he put down his book.

Gale: "Well, it's kind of hard to say, but ... will you have a book that talks about creatures with wings with the element of fire?"

Scribble: "Creature?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Gale: "Well, a fire fairy"

When Gale mentioned the fire fairy, Scribble stood like a stone when he heard it and stayed like that for seconds.

Scribble: "You said ... fire fairy?" I ask.

Gale: "Eh ... of course" -she said a little surprised.

Scribble: " _I thought I would not talk about it again_ " he told himself.

Gale: "Excuse me?"

Scribble: "Tell me, why do you want that information?" I ask the garden fairy.

Gale: "Well, my friend Flyer seemed to see one of those in the forests of Neverland," she told him.

Scribble: "Uhm ... well, if I have a book on that subject"

Gale: "Really?"

Scribble: Yes, but I'll have to give them to them when everyone leaves because no fairy knows about it, ¿are you part of what they call Fairows?

Gale: "Yes" -she confirmed.

Scribble: "Ok, later come here and I'll give you the book"

The Fairows listened to the whole conversation and congratulated Gale's victory, now with that book they will be able to know more about the supposed fire fairy that Flyer had seen.

Wallace: "Well done Gale, give him his kiss for helping us" -he said jokingly.

 **¡TROMP!**

Until he received a book that went straight to his face causing the water sparrow man to fall to the ground.

Gale: "Ok, see you then," she said as she left with her group.

Scribble watched the Fairows who had left the library and the thought of the fire fairy was rolling in the mind of the librarian.

Scribble (Mind): "Would it be a good idea to show you the book? It's been too long since a fire fairy has ever been seen, including the Frost fairies"

* * *

It was an hour since Scribble told Gale that they would come to the library to give them the book about the fire fairy who supposedly saw him, Scribble was sitting in a chair while he waited for the Fairows and observed that he was coming and they approached to the.

Gale: "Well, we've arrived" -she said.

Alan: "You're sure about the book, right?"

Trenk: "Because if it's a lie, get ready for the worst" -said his hammer as a threat.

Liz: "Trenk, stop doing that" -said lowering the hammer.

Scribble swallowed and settled down so he could talk.

Scribble: "Dear Fairows, I called you here because they asked me to give you a book about the fire fairies"

Flyer: "And do you have it?" I ask.

Scribble: "What if I have it? Hehehe, of course I have it "

Flyer: "Excellent, show us"

From there, Scribble pulled out a dark book with gold letters and put it on the table for the Fairows to look at.

Trenk: "The legend of the fire fairies?" He asked.

Scribble: "I thought it was just a legend, but with a lot of research and some anecdotes, I can say that there really are fire fairies and why they are not living in Pixie Hollow"

Flyer: "Well, it's time we read it," he said.

Scribble nodded and opened the book to tell him about the fire fairies and their history.

Scribble: "And so begins this story ..."


	40. The legend of the fire fairies

The Fairows were watching the page that Scribble was observing about the fire fairy and its history, Flyer was more than focused on hearing every detail about the story he had about these fairies.

 ** _I believed that they were a myth, a legend, but it turned out that the so-called "Fire Fairies" are real and live in the farthest from Pixie Hollow for their safety for them, as for the other talents._**

Liz: "For the other talents, are they evil?" I ask.

Trenk: "Do not interrupt, you do not see that we are listening to the story" -said looking at her.

Liz poked her tongue at Trenk as she continued to listen to Scribble telling the story.

 ** _During the beginnings of Pixie Hollow, there were all the known talents, however, one day a dandelion flower landed on the Pixie Dust Tree as the other fairies and knowing what no talent chose it caused or rather, had "Created" a new talent with their own hands._**

Wallace: "The Magic!" He shouted.

Alan: "We are listening to the legend of the fire fairies, clearly there is NO magic," he said.

 ** _Sparks were produced in his hands and burning flames began to come out without burning the hands of the newcomer fairy, the other fairies were frightened and in turn were surprised by the new talent that had created and the newcomer fairy was a little scared. From there, Queen Clarion approached her and gave her a smile quality by making the fairy stop producing the fire in her hands._**

Gale: "Does Queen Clarion know about that?" She asked Scribble.

Scribble: "Of course, she's the queen of all Pixie Hollow and it makes sense that she knows about that"

The Fairows stared at him, making Scribble a little nervous about it.

Scribble: "Well, maybe I asked for information about it, nothing more," he said with a nervous smile.

 ** _Queen Clarion was with the young fairy while analyzing her new talent, she was surprised to learn that she had created the talent of the fire and that caused her to be a little frightened if she used fire all over Pixie Hollow. However, the young fairy did everything possible to control her fire power while creating the ideal color for her new talent: Strong red with a little orange and yellow._**

Flyer: "That makes sense because of the color of the fire," he told his group.

 ** _A few years passed and the young fairy could easily control her fire talent making her unique to all the talents and that caused the arrival of other fairies with the same talent, however, the young fairy knew that they could not stay in Pixie Hollow due to the fire in his interiors and asked Queen Clarion a place where she could stay with the new fire fairies and the queen nodded giving him a dark place of Neverland giving him as a gift a Dust tree for her. The young fairy became the Empress of the Fire Fairies for being the first of them all and so continues her leadership of having her fairies safe from any danger._**

Liz: "Ah, poor them" - she said a little sad for the fire fairies.

 ** _But not everything was happiness for the fire fairies because someone who belonged to the category of fire fairies had a dark heart before them for being "different" to them, they called it a Salamander and to the surprise of all ... It was the true form of the fire fairies. That is why both the empress and the other fire fairies have a little skin, but they had the skin as normal fairies._**

Trenk: "That what was missing, someone against something"

Flyer: "Yes, what was missing for that saga"

 **The Salamander who called him "Drek" was imprisoned in the prison of the fire fairies where he remains there to this day and the fire fairies were never seen since that day ...**

Scribble: "Until now you told me," he said, stopping to read.

Flyer: "Hey, the fire fairy was the one who came to see us, not us," he said.

Scribble: "Uhm ... is it possible that the fire fairies are already coming out of the darkness?"

Liz: "It could be, being in such a dark place must be very ugly," she said.

From there, Flyer was thinking of an idea that might reveal a bit about the fire fairy he had seen.

Alan: "Flyer, what are you thinking?"

Wallace: " I hope it's not about going to the fire fairy"

Flyer: "Let's go to where the fire fairy is"

Wallace: " **:|** "

Trenk: "And exactly, where will we go?"

Flyer: "Well easy, where were Liz and I while we picked blueberries," he said.

Gale: "Is it a good idea? It's about to get dark "

Flyer: "Well let's not waste time and let's go look for it" -said flying very fast.

The Fairows watched him leave the library and had no choice but to go with him to look for the fire fairy, Scribble watched them and closed the book while sitting a little while watching the sky for the moment.

Scribble: "I just hope they do not get in trouble"


	41. Calling the fire fairy

**_Hello everyone ... yes, I know I'm taking a chapter of the Fairows (as if it were a television episode) so I'll tell you what really happens._**

 ** _-To begin with, I am without internet in my house and both chapter 40 and this one have gone up because I am in the house of a relative of mine. The studies do not affect me because I finish high school and now I'm in an instinct, which does not affect me if I'm with the internet. Even so, I'm without internet and I do not know when I'll have it again, I announced it in my profile that I could not translate it into English and if I want to know what happens ... use the Google translator._**

 ** _-Second, also had to rest because I was writing TOO MUCH the history and had to accommodate a bit the plot of the fire fairies because it will be the saga that I will strive to write._**

 ** _All that said, enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

It was getting dark in Pixie Hollow and the Fairows were in the place where Flyer looked at the fire fairy and they were waiting for 5 minutes and Trenk, Wallace and Gale were getting bored waiting so long without the fire fairy appearing.

Trenk: "Flyer, we're here for 5 minutes and the fire fairy that **YOU** said you saw does not appear," he told the fast-flying sparrow man.

Wallace: "It's true, I do not think he's coming, especially at night," he said as he lay on the floor.

Flyer: "Uhm ... maybe we have to attract it with something" -suggested.

Liz: "And with what?" She asked.

Flyer was thinking for the moment until an idea crossed his mind.

Flyer: "I have it! We have to attract it with fire, "he said.

Gale: "Excellent idea, but how are we going to create the fire?"

Alan: "Well, very easy" -he said as he grabbed some medium woods- "With these wood sticks we can create the fire".

They all watched Alan try to put the sticks together and rub them for the fire to come out, but he could not do it while Trenk sighed as he approached the sparrow man of the animals to take the wooden sticks.

Trenk: "Bring here, silly. Learn from the master" –he said.

From there, Trenk rubbed the sticks too fast until I noticed that some sparks were coming out and managed to create the fire with the sticks dropping him to the ground.

Liz: "You did it, Trenk!" I scream with joy.

Trenk: "Thank you, thank you, it was just a great effort" -he said with a smile.

However, I erase his smile when his nose was sniffing something burned that was very close to him.

Trenk: "Hey, do not you smell something burned?" He told his friends.

Alan: "Eh ... it must be your hands that are burning" -he said as he pointed to his hands.

Trenk lowered his eyes as he watched his hands burning through the fire and the pain had come to him so far.

Trenk: "I'll just say one thing ... **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " He shouted.

Trenk quickly circled trying to take fire from his hands until Wallace created a ball of water and threw it into the hands of Trenk extinguishing the fire, the Tinker observed his hands completely dark due to the fire and made a face about it.

Flyer: "Excellent, we already have fire" -said watching the fire.

Trenk: "My little hands hurt," he said in an almost shrill voice.

Gale: "Now we just need the fire fairy to come" -she said as she sat on a rock.

Liz: "Exactly, we just have to ... _wait again_ " -said that last with a boring tone.

The Fairows were waiting for the fire fairy again so he could come and I think it had worked because they heard some leaves move from above.

Alan: "Did you hear that?"

Wallace: "¡¿A-a Monster?!" -said with a grimace.

Flyer: "No ... the fire fairy" -he said as he flew to where he was.

Being close to the place where I had heard the sound, I see a silhouette of a fairy who was standing and apparently was looking at him. Flyer could only see his brown eyes causing her to move away a little.

Flyer: "Calm down, I will not hurt you, I'm a sparrow man," he said calmly.

"Are not you a salamander?" I ask.

Flyer: "No, I'm a fast-flying sparrow man and my name is Flyer" -he said as he held up his hand.

The fire fairy observed his hands and then observed him for brief seconds, did not indicate any danger and gave his hand causing Flyer to slowly pull her out of the darkness to see her physically.

Flyer: "Woh ..." - that was all he said.

The fire fairy had a strong red sleeveless shirt and knee-length pants of the same color, only curved yellow and orange lines. Her hairstyle was brown and she had a ponytail so she could hold her long hair and for a strange reason Flyer reminded her of Vidia.

Flyer: "You really are a fire fairy" - he said while watching her.

"Yes. My name is Fiorella, I'm a newcomer, "she told him.

From there, Flyer made Fiorella go down so he could meet the group making them have their jaws open just by seeing her.

Wallace: "Woh, she's beautiful" -he said without thinking about what he said.

Alan: "Yes it is" -he said with wide eyes.

Flyer: "Guys, she's Fiorella" - I introduce her to her group.

Fairows: "Hello!" They said in unison.

Fiorella: "Hi ..." she said a little nervous.

Flyer: "Do not get like this, here we are friends" -he said with a smile- "They are Trenk, Liz, Alan, Wallace and Gale" -said introducing them.

Trenk: "Then, that book was absolutely right" -he said as he watched the fire fairy.

Liz watched her more closely, making Fiorella just stare at her as she watched Gale.

Gale: "Do not worry, she always does the same" -she said with a smile.

Flyer: "And tell me, what are you doing in this dark forest?"

Fiorella: "Well, I was just walking until I noticed the fire here and I just came to observe"

Flyer nodded as he listened to her and observed in his arms that he was a bit scant, like that of a reptile, but that had a very logical explanation about it.

Wallace: "Question, will the Empress of Fire not be upset if you are not with your group?"

Fiorella: "I do not think so, she is very busy with someone who has visited _Fire Hollow_ "

Fairows: "Fire Hollow?" They asked.

Fiorella: "Yes, that's our name," she told the Fairows.

Flyer: "Ok, ¿do you want to come with us so you can meet Pixie Hollow?"

Trenk: "What are you saying ?!"

 **¡TROW!**

Trenk received a knock from Wallace on the head causing him to get a little dizzy.

Fiorella: "Really?"

Flyer: "Of course, the place will fascinate you," he said in a cheerful voice.

Fiorella thought for the moment and gave him a positive smile.

Fiorella: "Ok, I accept it"

When saying that, the Fairows rose and Fiorella did the same and they went towards Pixie Hollow so that she could know the place.


	42. Occurrences in Tinker's Nook

The Fairows along with Fiorella had arrived at Pixie Hollow where it was already dark and the fairies were asleep, Flyer low as he began to stretch and Gale and Liz were talking with Fiorella about their world.

Fiorella: "And that's how I was able to get my first fire, it was difficult, but I did it," she said.

Gale: "Woh, who would have imagined it" -she said while listening to everything Fiorella had said.

Liz: "Your arrival at Fire Hollow must have been very hard for you"

Fiorella: "At the beginning it was difficult to get used to, but as the days went by I was able to adapt" -she said.

From there, Trenk was drawing everyone's attention so they could hear him.

Trenk: "Very well, we will go to my house now to analyze the fire fairy a little" - he told them.

Fiorella: "Analyze?" I ask.

Alan: "Do not worry, we just want to check something from you" -he told her not to worry.

Everyone went to Trenk's house to observe Fiorella more closely, at first everything was very normal for her, but when they looked closer at her arms, they saw that the scales were a little red.

Fiorella: "Well, that always happens to the fire fairies when they're a little nervous," she told the Fairows.

Trenk: "Interesting, it's the first time that a fairy of his talent has that, even if it's about the fire fairies ... it's normal," he said as he sat down.

Liz: "And what about the Black Fairies?"

Alan: "Those are just some demons that should not have existed, although they already exist," he said as he snorted.

Trenk: "Well, now let's start reviewing it for the moment while I ... **AHHHHHHH!** "

They all watched Trenk who was very nervous and a little paranoid when he was observing his work desk.

Flyer: "Trenk, what's wrong with you?"

Trenk: "My hammer ... **My hammer is not there!** " He said, taking it from his arms while shaking it quickly.

Alan: "So much scandal for a hammer," he told the Tinker.

Trenk: "You do not understand, that hammer was part of my life when I became a Tinker and I made my first invention" -said watching the sparrow man of the animals towards the eyes.

Gale: "Maybe it should be lying somewhere else"

Trenk: "Good idea"

From there, Trenk began to look everywhere for his hammer, throwing some things, but without finding it and he was getting more paranoid than usual.

Fiorella: "Eh ... is that hammer so important to him?"

Wallace: "If it's Trenk, then yes" he replied.

Liz watched Trenk who was still looking for his hammer and she noticed a note that was lying on the floor where the desk was and picked it up to read it.

Liz: "Trenk, you have to read that note" -she said.

Trenk listened to what Liz said and approached her to take the note and read it, when he finished reading the note his left eye began to tremble after knowing the whereabouts of his hammer.

Flyer: "And what happened?"

Trenk: "Apparently, Clank and Bobble took it by order" –he said.

Gale: "From whom?"

Trenk: "Of the problem-making fairy, Tinkerbell. We're going to the Tinker's Nook!" –He shouted as he flew there.

They all followed him and Flyer was the only one to stay because of Fiorella's presence.

Flyer: "Listen, I want you to stay here, we will solve something important"

Fiorella: "No problem," she said without complaint.

Flyer nodded and went flying to reach his group towards Tinker's Nook. Upon arriving, I observe the Fairows being hidden outside the Tinker's Nook while watching Tinkerbell who was building a wheel machine.

Flyer: "What happened?" I ask.

Trenk: "Nothing, they are only building something that I do not know what it is, but I will go immediately to retrieve my hammer," he said as he prepared to go.

Trenk was flying where Tinkerbell was and watched Clank, Bobble, Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia, Rosetta and Iridessa who was helping her build the wheel machine. Trenk stands behind Tinkerbell who was thinking about something and noticed that she had her hammer and was about to take it until ...

 **¡TROMP!**

He was hit by his own hammer on the forehead and Tinkerbell realized about it, everyone observed the presence of Trenk and he was trying to recover after the blow.

Tinkerbell: "Hi Trenk, ¿how are you doing?" I ask happily with a shy smile.

Trenk: "I want a cup of coffee ..." -he said until shaking his head to regain his reason- "Right, ¿ **WHO** gave you permission to get **MY** hammer?"

Tinkerbell: "Well ... Clank and Bobble told me that your hammer is the most resistant and they borrowed it for the time being," she told him.

Trenk watched Clank and Bobble give him a shy smile and the Tinker sighed heavily.

Trenk: "Ok, now give it to me" -he said as he raised his hand to receive him.

Tinkerbell: " You can lend it to me for a while?"

Trenk: "No," he said as he grabbed the hammer.

However, Tinkerbell did not release the hammer and both Tinkers were trying to get the hammer while the girls watched the whole scene.

Fawn: "¡Come on Tink, do not let yourself win!" She said supporting her friend.

Silvermist: "Guys, do not keep up with that," she told the 2 Tinkers, although they clearly did not hear her.

From there, the Fairows entered the Tinker's Nook and watched the scene that was causing Trenk and Tinkerbell. Wallace went a little closer to know who was winning.

Wallace: "Come on Trenk, you can ..."

 **¡TROMP!**

To his bad luck, the sparrow man of the water was hit by a hammer blow by Trenk causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Trenk: "Oh ..." he said as he watched Wallace lying on the floor.

Tinkerbell: "That will hurt tomorrow," she said.

Trenk: "On second thought, I can lend it to you. Make sure you take care of it very well "-said releasing the hammer as it flew out of the place.

Flyer: "Well ... Tinkerbell, what do you want Trenk's hammer for?" I ask.

Tinkerbell: "Well, I need it since we are building a Snow-maker" she said.

Alan: "A ... What?"

Bobble: "A Snow-maker, we will build one for Tink"

Trenk: "Ok. but as the same name says, ¿how will they get the snow?"

Gale: "One moment, you will not be thinking about getting it at Winter Woods, right?"

Iridessa: "Technically, yes"

Alan: "And what is the reason you want to go to Winter Woods? You know how forbidden this ... "

From there, Clank started talking, interrupting Alan.

Clank: "You see my dear friend, Tink told us that he has a sister in Winter Woods"

Alan: "A sister?"

Flyer: "A sister?"

Gale: "A sister?"

Liz: "A clister?"

The Fairows stared at Liz who had just said something totally absurd and meaningless.

Liz: "What?" -She asked.

Flyer: "How is it that you have a sister?"

Upon asking that, Tinkerbell began to tell the Fairows about how she went straight to Winter Woods because her wings had shone when she had contact with winter and discovered that the reason was because when she and her sister, who called Periwinkle, they came together, their wings began to shine as if they were connected between them.

Liz: "Woh, that was a fantastic story" -said she joining her hands.

Silvermist: "I agree with that" -said doing the same thing as Liz did.

Wallace: "For me it seems like it's taken from another story, Froz ..."

Alan: "And you, when did you wake up?" He said incredulously when he saw him.

Wallace: "A few moments ago. Now what I want to know is that, ¿who was it that hit me with the hammer? "-Asked annoyed.

Trenk: "Tinkerbell"

Tinkerbell: "What?! Do not be a liar, Trenk "

Trenk: "Do you call me a liar? If you are the one who never tells her feelings towards a certain sparrow man who collects the dust. "

When saying that, Tinkerbell began to blush while it began to babble.

Tinkerbell: "That ... as you dare ... has nothing to do ... Arg! Look what you did to me, "she said annoyed.

Iridessa: "But, we already knew that before," he told the girls.

Vidia: "We know that, let's see what happens next" -said making the girls nod.

Liz: "Aww, love is tender," she said.

Alan stuck out his tongue at Liz's comment making her look at him.

Trenk: "Accept it Tink, you know well that sometimes you spend all day with Terrence doing his ..."

Gale/Liz: "Trenk!" They shouted in unison.

Trenk: "What?" He said as he began to see them.

Tinkerbell: "Trenk, one more you talk about my relationship with Terrence, I'm going to ..."

Wallace: "Aha! You said it yourself, MY RELATIONSHIP with Terrece. You can not deny it anymore "

Tinkerbell: " Do you want another blow with the hammer?" She said, showing him the hammer.

Wallace: "Eh ... no thanks" - he said while smiling foolishly.

Flyer: "I think this chapter is talking about Tinkerbell's relationship with Terrence"

Alan: "Nah, soon we'll have chapters that will talk about couples, for now let's concentrate on the present," he said.

Rosetta: "By the way, why you guys came?"

Liz: "We came for Trenk's hammer since we have a friend waiting for him at home"

Fawn: "A friend, ¿is she a newcomer?"

Flyer: "You could say, but it's not Pixie Hollow"

The girls put on strange faces when they heard Flyer's statement.

Iridessa: "They do not make any sense in what you say, the fairies always come to Pixie Hollow when a baby makes her first laugh" she said.

Flyer: "And what would happen if a fairy is born through the laughter of a baby and arrives at Neverland, only in a different direction?" I ask.

Vidia: "Are you wanting to say that there is a talent we do not know?"

Flyer began to explain to the girls about the fire fairies and their friend Fiorella who was in Trenk's house. The girls, Clank and Bobble were surprised by the news they got because they had never thought there was a talent for fire.

Tinkerbell: "Woh, they were more mysterious than the Frost fairies," she told Flyer.

Flyer: "Exactly ..."

Trenk: "Ok, I'll let you use my hammer for the time being. Make sure you take care of it very well "

Bobble: "You do not have to worry, the hammer is in good hands" -he said as he put a wheel on the machine.

Clank: "Exactly, you do not have to worry," he said.

From there, the Fairows left the Tinker's Nook to go straight to Trenk's house where her fire friend was.

Wallace: "With those who told us about the Frost fairies, could we go at some point?"

Trenk: "Yes, we could even meet the beautiful fairies," he said with a smile.

Gale: "You always think of girls, right?"

Flyer: "It's male instinct," he said hitting his chest.

Liz: "I would say, male nonsense"

Alan: "They're like that because they did not get their sparrows men," he told the boys.

The boys laughed at that while the girls only ignored them as they continued to fly towards Trenk's house.


	43. We have to go to FIre Hollow

After what happened at Tinker's Nook, the Fairows had arrived at Trenk's house where Fiorella was sitting in a chair.

Trenk: "Well, nothing out of the ordinary has happened while we were not there," he told the others.

From there, everyone noticed that something was lighting up the house causing Trenk to put on a strange face.

Liz: "Trenk, do you have a lamp?" I ask the Tinker.

Trenk: "No"

At that moment, Trenk turned slowly to see that a flame of fire was on his desk causing the Tinker to roll his eyes.

Trenk: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fire, Fire!** " –He shouted loudly.

Wallace created a ball of water and threw it into the flame of fire, extinguishing it in moments, there was nothing burned except a dark stain on the desk.

Trenk: "Well, at least nothing bad has happened," he said.

Fiorella: "I'm sorry" -she said.

Trenk: "Easy, just for this time I will not get paranoid," he said.

Flyer: "Good. Now we want to know how you use fire, "he said to her.

Liz: "Yes, make a show with the fire," she said enthusiastically.

Fiorella: "Oh, it's okay" -she said.

From there, he began to turn his hands causing the flames of fire to appear and the Fairows were impressed. Fiorella together the fireballs to make a medium ball of fire so that it disappears leaving only in the ashes.

Gale: "Woh, that was awesome," she said.

Alan: "Completely incredible" -said with amazement.

Flyer: "If you are a great fire fairy," he said to her.

Fiorella blushed a little at that and noticed Trenk who was watching the sky through the window.

Wallace: "Trenk, what's wrong?"

Trenk: "Well, they've noticed that the sky has a red spot," he told them.

Flyer: "Red?" I ask.

The Fairows looked out the window and saw that the sky had a red mist that was a bit far away and that made the group of Pixie Hollow guards hesitate.

Liz: "That's something unexpected to observe," she said.

Wallace: "Will the apocalypse come?" He said with a little fear.

Gale: "Of course not, stop inventing fantasies"

Fiorella approached them to observe the sky for the moment and her pupils trembled in the red mist that lived in the sky, indicating that she knew something about it.

Fiorella (Mind): "No ... this can not be possible" - she thought with a concern.

Trenk: "Is something wrong?" I ask the fire fairy.

Fiorella thought for the moment before answering the Tinker, she thought that perhaps they could help their world of red mist.

Fiorella: "Guys, I heard you defeated the leader of the Black Fairies," she told them.

Flyer: "Exactly, we defeated him"

Fiorella: "That's good to hear because I need your help immediately," she told them with a slight concern.

Alan: "Something bad happens?"

Fiorella: "Yes, it has to do with the red mist that is in the sky" - she said as she pointed to the sky.

Wallace: "The apocalypse"

Fiorella: "No, but it's something worse"

Wallace: "More worse than the apocalypse ..."

Flyer: "Wallace" -I call him- "What do you need?"

Fiorella: "I need you to accompany me to Fire Hollow to check something that I think is related to the red fog"

Alan: "A Fire Hollow?"

Fiorella: "Yes, it's very important" -said as if it were a plea.

Flyer: "If it is a threat, then we must stop it as soon as possible. Fairows, let's go to Fire Hollow! "

Fairows: "Let's go!" They shouted in unison.

Fiorella: "Thank you"

From there, the Fairows left Trenk's house and flew to Fire Hollow who was going to solve an anecdote that Fiorella had.

* * *

 **Fire Hollow**

The fire fairies were resting while some fire guards were guarding a dungeon that was sealed very tightly, there was the threat that Fire Hollow had once landed.

Guardian 1: "Are you sleeping?" I ask his partner.

Guardian 2: "I think so, I have not slept during my resting time" -he said while yawning a bit.

Guardian 1: "We should talk to the empress to give us a break, we have taken care of this gourd with this monster inside ..."

" _ **I can hear you, stupid guardian**_ " said a voice from the dungeon.

From there, the guardian 1 hit the bars to silence him.

Guardian 1: "Silence! No one asked you to talk, "he said.

From there, the guardian 2 observed the sky and watched with amazement and fear that a red mist was illuminating the sky which caused him to warn his partner.

Guardian 2: "Friend, watch the sky," he said.

The guardian 1 observed the sky and looked in amazement at what he saw.

Guardian 1: "Oh no, we should warn the Empress"

" _ **Hehehehehe ... very scared, right?**_ " He said mockingly.

Guardian 1: "No ... I do not think you can escape from here, I'll tell the empress" -he said as he flew away.

Guardian 2 stared at the dungeon while listening to the inmate's faint laugh provoking him to make his body tremble.

" _ **I think my departure will be sooner than I imagined**_ "


	44. Let's go to Fire Hollow

The Fairows along with Fiorella flew quickly to Fire Hollow to check something she was assuming since they noticed the red mist in the sky, the fire fairy was silent all the way and that made Flyer notice that.

Alan: "Hey, they do not think Fiorella is worried about something," he told the Fairows.

Gale: "It may be, he has not spoken since we started flying," she said.

Trenk: "It could be that something very bad is happening in Fire Hollow," he said.

Flyer: "Whatever it is, we have to help her because she's our friend"

Fairows: "Yes!" They said in unison.

From there, Fiorella, who was in charge of the Fairows, stopped to fly, causing the group to do so too.

Liz: "Are we there yet?" She asked.

Fiorella: "Yes, we have arrived at Fire Hollow" - she said confirming it.

The Fairows observed Fire Hollow and slowly lowered their jaws when they observed, the whole place was very rocky with some lines of fire that were on the ground and some houses were there. The dust tree was in the middle of all Fire Hollow and behind the tree was a volcano that was fuming.

Flyer: "This place is so ... gloomy" -he said as he looked around the place.

Fiorella: "Well, that's how the Empress and the other fire fairies like it," she said.

Trenk: "We have arrived, what do you want to check?"

Fiorella: "Let's go to the ..."

However, Fiorella stopped talking when she saw a dungeon guardian who had Fire Hollow approached the dust tree very concerned. She supposed that her fear was because the prisoner in the dungeon was planning something evil.

Fiorella: "Oh no, I think it's true," she told herself.

Wallace: "Leave the mysteries for another time, what is happening?" He demanded with a slight concern.

Fiorella looked at the Fairows and sighed so she could talk to them.

Fiorella: "Ok, I'll tell you ..."

* * *

Inside the dust tree, the guardian flew very quickly while he found the main room where the empress of all Fire Hollow was: The empress Scarlat. The guard stopped to fly to breathe a little and the Empress noticed her presence.

Empress Scarlat: "Guardian, why is not he in his position in the dungeon?" I ask him.

Guardian 1: "My empress, I think he is planning it," he told her.

Empress Scarlat: "You mean ...?"

Guardian 1: "Yes, my empress," he said.

Empress Scarlat: "Oh no ..."

* * *

Fiorella: "A long time ago a newcomer had stepped on Fire Hollow for the first time, when they sprayed it with dust and it transformed into its physical form, the fairies looked at it a bit strangely because the newcomer was very different"

Flyer: "How different?"

Fiorella: "His eyes were yellow and his pupils were like a straight black line, he had claws on his hands and feet and his whole body was red in the shape of a reptile with a tail"

From that description, the Fairows realized who was talking.

* * *

Empress Scarlat: "I knew that sooner or later I would be planning your departure," she said with a worried tone.

Guardian 1: "My Empress, do you want them to call all the guardians of the kingdom?" I ask the Empress.

Empress Scarlat: " If it's about that evil, do it fast"

* * *

In the dungeon, the person who was imprisoned was making the sounds of a clock causing the guardian 2 to become frightened a little.

Guardian 2: "I do not understand, ¿why do you do that?" I ask in a demanding way.

" ** _Well, what happens is that tonight will be the best of all my long life_** " -he said while making the sounds of a clock again.

Guardian 2: "What do you mean by that?"

" ** _In a few seconds, you'll know_** "

* * *

Alan: "Well, that's a perverse thing"

Fiorella: "Yes, that's why they imprisoned him in the dungeon we have"

Liz: "And what's his name?"

Fiorella made a face at the moment to ask him what was called the prisoner in the dungeon, the Empress Scarlat was watching from a giant hole that served as a window to the sky that had the red fog that had become larger and was just in the place that was the dungeon.

Fiorella / Empress Scarlat: "Drek"

 **¡KAAAAAAAAPOOOOOOOOOW!**

The dungeon had exploded making impact to the guardian 2 who was far away crashing into something causing him to faint, a huge giant smoke came out of the dungeon and a shadow was emerging while making a slight laugh while his tail pulled out the smoke that was in your surroundings.

Drek: "Well, it's time for revenge against Empress Scarlat ... and Queen Clarion," he said as he clenched his fist tightly.

* * *

Fiorella had heard the explosion and the Fairows were watching the place where a giant smoke was striking the sky until it disappeared.

Trenk: "What was that?!" - I ask incredulously.

Fiorella: "It can not be, it has escaped from the dungeon"

Liz: "Maybe I've escaped from the dungeon, but I do not think I'll come here so soon"

However, a reddish glow was approaching where they were and revealed as Drek the salamander.

Liz: "I had to open my mouth ..." she said to herself.

Drek: "What a surprise, I did not know that the Pixie Hollow fairies were in Fire Hollow" - he said while watching the Fairows.

Fiorella: "You are Drek the salamander, the cause of many disasters in the past"

Drek: "Oh, it seems that my story is still present for this generation of fire fairies. Yes, I'm Drek the salamander "

Fiorella: "Why have you escaped from your confinement?"

Drek: "Do not be ignorant, the reason for my departure is because **... ¡I want to finish Empress Scarlat with Queen Clarion in order to get my revenge!** "

Flyer: "Well, do not even think he'll lay a hand on Queen Clarion" -said putting herself in front of everyone.

Drek: "Uhm ... a defender, I think you'll be the first to test my claws from tomorrow"

From there, Drek shot out of the place causing the Fairows to watch him for brief seconds.

Wallace: "Well, another enemy we have found"

Fiorella: "I have to warn the Empress about that" she said as she flew towards the dust tree.

The Fairows watched her go while they thought about how to stop that new adversary who also wanted revenge on Queen Clarion.

Flyer: "Let's accompany her" -he said making the others nod.


	45. A new evil has resurfaced

**_Woh, 45 chapters have this story and that makes it my 2nd story with that many chapters, the Fairows will not stop having the chapters since I have stories centered on the 2 missing movies plus 2 new sagas (by the way, the second it will be the end of the Fairows). Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

The empress Scarlat had heard the explosion and her fear grew larger when she realized that Drek had escaped from her prison, the guardian 1 had retired to call her army while Fiorella had arrived at the Empress who was completely still. before what happened.

Fiorella: "Eh ... Empress Scarlat," she said, calling his attention.

The empress Scarlat turned to observe the newcomer Fiorella who was standing there watching her with a little fear, she supposed that she would talk about Drek because she had told him after her first day in Fire Hollow.

Empress Scarlat: "Yes Fiorella, I know that Drek has escaped from the dungeon," she said as she sighed.

Fiorella: "Could not you stop it yourself?" She said.

Empress Scarlat: "I would like to, but you know very well that my fire powers have been worn out for a long time, specifically when I use it to the utmost to defeat it" she said in total defeat.

The empress Scarlat was once again watching the sky as she thought of a way to stop Drek again, but Fiorella already had those who could stop him.

Fiorella: "Well, I know who could help us," she told the Empress.

Empress Scarlat: "What?" She said turning around after hearing her.

When he turned around, I observed the Fairows who had listened to the whole conversation and the Empress Scarlat stared at them.

Empress Scarlat: "They are not the ones who defeated the leader of the Black Fairies?"

Flyer: "Exactly, your empress," he said politely.

Empress Scarlat: "Uhm, Queen Clarion told me about you sometime," she told them.

Liz: "That means you're the first fire fairy" -she said.

The empress Scarlat nodded and her gaze became very worried.

Empress Scarlat: "Now that Drek has escaped, who knows what he could do?" She said worried.

From there, the Fairows remembered the words he said before he fled, and that he was going to take revenge on Queen Clarion for something they did not know it was.

Flyer: "Queen Clarion, that two-legged reptile wants revenge on Queen Clarion," he said.

Alan: "We have to stop it as soon as possible"

The Fairows said goodbye to Fiorella and the Empress to go to Pixie Hollow to see if Queen Clarion was okay, Fiorella watched them go and had to pray that nothing bad would happen to Queen Clarion.

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, Drek was standing in front of the dust tree and was preparing to attack Queen Clarion by surprise. He was laughing in silence as he settled down to be able to attack her.

Drek: "Well, it's time for a visit, Clarion. Thank you for opening the door, you are a sweetness, "he said to a fairy who was tied and covered in the mouth.

It was Viola and she was trying to get out of the predicament that Drek had made for her, but it was very useless. Drek was about to attack until suddenly ...

Flyer: "Do not even touch it, talking lizard" -said threateningly.

Drek looked at him with a scowl and saw that Flyer was squeezing his arm and had a fist ready to shoot.

Drek: "I see that you are very loyal to the queen, ¿are you in love with her?" He said mockingly.

Flyer: "What?!" he said incredulously.

From there, Flyer gave Drek a knee blow by surprise causing Drek to bounce saliva while snarling and preparing his fist to hit him. Flyer left the place and Trenk flew with his hammer in his hand and hit him with everything.

Trenk: "We will not allow you to hurt Queen Clarion," he said as he continued to hit non-stop.

Drek: "You guys are a nuisance" -said preparing his claws to attack.

From there, Drek received a splash of water from Wallace and Gale made a flower stalk appear that made him tie the body of Drek. The Fairows watched him while Alan helped Viola to untie himself.

Flyer: "Well, what do you want with Queen Clarion?" He said as he stared at him.

Drek gave him a bored expression and then laughed slightly making the Fairows look at him very surprised.

Alan: "What is the laugh?"

Drek: "It's just a pending issue with her" -said watching them.

Liz: "Yes, wanting to attack her"

Drek: "It could be ..."

Trenk: "Because of the fire fairies they had you locked in that dungeon"

Viola settled down to observe Drek who was tied to the stem of the flower.

Viola: "I should talk to Queen Clarion about that"

Trenk: "Calm down, baby, tomorrow it will be necessary to tell her that ..."

Drek: "I'm gone"

Flyer: "What?"

From there, Drek broke the stem of the flower and fled far away while the Fairows watched it going far away.

Wallace: "Geez, he left again"

Liz: "We have to talk to Queen Clarion about this before ..."

Queen Clarion: "I've seen it all"

The Fairows were surprised to witness it and Clarion flew to where they were while Viola was approaching her queen.

Viola: "Your Majesty, that thing came to ..."

Queen Clarion: "I know, I think a threat from the past has returned," she said.

Gale: "It means that he is very dangerous that Skrell"

Queen Clarion: "Unlike Skrell, Drek only wants the suffering of the fairies for his ambition, he even wants to make me and Scarlat suffer"

Flyer: "We have to stop it," he said as he prepared to fly.

However, Queen Clarion stopped him so he could not fly.

Queen Clarion: "Flyer, I think you need to rest so you can do it tomorrow," she told him.

Flyer: "But, what if he comes back?"

Queen Clarion: "I do not think Drek comes back again, not because he saw you guys"

Flyer grimaced about it and stopped waving his wings so he could fly.

Reina Clarion: "Now, I want everyone to go back to their homes and they can think about their plan for tomorrow"

Fairows: "Yes, Queen Clarion"

Everyone flew straight to their home leaving the dust tree, Queen Clarion observed the sky once more while Viola simply watched her.

Viola: "¿Are you well, your majesty?"

Queen Clarion: "Viola, I need you to call Nyx"


	46. Calling a help

**_Woooooooooh! I just got to 100 reviews ... from the same person who read_ Found Love _to_ the Fairows _(Guest), ¿but do you know something? I'm glad that someone takes the trouble to criticize each chapter. If the Guest (Yes, you who are reading this) reads this comment, thank you for liking my story. With nothing more to say, enjoy._**

* * *

The next day, after the events that had happened during the night, Flyer got up from his bed as he dressed to begin a plan that consisted of arresting Drek. He left his house to go straight to Trenk's house where the others were waiting for him. When I arrived, I noticed that Trenk was still sleeping while he was snoring.

Flyer: "Aww, the sleeping beauty still does not wake up. I think I know how to wake him up" –he said as he had a wicked smile on his face.

He flew around the house looking for some device to wake him up, however, a better idea occurred to him. It was at the place where Trenk was sleeping and prepared to speak.

Flyer: "Trenk, Silvermist is sleeping with you while he gives you a few kisses" - he said mockingly.

But to his surprise, Trenk hugs his pillow and covered himself with it thinking that Silvermist really kissed him. Flyer blinked twice and made a grunt about it.

Flyer: "It did not work, plan B," he told himself.

I take a coin that was next to the bed so ...

 **¡POM!**

Hit it directly in the face.

Trenk: "Oh ... is it already day?" He said a little dizzy.

Flyer: "Yes. With that Silvermist, huh? "He said raising an eyebrow.

Trenk blushed heavily as he began to babble.

Trenk: "How? When? What? ... is not what ... I mean ... Shut up! "He said annoyed.

Flyer: "Quiet Romeo, I will not tell you anything" -he said mockingly.

Trenk: "I hope so because, ¿do you know what I would do to you if you tell them?" He said, showing him his hammer.

 **¡POM!**

Trenk: "I remain silent" -he said dizzy after receiving the blow with the coin.

Flyer: "Ok. It would be better if we brought the team together to stop Drek, "he said as he went to the door.

Trenk: "Well, but we do not know where that reptile went with 2 legs," he said.

Flyer: "You're right, but we have to make a plan"

Trenk: "I hope they are very good"

Flyer and Trenk left the house to reunite the group to devise a plan to stop Drek and thus avoid a greater threat.

* * *

In the Pixie Tree Dust, Queen Clarion stood watching the sunset thinking about what had happened that night. Memories of the past were coming to her mind with the cover of Drek's evilly smiling face that made her very tense inside.

Queen Clarion: "Those memories are very intimidating, what will you want this time?" She asked herself.

From there, Viola approached along with Nyx who had a serious face and stood firm when he saw his queen.

Viola: "Queen Clarion, Nyx is here," she said.

Queen Clarion: "Thanks Viola, you can retire" -she said kindly.

Viola: "I'll be at your service, your highness," she said as she left.

Nyx watched Viola for brief seconds and then her gaze focused where Queen Clarion, she knew the reason for his call and assumed that it was a threat that would reach Pixie Hollow.

Nyx: "Queen Clarion, is there a problem?" I ask.

Queen Clarion took a breath before being able to talk to her.

Queen Clarion: "Nyx, I've already told you about the threats that Neverland has"

Nyx: "Yes, your highness" -she said.

Queen Clarion: "Well, one of them is out of Neverland and I do not know when he's going to give his surprise attack"

Nyx narrowed her eyes and turned to watch the main exit, maybe they could not against Skrell and the Black Fairies, but she could maybe get rid of the new threat that would approach Pixie Hollow.

Nyx: "Who is it?" I ask.

Queen Clarion: "It's about ... a salamander," she said.

Nyx turned to look at the queen very confused at her response.

Nyx: "Excuse me, ¿a salamander?"

Queen Clarion: "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the most evil salamander that exists."

Nyx: "Excuse me, your highness, but you can not believe that a salamander is a threat to ..."

Queen Clarion: "Her name is Drek, the definitive form of a fire fairy," I explain.

Now Nyx had been lost, she had never heard of a fire fairy because she did not even know of existence or a story about them. Queen Clarion watched her for a few seconds and approached her so she could calm her down.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Fairows were flying from one place to another as he found Drek's whereabouts taking his dust sprays, courtesy of Diana. Almost half an hour passed and none of them had a guaranteed success because everything Neverland was very gigantic.

Wallace: "I could not find it, ¿and you guys?"

Alan: "No, but I'm very tired"

Gale: "I just want to rest," she said.

Flyer: "We must not lose confidence, we have to look for it. I'll go the other way to find it"

The fast-flying sparrow man left the group to find Drek, the further away he got from them the more he felt the atmosphere was a bit overwhelming.

Flyer: "How strange, because is the environment like that?"

" ** _Maybe it's because of the heat_** " said a dark voice.

Flyer heard the voice and got into combat mode while his eyes watched on each side to find the owner of the voice. What I saw next was that all around him it was totally dark and he could not see anything, but he supposed that Drek was also there.

Flyer: "I know it's you, Drek, ¡¿where are you and show yourself?!"

From there, he felt that his back was feeling a wind causing him to tremble a little and when he turned around ...

" **Hello…** "

* * *

Queen Clarion had told Nyx about the story of Drek and how she had defeated him along with the Empress of the Fire Fairies, Nyx was paying close attention while listening to the story.

Queen Clarion: "And I do not know how he could get out of the dungeon, I guess he already had everything planned," she said.

Nyx: "Do not worry, I'll see to it that this talking lizard does not hurt you. I'll call my group to make a guard around Pixie Hollow. "

Queen Clarion: "I knew I could count on you and also the Fairows are the case," she said.

Nyx: "You refer to the Flyer group with your friends," she said.

Queen Clarion nodded as Nyx left to think of a plan to stop Drek. Clarion sighed lightly as she was surprised by Viola who was breathing for the moment.

Queen Clarion: "Viola, ¿what happened to you?"

Viola: "Queen Clarion, I was flying in the field of flowers so I could relax until I saw Tinkerbell and her friends taking a Frost fairy to Winter Woods" -she explained.

Queen Clarion: "A Frost fairy?"

Viola: "Exactly, your highness"

Queen Clarion flew straight to Winter Woods to see for herself what Viola had told her about Tinkerbell taking a Frost fairy to Winter Woods.

* * *

Flyer watched Drek who had a smile on his face causing the fast-flying sparrow man to shake his arms a little.

Drek: "I see that you are the sparrow man who challenged me to challenge me," he said.

Flyer: "Let's see, why do you want to bother Queen Clarion and the Empress of the Fire Fairies?"

Drek: "I already told you, it's just a small matter," he said while laughing a little.

Flyer: "Yes of course, as if I would let you touch Queen Clarion"

Drek: "Do you really think you can beat me? I'm not stupid like Skrell, I will not let a group of idiots get in my way, "he said as he looked into his eyes.

" **Flyer, Flyer!** " Shouted a voice.

Flyer heard the voice of Fiorella who was getting closer, Drek realized it and made the dark place disappear to leave in the forest and turned around to leave but not before saying something to Flyer.

Drek: "Let it be clear to you, you and your group of friends and that fire fairy can stop me" -he said while flying far away from the place.

Flyer was panting when he saw him leave and saw Fiorella who approached him to talk about Drek.

Fiorella: "Flyer, I finally find you, we have to ... Hey, ¿are you okay?" I ask.

Flyer: "That guy, it's very dangerous than I thought," he told himself.

Fiorella: "I do not understand, ¿what do you mean?" She asked.

Flyer: "Fiorella, how did the Empress manage to defeat him?"

Fiorella was a little surprised by the question.

Fiorella: "Well, I'm not sure, but I can ask."

Flyer: "That would be a good idea, so we could have an idea on how to defeat him"

From there I observe the sky that was cloudy and both went where the group to stay at the house of Flyer.

* * *

On the border that divided the warm and winter side, Drek was watching in the distance a group of fairies who were talking to a Frost fairy who was accompanied by the lord of winter, Lord Milori.

Drek: "Uhm ... I've never seen that guy," he told himself.

From there, I observe Queen Clarion who approached the group of warm fairies telling her something about a rule. Drek did not understand what was happening, but he only cared what was happening.

Drek: "Aww, the warbler is here, as it disgusts me" –he said while screaming his teeth.

I watch the Frost fairy go to her place while the fairy who starred the whole scene left the border and then her friends were with her, Queen Clarion observed Lord Milori for a few seconds and retired making Drek realize it.

Drek: "Well, well, well, but what a dramatic scene"

Lord Milori mounted his winter eagle and flew to his place not before flying to where was the Snow-maker to throw it into the river to go to his kingdom.

Drek: "Oh, I did not think he would do something like that. I have an idea to make Queen Clarion suffer too much"-he said while watching Lord Milori-" **You are my prey** ".


	47. The demon of fire attack

Flyer was thinking about what had happened with Drek while the others were arguing with Fiorella about what was happening in Fire Hollow, the fast-flying sparrow man was concentrating too much with Drek who did not listen to the things the group said.

Flyer (Mind): "I do not know why, but I feel that something terrible is planning" he said to himself.

Trenk: "What do you think, Flyer?" I ask.

Flyer: "Eh?"

Alan: "I knew, you've been like this since we were in the forest," he said.

Liz: "Something happens to you?" I ask.

Flyer was silent for a few moments before he could speak.

Flyer: "Well, it's about Drek and his greedy plans," he said.

Gale: "That's why we have to come up with a plan," she told him.

The Fairows were thinking of an idea which consisted of defeating Drek in different ways, Flyer was thinking too much about how to stop it. It was not as easy as it was with Skrell and he did not know how to stop it with the talented spheres, but he had to think of an idea yes or yes.

Flyer: "Do you have any ideas?" I ask the Fairows.

None of them said anything which meant they had nothing to say, Flyer sighed and sat on the chair putting his head on the table. Fiorella watched the Fairows who were without ideas and she decided to put one.

Fiorella: "I think I do have one," she said.

The Fairows began to see her making Fiorella watch them all.

Gale: "Go ahead, we'll hear you"

Fiorella: "Maybe we could go to the Empress Scarlat to tell her how to stop Drek"

Flyer: "Sure! I had already completely forgotten about that "-said while approving the idea.

Trenk: "It seems that it makes sense, maybe it would help us in how to defeat him" –he said.

Suddenly, Liz began to yawn indicating that she was sleepy and not only her, Wallace also began to yawn followed by Alan, Gale, Flyer and Trenk.

Wallace: "Well, we'd better go to Fire Hollow tomorrow," he said trying to open his eyes.

Flyer: "Good idea, good night everyone"

Fairows/Fiorella: "Good night, Flyer!"

All had retired to go home, Trenk was flying along with Liz to go to the Tinkers so that Trenk could sleep in his house.

Trenk: "See you here, good night, Liz"

Liz: "Good night, Tre ..."

Suddenly, Liz's face began to wonder when she noticed Nyx and a group of scout fairies flying in another direction, making Trenk aware of it.

Trenk: "And now what are you doing?"

Liz: "Surely they are patrolling" -she told the Tinker.

Trenk: "It can be"

From there, Trenk began to head towards his house and began to see that the lights of the Tinker's Nook was on and he went there to see what was happening. He approached a little and looked at Tinkerbell who was sitting and her head was on the table and Silvermist was the only one to accompany and comfort her. To the surprise of the Tinker, I hear some sobs that belonged to Tinkerbell and it was something new for him since he had never heard her cry.

Trenk (Mind): "What has happened to her so that she is like this?" He asked himself.

From there I see Silvermist lifting Tinkerbell from the table, I speak some things that Trenk could not hear and both friends gave each other a hug for Silvermist to leave the Tinker's Nook. Trenk realized this and hid so that Silvermist would not look at it and apparently it had worked because Silvermist had not seen it and it flew directly.

Trenk (Mind): "Uff, that was close"

From there, he flew directly to his house to rest to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, the Fairows left Pixie Hollow to head straight to Fire Hollow to speak with Empress Scarlat about Drek's defeat in the past.

Trenk: "We are already approaching Fire Hollow," he told the group.

Flyer: "Excellent, now let's go as fast as possible ..."

Suddenly, Flyer observed a trap that was placed that consisted of a sack and the fast-flying sparrow man eluded him easily catching the sack.

Flyer: "Ok, get out immediately before I take you out on my own" -said as he watched on each side.

To the surprise of the Fairows, the responsible was none other than Nyx who had hidden behind a tree.

Alan: "Nyx? What are you doing here?"

Nyx: "I saw you leaving very desperate towards that place in the forest" -she answered.

Trenk: "Were you watching us? Harasser, "he said.

Flyer: "What do you need, Nyx?"

Nyx: "I want to know where they were going"

Trenk: "What do you ..."

Nyx: "What do you?"

Trenk: "What do you care?"

Liz: "Trenk, do not be rude" -she corrected him making the Tinker roll his eyes.

Flyer: "Ok, we are heading towards Fire Hollow"

Nyx: "Fire Hollow?"

Wallace: "Yes, the place where the fire fairies live"

Nyx: "Sure, Queen Clarion told me about them ... and also about that salamander"

Flyer: "Well, we're heading there. We'll see you later, baby, "he said as he made his way to Fire Hollow.

Nyx watched the Fairows heading towards the place and to her surprise, a blush appeared on her face causing her to be surprised.

Nyx: "Did you just tell me _baby_?"

The Fairows had arrived at Fire Hollow and on the way they found some fire fairies who looked surprised as they had never seen other fairies of Pixie Hollow get here and as usual, the girls began to notice Flyer making this one laugh a little.

Flyer: "Well, it seems that these fairies are very _hot_ " -he said while laughing at his joke.

Trenk: "That's funny," he said sarcastically.

Gale: "Guys, we are already arriving at the Pixie Tree Dust" -she told them.

The Fairows flew to the front door and were about to enter until 2 guardians stopped them on the way.

Royal Guardian 1: "Stop! Nobody can pass unless they are fairies of the fire"

Alan: "We just want to talk to Empress Scarlat," he said.

Royal Guardian 2: "It will not be possible," he said.

Trenk: "Well, I think we will use the difficult method" -he said taking out his hammer.

 **-7 seconds later-**

Liz: "It was so easy that I thought," she said.

Trenk: "Hehe, you're welcome" -said as he kept his hammer.

Flyer observed the 2 guardians lying on the ground knocked out after receiving the beating from Trenk and concentrated on going to the Empress. The Fairows watched the Empress who was reflecting and Alan called his attention by knocking on the wall.

Empress Scarlat: "Who is it?"

Flyer: "We are the Fairows" -he said.

The empress Scarlat observed the group and approached them to find out what they needed.

Empress Scarlat: "What can I do for you?"

Flyer: "We want to know the method of how you could defeat Drek in the past," he told the Empress.

The empress Scarlat was a little surprised by the question, but she knew it was about Drek and they wanted to know how to defeat him.

 **¡POW!**

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard and the Fairows were put in preparation to fight while the Empress Scarlat watched from the hollow of the tree to know what had happened.

Trenk: "And now what happened?"

Empress Scarlat: "It's ... Drek"

* * *

 ** _Now the Fairows will begin the first battle against Drek. For you to know, this chapter takes place in the scene of "The Secret of the Wings" where all Pixie Hollow is being frozen. Fire Hollow will not be affected because it is very far away and in the movie (under my expectation) it was shown that I do not freeze the other part of Pixie Hollow. Wait for the next chapter._**


	48. The fight in Fire Hollow

The fire fairies began to see Drek who was standing without doing anything, the salamander began to see them and laughed a little for the scared people who were really enjoying it.

Drek: Those fire fairies it seems you have not heard about me, I think I'll give you a brief summary of my story ... "

From there, the empress Scarlat appeared and stood firm as she began to see Drek who became aware of his presence.

Drek: "Your Empress, it's been too long" - he said as he greeted her politely.

Empress Scarlat: "Drek, you are not welcome to this place. Surrender or you will see the consequences, "she told him firmly.

Drek: "Oh, but I was just observing the changes since I was in that dungeon," he said.

Empress Scarlat: "You have caused destruction in the past, I will not allow you to do it again" - she said as a ball of fire appeared in her hand.

Drek: "Do you think about stopping me? I am no longer the same in the past, I have improved the power of the fire within me ... ¡ **To be able to defeat you**! "

From there, Drek flew straight to the Empress Scarlat and she threw the fireball from which, Drek had easily dodged him.

Drek: "That cheap trick does not work with me!"

" **But that direct hit in your face will do it** " said a voice.

Drek made a gesture and watched Flyer who received him with a direct beating in the face causing the salamander to be thrown backwards crashing against rocks.

Drek: "Hk ... that blow, I did not expect it" -he said while recovering.

Flyer along with the Fairows watched Drek who had risen and they were watching them with an anger inside.

Drek: "I see that you also want to try" he said as a glow of fire appeared on him.

Trenk: "It's time to end this" -said preparing his hammer.

The Fairows had their talented spheres and their auras began to appear on themselves preparing for the attack.

Flyer: "FAIROWS, GO!"

Each flew in each direction and Drek watched the Fairows who had auras in them and the salamander quickly left its place to appear in another by throwing fireballs. Trenk hit until the balls of fire disappeared with his hammer while Wallace shot water making him wet the salamander a bit.

Drek: "Damn, I have to be careful with that water sparrow man," he said to himself.

Alan made bear claws appear in his hands and flew to Drek to attack him, but the salamander dodged every scratch it gave him.

Alan: "I have to find everything I have"

However, Drek gave him a standing punch in the stomach causing Alan to fly backwards. Liz made a light appear too hot to burn the ground and pointed it towards Drek, the salamander realized about it and left the place where it pointed.

Gale: "It's my turn!" She said.

The fairy of garden showed spiked stalks that were heading towards Drek and this released fire making them disappear completely, but a barbed stalk attacked him by surprise in the back causing the salamander to moan in pain.

Drek: "Damn, that did hurt me"

I watch Flyer who was heading towards him to read his fist to attack, Drek brake his fist with his tail and both looked at each other with piercing eyes.

Drek: "Did you think that with your fist you were going to give me?"

Flyer: "Wait for you to say that"

Drek looked at him confused and that's how when he realized what Flyer was talking about, the fast-flying sparrow man got his wings ready and made a very fast turn taking with you Drek who was trying to stop him. Flyer stopped and threw Drek down and gave his last attack flying towards him to hit the ground, but Drek was not going to leave and stopped him while he enlisted all his power.

Drek: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted making an aura of fire appear in him.

Flyer went out of his way while watching Drek's aura of fire.

Drek: "I had not used it for a long time, but it's time to use it against you," he said.

Drek flew straight towards Flyer, hitting him in the face causing him to go backwards, Trenk used his hammer to attack until Drek stopped him with his tail while giving him a sinister smile.

Drek: "Do not think you're going to do it, little worm" -said preparing a fireball.

But to her bad luck, Liz had the beam of light and directed him to where the salamander was making him cover his arm.

Drek: "They are already filling my patience, they will suffer with my attacks that I will grant them"

"Better proof of mine!" Shouted a female voice.

Drek went to the voice and was hit in the stomach making his tail loose Trenk and crawling back, the salamander growled as he watched the person responsible for it: Nyx.

Drek: "A fairy scout, they are the most annoying" he said to himself.

Flyer noticed Nyx's presence and approached her to talk about his arrival.

Flyer: "Nyx, what are you doing here? We are taking care of ourselves, "he told the leader of the scout fairies.

Nyx: "With that he is the new threat, Queen Clarion was right" - she said while watching Drek.

Drek: "Idiot, I will not forgive you" -he said as he prepared his claws.

He made a quick movement and was about to attack Nyx until Flyer blew him away with a gust of wind that made him appear.

Flyer: "Nyx, if you're going to fight I suggest you be careful with him. Drek is not an ordinary guy like Skrill "

Nyx: "What do you mean?" I ask.

Flyer: "I can see inside him that he is an obsessive maniac with the suffering of others because of his benefit, get ready" - he said while flying.

Nyx flew along with Flyer while watching Drek who was fighting with Wallace and Gale. On another side of Fire Hollow, Fiorella watched the Fairows fighting Drek and she wanted to help them, but the problem was that she could not do it because she was very shy and thought that a shy woman could not get in a fight. However, that did not stop her from getting closer to see even better.

Flyer: "Take that!"

 **¡PAM!**

Drek received a direct beating in the face while Nyx gave him another in the stomach, the salamander made spit saliva while grunting to see that he was being overtaken by the Fairows.

Drek: "I will not allow it ... I will not let them defeat me!"

From there, Drek's aura of fire began to rise and get bigger as he took Flyer and Nyx by the neck and Drek's eyes were made of brilliants making the pupils disappear. Fiorella watched in horror what she saw and clenched her fist indicating that she wanted to stop him, but she could not.

Drek: "I've had enough with you, I'm going to enjoy making you suffer with everything" -he said to both of them.

Flyer: "No ... you will not get out ... with yours" -he said.

Nyx: "Leave me ... disgusting lizard" -she said trying to get rid of him.

From there, Drek clenched his fists causing the throats of Flyer and Nyx to hurt him as they gasped. Fiorella could not see her friend in that condition, she had to do something about it.

Fiorella: "I can not ..."

Without realizing it, a sparks of fire magically came out causing the Fairows to notice it.

Fiorella: "I can not leave ..."

The sparks began to appear very fast to the point that a glow of fire appeared in a few seconds.

Fiorella: "I can not let that lizard hurt Flyer" she said this time very annoyed.

The empress Scarlat observed to Fiorella that she was feeling an anger that never had a fire fairy, she thought that could bring a bigger problem if she got even more angry.

Empress Scarlat: "Oh no ..."

Fiorella: "Hey, Drek!" She shouted trying to get his attention.

Drek turned to look at Fiorella who had an overwhelming air around her, Flyer observed with confusion what would come next.

Fiorella: "Drop Flyer and that fairy" -she ordered, trying to contain her anger.

Drek: "And what happens if I do not want to?" He said while laughing.

From that point, Fiorella disappeared instantly causing Drek to look confused and an impact was received in the stomach and I observed Fiorella who had an aura of fire just like his.

Fiorella: "Then I'll do it for you," she said defiantly.

Fiorella kicked him in the face causing Flyer and Nyx to come loose from his grasp while the fire fairy grabbed Drek's tail and spun him to throw it up and when she did, she flew straight towards him so hit him on each side while flying on each side. The Empress Scarlat, the Fire Fairies, the Fairows along with Flyer and Nyx watched in amazement at what they saw. Drek could not let him humiliate him and stopped Fiorella with his hand.

Drek: "Not bad, I think it's been a very fun warm-up. I'm leaving, but I'll be back, "he said as he left Fire Hollow.

Fiorella regained consciousness and could not stop herself from having Flyer hold her while watching her.

Flyer: "Fiorella, that was amazing" -he said with a smile.

Fiorella: "Maybe, but it's very exhausting. It's the first time I do that. "

Flyer stared at her as he went down to the floor and let go of Fiorella, the empress Scarlat watched the sky once more and headed for the Fairows.

Empress Scarlat: "Drek will have gone elsewhere, it will take you a few days to return to Neverland"

Flyer: "Until then, we will be ready"

The Fairows along with Nyx withdrew from Fire Hollow while the fire fairies emerged from their hiding places as they watched the Empress and Fiorella wondering how she had that aura inside her.

Fiorella: "That ... that was very strange"

* * *

 ** _Until the next chapter, the plot of "The Secret of the Wings" will be over, but not this story that still follows._**


	49. A few days before the attack

The Fairows and Nyx flew straight to Pixie Hollow to rest after the fight they had against Drek, but Flyer still thought about what had happened to Fiorella. The fire fairy had the same aura of fire as Drek, but considering that it was a fairy and not a salamander made Flyer still think more about the subject.

Trenk: "Ugh, I'll need a break for this fight," he said.

Liz: "I agree with you, I want to go to sleep for a while," she said.

Nyx: "Hey, do you think that thing will come back?" I ask the Fairows.

Flyer: "To get revenge on Queen Clarion, yes," he said.

When they arrived at Pixie Hollow they noticed that something was happening, they saw that the whole place was full of ice that was disappearing. Flyer and company did not know what had happened, but that they had to know later.

Alan: "Great, what happened during our absence?"

Nyx: "I have to go, try to get that salamander not to set foot in Pixie Hollow"

Flyer: "Ok"

Nyx retreated to see her group while the Fairows stared at the sky while Flyer still thought of Fiorella and her aura of fire.

Trenk: "Flyer, you do not have to be like that, we all watch what happened to Fiorella" -he said.

Gale: "I do not know about you, but I think that could bring a problem"

Wallace: "Sure. If a fire fairy gets angry, that will happen to him "

Alan: "But, get to that level?"

Flyer: "I do not think it's just because of the anger, there must be something else in it," he told them.

Liz: "Let's think about that later, let's go to the Pixie Tree Dust to know what happened," she said.

The Fairows nodded and went to the Pixie Tree Dust to know what had happened during his absence, but that would not stop them from thinking about Fiorella and how to defeat Drek once he comes back from hiding.

5 days later

Those days had passed since what happened in Fire Hollow and also what had happened in Pixie Hollow, the Fairows began to relax and at the same time be attentive in case Drek attacked in surprise. In turn, warm fairies visited the Frost Fairies after breaking the rule that Queen Clarion made about the impediment of crossing the border. All that was given thanks to Tinkerbell along with his sister Periwinkle who were now happier because that would mean they would see each other again. Although the Fairows wanted to have fun in the snow, Flyer was the only one not to enter because he was more focused on Drek which made his friends not enter if the leader of the Fairows did not participate. Now, they were sitting in a forest trunk while they thought about how to stop Drek.

Flyer: "Guys, you had to go to Winter Woods to have fun"

Liz: "No, we'll stay with you until the end," she said as she hugged him.

Wallace: "I did want to go ..."

Suddenly, he was hit in the shoulder by Gale who gave him a " _Shut up_ " look.

Trenk: "And is there any information regarding Drek?"

Flyer: "No, still"

Alan: "We have to look for it as soon as possible, who knows what it can do behind our backs"

Wallace and Liz watched their backs to see Drek causing Alan to hit his forehead.

Gale: "Alan said it figuratively" -she told them.

Trenk: "Well, do you know anything about Fiorella?"

Flyer: "I have not seen her these days, surely she must be reflecting on what happened in the ..."

From there, they observed Diana who approached them with an envelope in her hand.

Gale: "Diana, we have not seen you make past chapters" -she said to her.

Diana: "I know, I was very busy with Fairy Gary and all the dust. Anyway, I've come to give you this, "she said, showing them the envelope.

Flyer took the envelope and opened it to see that he had a sheet written with something and read it said.

Flyer: "Do you know where they are?"

Wallace: "I know, in _The Secret of the Wings_ "

Trenk: "That's over now"

Liz: "Right"

Flyer: "I have not finished reading yet" -he said as he began to read- "They are in the place where they should not be, they must be in the place with the white earth"

Gale: "White earth?"

Diana: "I never heard that in my whole life," she said.

Flyer kept thinking about what the note really meant and the idea lit up in his mind.

Flyer: "¡I have it, I have it!"

Trenk: "And where do you have it because you do not notice it?" He said while laughing.

 **¡POF!**

From there, Flyer gave Trenk a blow that made him stand still while he watched the others.

Flyer: "Winter Woods, is talking about Winter Woods"

Alan: "Really?"

Flyer: "Only a moron would realize it"

Trenk: "How strange because it had not occurred to me before" -said after realizing what he said.

Gale: "Ok, we have the place. But, why there?

Flyer: "Who knows ..."

Suddenly, everyone opened their eyes to realize that actually said the sheet.

Liz: "Guys, where is Queen Clarion?"

* * *

In Winter Woods, Queen Clarion together with Lord Milori sat on an iceberg contemplating the sky. Clarion curled her head on Milori's shoulder causing him to stroke her hair.

Lord Milori: "I missed you so much, Clarion," he said to her.

Queen Clarion: "Likewise, it's been too long since we last saw each other" -she said as she watched Milori's broken wing.

Lord Milori sighed as he watched Clarion who was now sitting.

Queen Clarion: "Are you really not affected by your wing?" I ask worried.

Lord Milori: "At the beginning it was very difficult for me after breaking the wing, but over the years I got used to riding an eagle. Although, I can not lie to you that I would still like to have my wing in good condition "

Clarion approached Milori and both felt the breath of his lips, Clarion approached a little more while Milori hugged her around the waist and both looked at each other having their lips almost in contact.

Lord Milori: "Clarion ..." he said as he approached to kiss her on the lips.

Queen Clarion: "Milori ..." she said as she approached to kiss him on the lips.

"Aww, what a beautiful scene, although it disgusts me"

Queen Clarion rolled her eyes as she watched a certain well-known person who did not want to see him, Lord Milori observed the individual who was standing behind them and gave him a bad spine.

Queen Clarion: "Drek ..."

Drek: "Surprised to see me, Clarin?" He said mockingly.

Queen Clarion: "What are you doing here?" She said as she stood up.

Drek: "Oh, I'm just here because of ... account adjustments" -he said as his aura of fire appeared on him.

Queen Clarion (Mind): "This is very bad"


	50. Looking for Queen Clarion in the winter

Flyer and company flew directly to Winter Woods to find Drek who apparently was there, they had the feeling that he had found Queen Clarion who was with Lord Milori and they were as quick as possible to stop him.

Flyer: "Quick, we have to get there before it's too late," he told the Fairows.

Liz: "I hope Queen Clarion is well," she said pleading.

Alan: "Wait a minute, should not we have coats to get into Winter Woods?"

From there, Flyer stopped to fly thinking about what Alan said and hit his forehead while cursing in his mind.

Flyer: "Damn, it's true," he said snarling.

Gale: "At least, we have our coats in case we ever want to go to Winter Woods," she said.

Flyer: "Ok, everyone go to their houses and put on their coats. We will find ourselves right where we are now, "he told them.

Each one flew straight to their house to put on their coats and it did not take them too long to put them on. Once they had them on, the Fairows were in their coats and were preparing to go to Winter Woods until they met Fiorella who found her flying in the same direction as them.

Wallace: "Fiorella, what are you doing here?" I ask.

Fiorella: "I received a note on a stone indicating that Drek was in Winter Woods"

Trenk: "A stone? What a little unusual "

Liz: "Wait, do not you have a coat?" He said to her.

Fiorella blinked at his question.

Fiorella: "No, I'm a fire fairy and that gives me the advantage to enter Winter Woods" -she said.

Alan: "We are already reaching the border," I indicate.

The Fairows went down to the warm side of the border to enter the winter, 2 frost fairies received them frosting their wings and Fiorella did not need frost because of the heat she felt in herself as in her wings. Once inside Winter Woods, the Fairows flew as fast as possible to find Drek and watched a group of warm fairies having fun in the snow.

Liz: "Oh, how I would like to be there"

Wallace: "I'm the same, but we have a job to do"

Trenk: "Uhm, I do not think anything has happened"

The Fairows went down into the snow and saw a group of fairies who were having fun with the frost fairies and assumed that nothing bad had happened.

Flyer: "Well, I think Drek has not arrived yet"

Suddenly, some snowballs went directly to Trenk and Wallace making the others be surprised.

Trenk: "Let's see, who was the joke that shot me ...?

From there, another snowball fell on his face.

Gale: "It seems we are on a snow battlefield" -said watching some groups of fairies holding a snowball.

Flyer: "Let's get out of here"

The Fairows left the battlefield except Trenk who was removing the snow from his face and when he did, I observe the fairies having some snowballs that were aiming at him.

Trenk: "Oh ..."

Flyer watched the frost fairies who were having fun with the warm fairies and did not realize that he had run into a fairy frost who was on his back.

Flyer: "Oh, I'm sorry. I have not seen you, "he said while apologizing.

"Do not worry, it was an accident" - she said while looking at him.

Flyer observed the fairy who had white hair and very pointed and his face reminded someone.

Flyer: "Nice to meet you, my name is ..."

"Flyer, the leader of the Fairows. Tink told me about you and your group, "she said, taking him by surprise at the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "Tink? ¿Do you mean Tinkerbell? "I ask.

"Sure, she's my sister. My name is Periwinkle, "she said introducing herself.

Flyer: "Sure, your sister told us that she had met you here," he said as he remembered.

Periwinkle: "Oh, ¿what brings you here?" I ask.

Flyer: "Well, I'm here with my group to catch ..."

From that moment, Flyer remained silent while thinking about whether to tell Periwinkle about Drek or not as that could cause something bad for her like the other frost fairies.

Flyer: "... Catch a fairy. That is the game that we and the Fairows have invented "

Periwinkle: "And what does it consist of?"

Flyer: "Simple, we have to look for a fairy or a sparrow man who hides so that nobody looks for it and that's when a group must find it"

Periwinkle: "Sounds fun, and who in your group hid?"

Flyer: "Only the idiot I chose"

Trenk: "They talked to me?" He said, appearing by surprise.

Flyer blinked twice with a bored expression as he watched Trenk who had his hair covered in snow.

Flyer: "Better not ask," he said.

Periwinkle: "You must be Trenk, the most constructive Tinker of all" -she told him.

Trenk gave a proud smile to himself when he heard Periwinkle's words.

Trenk: "Well, let's just say that a little of my wit is due to ..."

Periwinkle: "And also, the Tinker that his inventions explode without apparent reason"

Trenk rolled his eyes as he listened to Flyer laughing out loud making the Tinker growl.

Trenk: "Who told you that?"

Periwinkle: "My sister Tink, I'm Periwinkle by the way," she said.

Trenk: "Oh, when I see Tinkerbell, she'll pay me" -he said while looking at Flyer who stopped laughing.

Flyer: "A lot of laughter for today, ¿did you find it?"

Trenk: "Not yet, but we are doing it"

Periwinkle: "What are you talking about?" I ask.

Flyer and Trenk looked at each other and decided to tell him what was happening.

Flyer: "Periwinkle, what I'm going to say I want you to take it easy"

Periwinkle: "Is something wrong?"

Trenk: "If with something bad you mean a salamander is in Winter Woods and is looking for Queen Clarion to take revenge on her, then yes," he said.

Flyer: "Did you have to be very specific?" He said snarling.

Periwinkle: "A salamander, ¿what is that?"

Flyer started talking to Periwinkle about Drek and the fire fairies who lived in Fire Hollow, Periwinkle was totally amazed by what she was listening to and in turn was a little scared making Flyer reassure her.

Flyer: "Quiet, I do not think I'm going to attack right now"

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, causing the warm fairies and frost fairies to begin to panic. Flyer observed in the sky a flash of fire that was flying directly towards Pixie Hollow and thought it was Drek.

Trenk: "It can not be, it has already started its attack"

The Fairows approached and observed that the sky in Pixie Hollow was beginning to be taken over by red clouds and the dark environment which caused the warm fairies to be frightened.

Flyer: "Oh no ..."

From there, they observed some scandals that were behind them. Flyer observed and saw a group of frost fairies surrounded in circles who were observing someone and approached to see the Minister of Winter very hurt and assumed that it was Drek.

Flyer: "Minister of winter, what happened to you?" I ask.

Minister of winter: "That ... that talking lizard attacked me and went to Lord Milori who was with Queen Clarion" - she said while recovering.

Liz: "It can not be, it has Queen Clarion" -said terrified.

Minister of winter: "Fairows, please, have to stop him"

Fiorella had listened to the whole conversation and flew off to look for Drek while the Fairows did the same. A very hot battle would approach in Pixie Hollow from now on.


	51. A fire to fire fight

Drek was flying while holding an unconscious Lord Milori and Queen Clarion who did everything possible to break free of the salamander without success.

Drek: "Your efforts are useless, you will soon observe how Pixie Hollow will become pure ashes" - he said with an evil smile.

Queen Clarion: "I will not let you do that, Drek," she said as she tapped the arm that held her.

Drek: "Have a little elegance, I did not think you behaved like a spoiled child" -said mocking her.

Drek landed on the Pixie Tree Dust and watched Terrence who was collecting a bit of the dust and watched Drek who gave him a sinister smile.

Drek: "Boy, I'll ask you to leave here," he said politely.

From there, I use his tail to pull him out of the tree causing him to fall to the ground while listening to his scream of fear.

Queen Clarion: "You are a monster!" She shouted.

Drek: "Thanks for the compliment ... **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!"

Drek released Clarion and Milori and put them both in a cell of fire so they could not escape from there while the fairies were watching the sky and then saw Drek who was in front of them to tell them something.

Drek: "Greetings insignificant fairies, here's Drek, the salamander, and this here to see how you will witness the suffering that Pixie Hollow will have!" - he said.

The fairies were confused and that caused Drek to raise his hand and begin to tremble until there were cracks that spit fire causing the fairies to be frightened.

Drek: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How I love the suffering of others, "he said to himself.

Queen Clarion could not do anything about it because she was in the fire cell and if she touched it she would probably burn, but to her surprise a fireball went straight where Drek made the salamander disappear with her hand. The salamander observed the Empress Scarlat who had an intimidating look that was heading towards him.

Drek: "The empress also wants to join the party," he said sarcastically.

Empress Scarlat: "Drek, it's time to stop with this at once!" She said making the anger almost control her.

Drek: "Really? So then, ¡ **TRY IT**! "-He challenged her.

The Empress Scarlat threw a giant fireballs that went directly to Drek and it disappeared instantly without noticing that the Empress was behind him and the Empress threw a ball of fire causing him to send it to the ground. Drek groaned at that and flew directly while 6 balls of fire accompanied him and then headed towards the Empress.

Empress Scarlat: "That's enough", she said, making her pupils glow bright red.

The Empress Scarlat flew directly to Drek taking him by the tail and with his hands made it heat up making the salamander let out a scream of pain and she threw it directly towards the ground making a rubble.

Empress Scarlat: "Rule No. 1: Do not make the Empress angry" -she said.

The empress Scarlat went directly to Queen Clarion and Lord Milori and made the fire cells disappear and went to embrace the queen with a sigh of relief knowing that she was fine.

Empress Scarlat: "Queen Clarion, I'm glad you're fine" -she told him still holding her.

Queen Clarion: "Scarlat, thanks for coming," she said.

From there, both stopped hugging and Clarion went directly to Milori who was recovering from the blow received.

Queen Clarion: "Milori, Milori, wake up" -said while shaking him.

Lord Milori: "Ag ... What happened?" I ask.

Queen Clarion: "We have to go to Winter Woods before your wings break" -she said as she put him on his feet.

Just when Lord Milori had risen, Drek came out surprisingly and kicked him squarely in the face, sending him down. Queen Clarion screamed in horror and the empress Scarlat prepared to attack.

Drek: "Do you think you can beat me? I am indestructible before any ..."

From there, he turned to observe the Fairows who had their auras activated and who no longer had their coats, looked at the salamander with angry eyes.

Drek: "wow, until they finally showed up"

Flyer: "It's time for us to win," he said making the wind blow very fast.

Drek: "Well, then **_let's start_** " - he said as he had his aura of fire in him.

Drek flew right and Trenk attacked him with his hammer until the salamander grabbed him by the tail and threw him down. Alan, who had hawk legs, grabbed Drek's left arm, which caused him to squeeze hard and the salamander to gasp in pain.

Drek: "Damn ..." -said giving a blow to the man sparrow of the animals.

Liz and Gale looked at him and flew directly to Drek and Drek made a windblow with his hand, which caused the fairies to recoil, Wallace used the water to moisten it and made it fail in multiple attempts.

Drek: "HA, your efforts will not be useful for me"

Suddenly, Flyer took him by the neck by surprise, which caused the salamander to try to let go.

Drek: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Flyer: "Get ready, now, Alan!" –He scream.

Alan flew directly to where Flyer and Drek were and used the hands of a bear to hit the salamander in the stomach. Drek voted saliva while receiving the blows causing his anger to increase.

Drek: "Stop ... **NOW**!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

Flyer released him while Alan backed away to the ground, Drek was panting and snarling as he turned to watch the fast-flying sparrow man.

Drek: "They will not stop to defeat me, right?"

Flyer: "Exactly"

From there, Drek gave a sly smile causing Flyer to miss.

Drek: "In that case, we'd better find out"

Drek flew quickly to Flyer making the fast-flying sparrow man stand firm to fight and wait for the first attack until ...

 **¡CRECK!**

Drek was surprised when his hand touched a stick and looked at the person who belonged to him, Nyx.

Flyer: "Nyx?"

Nyx: "Easy, I'm here to stop him" -he told the fast-flying sparrow man.

Drek: "If you're an annoying, I'll give you your deserved" -she said with a wicked smile.

Nyx: "Then, I want you to prove it"

The scout fairy kicked him in the face while in turn hit him with his stick taking advantage, Drek was stopping every attack that Nyx gave him, but it was very difficult to stop her.

Drek: "Damn, she's very fast with her attacks," he told himself.

Nyx: "It's time to end this" -said leaving him to hit.

He made a turn with his stick and held it up to the front, showing it to the tip and aiming it while the stick was going towards Drek, however, the salamander stopped the movement with its tail and watched a surprised Nyx.

Drek: "Do not think that you can beat me, you can not against anyone and I will not be the exception"

He raised a fist and went towards her until a strong blow stopped him leaving his fist paralyzed, Drek under his gaze slowly to observe Flyer who gave him the blow.

Flyer: "Do not even think about touching it, ¿did you hear?" He said threateningly.

Drek groaned and watched Trenk give him a standing blow on his cheek, causing him to lower him down.

Trenk: "Ugh, I'll go investigate" -he said to Flyer as he got out.

Flyer breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Nyx hold his staff.

Nyx: "Eh ... thanks for your help, I guess"

Flyer: "For nothing, I'd better hurry up ..."

However, an explosion caught his attention as he watched Trenk shoot away. Drek had lost his sanity and was totally angry and went quickly to Flyer giving him a strong blow causing the fast-flying sparrow man to gasp in pain.

Drek: "Now, get ready as Pixie Hollow burns," he whispered.

Nyx was where Drek being trapped by his tail, for the first time in his life he had a fear inside when he looked at Drek's perverse face.

Queen Clarion: "¡Oh no, Drek has Flyer and Nyx!" She said as she held Lord Milori.

Lord Milori: "That monster is going to burn all Pixie Hollow" -said with a weak tone.

The Fairows flew directly to Drek without realizing their swift attack that made them unconscious by sending them directly to the ground.

Flyer: "Guys ..." he said still panting.

Fiorella observes how Drek was taking advantage of the Fairows and needed his help, she thought about what had happened in Fire Hollow and believed that if she got angry she could defeat Drek.

Drek: "And now, I'm going to burn everything Pixie Hollow"

Flyer: "Do not even think about doing ...!"

From there, Drek sent it directly to the ground both him and Nyx while causing the cracks to open too much causing the lava to come out of there. The fairies ran out to save their lives and Fiorella watched in horror and in turn with anger. She stepped forward to face Drek.

Fiorella: "Hey, Drek!" She yelled to get his attention.

Drek watched her for a few seconds to get close to her, stared at her eyes and laughed at her.

Drek: "I remind you, you are the fire fairy who **dare** to hit me," he said.

Fiorella: "I want ... I want you to stop with all this once and for all" -she said.

Drek watched her one more time and caught her with his tail taking her by surprise, Fiorella tried to get out of the tail without any achievement and watched Drek.

Drek: "From what I remember, I had an aura similar to mine when you got angry. That led me to think that, you are a species like me, "he said as he watched her even more.

Fiorella was silent about it while watching the face of Drek's disappointment indicating that he was wrong.

Drek: "No, you're totally a fire fairy, but with the genes of the originals," he said.

Fiorella: "What do you mean by that?" I ask.

Drek: "Because you are unique, no fire fairy can have that aura of fire like me. They usually get angry having their bodies totally hot, including the Empress, "I confirm.

From there, Drek began to tighten it very hard causing Fiorella to scream. The empress Scarlat watched the whole scene and came down to stop Drek while Flyer got up while watching Drek squeezing Fiorella hard.

Flyer: "That damn, I will not let him hurt" -said as he growled.

The empress Scarlat was flying towards Drek making the salamander realize her arrival.

Empress Scarlat: "¡Stop, Drek!"

Drek watched her and raised a finger causing a small ball of fire to go straight to her, Scarlat was surprised about it without noticing what she was looking at.

 **¡POW!**

The small ball became a bomb causing it to impact the Empress Scarlat leading her to unconsciousness. Drek laughed at that and Fiorella watched everything that had happened and felt that her hands were shaking and she was breathing deeply.

Drek: "Well, that will teach you not to meddle in me ..."

However, I look at Fiorella who was panting for no apparent reason and let her go as she went away. Fiorella trembled for no reason while breathing deeply, Flyer noticed all that and that led him to think of only one thing.

Flyer: "She's going to do it ..."

Fiorella: "You ... you hurt the empress" -said with almost an angry tone.

Drek: "And what if I did it? You can not do anything about it, "he said crossing his arms.

Fiorella: "You ... you ... you ... you're a bastard," she said almost angrily.

Drek observed that flames of fire were around Fiorella, leading him to think that he was doing as he did in Fire Hollow.

Drek: "It can not be, I have to stop it"

The salamander flew straight at her and was hit by Flyer who sent him straight to the other side, the fast-flying sparrow man watched Fiorella shiver too much until suddenly ...

Fiorella: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

An aura of fire was in her as the earth began to tremble causing the amazement of Flyer, Nyx, Clarion and Milori who helped Scarlat to get up. The Empress of the Fire Fairies looked in amazement at Fiorella who had that glow in her.

Drek: "Hell, she got it," he said snarling.

Fiorella observed Flyer who was recovering from the blow that Drek gave her, she approached him to offer his help.

Fiorella: "Flyer, I need you to help me in ..."

Flyer: "Defeat Drek forever? I accept more than ever, "he said with a smile.

Fiorella returned the smile and observed Nyx who had not been hurt at all and was holding his staff.

Flyer: "You can help us if you want, I'm considering including a scout in the Fairows," he said.

Nyx: "Uhm, if I allow that," she said with a smile.

Drek watched the trio of fairies and activated their aura of fire preparing to fight.

Drek: "Now, **let's START**!"

Drek flew straight to the sky while Flyer, Fiorella and Nyx flew where the salamander was, Drek first attacked Flyer and he grabbed his arm so that Nyx kicked him causing him to spin backwards and Fiorella would throw fireballs at him. Drek can dodge half of the fireballs and Fiorella hit him directly in the face while he was throwing a strong lava that took him straight to the ground if it were not for Drek to make the lava disappear and it was where Flyer blows everywhere.

Flyer: "Nyx, it's your turn" -said punching her in the face.

Nyx made a 180 ° turn to give him a straight kick up and Fiorella stopped him by making a fireball appear who covered his whole body and Flyer took him by the tail while turning him to hit him on the ground.

Flyer: "Ok, with that we could weaken it" -he said.

However, Drek was on top of them and prepared a giant fireball capable of burning all Pixie Hollow.

Drek: " **Now they'll see what happens to them when they mess with me**!"

Flyer: "Damn," he said as he watched the giant fireball.

Nyx watched his rod and flew backwards from Drek and grabbed him by the neck causing him to get out of control of the fireball.

Drek: "Useless, what do you think you do?!"

Nyx: "In doing the right thing. Flyer, use that power that defeated Skrill! "She said.

Flyer: "The great flash? I can not, the boys are unconscious and also ... "

Suddenly, I notice that the powers of the talented spheres of his friends were transferred into the sphere of Flyer making him think that they were given their powers. Flyer was determined to defeat Drek once and for all.

Trenk: "Flyer, use our power to create the great flash" –he said weakly.

Wallace: "Come on, you can defeat him"

Liz/Gale: "We believe in you" -they said in unison.

Alan: "Do not waste it"

Flyer was speechless and with a determination on his face, I watch Drek who was being cornered by Nyx

Flyer: "Thanks friends, I will not waste your energies!"

Flyer flew to where Drek was and his glow appeared on him taking his body as he flew to where the salamander was. With the energy of the other spheres they could make the great flash and it was coming towards Drek.

Drek "¡Do not be a fool, you will also receive that attack!"

Nyx: "That's not going to happen," she said confidently.

Fiorella flew to the great flash and his aura of fire joined causing the flames to appear around him and also made it even bigger the great flash.

Flyer/Fiorella: "It's time to end this!"

Nyx gave a smile and released Drek to fly far away from the place causing the salamander to stop the great flash with his hands, but could not with the great power he had.

Drek: "I can not ... I can not ... **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** "

 **¡FLASH!**

...

* * *

 ** _And here is the penultimate chapter of this saga, the next will be the end of the third saga and I will announce something. Wait for the next chapter._**


	52. The end of the fire demon

After the big explosion that occurred, the fairies who were there were covered to not see the flash that shone brightly and Nyx covered his eyes so they were not affected. A giant smoke appeared and from there Flyer left who had lost the flight and was about to fall until Fiorella caught him by the arm. They both stared at each other while laughing weakly.

Fiorella: "You did it, you beat Drek" -she said.

Flyer: "No, we beat him. Thanks with your aura of fire, the great flash became much more powerful, "he said to her.

They both landed on the ground as they watched the Fairows who were still sore after the blows that were received by Drek.

Alan: "Finally, that lizard has been defeated," he said, grabbing his left arm.

Gale: "I'm glad it's all over"

Everyone noticed that Flyer did not have his shirt and assumed that he had lost it after the great flash and his hair was totally disheveled.

Flyer: "To me too" -he said while watching Nyx who had landed- "Hey Nyx, thanks for your help. You're not so grumpy after all, "he said laughing a little.

Nyx under her eyebrows as she went to Queen Clarion to see how she was, the sky began to look normal while the fairies who were hiding watched the Fairows and shouted with happiness to know that it was they who put an end to the evil.

Flyer: "Fiorella, it's good that we met you" -he said touching her shoulder- "Thanks to you, we discovered that there is a very powerful talent in Neverland"

Fiorella blushed a little at that and hugged Flyer taking him by surprise.

Fiorella: "Thank you, Flyer," she said.

Flyer smiled and returned the hug along with the Fairows who gathered in the embrace, Queen Clarion watched the Fairows with her new friend and the empress Scarlat joined her.

Empress Scarlat: "It seems that Fiorella found some good friends" -she said to her.

Queen Clarion: "She's very special to Fire Hollow," she said as she watched Fiorella.

Empress Scarlat: "Since I arrived for the first time, I knew there was something special about her and I'm glad that I was not wrong" -said having a smile.

From there, both rulers of their worlds observed Lord Milori who was sitting on the ground while breathing deeply and Queen Clarion realized about it.

Queen Clarion: "It's true, I have to take you to Winter Woods," she said worriedly.

Flyer observed Queen Clarion who was holding Lord Milori and flew where they were and held them while flying very fast until they reached the border where I left them on the winter side.

Queen Clarion: "Thank you, Flyer"

Flyer: "You're welcome, Queen Clarion," he said politely.

Lord Milori: "Thanks boy, you just saved my life"

Flyer: "It has been a pleasure, lord of winter. Now if you excuse me, I have to say goodbye to a friend, "he said as he left.

Flyer flew to where they were all and observed that the cracks were still on the ground and looked at Fiorella who was with the Empress Scarlat who were leaving to Fire Hollow.

Flyer: "Oh, you're leaving now," he said to her.

Fiorella: "Yes, I have to go back to Fire Hollow"

Empress Scarlat: "But that does not mean that you will not see her again, you and she can visit each other. You have shown that the fire fairies can not be hidden from the outside world, but we will have to handle our anger"

Fiorella smiled at that and looked at the Fairows who were gathered.

Fiorella: "See you soon, friends" -she said, saying goodbye.

Fairows: "See you soon, Fiorella," they said in unison.

Flyer: "From now on, you're part of the Fairows," he told her.

Fiorella smiled at him and went along with the empress Scarlat to Fire Hollow, the Fairows observed how they were leaving and Nyx was also watching them leave and she went to the shelter of the scout fairies.

Trenk: "Well, it's time we took a break," he said.

Liz: "Yeah, maybe we could go to Winter Woods for fun," she told Flyer.

Flyer: "It does not sound like a bad idea, tomorrow we'll go to Winter Woods," he said.

Wallace: "Finally, some fun after this tired day"

Alan: "But first let's go to our houses to rest"

Gale: "I approve that"

The Fairows went to their respective homes to rest after the fight they had with Drek, however, none of them realized that under the flowers was a tail that was moving without stopping and belonged to Drek. The tail kept moving until it felt a dark vibe until it was taken and was taken far away from Pixie Hollow.

* * *

 ** _And so ends the third saga of the Fairows called: The Fire Fairy. From the following chapters (which will be 3 chapters) will be centered on Winter Woods and from the last chapter will announce the name of the fourth saga. See you soon_ ;)**


	53. Adventures in Winter Woods: Snowballs

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you chapter 53 of the Fairows that will focus on Winter Woods. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

After defeating Drek thanks to the great flash combined with the fire power of Fiorella, the protectors of Neverland decided to take a break and what better place to relax in Winter Woods. The next day after the defeat of Drek, Flyer and company went to Winter Woods to have fun for a while, some frost fairies put frost on each one while Flyer flirted with the frost fairies making others sigh and take it to other side.

Trenk: "Do you always have to do the same?" I ask.

Flyer: "Of course, that's part of my personality" -he said with a smile.

Wallace: "Well, since we're here, we should play with the snowballs they told us," he suggested.

Liz: "¡I want, I want!" She said raising her arm.

Gale: "Perfect, it will be a team of 3 to 3," she said.

Flyer: "OK, I choose Trenk and Alan," he said, calling them.

Trenk and Alan went where Flyer leaving Wallace, Liz and Gale as a team. Each team collected a snowball to be able to throw them.

Flyer: "To the account of 3 ... 2 ..."

Trenk: "NOW!" He said as he threw the snowball.

The snowball fell straight into Wallace's face making a drama scene when he fell to the ground, he was shuddering as he babbled making the girls look at him.

Wallace: "No, ¿will that be the last ray of light my eyes will see? I have lived a great adventure, an adventure that came to an end ... goodbye girls, it has been a pleasure to meet you "he said as he slowly closed his eyes.

Gale and Liz watched their fallen companion with sad faces while Flyer, Trenk and Alan watched the drama they were watching.

Trenk: "I was too young for that to happen to him ..." he said closing his eyes as he lowered his head down.

Liz: "Wallace ..."

Wallace: "Get rid of them!" He shouted as he gave the girls a sly smile.

Gale and Liz had 2 snowballs and were preparing to throw the other team.

Alan: "It's our end," he said.

Flyer: "Not in my territory. Guys, let's separate, "he said.

Flyer, Trenk and Alan separated while the girls chased each one, Flyer flew very fast while on the way he met a friend: Rosetta. He stopped to fly to talk for a while.

Flyer: "Hello Rosetta, what are you doing here?" - I greet her.

Rosetta: "Hello Flyer, I'm here with the girls so I can have fun and ..." -she stopped talking at the moment.

Flyer noticed a blush in her and it made him think that she was still in love with him, although she decided to tell him what was happening to her.

Flyer: "Rosetta, I see you have a blush on your face" -he said to her.

Rosetta realized about it and laughed nervously making the fast-flying sparrow man ask him even more.

Flyer: "I do not think you came to Winter Woods just to play with the girls, ¿right?"

Rosetta: "Well, I'm also here for another reason," she told him.

Flyer: "Which one?"

Rosetta: "Well ... I met a nice sparrow man" -she said while blushing.

Flyer: "Oh, I understand. I think your eyes tell me that they hit you with the arrow" –he said while doing a demonstration with an imaginary arrow.

Rosetta: "It may be, I barely know him and I feel that he is the perfect man for me," he said as he remembered him.

Flyer: "And what's your name?"

Rosetta: "Sled ... even his name is very charming" -he said as he lost himself in his memory when he remembered it.

Flyer rolled her eyes as she watched a sparrow man approaching where they were, Rosetta noticed and fixed her hair and adjusted her coat to receive it with beauty.

Rosetta: "Sled, it's nice to see you!" She said as she hugged him.

Sled: "I'm also happy to see you, Ro" -said that last with some charm.

Rosetta melted the moment she heard Sled call her name, Flyer stared at the turtledoves while watching Trenk who was escaping from Gale who chased him.

Trenk: "For the thousand nuts, I have to hide from Gale before I throw the snowball," he said to himself.

I see a pile of snow that looked like a small mountain and hid there. When hiding, I observe Gale who was looking for him and went to another side.

Trenk: "Ugh, here I am well protected" he said to himself.

"Hey, do you also play hide and seek?" Asked a fairy.

Trenk turned to observe about 2 frost fairies who were also hiding in the snow pile. I observe the fairy who had spoken who had white hair and seemed to be very happy while the other fairy had short dark hair and his personality reminded him a bit of the old Vidia, although he was relieved that it was not so.

Trenk: "Me? No, I was just hiding from someone who wants to throw me a snowball. Nice to meet you, my name is Trenk, "he said introducing himself.

The fairy who had spoken was called Gliss while her friend's name was Spike, both explained that they were hidden because they were playing hide and seek with her friend Periwinkle and her sister Tinkerbell with their friends.

Trenk: "Oh, and that's why they're hidden" -he said to Gliss.

Gliss: "Yes, and you have not found us yet"

Spike: "It's been too long, I think we should go out to find out what happened"

Gliss: "Good idea, Spike"

Trenk came out of the snow pile first and looked everywhere and there was no trace of Gale or Liz.

Trenk: "Perfect, I have not found the girls ..."

Suddenly, a snowball fell on his face while he heard a tone of victory that came from Gale.

Gale: "Good, you've fallen!" She said, celebrating.

Trenk removed the snow from his face and watched Alan who had also been hit by the snowball who fell into his hair and watched Liz who jumped for joy.

Gliss: "What fun, they are playing the snowball war" - she said very enthusiastically.

Trenk: "For me it's **NOT** fun," he said as he growled.

Spike laughed a little to see the reaction of Trenk while the Tinker jumped and waved his arms in frustration adding a little humor which caused the girls who were present to laugh.

Gale: "Well, now we have to find Fl ..."

Both Gale and Liz rolled their eyes when they watched Flyer carrying a gigantic snowball.

Flyer: "Girls, it's time for them to fall" he told them.

Gale and Liz were about to escape while watching Flyer who had lost the balance of the snowball and made him fall behind him.

Flyer: "Ugh, that was not part of the plan," he told himself.

However, I hear some murmurs that came from the giant snowball and turned to look down green shoes.

Gale: "From what I see, it looks like it was a Tinker fairy"

Alan: "Tinker fairy? This is going to bring a problem "

Flyer put his head in the giant snowball and then put his whole body to see who it was and his response was already expected.

Trenk: "I hope that Flyer can withstand the anger that will come next"


	54. Adventures in Winter Woods: The sled

Trenk had created his own sleigh to be able to slide in the snow while the others were having fun between them or individually, I climb on the highest mountain to be able to slide much better. He calculate the distance from the mountain and put the sled in the snow to start the sled.

Trenk: "Ok, the distance from the mountain is perfect, as well as the beginning of sledding," he said as he sat down.

He observed the height of the mountain and gave a crazy smile and his body was asking for adrenaline and began to slide to the beginning.

Trenk: "Well, starting the takeoff in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."

"Hi Trenk," said a female voice.

The Tinker turned to watch Silvermist who was standing and watching him, Trenk got up from the sled to be able to talk to her.

Trenk: "Hi Sil, ¿what are you doing here?" I ask her.

Silvermist: "Well, I was with the girls playing snowballs with the frost fairies and we gave her a time out, now I'm bored for the moment," she said.

Trenk: "Oh, well, ¿do you want to go with me to slide?"

Silvermist: "That sounds like a lot of fun," she said enthusiastically.

Silvermist sat in front of Trenk and the Tinker was preparing everything for the slip.

Trenk: "Hold on tight, baby, because you'll feel the adrenaline in your veins," he said to her.

Silvermist: "I hope it's like that" -she said as she settled down.

Trenk walked slowly until he reached the beginning of the mountain and the sled was in the middle of the tip of the mountain and was about to fall to slide.

Trenk: "To the count of 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... NOW!"

Trenk let go of the sled and it slid so fast, Trenk was screaming with emotion causing the snow to fall out by the time the sled slipped.

Trenk: "This is the most amazing thing you can experience!" I shout.

From there, I observe Silvermist who was holding on tightly to the grip of the sled while breathing a little.

Trenk: "Sil, ¿are you having fun?"

Silvermist: "Eh ... yes, of course I'm having fun" -said giving a smile.

However, deep down I was very scared thinking about what could happen to the 2 if they hit something. Trenk realized that Silvermist was getting scared and hugged her to make her feel safe, the water fairy observed Trenk who gave her a warm smile.

Trenk: "Calm down Sil, while I'm with you, nothing bad will happen to you"

Silvermist returned the smile and hugged him as he closed his eyes, could feel his heart later and felt a hand that was caressing his cheek and looked at Trenk who was focused on driving the sled.

Silvermist (Mind): "He's so bold, so witty, so ... handsome," she told herself.

Trenk was watching the road and watched the fairies that were skating and got into the ice while dodging some of the fairies.

Trenk: "Get out of the way, I do not want anybody hurt!" He told the fairies.

However, he did not realize that he had collided with a fairy and grimaced as he watched from above who had crashed at the time of catching her: Iridessa.

Trenk: "Hello Dess, how are you?" He said with a smile.

Iridessa: "Trenk, Sil? What's going on?"

Silvermist: "We are sliding on the ice, ¿is not it magnificent?" She said enthusiastically.

Idiressa: "¡¿Are you crazy, are we going to kill you?!" –I scream unrestrained.

Trenk: "Not while I'm in charge," he said as he made a movement with the sled.

The sled came out of the ice to get into the snow, Iridessa was hugging Trenk tightly while Silvermist was doing the same.

Trenk: "Girls, not so strong that they squeeze me," he said through clenched teeth.

Iridessa: "It's already written. It was a pleasure to have been your friend, Sil "

Silvermist: "I'm the same" -she said with a smile.

Trenk: "Do not say that, let's get out of this"

However, the sled had crashed into a small rock that had the sledge raised and those that were riding it removed. Silvermist and Iridessa fell to the ground while Trenk was about to crash with a pile of snow.

Trenk: "Well, at least choke gently ..."

 **¡TROM!**

Although in reality, it was a rock that was hidden on the pile of snow making it fall to the ground. Trenk came out of the rock while recovering from the blow.

Trenk: "That was intense ..." he said while laughing a little.

Iridessa: "That was really dangerous, I'm not going to get on a sled anymore," she said as she left.

Silvermist was where Trenk had stopped from the snow and noticed his arrival.

Silvermist: "Trenk, I wanted to tell you that it was really fun to slide on the sled with you" -she said with a smile.

Trenk: "You're welcome, although Idiressa does not think the same" -he said while laughing.

To her surprise, Trenk received a kiss on her cheek and blushed as he watched Silvermist giving her a smile and then she took it from his hand.

Silvermist: "Let's go where the others play with the snowballs"

Trenk: "O-ok," he said with a smile.

Silvermist and Trenk went to their friends to be able to play war with snowballs, the Tinker felt that his heart was beating too much when he felt Silvermist's hand touching his.

Trenk (Mind): "She's ... very beautiful when I look her in the eyes," he told himself.


	55. Adventures in Winter Woods: The Snowman

Gale and Liz were creating their own snowman as they were doing the frost fairies and they were doing very well, Gale had built the 3 snowballs while Liz added a face and nose to the snowman.

Liz: "I'm on your side … Let's take this ride …" - she sang with melody.

Gale: "What are you singing, Liz?" - I ask her.

Liz: "To be honest, it occurred to me in the head" -she told her.

Gale: "It seems like a good melody for a song," she said.

Liz: "You're right, Gale" -she said giving the snowman a few tweaks- "Ready, it's finished!"

Liz and Gale watched the snowman who was very well made and both were thinking about the name he would give him.

Gale: "What if we call it ... Crek"

Liz: "No, it would be better ... Ben"

Gale: "Percy"

Liz: "Steven"

Gale: "Derek"

Liz: "Olaf!" She shouted, giving herself that last name.

Gale: "No, that name is already used in another snowman. We have to think of the name that both of us like "

Liz: "Alright, I'll think about it"

Gale and Liz were very thoughtful for a minute until both of them had an idea.

Gale / Liz: "I already have the name!" They said in unison.

Both girls laughed at that and looked at each other to say the name for the snowman.

Liz: "Say it first"

Gale: "No, you first"

Liz: "No, I want you to say it"

Gale: "I insist, I want you to say it first"

Liz: "Better, what do you think if we say it together 2" -he proposed.

Gale: "It's okay," she said.

Liz: "Alright, to the count of 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."

Gale / Liz: "Bob!" They said in unison.

The girls were surprised to learn that they had said the same name at the same time, both nodded indicating that he liked that name for the snowman.

Gale: "Ok, Bob will be called our snowman. It's funny that we both think in the same name "

Liz: "Yes and that is because we are the best friends that exists in Pixie Hollow" she said giving a hug to Gale.

Gale hugged her back, hinting that Liz was also her best friend, but suddenly a snowball fell on the face of the garden fairy causing Liz to notice.

Liz: "What was that?"

Turning, I see a fairy with white hair approaching them holding a snowball in it. Suddenly, Liz had recognized her as Gliss and that is because he had met her when Gale threw a snowball at Trenk in the snow pile where he was hiding.

Gliss: "Sorry, I did not want to throw that snowball is your face" she said apologetically.

Gale: "Do not worry, it was not that bad" - she said as she shook off the snow on her face.

Liz: "You're Gliss, right?"

Gliss: "Yes, ¿how do you know?" I ask her.

Liz: "My friend Trenk told me about you and your friend Spike"

Gliss: "You mean the Tinker who was hiding in the snow pile?"

Gale: "Exactly"

From there, Gliss noticed the snowman behind her and was thrilled to see it.

Gliss: "Wow, is that your snowman?"

Liz: "That's right, his name is Bob. My friend Gale and I gave her that name, "she told Gliss.

Gliss: "It's very nice, once I wanted to build one with my friend Spike, but she refused to do it since she said it was very boring"

Liz: "If you want, we could create one together"

Gliss: "Really? That would be fabulous, "she said excitedly.

Liz: "Gale, are you going with us?"

Gale: "No, I prefer to rest a while for the moment. You are going to do it "

Liz: "Ok, it's time to create that snowman"

Gliss: "Come on!"

Both fairies went to the other side leaving Gale alone who went to another side to rest for a while. Having spent a good time, Gale was totally bored and tried to find her friends to play, however, they were all busy in their affairs that the only option I had was Liz.

Gale: "It would be better to look for it, surely it must be very boring like me" -he said.

He flew everywhere to find her and could find her, the fairy of light was having fun too much with Gliss creating her own snowman and as strange as it happened to the garden fairy, it felt as if she was out of his mind. Since he first met her in the infirmary of Pixie Hollow, she felt that Liz was a great friend because of her charisma and optimism, something that the other garden fairies did not have. Liz had been her best friend since Skrill's defeat and together they had enjoyed themselves as much as the others. Gale low to see a little what was happening.

Gliss: "Oh Liz, you really are very clever" -she said excitedly.

Liz: "Thanks Gliss, it's the best I have"

Both fairies laughed while Gale looked down and turned to leave the place until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to observe Liz who had a strange face.

Liz: "Gale, where are you going, not that you're staying with us?"

Gale: "What for? I saw that you were having so much fun that I thought you did not need me anymore "she said without looking at her.

Liz: "Why do you say that? I want my best friend to be with me so we can laugh together "

Gale: "Really?"

Liz: "Sure, you'll always be my best friend until our light goes out forever"

Gale: "That was a little gloomy," she said, her skin trembling a little.

Liz: "Easy, it's still a long time before that happens," she said with a smile.

From there, both friends laughed and went to Gliss who was watching her snowman.

Liz: "Ok, just miss the name for the snowman"

Gliss: "Yes, I was thinking about ..."

From there, Rosetta had appeared to ask the girls something.

Liz: "Hello Rosetta, what brings you here?"

Rosetta: "Girls, will you by any chance have not seen Sled?"

Gliss: "I thought I was with you, Rosetta"

Rosetta: "Yes, but he was gone to pick up some things and he still does not come back" - she said a little worried.

Gale: "Do not worry, he will appear" - she said to reassure her.

Liz: "For now, we have to think of a name for the doll of ..."

However, the snowman began to move strangely causing the girls to escape a scream when they saw him move. Liz approached the snowman and shook her head to reveal that it was no one else and no one less than Sled.

Rosetta: "Sled, what are you doing in the snowman?" - I ask very confused.

Sled: "I do not know, I was flying to find you until some snowballs fell on me and I stayed like this until now"

Gliss: "Liz, did you know that Sled was in the doll?" I ask him.

From that moment, the fairy of light remembered that he had collected about 3 snowballs and put it in order ignoring that someone was uncomfortable.

Liz: "No, I did not know what was this handsome sparrow man here" –she told Gliss.

From there, Gliss, Gale and Liz laughed at that, letting Sled look at them a little confused while Rosetta helped him out of the snowman.

* * *

 **And so ends the 3 chapters that were centered on Winter Woods and from there begins sagas 4-5 and yes, both will be located in what he considers the best movie in the Tinkerbell franchise: The Pirate Fairy. I'll just tell you the name of the fourth saga:**

 **Fairows: The cursed treasure and the special fairies**

 **The fourth series will be placed in the year that Zarina left Pixie Hollow and the villains of this new saga will be pirates, but a pirate that has already been mentioned in the universe of Peter Pan.**

 **Trivia: The song that Liz sings at the beginning is a piece of the main theme of Tinkerbell and the Secret of Wings: The Great Divide**


	56. The golden curve thing

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the chapter that will start the fourth saga of Fairows. Hope you like them._**

* * *

Deep in the forest of Neverland, Prilla was looking for some pearls for her mermaid friends who asked her. She along with Rani and her friend Beck were collecting some pearls to raise them to the sirens.

Beck: "Girls, we're collecting too many pearls," she told her friends.

Prilla: "I know, the mermaids will be very happy for the amount of pearls we have collected," she said excitedly.

Rani: "Girls, are you sure this forest is not dangerous?" She said a little fearful.

Prilla and Beck watched the forest and all they had heard was the sound of an owl.

Beck: "Rani, you do not have to fear, nothing bad will happen" -she said taking it from her right shoulder.

Prilla: "Also, if something bad happens, we'll ask the protectors of this place for help: The Fairows" she said with a smile.

Rani: "Ok, if you say so," she said, calming down a bit.

After the talk, the fairies began to collect some pearls without stopping, Beck was picking 2 pearls to find a thing in golden curve that, at the time of taking it, gave him a curiosity.

Beck: "Girls, look what I found," he told them.

The girls came over to Beck and watched the golden curve thing and were surprised at how bright it was.

Prilla: "How beautiful, where did you get it from?"

Beck: "I found it lying on the floor, I do not know what it is for or what its use is" –she said.

Rani: "Well, I suggest we take it to the wizard so he can inspect it and deduce what it is for"

Prilla: "Good idea, but first you have to take the pearls to the sirens"

Rani / Beck: "Very good!" They said.

The 3 fairies went to the home of the mermaids carrying with them the pearls and the golden curve thing, however, none of them noticed that the golden curve thing was shining and titirising in silence as if invoking the others.

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, Trenk was carrying some flowers that served as microphones for the Dust-Keeping Fairies and Fairy Gary. He had built them all last night and was a little tired that when he was about to head for the Pixie Dust Depot, he would fall asleep on the way. Upon arriving at Pixie Dust Depot, he fell asleep and was greeted by Terrence.

Terrence: "Oh, hello Trenk, you brought the flowers that Fairy Gary asked you for"

Trenk: "Yes, I take all night to do them, I think I deserve a prize" -he said with a weak smile.

Terrence: "You're right, I'll call Silvermist to give you the prize"

Trenk raised an eyebrow at the moment of listening.

Trenk: "How funny are you? You only take advantage of me because you know how well I respond to the funny guys "- he said as he growled.

Terrence: "That's what you said in chapter 35 when you mentioned my relationship with Tink," he said with a smile.

Trenk: "Uhm ..." –he stared at him.

From there, Diana appeared and watched Trenk and approached him to greet him.

Diana: "Hello Trenk, what brings you here?"

Trenk: "Well, just bring the flowers that Fairy Gary ordered me to do" –he told the Dust-Keeping fairy.

Diana: "There are too many of them," she said, observing the amount.

Trenk: "Sure, I take all night to do them" -he said while yawning.

Terrence: "I think you need a break, buddy"

Trenk: "At least someone cares about this poor Tinker who is dying of sleep" -said becoming the dying man.

Diana: "Who?"

Trenk: "Who?" - he said imitating what she said - " **WELL ME!** "

Diana: "Ah ... I did not know" she said with a smile.

Trenk growled about it and the 2 Dust-Keeping fairies heard a noise from inside the Pixie Dust Depot and from there came a jar full of dust and went straight into Trenk's forehead causing him to fall to the ground.

Diana/Terrence: "Trenk!"

Diana held Trenk's head while Terrence checked if the Tinker was okay. From there, a Dust-Keeping fairy came out of the door while watching Trenk who had been hit by the jar.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I've hurt him" -said the fairy.

Terrence and Diana watched the fairy and were not surprised who it was.

Terrence: "Zarina, ¿what happened?" I ask her.

Zarina: "Well, I put a little dust in the jar and I think he went crazy until he hit that Tinker" -explained.

Trenk: " _Liz, I told you not to touch my teddy bear_ " he said without thinking.

Diana: "It's fraying"

Terrence: "Diana, take him to Tinker's Nook while I'm in charge of talking to Zarina"

Diana: "Ok"

From there, Diana took Trenk to the Tinker's Nook to order it with Fairy Mary while Terrence watched Zarina who had a nervous smile.

Terrence: "Zarina, ¿do you know how dangerous it can be to manipulate the Pixie Dust?

Zarina: "I have it clear, but what if ..."

Terrence: "Zarina, I just want you not to get into a bigger problem with Fairy Gary"

Zarina: "But if it does not cause anything ..."

Terrence: "What about now?"

Zarina: "Well, maybe I do not calculate it very well, but I promise you that nothing bad will happen again," she said in supplication.

Terrence: "Ok, but I do not want anything else that flies with the dust"

Zarina: "I promise," she said as she went to the door.

Terrence gave a slight sigh as he also went to the door, everything seemed to indicate that nothing bad was going to happen the next day ... or so he thought.

* * *

On the shore of the Neverland Sea, Wallace was relaxing after doing his homework and decided to relax while listening to the sound of the sea.

Wallace: "Ugh, it's very relaxing to hear the sound of the sea and no kind of noise or explosions"

While he was towing himself to have a better position, I observe in the distance a thing that shone because of the sunlight calling Wallace's attention.

Wallace: "Oh, ¿what will it be?" He asked.

He came much closer to see better and I noticed a golden curve thing and the sparrow man of the water was surprised when I looked at him.

Wallace: "Wow, it's very bright, I wonder what it will do" -said while taking it.

I watch him with determination and decided to take him to the Fairows to be analyzed, however, a noise caught his attention and turned to observe a pirate ship that was almost miles from Neverland.

Wallace: "Pirates? I better not get in there" –he said as he left the place.


	57. What are those things?

Wallace was flying towards the Neverland lagoon where he saw other water fairies doing their work, while still flying I watch Diana who was carrying Trenk who apparently was asleep and was thrown of a lot of dust while floating and the Dust-Keeping fairy I took him by the arm.

Wallace: "Hello Diana, what's wrong with Trenk?" He said as he watched the Tinker.

Diana: "Oh, I'll just take it to the Tinker's Nook so Fairy Mary can see what to do with it" -she told sparrow man of the water.

From there, Diana noticed the golden curve thing that Wallace was holding in her hand.

Diana: "Wallace, what are you carrying in your hand?" She asked.

Wallace: "Oh, that, I found it in the sand of the sea. I do not know what it will be for, but it would be better if I took them to the others "

Diana: "Well, can you help me with Trenk?"

Trenk: "Oh ... that invention is not going to explode, I'm sure" -said still asleep.

Wallace: "That in your dreams, oh wait, you're dreaming," he told the sleeping Tinker.

The water sparrow man held his legs and took it directly to the Tinker's Nook so he could "reanimate" it for the time being.

* * *

In the field of flowers, Gale along with Alan were with a group of bees who collected pollen in some flowers.

Alan: "Well, little ones, collect all the pollen that you can, since I have to take them to your hive," he told the bees.

Gale: "I can not believe how much pollen the bees collect," she said.

Alan: "That's how bees are, they work very hard," he told the garden fairy.

While the two friends were still talking, a garden fairy was carrying a bag with some seeds and Gale realized who it was.

Gale: "Hello Lily!" She said, calling the fairy's attention.

The fairy who was called Lily heard Gale's greeting and she did the same and approached her partner.

Lily: "Hello Gale, I did not expect to find you here"

Gale: "Well, I had to do my work to finish very fast. By the way, I introduce you to my friend Alan "

Alan: "Hi," he said, greeting her.

Lily: "Hello"

Gale: "And tell me, why are you carrying those seeds?" She asked him.

Lily: "Oh, well, I was going to take my friend Prilla to cultivate in the garden of her house"

Alan: "Does Prilla need too many flowers in her garden?"

Gale: "You know how Prilla is," she said.

Lily: "Well, I have to go, bye" - she said as she flew away.

Gale observed Lily who was going to another direction and assumed that she would go to Prilla, Lily was a great friend to Prilla along with Rami long before the garden fairy was in Pixie Hollow.

Alan: "I think I have to go too, Gale"

Gale: "Oh, it's okay," she said.

Alan left with the group of bees leaving Gale alone who continued doing his work.

* * *

In the Tinker's Nook, Wallace put Trenk on a table leaving him there asleep while he went with Diana to another direction of the Nook to inspect the golden curve thing.

Wallace: "And what do you think this thing will do?"

Diana: "I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like this in my life," she said as she inspected him.

Wallace: "Maybe it could be an ancient treasure"

Diana: "It may be, this thing looks like a treasure because of how bright and golden it is"

From there, Wallace looked more closely at the golden curve thing and noticed that had a word.

Wallace: "Diana, look, that thing has something written"

The Dust-Keeping Fairy observed that he was right and both observed what he was saying.

 **-Damn-**

Wallace rolled his eyes at the time of reading while Diana swallowed at the time of reading.

Wallace: "Eh ... I did not expect that word" he said while his mouth trembled.

Diana: "When I read it, I felt a chill inside," she said.

Wallace: "Quick, we have to get rid of that!" He said taking the golden curve thing to throw it away.

Diana: "Wait, I think we need to analyze it with an expert," she said.

Wallace: "And who do you think will analyze it?"

 **\- / - / -**

Scribble: "Uhm ... I do not have any information regarding this thing they brought" he said.

Diana and Wallace sighed when they heard the librarian say that he did not have any information about the golden curve thing.

Scribble: "Although, with that word he has on, maybe if he is cursed"

Wallace: "I knew, we have to get rid of that"

Diana: "Do not be a paranoid, we have to tell Flyer about that"

Wallace: "Pff, Flyer is working on his tasks and he must be very ..."

From there, a gust of wind came to where they were and flew some things from the library including Scribble. Wallace blinked twice as he watched Diana who had a "You see, there it is" face.

Wallace: "Well, let's go then"

Diana took the golden curve thing and left the library with Wallace leaving Scribble lying with some books on the floor.

Scribble: "Well, to clean ... again"

* * *

On the seashore, a pirate ship was floating while the pirates were working on the orders that their captain had told them. The captain was sitting near the wheel as he watched his crew and in turn growled in frustration.

" _Damn, I've been looking for that relic of Neverland for years and I've never found it. I'm tired of looking in insignificant places_ " –he said to himself.

From there, a pirate went straight to him to tell him something very important.

Pirate: "My captain"

" _What do you want, sewer breath?_ " He said.

Pirate: "My captain, the others told me that they have already found the treasure that I so desire"

After hearing that, the captain got up from his seat as he stared into the pirate's eyes making him nervous.

" _Seriously? I would like to know **where**_ " –he said.

Pirate: "W-w-well, they told me he's in the depths of Neverland, basically in the fairy world," he said.

" _Oh, that treasure was there. Tell everyone that we will go to Neverland immediately_ " –he said.

With that information, the captain had a wicked smile on his face as he sat in his seat while the pirate only nodded quickly.

Pirate: "As you command ... Captain BlackBeard"


	58. The desire and treasure are united

Wallace and Diana were flying towards the direction where Flyer had flown so they could find him and tell him about the golden curve thing.

Wallace: "Sparks, this guy does fly fast enough, I do not even feel the wings of so much flying"

Diana: "I know, but we have to find him to tell him that ..."

"What thing?"

Wallace and Diana turned to look at Flyer who was standing with his arms crossed as he watched them.

Wallace: "How did you do ...? It does not matter, we have to talk to you about something important "

Flyer: "From that golden curve thing that Diana has in her hand, then I'm ready to listen"

Wallace opened his jaw while Diana showed the golden curve thing to Flyer who was watching him little by little.

Flyer: "Well, I do not know very well what this thing is, but I think the wizard that Prilla showed us can deduce it"

Wallace: "Sure, I forgot about him"

Flyer: "Right, however, that will be for tomorrow. I have to do very important things "

Wallace: "You mean flirting with some fairy," he said in a bored tone.

Flyer: "Maybe, but it's something else ... very personal" -he said narrowing his eyes.

Wallace blinked twice while Diana was a little surprised because of the tone of voice he had heard from Flyer, it was as if he had an evil plan or revenge inside.

Diana: "From the tone of voice you said, it's like you want to take revenge on someone and that someone starts with the letter R"

Flyer: "It can be" -he said as he flew out of the place.

Wallace simply shook his head and said goodbye to Diana to go home and get some sleep while the Dust-Keeping fairy went to his group.

* * *

In the sea, Blackbeard was watching as his crew were putting everything together to go to Neverland and look for the treasure he has dreamed so much.

Blackbeard: "Finally, I will be able to feel in my hands the treasure that I have dreamed so much during all the marine life" - he said having his hand in the air.

From there, a crew member went to his captain to tell him something very important.

Crewman: "Captain, in a few hours we will arrive at Neverland"

Blackbeard: "Finally, and when we get there I will have in my hands the treasure that I have always dreamed"

Crewman: "Hehehe ... well, with respect to it ..."

Blackbeard observed the crew member who was very nervous about what he was going to say and I watch him to continue speaking.

Blackbeard: "What's wrong?"

Crewman: "Well, regarding the location of the fairy world ... we do not have it well located"

Blackbeard: "That means that ..."

Crewman: "We do not know where he is"

From there, Blackbeard grabbed the crewman's shirt and pulled him close so he could look at his annoyed and angry face.

Blackbeard: " **I do not care if we have to look for it in the deepest, we will look for that treasure or you want to feel my sword in your neck** " -said him.

Crewman: "T-to the order, Captain Black Beard," he said as he fled.

Blackbeard watched the sky that was almost dusk and sigh slightly while clenching his fists.

Blackbeard: "I do not care if we take too many days, I will get that treasure, whatever it costs me"

* * *

It was already night in Neverland and everything was quiet, Prilla was at home with Beck and Lily who stayed to talk about the golden curve thing that Beck had found.

Prilla: "Well, talk to the wizard about the golden curve thing, he told me he did not know where it came from and the reason for its creation" -she explained.

Beck: "How strange, when he said that I was also surprised he did not know what that thing is"

Lily: "Maybe it's some Neverland treasure or something like that"

From there, Lily noticed that in the golden curve thing there was a kind of small crystal ball and she decided to play to know what it was, however, when playing it, several images appeared in her mind and one of them was that she along with Prilla, Rani, Beck, Fira and Bess had about 5 more pieces including one in a circular shape. At the moment of releasing her hand, Prilla and Lily were on her side very worried.

Prilla: "Lily, what happened to you?" She asked.

Lily: "Girls, you have to touch that little ball that is on the golden curve thing," she said.

Prilla and Beck watched the ball and decided to touch it together and the images appeared in their minds as it happened to Lily and when she stopped touching him, Prilla was totally stupefied and realized what it really was.

Prilla: "Now I remember, I remember it was that golden curve thing"

Beck: "Me too"

Lily: "And me"

Prilla: "But, we promised to hide them forever and now we have it," she said, observing the golden curve thing.

Lily: "I know, the best thing is that we find all the missing pieces and hide them in a better place"

Beck: "Good idea, I'll tell Bess, Rani and Fira about this," she said as she left Prilla's house.

Lily looked once more at the golden curve thing and Prilla towards the same.

Prilla: "Easy, I do not think anyone else knows about this"

Lily: "You're right, I do not think anyone knows ... or does it?"

* * *

 **So far this chapter ends. As you may have noticed, I uploaded the Valentine's special that, although they were starred by Tinkerbell and her friends, is part of the universe of the Fairows and there will also be a One-shot that will be part of the central story. Speaking of history, Blackbeard is in search of the treasure that he dreamed so much and yes, it is the golden curve thing, later I will explain the reason. Until the next chapter.**


	59. Moving them away from the place

In the Tinker's Nook, Trenk had gotten up from it while observing that the whole place was totally empty because it was night and he was already fully awake.

Trenk: "Oh, I think I slept enough to be able to create some things. However, I will need some tools" –he said as he left the Tinker's Nook.

I notice that the whole place was totally empty and decided to leave Pixie Hollow to find some lost things for his new invention that he was going to build. When he reached the forest, he was looking everywhere to find something that would be useful.

Trenk: "Well Trenk, look for something you need for your new invention," he said to himself.

At the moment of arriving in the deepest, I hear a creak who made the Tinker on alert taking out his hammer as his protection.

Trenk: "Who is there? I have a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it" –he said.

From there, a light appeared in the presence of Trenk revealing himself as Zarina.

Trenk: "¿Zarina, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Zarina: "Hello Trenk, I was just looking for some things for my invention" -she said holding some purple leaves.

Trenk: "Invention? Let me guess, it's about dust" –He raised an eyebrow.

Zarina: "Of course, I think there is more of the dust we know," she said.

Trenk: "The day I see the green dust before my eyes, I'll believe you. For now you should go to your house"

Zarina: "Really? You should also go to your house too, "she said putting her hands on her hips.

Trenk: "Well, I've already slept all day and my body can not be tired" -he said with a smile.

Before Zarina could say anything else, they heard huge steps causing the 2 fairies to hear it.

Trenk: "A huge steps, that does not bring anything good" -said taking the hand of Zarina.

The Tinker took Zarina to a hollow of a tree as a hiding place while both observed more in detail about the steps.

Zarina: "What's wrong?" She said, whispering.

Trenk: "I do not know, but we'd better see it," he said.

Trenk watched from a distance and observed some pirates who were apparently looking for something that the fairies could not know until now.

Pirate 1: "Quick, we have to find the place of the fairies to steal the treasure," he told his companion.

Pirate 2: "Yes, so the captain will reward us with something very juicy" -he said rubbing his hands.

Trenk and Zarina rolled their eyes as they listened to the pirates' statements and had to do something about it.

Trenk: "A treasure? Maybe they refer to dust "-she guessed.

Zarina: "We have to stop them immediately," she said.

Trenk: "Easy, I have an idea"

The 2 pirates walked slowly until they observed something they were sure would fascinate them.

Pirate 1: "Look friend, this may be the place of the fairies" –he said pointing.

Pirate 2: "Yes, let's go immediately"

The pirates ran as fast as they could to get directly to Pixie Hollow ...

 **¡POM!**

That it was actually a painting that was on a large rock. The pirates were stuck in the rock for brief seconds until they fell sore.

Pirate 2: "Oh ... my little head, we fell into a trap"

Pirate 1: "Yes, they're going to pay me who made that joke"

From there, a watermelon appeared out of nowhere and fell directly towards the pirate's head 2 causing the pirate 1 to be surprised.

Pirate 1: "But what the hell ?!"

Without realizing it, waves of coconuts arrived directly at the pirate 1 causing the pirates to run in circles so that no coconut would fall.

Pirate 1: "This place is haunted!" He said when he fell.

Pirate 2: "Quick, let's get out of this place!" He shouted.

The pirates ran as fast as they could, making the fairies laugh a lot.

Trenk: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was very funny, I can not stand my stomach from laughing so much "

Zarina: "I know, that was really fun"

Trenk: "Well, we'd better go to Pixie Hollow," he said as he left.

Zarina once again observed the frightened pirates and went straight with Trenk to Pixie Hollow.

* * *

Outside of Neverland, Blackbeard watched the pirates he had sent to search for the place of the fairies and, frightened as they were, he guessed they had not found him.

Blackbeard: "Do not tell me you did not look for it"

Pirate 2: "No captain, that place is very haunted" -said with fear.

Blackbeard: "Nonsense! My grandmother is much braver than you and your friend's fool"

Pirate 1: "Well, this fool has something that he would like very much, Captain" -said showing him.

Blackbeard watched with determination a fairy who held something in his hands and his eyes opened to know what he saw.

Blackbeard: "Finally, they have found the fairy with the golden curve thing"

Pirate 1: "Really? I mean, of course I did, "he said with a smile.

Blackbeard: "Well, I think they could have a little good humor, let's go to the pirate ship" - he told the pirates.

Blackbeard and the pirates got into their boat to go directly to the pirate ship having the captured fairy and that fairy was Beck.


	60. An adventure will be about to begin

The next day, the Fairows were talking about their day while Wallace still had the golden curve thing he had found with Diana.

Flyer: "Well folks, we have to do something fun this afternoon, I'm starting to get really bored," he said.

Trenk: "I propose that we go to the valley of charms, maybe I have a chance to attract girls"

Alan/Wallace: "We like that idea!" They shouted in unison.

Gale and Liz sighed after hearing that idea while Flyer simply shook his head.

Flyer: "Well, that will never happen to you"

Trenk/Wallace/Alan: "Ah, come on" -they complained.

Flyer: "Any other ideas?"

After saying that, Wallace decided to take advantage of that moment to show them the golden curve thing and put it on the table so everyone could look at it.

Liz: "Wow, how bright"

Alan: "What is that?"

Wallace: I found this thing yesterday with Diana and we do not know exactly what it is" –I explain.

Flyer took the golden curve thing and when I look at it with determination some images got into his mind causing the fast-flying sparrow man to fall to the ground. The Fairows approached his friend to see if he was okay.

Gale: "Flyer, are you okay?" –She asked.

Flyer: "Oh ... I think some images got into my mind"

Trenk: "Images?" I ask.

Flyer: "Yes, I saw a group of fairies having 4 things of golden curve and a golden circle" -he explained.

Wallace: "So, you mean there's more of that thing"

Flyer: "Exactly, however, we do not know how or what they are for"

From there, the golden curve thing began to shine and rose until it went the other way making the Fairows surprised.

Alan: "It's escaping!"

Flyer was the first to fly very fast to reach the golden curve thing that had moved away from Pixie Hollow to go to the coast of Neverland, the fast-flying sparrow man used all his speed to reach the golden curve thing.

Flyer: "Oh no, you will not escape" -he said grabbing the golden curve thing.

However, the golden curve thing continued to fly with everything taking the fast-flying sparrow man with it.

Flyer: "This was not in the plan!" He shouted.

The golden curve thing dodged every tree that was in its path causing Flyer to move every part of its body so as not to be hit by any tree or rock.

Flyer: "How long will it stop flying?!"

Just at that moment, the golden curve thing stopped making Flyer fall into the sand. Flyer took his head out of the sand and spat out the sand he had swallowed and noticed that he was on the beach.

Flyer: "Why did the golden curve thing get here?" He asked himself.

From there, the Fairows arrived and saw Flyer who was lying on the ground and approached him to see if he was okay.

Wallace: "Flyer, what happened?"

Flyer: "Apparently, the golden curve thing came to this place"

From there, the Fairows heard some cannons coming from the sea and observed a pirate ship that was firing cannons towards another ship.

Wallace: "They are pirates"

The golden curve thing began to buzz, making the Fairows think that the remaining pieces were on the most worn pirate ship.

Flyer: "Well, I think we already know what time it is"

Alan: "Lunchtime ..."

Flyer: "No"

Gale: "The time to work ..."

Flyer: "No"

Wallace: "The time to leave here as soon as possible"

Flyer: "No, it's time for a pirate adventure," he said with a smile as he flew out to the pirate ship.

Fairows: "Pirate Adventure?"


	61. Entering Blackbeard's boat

**_Hello everyone, I know (again) the Fanfic is leaving aside, but that has an explanation: The institute. The institute is invading a bit with the story and it's also that I'm fixing some ideas for the fourth and fifth saga, hope they can understand it. What I can tell you is that the Fairows will end this year along with the One-shots that will be released later. No more comments, enjoy._**

* * *

The Fairows flew directly towards the oldest and dirty ship and hid to observe a group of pirates who fought against other pirates. Unlike the boat where they were, the other boat was more orderly and only had one captain and 5 pirates who fought.

Flyer: "Who would say, we are witnessing a pirate battle," he told his team.

Gale: "We have to be far away so they do not see us" she said.

Wallace: "That's what I ask most" -he said as he clasped his hands together.

From there, the Fairows flew directly to a door that was semi-open and entered to witness a room who assumed it was the captain's room.

Trenk: "Look, we are in the room of the captain of this pirate ship" -said observing the place.

Alan: "Hey guys, we have to hide" - he said with a grimace.

Liz: "Why?"

Alan: "Because the captain of this ship is here" -he said pointing to the captain.

And indeed it was true, the captain of that ship was banging the table with his fists while talking to someone whom the Fairows could not recognize exactly.

Flyer: "Let's fly a little up," he suggested.

The Fairows flew up a little and approached slowly to watch the captain chat with someone at the table.

Trenk: "I can not see the person at the table"

Gale: "Wait a minute, I could see who it is ... it's Beck" –she said with blank eyes.

Fairows: "Beck?!" - they said in unison.

From there, they heard another knock on the table and looked at the captain who was touching his forehead in frustration.

Blackbeard: "Damn it, you can not negotiate with a very capricious fairy. I think I will use the difficult method to make this fairy can speak " –he said as he drew his sword.

Beck was locked in a farro that served as a lamp and she was watching Blackbeard who had drawn his sword and was pointing at the glass.

Beck: "Even if you do that, I will not tell you where it is" –she said crossing her arms and mockingly pulling his tongue out.

Blackbeard observed Beck's attitude and rolled his eyes.

Blackbeard: "Wow, this fairy is smarter than I thought. Not with all the threats and tortures she never felt a fear" –he said to himself.

Beck had the golden curve thing hidden behind her and watched from above the Fairows and she smiled knowing they were going to rescue.

Flyer: "Beck already saw us, I'm going to rescue her" -said while flying where the captain was.

Blackbeard watched Flyer and growled about it.

Blackbeard: "Oh, we have an intruder" –he said taking out his pistol –"Nobody dares to infiltrate my boat"

Flyer dodged each bullet from the gun and put his feet on Blackbeard's nose causing him to be surprised.

Flyer: "Dude, you should control yourself a bit, at your age it can give you a headache" -she kicked his nose.

Blackbeard screamed and tripped over a metal plate which caused him to fall and that made Flyer take Beck out of the farro.

Beck: "Ugh, thanks for saving me," she said.

Flyer: "Do not worry, now we have to get out of here before ..."

Liz: "FLYER, BEWARE!" –She warned him.

Flyer observed Blackbeard who was about to stick his sword against him, but the fast-flying sparrow man flew very fast and swirled some things in the room including Blackbeard.

Black Beard: "ARG! Damn fairy, I will not let you steal the golden curve thing, "he said, trying to stop flying in the wind.

Alan: "Wait a minute, I just wanted the golden curve thing," he said as he watched Wallace pull it out.

Blackbeard watched Wallace who had that piece and a plan came up in his mind.

Blackbeard: "Ok, I give up, stop doing that swirl" -said in supplication.

Flyer did not know what was going on, but he stopped doing the whirlwind and dropped everything including Blackbeard.

Blackbeard: "Very good, now long of my ship and I do not want to see them here" - he said angrily.

Flyer: "I really do not know what's wrong with you, but it's okay" -he said as he left with Beck and the Fairows.

Blackbeard watched in the place where the fairies had left and a smile appeared on his face.

Blackbeard: "With that was true the legend, I think I need to visit someone personally because he has knowledge with one of the carriers" -said with a malevolent smile.


	62. The truth about the golden pieces

The Fairows had flown very far after the encounter with Blackbeard and the rescue of Beck by him, Beck was very tired of so much flying and stopped in doing it doing that the others did the same.

Beck: "Ugh, I'm very exhausted. Blackbeard has not stopped insisting on the locations of the golden curve things" –she said.

Flyer: "Speaking of which, what are these things really?" I ask the animal fairy.

Beck made a face about it, she and the girls promised that she would not tell anyone else about things with golden curves, but since they were the Fairows and would help, she decided to talk.

Beck: "Well, if we put those pieces together in one ... it would be the golden magic star" –she said.

Fairows: "Golden magic star?" - they questioned.

Beck: "That's right, that record is capable of fulfilling your desires that you crave no matter how big and small it may be. However, because it was very powerful and at the same time unstoppable we decided to destroy them in parts"

Alan: "We decided?"

Beck: Yes, me with "Prilla, Rani, Fira, Bess and Lily. Currently Prilla, Lily and I know about that" –she said while holding the golden curve thing.

Wallace also took out the other golden curve thing and joined it with the one Beck had and they met when a small glow came out when they came together.

Trenk: "Well, they joined the 2 golden curves things"

Gale: "But what does Blackbeard want? I mean, it's too small for him to take it," he said.

Beck: "Well, if another being that is not a fairy takes it, it will adapt to the way the possessor takes it, which means that the golden magic star will grow so that Blackbeard will take it easily," he confirmed.

Wallace: "Ok, that's very bad" -he rolled his eyes.

Flyer was analyzing a little about what Beck had said about the golden magic star and something did not make sense.

Flyer: "Beck, how did you and the girls find that thing?" I ask.

Beck: "We did not find it ... we created it" –she said.

The Fairows rolled their eyes upon hearing such a statement from Beck.

Liz: "How did you create it?" She asks.

Beck: "A long time ago, we used some magic along with some lost metallic things and fairy dust and we created it." At first it was nice for us and for the other fairies, but over time we realized that we had used dark magic The wishes were not the bad thing, but the person who asked for it and that's why Queen Clarion told us to destroy them forever and never talk or look for broken pieces ... until today "

Wallace: "And how does Blackbeard know about that?"

Beck: "When I was on his boat, I noticed a note that Prilla had written about the golden magic star and its power. The sheet and the letter were too small for Blackbeard to read it easily and I used a class of giant lenses to better observe the note "

Trenk: "And he will not stop until he finds all the pieces, what will he plan with that?"

Liz: "If he is a pirate, he would probably ask for a great treasure," she said.

Beck: "I do not think so" –she said crossing her arms –"Blackbeard is not that kind of pirate who only seeks treasures, he wants something bigger than a treasure"

That comment caused the Fairows to think about Blackbeard's plan and decided to think about Pixie Hollow.

Flyer: "It would be better if we go to Pixie Hollow, we will think quietly there" –he suggested.

The Fairows and Beck flew to go directly to Pixie Hollow to think about Blackbeard's plan for the golden magic star.

* * *

In the cursed forest, Mec was planting some sunflower seeds to grow his field of sunflowers to give a little more freshness to the dark place where he lived.

Mec: "Hehehe these sunflowers will look great in my garden," he told himself.

From there, I hear some footsteps on the plants and without any fear I take out his wand in case someone wanted to attack by surprise.

Mec: "Let's see, get out of hiding before I turn you into a fly" -said raising his wand.

In the middle of the darkness, a silhouette came out of there and had a wicked smile and Mec was not scared at all because he knew him perfectly.

Mec: "But look who came to visit me kindly, the great captain Blackbeard" –he said praising him.

Blackbeard: "Your sarcastic compliments have always been very funny to me, wizard" –said standing firm while watching the wizard.

Mec and Blackbeard looked at each other as a rumbling wind shook their clothes and the air was a bit overwhelming.

Mec: "What do you want? I do not think you came here just to visit me "

Blackbeard: "Indeed, I want you to tell me the locations of things with golden curves" -he raised his fist as he squeezed it.

Mec: "Things with golden curves? I see you mean the golden magic star"

Blackbeard: "As you said, I need you to tell me the location of those things. I heard out there that you're friends with a fairy who in the past was a carrier of the golden magic star"

Mec: "That's true, but I'm not going to tell you where the other pieces are" -said crossing his arms.

Blackbeard: "If this is how you wish ..."

And to Mec's surprise, 2 pirates took him by surprise and threw his wand so that he did not do magic and watched Blackbeard who was holding his sword and pointed it straight at his neck.

Blackbeard: "You're too old for this, wizard. If you do not tell me where the other pieces are, my sword will be stamped with your blood" –he said threateningly.

Mec had no choice but to tell him about the remaining pieces with a face of defeat. At the moment of telling him everything, the pirates released him and left to go straight to the pirate ship.

Blackbeard: "It has been doing business with you, wizard" –said disappearing from the place.

Mec rubbed his neck as he watched the place where Blackbeard had gone and the wizard had a satisfied smile.

Mec: "Maybe I told you about the pieces, but never the round piece that is the key piece to create the golden magic star" - he said as he got up and left.

* * *

 **Trivia : The golden magic star that Beck created and the girls were created for 2 years before the first Tinkerbell movie.**


	63. Each group with the gold pieces

The Fairows went their different ways to rest a little while thinking about how to find the remaining pieces for the golden magic star, Flyer went the other way and noticed that the Pixie Dust Report was tied with green stems and Fairy Gary was sending to other Dust-Keeping fairies telling them some things.

Flyer (Mind): "What happened there?" He said to himself as he went away.

When he got to the other side, he sat on a stone while thinking about how to find the remaining pieces while watching Vidia and Iridessa who were talking about something and both of them watched Flyer who was sitting.

Iridessa: "Hello Flyer, how have you been?"

Flyer: "Hey, doing some adventures, like fighting pirates," he told her.

Vidia: "Fighting with pirates?"

Flyer: "That's right, baby, we rescued Beck from a pirate named Blackbeard who was questioning her about the treasure called _the golden magic star_ " –he said.

Vidia and Iridessa looked at each other, causing Flyer to raise an eyebrow after seeing that.

Flyer: "Something wrong?"

Vidia: "Did you just say about the golden magic star?"

Flyer: "Yes ..."

Vidia: "Flyer, you know that treasure is very dangerous"

Iridessa: "Yes, that's why it's hidden anywhere in Pixie Hollow so no one can find it ..."

From that moment, a rabbit was carrying a golden piece in his mouth making Flyer smile at the girls who rolled their eyes.

Vidia: "Why do I always believe that luck accompanies Flyer?"

Iridessa: "I do not know, but it's very predictable"

Flyer had the gold piece and I watch the girls who still had their eyes in white.

Flyer: "It's good that good luck always accompanies me"

Vidia: "As you say, honey" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Flyer: "Wait a minute, now that I'm thinking about it, if that treasure is very dangerous, then ..."

He had thought too late to notice, the word "dangerous" had heard him so many times when they talked about the golden magic star that some of the pieces had come together and the fast-flying sparrow man hit his head.

Flyer: "If the pieces came together again, the danger would come closer, right?"

Vidia and Iridessa assisted with the head making Flyer fly far away making some things fly around it.

* * *

Trenk and Wallace were in Tinker's Nook while watching the pieces together and the Tinker was analyzing it thoroughly to know what it was.

Trenk: "Apparently, there is nothing relevant in these pieces, body of tadpole"

Wallace: "Maybe you're right, crooked nose"

Trenk: "I do not see anything interesting to analyze, I think that when we have the other pieces we will find out later" -he said.

From there, Flyer appeared surprisingly causing the sparrows men to be surprised.

Flyer: "Guys, I have something to tell you"

Trenk: "That we will go to rest and leave this adventure"

Flyer: "If we did that, there would not be this saga of pirates"

Wallace: "That's true" -he said while nodding.

Trenk: "So, ¿what do you want to tell us?"

Flyer: "That we should not put the pieces together if we find them because the DANGER is on that thing"

Wallace rolled his eyes when he heard Flyer, he knew what the danger about the golden magic star would be total chaos for Pixie Hollow or for Neverland if they were put together.

Trenk: "Well, you want us to find them when we find them"

Flyer: "Exactly" -said nodding his head.

Trenk let out a sigh as he sat in a chair while Flyer watched the pieces together and pulled out the piece he had found.

Wallace: "You have found another piece" -he said, observing the piece.

Flyer: "Yes, now we have 3 pieces and we need 2 more and the golden circle that is the key piece"

Trenk: "We have to find him before Blackbeard does it"

Flyer nodded as he left the piece on the table along with the other pieces as he thought about how to find the others.

Flyer: "We have to find Prilla"

* * *

In the mountains far away from Neverland, Blackbeard along with some pirates were finding the remaining pieces that the wizard had told him.

Blackbeard: "Hurry up, mangy pirates, look for those pieces!" -I ordered them.

Pirates: "¡To order, captain!" They said in unison.

Blackbeard: "I hope that stupid wizard has told me the truth," he told himself.

From there, Blackbeard heard some noise behind him and turned his head to then lower his eyebrows because he knew who he was.

Blackbeard: "Come out once, do not expect any stupid joke on your part" -said with annoyance.

From there, the person who had hidden appeared in the eyes of Blackbeard and with an annoyed sigh approached the individual.

Blackbeard: "Until you finally arrive, you know I do not like delays, especially yours"

?: "Easy, I've arrived"

The pirate who was with Blackbeard had light brown skin and black hair, while wearing a hat and a purple jacket. What most caught his attention was his large nose that looks like the beak of a bird.

Blackbeard: "Well, it's a pleasure you came, Beatrice Le Beak"

Beatrice: "Your elegance is nice, Captain Blackbeard. I hope you have not forgotten our deal, "she said as she pulled something out of her jacket.

Blackbeard observed a piece of gold that Beatrice had hidden in her purple jacket.

Blackbeard: "Easy, Blackbeard always fulfills his dealings" -said taking the golden piece.

Blackbeard and Beatrice watched the other pirates who were looking for the piece that was hidden on piles of rocks and made it difficult for them to look for it.

Beatrice: "Then, I was wondering what your wish would be for the golden magic star"

Blackbeard sighed after listening to Beatrice and went towards her.

Blackbeard: "Well, my wish would be ..."

Pirate: "I found it!" -This scream.

Blackbeard observed a pirate who had taken the golden piece that was in that place and the captain had a wicked smile on his face.

Blackbeard: "That's very good, now let's find the others ..."

However, the piles of rocks were shaking causing the pirates to be frightened and to leave the place while Blackbeard and Beatrice observed that the piles of rocks were shaking down while someone was leaving from there.

Beatrice: "Oh, that's very bad"

Blackbeard: "What I was missing ..." –he growled.

 **¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

* * *

 **So far this chapter ends. Indeed, Kyto is back while a character is included in the story of the Fairows: Beatrice Le Beak, a character from Jake and the Neverland pirates. Wait for the next chapter.**


	64. An unbelievable union

Blackbeard and Beatrice watched the dragon who was shaking his head after being fully asleep, Kyto was recovering his eyes as he watched the pirates and smoke in their noses when they saw them.

Kyto: "Well, well, well, I have visitors" -said with a somber voice.

Beatrice hid behind Blackbeard making the pirate sigh frustrated after observing the cowardly pirate woman, Blackbeard was known not to be afraid of anything and anyone and what he did with Kyto would not be the exception.

Blackbeard: "Listen to me well, we only came to get a golden piece for the golden magic star" - he said without any fear to Kyto.

Kyto watched Blackbeard who showed no hint of fear in him except for Beatrice, the dragon walking around making the pirates look a little confused.

Kyto: "And why do you want that piece for that treasure?"

Blackbeard: "I need it to get my biggest wish, but the other pieces are fairies of different colors and also ..." -from there, Kyto interrupted him.

Kyto: "Fairies of different colors? One of them had the color purple and a little attractive? "

Blackbeard: "I do not know what you meant with _attractive_ , but yes"

From there, Kyto recalled the only team that had defeated him in the past only for an insignificant bottle: The Fairows. Kyto growled and made fire in his mouth threateningly causing Beatrice to be frightened.

Beatrice: "And now what happens to him?" She said as her teeth trembled.

Kyto: "I know perfectly those fairies, because of their faults I was in that pile of rocks that I could not get out of," he said snarling.

From there, Blackbeard came up with an idea that the dragon could not refuse.

Blackbeard: "Hey, what do you say if you join me?"

Kyto: "That I join you? What is your chance of me joining you? "

Blackbeard: "Simple, we both hate those fairies and we want to take revenge on them and since they have the 2 missing pieces, I need you to go directly to their world and warn them that we have the other pieces and when they fall into our trap, they will be their final "-said with a wicked smile.

Kyto looked at the pirate once more and had no choice but to join him.

Kyto: "Very well, I accept your offer, but only for revenge"

Blackbeard: "I also want revenge against them, but first my treasure. Now let's get out of here "

Blackbeard, Beatrice and Kyto were heading for the pirate ship while Beatrice whispered something to Blackbeard.

Beatrice: "Hey, are you sure we'll trust him?"

Blackbeard: "Who knows, but if that dragon does the work badly, I will use his fur as a decoration for my room"

* * *

Flyer had arrived at the house of Prilla and had knocked on the door several times without her answering, it took 30 minutes since he had arrived and had not received a welcome from her.

Flyer: "Well, apparently she is not in her ..."

Prilla: "Hello Flyer," she said back from the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer rolled his eyes as he watched Prilla who had a smile.

Flyer: "That's typical of you, well, I'm glad you found it"

Prilla: "Something wrong?"

Flyer: "Yes, it is the golden magic star"

Prilla was pale to know that Flyer knew about the lost golden star, she did not understand how he knew about that treasure that she and her friends had created.

Prilla: "How do you know about that?"

Flyer: "Beck was captured by Blackbeard to know the location of the pieces and we rescued them and she told us about that treasure, now we have 3 pieces"

Prilla: "3 pieces? Well, at least they did not join them because ... "

Flyer: "Well, we only put 2 pieces together" –he said with a nervous smile.

Prilla denied with disapproval making Flyer grimace about it.

Flyer: "Well, we need you and the girls who have created this treasure, you know more than that"

Prilla: "The girls? I'm not sure about that, Flyer" –she said a little doubtful.

Flyer: "Beck called Lily and Rani, only Fira Bess and you would be missing"

Prilla: "Oh, a girls meeting"

Flyer: "Yes, however, let's go immediately. We do not know when Blackbeard could attack "

Prilla: "Where will the meeting be?"

Flyer: "At Beck's house, hurry" -he said while flying

Prilla followed him and both flew to Pixie Hollow and watched a fairy who flew quickly out of Pixie Hollow making Flyer wonder who it was, but he got that idea in his mind since his concentration was the golden treasure.

Flyer (Mind): "I hope Blackbeard has not found the other pieces," he told himself.

* * *

 ** _So far this chapter ends._**


	65. The golden pieces are in play

Flyer and Prilla went to Beck's house where Prilla's friends were waiting to talk about the golden magic star, and on the way they also called Bess and Fira who were also called after hearing what was happening.

Fira: "I thought we would never talk about this again, Prilla," she said.

Prilla: "I know, but fate decided to resume that course"

Bess: "Like fate is very unfair, right?"

Flyer: "Girls, you have to go very fast to Beck's house where the others are," he told the fairies.

Upon reaching Beck's house, Flyer knocked on the door while being greeted by Rani.

Rani: "Oh, they came", she said.

Flyer: "Yes, I regret the delay, we did it since **_SOME_** fairy stopped to eat some sweet cakes" - he said while watching Prilla.

Prilla just whistled as she looked away.

Rani: "Well, the girls are here along with the 3 treasure pieces"

Flyer with the other girls went to the house and what came next was a group hug of the 6 fairies that were present while Flyer only looked at the happy they were.

Prilla: "Oh girls, we're finally together on a mission"

Lily: "Yes, we did not do this a long time ago"

Beck: "This is very exciting!"

Fira: "It's fantastic!"

Rani: "Incredible!"

Bess: "Splendid!"

Flyer way to the golden pieces and noticed that the 3 pieces were shining a bit and the small glass balls that each had began to transmit strange sounds.

Flyer: "Girls, you have to come and see this" -he warned them.

The fairies came to where Flyer was and began to see how the pieces began to shine and each of them were with a concern.

Bess: "I do not think ..."

Fira: "It's true, Blackbeard found the 2 missing pieces of the 5 pieces" - she said worried.

Flyer: "What?! But how is that?! "

Rani: "The last 2 pieces were hidden far away from Neverland so nobody could find it ... until now" she said.

Beck: "Now that the pieces are shining, Still missing the most important piece to complete the cursed treasure"

Flyer: "What do you mean with _cursed treasure_?"

Beck: "As I told you, we created the treasure with dark magic and whoever owns it, the treasure will upset his mind to ask for his most evil and dark desires" she said with a somber voice.

Flyer swallowed after hearing that statement, although Blackbeard was already all the evil, he did not even want to imagine that with a little bit of evil he would make him even more evil.

Flyer: "And what is the missing piece?"

Prilla: "The golden round piece, that goes in the center of the pieces of golden curves to form the golden magic star"

Flyer: "And where is it?"

Bess: "Well ..."

However, they noticed that some things from Beck's house were moving by themselves and that was very strange for the fairies since they had never experienced something like that before. Flyer left Beck's house and what I saw next I feel it was a nightmare, but it was not: Kyto was in heaven watching the fairies who were in awe and worry.

Flyer (Mind): "Kyto?! How is it possible that he survived behind that pile of rocks? "

Queen Clarion stared intently at Kyto who was grinning at the sight of the queen as the Fairows approached Flyer who were also surprised by Kyto's arrival at Pixie Hollow.

Wallace: "I can not believe it, it's Kyto" -said watching him.

Trenk: "Since when have we not seen him?"

Gale: "What do you want now?"

Queen Clarion approached Kyto with determination, as with Skrill, she feared the dragon a little as she could easily end up with Pixie Hollow in a single blow of fire if she wanted to.

Kyto: "Queen Clarion, I'm glad to see you again," he said sarcastically.

Queen Clarion: "Kyto, what do you want?"

Kyto: "Well, I'm coming for a commission from Captain Blackbeard to _certain friends_ who stole what belongs to him"

Queen Clarion: "Who are you talking about?"

Kyto: " ** _The Fairows_** " –he said somberly.

The fairies began to observe the Fairows who watched the dragon and approached a little to know the intentions of Blackbeard that was sent by Kyto.

Alan: "Okay Kyto, what do you want?"

Kyto: "I just want my revenge for what they did to me a long time ago and that Captain Blackbeard also wants the pieces for the golden magic star"

From that moment, Queen Clarion went pale after hearing about the golden magic star.

Trenk: "Well, tell the captain that we will not give them anything" –he said defiantly.

Kyto: "I knew they would say that, so I'll give you a warning ..."

And to everyone's surprise, Kyto had half the Pixie Dust in a bucket he had stolen from the Dust-Keeping Fairies and Queen Clarion rolled her eyes at him.

Kyto: "I will not repeat it once more, go to Blackbeard's ship with the pieces if you do not want me to destroy this damn place" –he said as he flew away from Pixie Hollow.

The Fairows were watching as Kyto flew away as they watched Prilla and the girls with the 3 pieces and when Flyer turned to observe the fairies, his eyes were fixed with serious eyes of Queen Clarion to him and the girls.

Queen Clarion: "Come with me, we have a very serious talk" she said with a slight tone of annoyance.


	66. A bittersweet decision

Queen Clarion watched both Prilla and her friends and the Fairows who were a little uncomfortable after being called by the queen after Kyto gave Blackbeard's warning to them, Queen Clarion sighed as she headed towards Prilla.

Reina Clarion: "Prilla, you know what happened a long time ago ..."

Prilla: "I know, Queen Clarion, but that pirate will attack Pixie Hollow again if we do not do something about it," she said.

Queen Clarion: "Of that I am very sure, not only that pirate could attack Pixie Hollow, but Kyto would do it"

Bess: "But, we have the 3 gold pieces and that pirate has 2 pieces ..."

Fira: "Sure, I was thinking that we could give that pirate some false replicas," she said proposing that idea.

Queen Clarion: "And put them all in danger? I'm sorry, but I can not allow that, "she said.

Girls: "But Queen Clarion ..."

Queen Clarion: "My last word is no and this conversation ends here," she said without raising her voice.

Flyer watched Queen Clarion who noticed that when turning around, she sighed with concern indicating that something more wise.

Flyer: "Excuse me, Queen Clarion, we clearly see that you know too much about the golden magic star" –he said as everyone, including the queen, looked at him.

Queen Clarion: "What are you trying to say, Flyer?"

Flyer: "Beck told me that you told her and the girls to destroy the golden magic star and that each one hid the golden pieces in other places, however, none of them hid the golden circle" -said while walking slowly towards the queen's store.

Liz: "Flyer, what are you trying to do?"

Flyer: "What I'm doing is that the queen ..." –said hitting the store with her foot –"I was hiding it for a long time" –he said as he fell something.

The Fairows and the girls watched in amazement as they had fallen out of Queen Clarion's store: the golden circle.

Wallace: "This is not to be believed ..."

Rani: "It means that ..."

Gale: "The queen had him for a long time ..."

Everyone turned to see the queen who was shrugging her shoulders and gave a slight sigh as she picked up the golden circle.

Queen Clarion: "Okay, I had the golden circle" –she said confirming it.

Prilla: "But, why?"

Queen Clarion: "Well, after you managed to destroy the golden magic star, I ordered Viola to bring me the golden circle so that no one could look for it if they were interested in reconstructing the golden magic star again"

The girls blinked twice after listening to Queen Clarion.

Beck: "Uhm ... for that reason at that time we could not find her the last piece" –she told the girls.

Trenk: "Hey, sorry for the interruption, but ... We have to go to the pirate ship to stop Blackbeard once and for all!"

Alan: "It's true, if we do not do something soon, Kyto will come back to here"

Rani: "Not to mention that he took part of the Pixie Dust for any kind of thing," she said.

Flyer took the golden circle and headed for the exit door and was stopped by the words of Queen Clarion.

Queen Clarion: "If they manage to put all the pieces together, they will create total chaos that is very unstoppable to control," she said.

Flyer nodded and flew along with the Fairows and the girls leaving Pixie Hollow to reach the shore of Never Sea.

Lily: "What do you think will happen if Blackbeard achieves his task?"

Bess: "Well the curse will be on him, after all, the golden magic star is cursed"

Wallace: "Why should everything we see always be cursed?"

Gale: "Who knows"

Flyer: "Do not stop to fly, Blackbeard's pirate ship could be somewhere in the Never Sea, it will take us hours to find it"

Trenk: "Look, we found it" –said observing the ship.

Flyer: "What?"

The fast-flying sparrow man observed Blackbeard's pirate ship ... flying in the sky?, although his eyes were not too bad, he could clearly see that the pirate ship was floating around a certain dragon.

Alan: "Great, we have to be discreet to not be seen" –he said snorting.

From there, the 3 pieces began to shine along with the golden circle indicating that the last 2 golden pieces were on the ship.

Prilla: "Come on, this will be a pirate adventure"

Girls: "Pirate Adventure!" –All shouted in unison.

The girls flew to the pirate ship while the Fairows stared at each other to say ...

Fairows: "Pirate Adventure!" –They said as they flew towards the pirate ship.

* * *

 ** _Well, well, well, he only has 4 more chapters left to finish the fourth saga and start the fifth saga. Wait until the next chapter._**


	67. In search of the golden pieces

Blackbeard sat at his elegant table watching the pirates who worked and Beatrice who enjoyed the scenery from above, Kyto was circling as he watched in case the fairies were arriving to retrieve the gold pieces of the cursed treasure.

Beatrice: "It's wonderful to be able to fly on a pirate ship, that dragon did have a great idea to do that," she told him.

Blackbeard: "Huh, although I hate to say it, I think putting Pixie dust on my ship was a good idea" –he crossed his arms.

From there, I look at the 2 golden pieces that were joined together and I look once more at the sky as he got up from his seat.

Blackbeard: "Those fairies will not be long in coming here" -said as he approached Beatrice.

Beatrice: "Why, scared that a bunch of fairies will kick your ass?" She said mockingly.

Blackbeard: " **Blackbeard is not afraid of anything or anyone!** " –He said looking straight into his face.

Beatrice just laughed a little at the attitude of Blackbeard that this last sigh of frustration and watched Kyto who was watching on the other side of the Never Sea.

Blackbeard: "Giant flying lizard, did you find them?"

Kyto: "Not yet ... **_And stop telling me giant flying lizard if you want to keep your life_** " –he said coldly.

Blackbeard stared at Kyto and they both did not notice that Prilla and her friends had gotten into the pirate ship and were very close to the 2 gold pieces.

Fira: "Look girls, there are the gold pieces" she said pointing to the gold pieces.

Bess: "How will we get them back without those pirates or that dragon seeing us?"

Prilla: "We have to be very discreet so they do not see us" she said as they flew slowly to where the golden pieces were.

The girls watched as Prilla flew discreetly while the pitaras chatted with Kyto and assumed that his plan was going to work.

Beck: "He's doing very well"

Lily: "I think he is achieving it"

However, Rani noticed that a hand was about to catch Prilla by surprise.

Rani: "Prilla, be careful!" She shouted to warn her.

But Prilla did not hear the call and was captured by a pirate with a candle lamp.

Pirate: "Ha! I have you, little fairy" –he said with a smile.

Blackbeard approached the pirate who had captured Prilla and took the candle lamp while watching Prilla with a wicked smile.

Blackbeard: "Look who came to visit us, this little and insignificant fairy" –he said observing Prilla.

Prilla looked at Blackbeard in fear and turned away only to see that her friends were captured by another pirate with her fists.

Blackbeard: "And I see that you brought your friends, they are very considerate when visiting the vilest pirate of Neverland"

Beatrice: "Yes, of course," she told herself.

Pirate: "Captain, one of them has the last 3 pieces"

Blackbeard observed with astonishment the last 3 pieces of the golden magic star and ordered the pirate to give him the 3 pieces, the pirate obeyed and took off the gold pieces and they were increased to a height where a human could easily grab and hand him to your captain.

Blackbeard: "Excellent, I have all the pieces and soon I will get my biggest wish" -said with a wicked smile.

The girls observed how Blackbeard had collected the 5 golden pieces and from there he lit up indicating that this "list" to be used, Blackbeard had a smile on his face and was ambitious while Beatrice approached him to remind him of his promise.

Beatrice: "Well, let's ask for our wishes," she told him.

Blackbeard: "Sure, sure"

The golden magic star rose slowly making everyone watch and a glow appeared inside him and Blackbeard was more moved to finally wish his wish ... if it was not that the golden magic star stopped to shine and fell to the ground.

Blackbeard: "What?!" - he shouted in disbelief.

Beatrice: "But, how is it that it has not worked?" She said incredulously.

Kyto stared at what was happening and could not help but laugh a little, enjoyed the frustration of others that, in his opinion, enjoyed it.

Beck: "Good thing it did not work"

Lily: "Sure, that has a reason"

Blackbeard observed once more to Prilla who was laughing a little at that.

Blackbeard: "Listen to me, you stupid fairy, **¡¿why did not the treasure work?!** " - I shout.

From there, Blackbeard heard some sword sounds and observed that the Fairows were fighting with the pirates and they were winning and watched Flyer who showed him the golden circle.

Flyer: "I think this is the key piece for the golden magic star" -said mocking him.

Blackbeard watched the golden circle and looked once more at the golden magic star and was missing a round gold piece and assumed that was what was missing, drew his sword and put himself on guard.

Blackbeard: "Give me that golden circle, useless fairy"

Flyer: "Let's see you can handle that sword"

Blackbeard slid his sword towards where Flyer was and the latter made an upward turn and then flew straight into Blackbeard's face hitting him hard, Blackbeard growled and continued to attack with his sword at the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "Let's see how your aim is" -he said, stopping to fly.

Blackbeard gave him a smile and prepared his sword to aim at him and the fast-flying sparrow man flew by himself so that the sword aimed directly at Beatrice's rear.

Beatrice: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " She screams in pain.

Blackbeard observed Beatrice who drew his sword and was attacking like crazy to Flyer who dodged each sliding of the sword to the point of giving a blow of wind to the pirate making it fall into a barrel.

Flyer: "I thought you had a great pirate team, Blackbeard," he told the captain.

However, Kyto hit him with his tail by surprise causing him to hit the ground and release the golden circle.

Blackbeard: "Good job, dragon," he said.

Kyto: "Hurry up and ask for your wish"

Blackbeard took the golden circle and it was increased to a size that could hold it and put it on the golden magic star and the latter rose causing the clouds to darken and the tide to become a slight strong.

Blackbeard: "Finally, I wish I will be fulfilled!"

Beatrice approached Blackbeard covered in wine in his clothes and that did not matter at all, what mattered was his desire.

From there, a mysterious voice appeared on the golden magic star.

" **Well, I can only grant you 2 wishes, they can be what you want without any risk** "

Beatrice: "I want to have 5 chests of too many treasures!" She asked.

Blackbeard rolled his eyes after hearing that wish and the magical golden star only fulfilled Beatrice's wish and gave them her 5 treasure chests.

However, the golden magic star observed the girls who had created him and then betrayed him and had a grudge against them.

" **Well, what is your other wish?** "

Blackbeard: "Well, I want you to be my powerful weapon forever"

" **Excuse?** "

Blackbeard: "With that power of yours and my evil mind we could be a great team, besides, ¿those fairies are not the ones who made you into pieces from the beginning?"

The golden magic star thought twice and became a golden sword and went directly to Blackbeard.

" **Ok, let's destroy those stupid fairies** "

Blackbeard: "Oh, I'm very much in agreement with you" -said with a malicious smile.

The Fairows and the girls watched Blackbeard who had the golden sword and it would be a problem to fight him once more.

Prilla: "Oh, this will be a big problem"


	68. The golden sword of Blackbeard

Blackbeard had a menacing smile as he felt in his hands the golden sword that had the absolute power to become more invincible to any opponent that crossed his path.

Blackbeard: "Well, let's see what this beauty can do" -said preparing his sword.

Flyer observed that the sword was about to nail him until Trenk with his hammer created by the magic of his sphere stopped him.

Trenk: "Flyer, we have to remove that sword before it's too late" -he said as he stopped the sword with his hammer.

Wallace and Liz surrounded the head of Blackbeard making him try to attack with the sword and to his surprise, the sword began to shoot small rays impacting the fairies.

Gale: "Wallace! Liz!" –She screamed after seeing her friends impacted by the rays.

Flyer: "It's over, it's all I'll tolerate and I will not tolerate anymore" –he said angrily.

Blackbeard slid his sword from side to side as Flyer dodged and swung his sword around Blackbeard's nose and hit him hard.

Flyer: "You'll see I'm not afraid of you!" –He said without stopping to hit him.

Alan called a group of birds who were flying around Blackbeard and he could not do anything about it until an idea occurred to him.

Blackbeard: "I'll win this fight!" He said as he stabbed the sword to the ground.

In doing so, an impact took those around him back and Blackbeard had a wicked smile as he watched Beatrice fighting some fairies.

Blackbeard: "This sword is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, I will be the most invincible pirate of all Neverland" –he told himself.

Flyer was lying on the ground as he watched Blackbeard who was praising himself and from there, Prilla appeared.

Prilla: "Flyer, are you okay?"

Flyer: "Yes, I'm just thinking about how to remove that sword that makes it very invincible, so to speak" –he said to her.

Prilla was thinking for a few seconds until she came up with an idea that could end this once and for all.

Prilla: "I have an idea, but we need that dragon to stop bothering" –she said referring to Kyto.

Flyer: "Do not worry, we'll take care of him" -he said as he flew towards Kyto.

Trenk, Alan and Wallace were flying in opposite directions while Blackbeard was trying to grab one of them.

Alan: "What's wrong? It seems you're a slow to catch us" –he said mockingly.

Blackbeard: "¡Stop flying on each side, stupid fairies!" –He said trying to catch them.

Wallace splashed Blackbeard's face and made him fall from the stairs, provoking the laughter of the fairies. The captain got up only to see that his crew had been tied up by the fairies leaving only him and Beatrice.

Blackbeard: "How is it possible that these fairies have achieved that?"

Kyto was fighting Flyer who was flying around him, the dragon was spitting fire to stop him, but it was useless knowing full well that he was a fast-flying sparrow man.

Kyto: "Arg! You're a nuisance to me, you know? "

Flyer: "I think we have something in common, we do not tolerate each other" -said him giving a strong wind blow.

Kyto brake to not be carried by the wind and that caused him to spit a lot of fire causing the pirates to watch.

Blackbeard: "What the hell are you doing?!"

Flyer: "Everyone get out of the ship!" –he told his friends.

The Fairows and the girls boarded the ship while they watched as the fire had pierced half the pirate ship causing it to fall into the sea splashing almost all the Pixie Dust.

Blackbeard: "Damn, this was not in the plan" -said a little dizzy.

Beatrice was doing everything possible to save her treasure chests while Kyto did not notice that the giant hammer of Trenk with the help of the Flyer wind hit him directly in the head making him fall into the sea leaving him unconscious.

Blackbeard: "Well, at least I have the golden sword" –said raising it upwards.

The girls observed the sword and had to do something about it, they were responsible for creating it and had to destroy it forever so that nothing of that remained.

Prilla: "Girls ..."

Beck, Lily, Rani, Bess and Fira watched her to know what she was going to say.

Prilla: "We have to destroy it"


	69. Destroy the golden sword

Beck: "Are you sure we'll do the right thing?" She asked Prilla.

Prilla: "I'm more than sure," she said, affirming him.

Bess: "Well, do the right thing"

The girls nodded and flew directly to the golden sword and all touched the central part making the sword almost the right size for a fairy, but as it was in the hand of Blackbeard, it prevented him from shrinking making Blackbeard realize it.

Blackbeard: "Hey, get away from me ...!"

However, the Fairows collapsed him in one fell swoop causing him to drop the sword and the girls to take advantage of that to destroy the sword, the latter taking the right size for a fairy making it easier for the fairies.

Fira: "I feel sword, it is not a grudge, but a salvation for all the fairies"

" **You guys ... are very despicable, I thought we had something special** "

Rani: "Special? You tried to create chaos in Pixie Hollow a long time ago "

Bess: "The best thing is to get rid of you"

" **No ... I will not allow it!** "

The golden sword began to shine making the 6 fairies lit up trying to destroy it, but it was very resistant to the sword that was opposed to that.

Prilla: "Come on girls, with strength" -

she said motivating them.

The girls were doing their best to destroy the sword, but it was useless because the sword was doing its best not to be destroyed. The Fairows observed everything and Trenk came up with an idea, took his hammer and I introduce a little of the magic of his sphere and I throw it so that Prilla catches it.

Trenk: "Use it well!"

Prilla held the hammer while Beck helped her hold it, followed by Fira, Rani, Lily and Bess. The fairies looked at each other and shared a smile between them and were ready to finish with the sword once and for all.

Prilla: "Alright girls, it's time to end this"

The 6 fairies raised the hammer and slid it down to destroy once and for all the golden sword.

Blackbeard: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **¡CRASH!**

The golden sword shattered and in its place was dust that vanished in the wind, the girls sighed in relief knowing full well that everything was over for the cursed treasure while Blackbeard was hitting the floor with his fists scolding teeth and the Fairows approached her to congratulate them.

Blackbeard: "No, no, no, my plans have been destroyed by these stupid insignificant fairies" -said very angry.

Beatrice: "At least I have my treasures ..."

Blackbeard: "And what?! I thought I would have the glory, but it turned out that everything went straight to the toilet" –said crossing his arms.

The Fairows were congratulating the girls who had saved the day.

Flyer: "Very well done, girls, they managed to destroy their creation" -he said congratulating them.

Wallace: "They did a good job"

Gale: "Without a doubt"

Prilla: "Thanks guys, it has been a battle we will never forget"

Rani: "Yes, this will stay in our memories" –she said being supported by Fira and Bess.

The Fairows and the girls left the place leaving only Blackbeard, Beatrice and the pirates defeated.

Beatrice: "Hey, at least you had your moment of glory, that you should thank for the moment"

Blackbeard: "Beatrice ... shut up" –he said in a bored tone.

Upon arriving at Neverland, the Fairows were left with a curiosity that stuck in their minds.

Alan: "Hey Prilla, what dark magic did the golden magic star do?"

Liz: "Yes, I'm not clear about that"

The girls looked at each other and stopped to fly to tell them.

Prilla: "Oh, that's simple, we use the dark magic of the Black Fairies" –she said with a smile.

The Fairows rolled their eyes after hearing that news from Prilla.

Flyer: "It has to be a joke"

* * *

 ** _So far the penultimate chapter of the saga, the next chapter will be the end of the fourth saga announcing the title of the fifth saga._**


	70. The end of the pirate adventure

After arriving at Pixie Hollow, the Fairows were seen by Queen Clarion and approached her to tell them about what had happened with the golden magic star.

Queen Clarion: "Guys, what happened?"

Flyer: "Queen Clarion, the golden magic star is now the dust with nothing" –he laughed at his own joke.

Although the others did not enjoy doing that Flyer shrugged his shoulders.

Alan: "As you hear it, there is no longer the golden magic star"

Liz: "The best part of that was that Prilla and the girls were the ones who destroyed her" –she said pointing them.

Trenk: "Thanks to the power of my hammer" –he said.

Queen Clarion: "And what about Kyto?" –She asked about the dragon.

Flyer: "Well, we will not see him again in a good time after giving him a huge beating"

Queen Clarion smiled at both groups knowing full well that Pixie Hollow had been saved once more.

Queen Clarion: "Well, it's a miracle that they destroyed that wicked treasure, but I also do not want to know that they've created something else like that"

Prilla: "You do not have to worry, queen" –said with a smile while whispering something to the girls –"Cancel the other creation we had in mind"

Queen Clarion said goodbye to both groups and the Fairows were watching the girls.

Flyer: "Well, I hope you learned the lesson"

Bess: "Not to touch a skunk"

Flyer: "No ..."

Rani: "To get up very early to do homework"

Flyer: "No ..."

Fira: "To wash your hands before eating a sweet cake"

Flyer: "No. ..."

Beck: "From ..."

Trenk: "¡ **AHHHHHHHH Shut up, you are desperate with your answers!"** –He shouted loudly.

The girls laughed at that and said goodbye to the Fairows leaving them alone.

Alan: "It's been a great fun adventure"

Wallace: "Yes, except for the part where those pirates almost end up making mincemeat"

Flyer: "The important thing is that we had a pirate adventure that we will never forget"

The Fairows nodded and flew in opposite directions to continue their hobbies remembering this day as a great pirate adventure.

 **/-/**

On the half-destroyed pirate ship, Blackbeard was eating roasted seagull as they watched the pirates repairing the ship. He was growling inside after the fairies ruined his plans while Beatrice just looked at him.

Beatrice: "Quiet, thank you that we have not been sunk in the sea" –she said observing her gold coins.

Blackbeard: "Even so, I can not get rid of the humiliation of having lost" –said with a full mouth.

Beatrice made a gesture of disgust as she watched another pirate ship approach them and Blackbeard growled about it knowing full well who it was.

Beatrice: "Who are they?"

Blackbeard: "Another group of useless pirates, I'll take care of them"

Blackbeard approached to observe well the pirate ship where he saw a young pirate who was greeting him.

Blackbeard: "What do you want now, James?"

James: "Hello Captain Blackbeard, what happened to your ship?"

Blackbeard: "We had ... some problems with a giant squid" –lied to not explain.

James: "Well, I was just visiting, Captain Zarina wanted to meet you," he said, taking Blackbeard by surprise.

Blackbeard: "Captain?"

From there to her surprise, the captain Zarina was a simple fairy in pirate costume leaving Blackbeard stupefied.

James: "The captain says it's nice to meet you"

Blackbeard: "Yes ... yes, it's my taste"

James: "Well, we have to go, see you" -he said as the pirate ship went away.

Blackbeard and Beatrice looked at each other thinking about the same thing.

Blackbeard/Beatrice: "A pirate fairy?"

* * *

 ** _And so ends the fourth saga of Fairows titled: The cursed treasure and the special fairies. Thank you for reading this story and now I will announce the next title of the fifth saga:_**

 **Fairows: Journey to another world**

 ** _In this new saga will be a clarification, the first is that 2 members of the Fairows not participate and the second is to introduce a new member who will be part of this saga. Wait for the next saga._**


	71. A new day, a new companion

**_Hello everyone, here is the fifth Fairows saga that is located in "Tinkerbell: The Pirate fairy", enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

 **One year later (One day before the Four Seasons festival)**

After the defeat of Blackbeard and the destruction of the golden magic star, the Fairows continued their daily lives for a year and in that process there was absolutely no danger or strange things that happened in Neverland. Flyer and the others were on the seashore enjoying the sun as they were resting after having a good few hours of work.

Flyer: **-Sigh-** "There's nothing better than relaxing on the sand in front of the sea" –he said while wearing sunglasses.

Gale and Liz were burying Alan with sand all over his body leaving his head so that he could breathe while Wallace and Trenk were building a sandcastle.

Wallace: "That's the perfect way for us to relax," he told the Tinker.

Trenk: "You said it, my friend" –he said.

Flyer listened to the things that his friends were saying while he relaxed a little until I observed in the sky the clouds that were moving from one place to the other with great slowness.

Flyer: "This is a nice day to take away all the stress of work to be able to relax ..."

From there, the fast-flying sparrow man observed the Second Star that was in the middle of the Neverland sky and was curious what was in that place. Of course, since I came to Pixie Hollow a long time ago I could never go to Mainland because I was in other things, either work or the adventures that came to them.

Flyer: "Hey guys, have you ever been to Mainland?" I ask.

Liz, Wallace and Trenk denied by implying that the only ones who had gone to Mainland were Gale and Alan.

Alan: "Well, I could only go 2 times there"

Gale: "I beat you, 3 times I went to the Mainland," she said with a smile.

Flyer: "And how is it there?" He said curiously.

Gale: "Well, there are only houses, humans, carriages that are used for transportation to humans, among other things," she said.

Flyer's curiosity had risen to hear all those things that Gale had told him, he really wanted to go to Mainland and know that place.

Trenk: "Well, we have to go to Pixie Hollow, let's not forget that tomorrow is the Four Seasons festival"

Wallace: "He has already told us about 40 times" - he said with a bored gesture.

Trenk: "Now they are 41 times"

The Fairows left the place to go directly to Pixie Hollow to see that the fairies were making preparations for the festival.

Gale: "I see everyone is preparing for the festival," she said, observing the place.

Wallace: "Yes, I think this year will be the ..."

 **¡CRUSH!**

By surprise, a lightning bolt fell behind Wallace causing him to scream after receiving the electric shock. Flyer looked at the person in charge and it was none other than Rumble who was talking to another sparrow man from the storm who had his arms crossed and an expression that said he was not interested in what Rumble was saying.

Trenk: "I can not believe it, the brain of rock had to annoy with its rays" - he said snorting.

Liz: "Guys, I think Rumble already saw us"

And Liz was right, Rumble was watching them and Wallace stood in front of them to face him.

Wallace: "Hey idiot, look where you aim your rays!" He shouted.

Rumble moved closer to Wallace, making the sparrow man of the water shake his body a little.

Rumble: " ** _What did you just tell me_**?"

Wallace: "This ... I have to go" -he said as he flew away.

Flyer looked at Rumble with a bored expression, his disgust for Rumble was close to the limits after meeting him for the first time and, for something personal, he wanted to get rid of Pixie Hollow forever and if by chance that happened and the sparrow man of the storm became a villain, I would gladly destroy it.

Flyer: "What happened, Rumble? It seems that your partner turns his back on you, as does Glimmer"

Rumble: "Better shut your mouth, stupid fast-flying sparrow man. He just does not know how Rumble gets mad at someone who does not know Rumble perfectly".

From there, Trenk appeared.

Trenk: "Really? Well, you do not want to know how Trenk uses his hammer to put them in hollow skulls like yours and so Trenk will relax in doing that "-said showing him his hammer.

Rumble: "I'm not afraid of your hammer, Tinker" -said trying to create a ray.

However, lightning fell almost near Rumble and he observed that I threw him was the same guy who was talking a while ago.

Rumble: "This conversation does not end, then I'll take care of you"

Flyer: "Well, I'll be waiting for you" –he crunched his fists.

Rumble left the place and the guy who was with him a while ago approached the Fairows. The group noted that his hair was dark and pointed back and an indigo suit, both the shirt and his shorts were divided into light and dark sides by a pattern similar to lightning and his appearance, was a little serious.

Trenk: "Hey, good launch with lightning"

"Thanks, it's something I learned thanks to some colleagues who taught me after my arrival" -he said.

Gale: "What's your name?"

"My name is Steve, it's great to meet you"

Flyer: "We are also happy to meet you. My name is Flyer and they are Trenk, Gale, Alan, Liz and Wallace, "he said introducing them.

Alan: "I see you can not stand Rumble"

Steve: "Yes, it's a complete total nuisance"

Flyer: "For 2"

Trenk: "For 3"

Gale: "Eh ... What was I telling you exactly?"

Steve: "Well, he just told me that I had to do my jobs when in fact I already did them all, I think he said it just to annoy me"

Wallace: "I know, he's a nuisance"

Flyer: "Well, we have to go to help the other fairies so that tomorrow is a great day" –he said as he said goodbye to Steve.

The others did the same and Steve watched the Fairows as they went elsewhere to do their work to start the Four Seasons festival.

* * *

 ** _And here they have it, a new character: Steve, the sparrow man of the storm. From the next chapter you will see what happened in the film and discover who will be the 2 members of the Fairows that will not be very present in the story._**


	72. A plan to go to Mainland

**-Day of the Four Seasons festival-**

All the fairies of different talents had been invited to celebrate this festival that united the four seasons of the whole world, the fairies looked forward to it starting at once while the Fairows were sitting waiting for the exact moment to begin.

Gale: "Wow, it's amazing all this, I even have to admit they did a good job with all this"

Wallace: "Well, it's something that everything is quiet without anything bad going to happen"

Alan: "Let's just relax and enjoy the festival"

Flyer was sitting on the right side of Liz while watching some fairies who looked at him with eyes of love making her smile foolishly and Liz simply shook her head.

Trenk: "Hey, I think I should go to the bathroom, drink too much cranberry juice"

Alan: "We told you not to drink too much"

Trenk: "Yes, but you know that I do not listen to them" -he said as he flew away.

Flyer watched all the fairies and watched Steve who was sitting with arms crossed and the fast-flying sparrow man approached him to talk.

Flyer: "Hi Steve, ¿enjoying the festival?"

Steve: "Well, I'm just waiting for it to start at once. The Frost Fairies do take a long time"

Flyer: "Surely it's frosting the snow for when they start their show. Hey, do you want to go out for a while?"

Steve: "It's better than waiting" –said giving a yes in response.

Both left the place and when they did, they noticed that the whole place was completely empty and dark because of the night they were there.

Flyer: "Uhm I think everything is in the dark, everyone should be at the festival" –he said to Steve who was looking at him –"Well, the fire fairies could not come because they would be impossible to be there".

Steve: "Hey, where are the others?"

Flyer: "Well, they're waiting for the Frost fairies show to start"

From there, Flyer noticed the Second Star and curiosity was calling him to inspect in that place.

Flyer: "It's decided"

Steve: "What thing?" I ask.

Flyer: "I'll go to Mainland to know what's there"

Steve: "Mainland? Why did you want to go there?"

Flyer: "During all these years that I came to Pixie Hollow, I never had the opportunity to go there. Also, it would be a good thing to get to know that place, "he said while watching the Second Star.

Steve: "Will you be alone?"

Flyer: "I have no other, the others or are aware. I'd better get ready to give my trip, "he said as he went to his tree.

Steve had no choice but to go with him because he had nothing else to do, he was not sure if Flyer had lost his mind after saying that he wanted to go to Mainland by himself, but since he was a sparrow man who lived on adventures he did not have to discuss about it.

A few minutes had passed and Flyer was more than ready to go to Mainland, he along with Steve were on the border of Neverland to observe the Second Star that shone in the sky.

Flyer: "Well, it's time to go on a new adventure" –he said with a smile.

Steve: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Flyer: "Completely sure, it will only be a few minutes and I will return to Pixie Hollow for the festival"

Steve: "Okay, if you say so" –said crossing his arms.

Flyer was more than ready to go to the Mainland and I adjust his wings to fly directly to the Second Star, however ...

One moment, Flyer!

Flyer stopped to flap his wings and watched his friends who had learned about his plan.

Flyer: "Guys, what are you doing here?"

Trenk: "Well, our question would be, what are you doing?"

Flyer: "Well ... jejejeje ... I just wanted to go to Mainland" -said having a nervous smile.

Alan: "Flyer, you know you can not go alone"

Flyer: "What?"

Trenk: "We're going to accompany you to this adventure, do not think you'll just have fun"

Flyer sighed knowing that he would have company on his trip to Mainland and everyone watched Steve who stared at them.

Steve: "What?"

Flyer: "Come on Steve, come with us"

Steve: "Really?"

Flyer nodded and Steve let out a sigh indicating that he would go. Everyone flew to the Second Star and Flyer once again observed his friends only to realize that 3 of them were with him.

Flyer: "Wait a second, where are they ...?"

However, the Second Star absorbed them by taking them directly to Mainland.

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, the fairies watched the show that the Frost fairies were giving with their ice skating. Wallace and Liz were watching everything while they waited for the others to come.

Wallace: "What a show the Frost Fairies are giving, the others are missing it"

Liz: "Yes, I do not know why they take so long to come" –she said.

The show of the Frost Fairies had ended and Wallace and Liz watched from above some flowers that were covered indicating that the spring show would come.

Liz: "Wow, how beautiful are those flowers" –she said making Wallace observe him.

Wallace: "It seems to me that the spring show will come, I hope that others will come as quickly as possible"

From that moment, the flowers released a pollen that fell directly to the fairies and that meant that both Wallace and Liz dropped the pollen.

Wallace: "I hope this pollen is not contagious" –he told Liz.

However, Wallace noticed Liz a little tired after receiving the pollen and the sparrow man from the water was also feeling these effects.

Liz: "Wallace ... do not you feel like you want to sleep?" She said while yawning.

Wallace: "Well ... I think so ... I'm feeling it"

From there, I watch Liz settling down to go to sleep deeply while Wallace did his best not to fall asleep so much that he threw a waterball in his face, but it did not work.

Wallace: "No ... I can not fall asleep in full ceremony ... I must ..."

From that moment, all he could see was only darkness.

* * *

 ** _That's right, Wallace and Liz are the 2 members of Fairows who will not participate in this saga, I will explain why:_**

 ** _1.- I want to give more prominence to the new character._**

 ** _2.- Personally, I took out Wallace and Liz because they could not be of help in the Mainland because their powers (Water and Light) will not be of much use in Mainland._**

 ** _With these clarifications, wait for the next chapter._**


	73. We have arrived at Mainland

The Fairows were going crazy to the Mainland after being absorbed by the Second Star, they saw how luminous and changing colors were in all their surroundings and they observed a small light that indicated an exit.

Trenk: "Guys, there I see the exit!" –He said pointing.

Gale: "Keep your wings ready!" –she warns.

After arriving at the small light, they observed that they had arrived at Mainland, specifically in London. Flyer was amazed by what he was seeing next while the others watched the place that was in the afternoon.

Flyer: "Wow, this is Mainland" –said astonished.

Alan: "Yes, it seems that nothing has changed since I last visited here"

Flyer watched the whole landscape as he listened to the sound of a clock and turned to look at a giant clock that indicated one o'clock in the afternoon.

Trenk: "That's the Big Ben clock" –he said.

Steve: "Well, Flyer, what are you going to do next?" –I ask.

Flyer: "Well, I was thinking of visiting every place in this place to get back to Pixie Hollow once and for all"

Alan: "Ok, but we have to be discreet with humans. We do not know the danger that some may have"

Flyer: "Understood, do not approach any highly suspicious human" –he said.

Flyer and company went directly below London to visit and know the place, they observed that there were people who walked with their elegant clothes and the children played and the Fairows hid discreetly not to be seen by any human.

Trenk: "Well, we have to take care of them so we do not drink ..."

However, he stopped talking when his nose felt a delicious scent that came from another side and the Tinker flew slowly only to see an extremely exquisite Apple Pie and Alan with Flyer also watched the Apple Pie.

Flyer: "Friends, new mission: Find out that Apple Pie in case it's good to eat"

Trenk / Alan: "¡To order, captain!" –They said in unison.

Flyer, Trenk and Alan approached the Apple Pie to eat it while Gale and Steve stared at them with blank eyes.

Gale: "Men, you can not resist the food" –she said.

Steve stared at her after hearing what she said.

Trenk: "Uhm ... this is a delicacy from the gods" -said eating a piece of Apple Pie.

Alan: "Let's take advantage before the owner realizes this and we ..."

Flyer: "Late, it's coming" –he said.

The sparrows men observed the pastry chef who was arriving and they flew away from the Apple Pie in order to escape from there and the pastry chef observed the Apple Pie that was bitten in half.

Pastry chef: "Mamma Mia! Margaret, the guys ate my Apple Pie"

The Fairows flew fast to go directly to a park where there was nobody and they sat on a bench to catch their breath.

Steve: "I can not believe it, you guys are crazy"

Alan: "Thanks for the praise, it's what we always do" –he said with a smile.

From there, Flyer remembered what he was about to say before being absorbed by the Second Star.

Flyer: "It's true, where are Wallace and Liz?"

Gale: "They stayed at the festival because they did not want to miss the show"

Flyer: "And how did you find out that you would go to Mainland?"

Trenk: "I noticed that I was going to your house to make some preparations to go to the Mainland and call the others"

Flyer: "Gossiping ..."

Trenk: "But proud" –he said with a smile.

Flyer was frowning as he heard footsteps approaching where they were.

Flyer: "Quick, we have to hide" –he told the others.

The Fairows quickly hid and observed a 19-year-old who was in a brown uniform and had a briefcase with some papers and sat on the bench where the Fairows were sitting.

Alan: "Ah, he's just a young man" –he told the others.

The young man began to draw something and Flyer wanted to see what he was drawing and came over to watch while listening to the warnings of his friends.

"Well, concentrate on the aspect so that it can go perfectly" –said the young man.

Flyer approached to observe the young man who was drawing a fairy with those of ... butterfly ?, I did not know what to think about the beliefs of humans to the fairies.

Flyer: "What a way to see us humans that way" –he told himself.

However, the young man had heard a clink and observed in his leaf a silhouette of a fairy and Flyer quickly flew out to be observed and the young man got up from the seat while watching sparks that got into a bush and the young man approached there.

Trenk: "Oh, this is going to make a problem" –he told himself.

The young man approached a little more and observed the fairy who was hiding a little in the darkness due to the shine on his wings and the young man opened his eyes sharply after seeing what he saw.

"I can not believe it, a real fairy"

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, Clank had been sent by Tinkerbell to care for the fairies who had been affected by the pollen that produced a long 2-day sleep. The one responsible for all this was Zarina who had left Pixie Hollow for a year and Clank was the only one who had been intact to pollen.

Clank: "Well Clanky, Tink sent you an important mission and you have to obey that order" –he said to himself.

While he was about to climb the Snow-Maker for the Frost fairies, a hand surprised him by making Clank turn to see who he was.

Clank: "Oh, hello Diana" –he said with a smile.

Sure enough, Diana had been the only one who had not been affected by pollen because she had gone elsewhere.

Diana: "Hello Clank, what happened here?"

Clank began to explain to Diana about what had happened with the fairies and the Dust-Keeping fairy was very surprised after hearing all that.

Diana: "I can not believe that Zarina did that just to steal Blue Dust" –she said.

Clank: "I know, that's why I have to stay here to produce snow for the Frost fairies"

Diana: "Wait, where are Flyer and the others?"

She flew alone to observe Wallace and Liz sound asleep and there was no sign of the others, she thought that she had gotten rid of the pollen.

Diana: "I have to warn you about this, but, ¿where will they be?"

"I think I know where they could be" –said a female voice.

Clank and Diana watched a fairy who had a sly smile and all her clothes shone like fire: Fiorella.

* * *

 ** _So far the chapter ends._**

 ** _Trivia : The part that the young man encounters with Flyer is clearly a reinterpretation of a deleted scene from "Tinkerbell and the great fairy rescue", where a child drew a butterfly and then sees the silhouette of a fairy and when he sees it, he sees himself in the need to look for it and find it inside a hollow of a tree._**


	74. He almost see you and the search

Trenk, Alan, Gale and Steve watched as the human was getting closer to the bush where Flyer was hiding and had no other escape.

Gale: "It can not be, that human is going to see it" –she said worried.

Alan: "And now what will we do?"

At that moment an idea came to Steve's mind.

Steve: "I have it! step aside" –he told the others.

The others ignored and watched as Steve's finger began to spark to a lightning that was going in the back of the human letting him let out a scream, that made Flyer out of the bush to go with his friends.

"Ouch, I do not know where he came from, but hey" –he said as he continued to watch the bush.

But to his bad luck, the fairy had disappeared after he had distracted after receiving that bolt that appeared out of nowhere.

"I could not be, I think it was just an imagination, I better hurry to go to my job before it's too late" –he said as he collected his things to leave.

The fairies watched as the young man was turning away causing them to let out a sigh.

Trenk: "Flyer, they almost discover you"

Flyer: "Sorry, this time it was my fault" -said a bit embarrassed.

Gale: "Well, better let's go visit other places and forget about this happened" -she suggested.

The others nodded and flew to go to other places to visit.

* * *

Clank and Diana watched Fiorella who had appeared out of nowhere and the fire fairy walking almost where they were.

Fiorella: "You must be Diana, right?" –She told Diana.

Diana: "Eh ... yes, of course. You are the fire fairy, Fiorella"

Fiorella: "Sure, as I just told you, I know where others are"

Clank: "Really? And where are they? "

Fiorella: "In Mainland"

Diana: "In the Mainland? And what are they supposed to do here?"

Fiorella: "Well, I flew by in the woods until I saw Flyer along with Alan, Trenk, Gale and a sparrow man who were absorbed by the Second Star" –she said.

Diana: "And just at that moment when this misfortune has passed," he said as he watched the sleeping fairies.

Clank: "Well, at least you are here, girls"

Fiorella: "Well, apart from me and the fire fairies, I found someone else who was saved from this event"

Diana: "Who?"

Fiorella pointed and Diana rolled her eyes after knowing who it was.

Rumble: "Oh yes, Rumble could survive this"

Diana: "Is it really?!" –she screams without realizing it.

Everyone was surprised after hearing the character of Diana that made her turn red with embarrassment.

Rumble: "Calm down, I did not expect that reaction of yours, baby" –he said to her.

Diana: And of course, to have you as a survivor, anyone could put it like that"

Rumble frowned as Fiorella watched the sky and an idea came to mind.

Fiorella: "I have an idea, let's go to the Mainland to look for them" –she suggested.

Diana: "Well it's not a bad idea, total, we need to find them so they can solve this"

Rumble: "Then it's decided, we're going to the Mainland!" –He said.

Diana rolled her eyes while Fiorella simply stared at him.

Diana: "Rumble, you can not go with us"

Rumble: "What?! Why not?"

Diana: "Do you really want to see Flyer's face when he sees you with us? I know you're not Flyer's favorite person"

Rumble: "I do not care about your opinion, I will go with you guys and they will need my help"

Fiorella: "And how?"

Rumble made a small ray appear that surrounded his finger indicating that to her. Diana had no choice but to accept Rumble to go with them.

Diana: Okay, you'll go with us, but do not blame me when Flyer hits you"

Rumble: "Pff, do not make me laugh about ..."

Diana: "No, seriously, he can beat you with that" –she said honestly.

Fiorella: "Then, let's go to the Mainland," she said.

Clank: "Good luck on your trip, I'll stay looking after the other fairies"

Diana, Fiorella and Rumble flew up to go directly to the Second Star and look for the others.

* * *

In Mainland, the young man ran to a museum and went in to observe that the whole place was empty and gave a sigh of satisfaction knowing that there was no one. The young man went to a door and opened it to reveal his office and put his backpack on his desk and look at the tray with his name that was Lucas Grey.

Lucas Grey: "Ugh, I could get there early without my boss noticing it," he told himself.

From there, I hear a few steps indicating that he was his boss and Lucas quickly got up to receive him. He was the owner of the museum where he worked and was more than grateful to contract it, with a minimum salary, but a good job.

Lucas Grey: "Mr. Cage, it's nice to see you again" –he said with a smile.

Mr. Cage was a man of money at the age of 30 and observed the young man who had a silly and mocking smile.

Mr. Cage: "Congratulations, young Grey, you have not arrived late this time," he said.

Lucas Grey: "Yes, get up very early"

Mr. Cage: "That's good, if you need me I'll be in my office" –he said as he left.

Lucas Grey watched his boss who entered his office locked, the young man sighed after seeing him not only because he was one of the wealthiest people in London, but one of the people who had a very penetrating look.

Lucas Grey: "Ugh, I could save myself this time. I really like to work in this museum since it has many relics of antiquity and also ... some almost real fairy paintings" –said that last one a bit surprised.

According to what he knew, Mr. Cage liked the magical mythology of existed, especially with fairies and arguably it was an addiction. Although Lucas Grey did not think something gloomy about his boss, he had to admit that having too many pictures of fairies was a little sick and the young man went to his office to work.


	75. First meet

Flyer and the others had visited in all the places that were in London whether they were tourist places, houses, restaurants, etc. That took 3 hours and it was exactly 6:00 p.m. and they were a little tired and they had to go to Neverland.

Trenk: "Flyer, I think we should go to Neverland, I'm very tired" –he said.

Steve: "Yes, we have traveled every place and it is time for us to leave here"

Flyer: "One moment, we need one more place to visit"

Gale: "Which one?"

Flyer pointed to a museum that was a few blocks away where they were and the fast-flying sparrow man flew to that place while the others had no choice but to go too. Being close to the museum, they observed that there was an open window and that took advantage of the fact that the fairies got into that place.

Flyer: "Wow, look at this whole place, it's very extensive"

The Fairows observed all the place that had valuable and historical objects and they flew in directions to observe the place even more.

Alan: "Wow, I did not know that animal existed ... Mamut" –said while watching a Mamut of ceda.

Trenk: "This whole place is amazing"

Gale: "Yes, this museum does have great valuable things"

From there, Flyer observed an almost dark corridor and decided to enter to observe for a while. What he would see next made him a bit incredulous.

Flyer: "Guys, come and see this" –he told them.

They all came to the place where Flyer was and observed some fairy paintings that had realistic aspects of humans making the Fairows roll their eyes.

Alan: "This is how humans represent us? Clearly, we are not like that"

Trenk: "Of course, we all know that fairy women have exaggeratedly ... flashy curves" –he said with a mocking smile.

The sparrows men looked at each other as they watched Gale who was a bit confused by the way they looked at her.

Gale: "What?" –She said raising an eyebrow.

Trenk: "Nothing"

Steve: "Well, we've already visited this place, now it's time to ..."

However, Steve stopped talking when he turned and looked at something that made him pale. The others also watched and became like Steve when he witnessed the young man who was being observed.

Flyer: "What a problem"

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Diana, Fiorella and Rumble had come to Mainland to look for Flyer and the others who had come here to observe and visit the place.

Diana: "Well, we've reached the Mainland" –she said.

Fiorella: "Wow, this place is amazing" - she said surprised, it was clearly her first time to visit Mainland.

Rumble: "Well 'boss', where are we going to start?"

Diana: "I do not know, London is a very big place for us, they could be in other places"

Fiorella: "Well, let's not waste time and go and look for them" –she said.

From there, the fairies descended towards the city and separated (Even Rumble) to look for the others. They had visited each place without humans looking at them and they had done that for 3 hours and it was exactly 6:00 p.m. and there was no trace of any of them.

Rumble: "Damn, we have not found any trace of them"

Fiorella: "They have to be here, they could not leave because of the curious people they are"

Diana: "Yes, but that would take us more hours to find them"

Rumble: "It's not necessary"

Diana/Fiorella: "Why?"

Rumble: "I'm watching them right now" -said as they pointed.

Diana turned to watch Flyer and the others go to the other side making her wince.

Diana: "Quick, we have to reach them" –she said.

Fiorella and Rumble flew to Diana's side to follow Flyer and the others who stopped at a museum and entered a window that was open.

Diana: "A museum? Why did they want to go to a museum?"

Fiorella: "We will find out when we enter"

The girls and Rumble went into the museum and observed the whole place and the things that were in there, Diana and Fiorella were surprised by what they saw while Rumble was just standing still while moving his eyes.

Fiorella: "This place is very big"

Diana: "Exactly, this place has almost everything ..."

Rumble: "Hey, remember so we're here" –said making them react.

Diana: "You're right, we have to find them so that ..."

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

From there, they heard a scream that came from another side indicating that a human was there.

Diana: "Oh oh ..."

* * *

The Fairows had to fly the other way and they went into a room and to their bad luck, it was the young man's office.

Trenk: "Damn, we had to be fools" –he told the others.

" **Young Grey, what's going on?** " –Said a voice from the other side.

Lucas Grey: "Eh ... nothing, boss. Just hit me on my weak foot" –he said as he closed his office.

Lucas Grey breathed deeply as he sat in his chair not realizing that the Fairows were hidden in model dolls so he would not realize they were here.

Lucas Grey: "Will it have been my imagination or have I really seen the fairies?" –He said to himself.

Flyer was doing everything possible so that the young man did not realize he was there, however, the young man took the model doll where the fast-flying sparrow man had hidden and squeezed tightly making Flyer tense for the lack of oxygen.

Lucas Grey: "Calm down Lucas, maybe it will have been your imagination. I do not think the fairies could ... "

However, when turning the model doll, I see Flyer who smiled and greeted them making the young man rolled his eyes.

Lucas Grey: "You are a fai-fai-fai-fai-fair ..."

Flyer: "A fairy"

From there, Lucas fell out of his chair while watching the fairy who was flying and the young man recoiled while thinking about what he saw his eyes. I was seeing a REAL fairy in front of her and I noticed that there were 3 more of them.

Lucas Grey: "I can not believe it, the fairies if they exist ... it's something ... unusual" –said to himself.

Trenk: "It would be unusual if you would only talk like that"

Lucas Grey slowly got up while watching the fairies who backed away a little when the young man got up.

Lucas Grey: "This is really amazing, I never thought that fairies really existed, I thought they were just a very old mythology"

Alan: "He just told us olds, how cheeky" –he said "hurt" at that.

Lucas Grey: "So, ¿are you what make the stations work?"

The Fairows nodded and Lucas Gray thought a little.

Lucas Grey: "Well, but I have to admit something" –said a little thoughtful to the fairies.

Gale: "What would it be?"

Lucas Grey: "Do you wear different clothes so you do not wear the same clothes?"

Alan: "Of course not, we do it because ..."

However, Lucas Grey only heard jingles when the fairies spoke, making him unable to understand them.

Lucas Grey: "Now I understand, the fairies are so small that it is impossible for the human ear to hear with their voices and replace them with a few bells" –he said to himself.

Steve: "This human is very interested in fairies"

Flyer: "I know ... I like this young man"

The Fairows were looking at the young man who was analyzing his mind a little after receiving this _little_ visit while the back of the office, Diana with the others was doing everything possible to enter the office, I think it would take a good time in doing this.


	76. A visit and a secret

Lucas Grey was sitting in his chair while watching the Fairows who explained some things to them by writing, the bad thing was that they were not very good at writing with a big pencil. Flyer write the name of your group so that Lucas could recognize them

Lucas Grey: "The Fairows? With what they call their group"

Flyer nodded while the others played with some of Lucas' things, however, a few steps could be heard causing Lucas to turn pale.

Lucas Grey: "Oh no, it's my boss. They have to hide" –he told the fairies.

Flyer called his group and everyone hid while Lucas went to his door and opened it to reveal Mr. Cage who had a serious face.

Mr. Cage: "Young Grey, do you have the papers that I have ordered ready for you?" –He said.

Lucas Grey: "Sure, here you have it" -said handing him some papers.

Mr. Cage: "Excellent, in a few minutes a person will be here and I want you to bring them to my office"

Lucas Grey: "As you say, boss"

Mr. Cage left the place and Lucas was about to close his door not before Diana and the others entered. When closing the door, Lucas let out a sigh and went to his chair while watching 3 fairies he had not seen.

Lucas Grey: "I think I need to let go of my mind, I seem to see multiple fairies in my office" –he told himself.

Flyer approached Diana very surprised by his arrival at Mainland.

Flyer: "Diana, what a surprise to see you here"

Diana: "To me too, but we have to leave here as soon as possible"

Flyer: "Did something bad happen in Pixie Hollow?"

Diana: "Yes, all the fairies are in a deep 2 days dream caused by Zarina. Fortunately, Tinkerbell and the girls went after her because Zarina stole the Blue Dust".

Flyer: "Ok, but, ¿what's Rumble doing here?" –He said pointing.

Rumble: "I'm also happy to see you, Flyer" –he said sarcastically.

Flyer resented the presence of Rumble who observed Diana who was with a shy smile.

Diana: "It was not my fault, he wanted to come" –she said.

Trenk, Alan, Gale and Steve approached Flyer who was still talking to Diana.

Trenk: "Wow, we have more visit for this trip"

Rumble: "Steve, what are you doing here?"

Steve: "The same as you are here" –he replied.

Fiorella: "Good thing we found it, now we have to go to Neverland to find out what they can do with the sleeping fairies"

Rumble: "True, however, they saw that the human is seeing us, ¿right?"

The fairies watched Lucas who was still standing watching them while he heard them tinkle, something he could only hear.

Flyer: "Quiet, his name is Lucas and he is very kind"

Diana: "Are you sure?"

Flyer: "100% sure" –he told her.

Diana: "Well, if you say so"

Lucas decided to leave his office and also the Fairows did the same because Lucas had to wait for the guest Mr. Cage told him. The Fairows were watching him while behind him was Mr. Cage who reviewed the papers that Lucas gave him and turned to roll his eyes because he was seeing REAL fairies in his museum.

Mr. Cage: "It could be ..." -he said as he came closer to check it.

Steve realized that Mr. Cage was approaching and he warned the others to hide and when Mr. Cage arrived, he did not see any faer more than Lucas who was observing him.

Lucas Grey: "Something wrong, Mr.?"

Mr. Cage stood up as he watched the young man.

Mr. Cage: "Of course, let me know if the guest is coming"

Lucas Grey: "Of course"

From there, Mr. Cage left the place while the Fairows just looked a little suspicious, something had that man hiding something.

Alan: "Something hides that guy, I better investigate it"

Gale: "What?! It's very dangerous, Alan".

Alan: "Do not worry, I'll be fine" -said giving a smile to her.

Alan flew directly to Mr. Cage's office to find that he was hiding while the museum door rang indicating that the guest had arrived.

Lucas Grey: "Oh, finally he has arrived"

* * *

Alan discreetly entered Mr. Cage's office while hiding and watching Mr. Cage closing his door and sat in his chair, nothing strange was happening.

Mr. Cage: "I can not believe it, it will be possible to have seen fairies in my museum" –he said to himself while analyzing –"If so, I will need to bring my tools"

Alan: "Your ... What?"

The sparrow man of the animals observed Mr. Cage taking out some tools plus some leaves where they were stored on his desk and he got up to take out other things, Alan took advantage of that and went to see what those leaves were and he became pale when he discovered that those leaves were actually drawings of fairies who were in position for experiments. You could see the bodies and wings very well drawn and some words that served as notes on each side, in other words, Mr. Cage was totally obsessed with fairies.

Alan: "That guy is totally crazy to do that, I have to tell others"

From there, I notice that Mr. Cage was about to turn and the sparrow man of the animals hid quickly so he would not look at him and watch him sitting in his chair holding scissors making Alan's body tremble.

Mr. Cage: "Finally, if those fairies really exist and are in my museum, I have to analyze them very well in order to give a shocking news for everyone"

Alan could not control his body and without realizing it he voted a pencil calling Mr. Cage's attention, the latter was about to observe what had happened until he heard his door knock.

" **Mr. Cage, the guest is here** "-said Lucas's voice.

Mr. Cage: "One minute" –he said as he put all his things on his desk –"Ok, make it happen"

From there, the door opened to reveal a man who was looking at Mr. Cage.

Mr. Cage: "Dr. Griffiths, it's a pleasure to see you"

* * *

In the main room of the museum, Lucas was sitting in a chair while watching the Fairows who were sitting on the wooden part of the chair.

Lucas Grey: "It's amazing that I could see true fairies, I thought you would be scared to see a human" –he said to them.

Flyer: "Well yes, however, I noticed that you were a good person inside and that's why we do not feel afraid" –he said.

But as something common, Lucas listened only tinkles on the part of the Fairows.

Lucas Grey: "They know that the only thing I hear from you are jingles, right?"

Gale: "We already realized" –she said with a smile.

"Excuse me" –said a female voice.

Lucas turned to see a teenager who was watching him and he got up from the chair while hiding the Fairows on his back.

Lucas Grey: "Yes, ¿what can I help you?"

"My father's meeting with Mr. Cage will take a long time" –she told Lucas.

Lucas Grey: "Most likely if, therefore, you can observe the museum".

The teen gave him a smile while listening for what would be a tinkle that was very close to them.

"Hey, do you hear it?"

Lucas Grey: "What thing?" –He said trying not to get nervous.

"Those tinkling, it sounds familiar to me" –she said.

The teen looked up and was surprised that what she saw were real fairies, Lucas was nervous at the reaction of the adolescent. However, the adolescent's expression after seeing the fairies was not as if it were her first time observing a fairy.

"I can not believe it, 8 years ago I did not see a fairy" –she said while watching the fairies.

Lucas Grey: "Excuse me, ¿what's your name?"

"Elizabeth Griffiths, but you can call me Lizzy"

From that moment, Trenk rolled his eyes after hearing that name causing others to look at him.

Steve: "Trenk, is something happening?"

Trenk: "That name ..."

Diana: "It's a common name, Trenk" –she said.

Trenk: "They do not understand, that girl is the one Tinkerbell always talked to me about"

Flyer: "How?" –He said without knowing what the Tinker was saying.

Trenk: "We are getting to know the first human to connect with a fairy, Lizzy Griffiths"

* * *

 ** _Wow, here they are, the Griffiths made their participation in Fairows. To make clear, Lizzy in the movie "The great fairy rescue" was 9 years old and now in this part of the story she is 17 years old and yes, the Fairows story has been in existence for 8 years (in the Fanfic) since the attack of the Black fairies until now._**


	77. Memories and a big problem

The Fairows were totally stunned because they were witnessing the girl that Tinkerbell had met in the summer 8 years ago, they could not believe that they were seeing her now more grown up.

Flyer: "Let's see if I'm clear, you're telling us that this girl ..."

Gale: "It's the same one that Tinkerbell met 8 years ago ..."

Alan: "In the summer where our Fanfiction started from the beginning ..."

Trenk: "Yes, yes and ... ¿What is a Fanfiction?" –He said to Alan.

Alan shrugged, causing Flyer to get in his way.

Flyer: "I can not believe it, I do not see that it's a little girl" –said observing her.

Steve: "Flyer, it was 8 years, it is logical that the girl has grown" –he said as if it were the most correct reason.

Flyer: "Right, I think I'm a little silly" –he laughed a little.

Trenk: "A little?" –He said raising an eyebrow.

Lucas began to see Lizzy who observed the fairies and decided to talk to her to know if she knew anything about the fairies.

Lucas Grey: "Eh, Lizzy, by your expression I see that you have seen a fairy before"

Lizzy: "Of course, he met a great fairy during a summer 8 years ago. Both my father and I were the only humans to learn about his existence, I will never forget that moment, "she said as she remembered him.

From there, Lizzy approached the fairies who watched her.

Lizzy: "Hello little fairies, do you know Tinkerbell?" –She asked.

The Fairows nodded quickly making Lizzy excited.

Lizzy: "These fairies do know who Tinkerbell is" –she told Lucas.

Trenk: "For not telling everything about her" –he told himself.

Lucas Grey: "You say that your father has also seen the fairies?"

Lizzy: "Yes, at first he thought it was just fantasies, but later he believed in them" –she explained.

Lucas Grey: "Mmm interesting" he said to himself.

However, Lucas realized that a fairy was missing and that made him nervous after thinking that he was in another place where Mr. Cage could find him.

Lizzy: "Something wrong?"

Lucas Grey: "Missing ... missing a fairy who was with them"

Fiorella: "Now that you say it, Alan has not arrived yet" –she said.

Steve: "It's true, he's been in that guy's office for a few minutes"

Diana: "Oh no, ¿what if he's stuck in that office?"

Flyer: "You may be right, surely he is ..."

However, they heard footsteps approaching and the Fairows hid to witness a man who was not Mr. Cage, but Dr. Griffiths who was Lizzy's father.

Dr. Griffiths: "Lizzy, I've finished talking to Mr. Cage" –he told his daughter.

Lizzy: "And how was it, father?"

Dr. Griffiths: "Let's say we are in negotiations for the moment, we have to leave for home, however, I think we could go somewhere else"

Lizzy: "As you say, father"

From there, everyone heard a blow that came from the corridor where only Mr. Cage was, that made the Fairows think they realized what had happened to Alan.

Fairows: "Alan ..."

 **-Minutes before-**

Mr. Cage: "Very good Dr. Griffiths, later we will talk about the business that I am doing" –he said as he opened the door.

Dr. Griffiths: "Ok, then we'll see you later" –he said as he left the office.

Mr. Cage: "Of course" –he said.

Very hidden from there, Alan took advantage of that to be able to escape from the office to tell his friends about Mr. Cage and his obsession with the fairies, but unfortunately, Mr. Cage closed the door and observed Alan who was motionless both he and Mr. Cage.

Alan (Mind): "It can not be, bad luck is cornering me" he thought to himself.

Mr. Cage: "Finally, a real fairy" –said trying to catch him.

However, Alan put his hands on Mr. Cage's fist and without thinking he bit him causing Mr. Cage to grimace.

Mr. Cage: "AY! Small ... " –he said as he tried to catch him.

Alan dodged every hold of Mr. Cage as he thought about how to get out of the office and flew straight into Mr. Cage's trophies while he was just chasing him.

Mr. Cage: "Fairy, I want this in my hands" –he said.

And from there, Alan dropped a typewriter causing it to fall into Mr. Cage's hands along with him and the sparrow man of the animals laughed.

Alan: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was a great ... "

 **¡PAM!**

Without realizing it, Alan was hit with a book that knocked him against the wall and Mr. Cage took it while watching him unconscious sparrow man.

Mr. Cage: "Well, well, well, I think I'll do a great experiment"

Mr. Cage put the sparrow man in a lamp headlight so he could not escape while taking out his items.

 **-End of the minutes-**

Lucas said goodbye to the Griffiths as he ran to his boss's office to find out what had happened while the Fairows were flying to find out what had happened to his friend.

Gale: "I hope Alan is well" –she said very worried.

Fiorella: "Do not worry, surely it must have been something else" –she said to reassure her.

By the time I got to Mr. Cage's door, Lucas swallowed as he knocked on the door while the Fairows were hiding from above to see that Mr. Cage had opened the door.

Mr. Cage: "Young Grey, what do you want?"

Lucas Grey: "Mr., I heard a noise coming from your office, ¿are you okay?" –he ask.

Mr. Cage: "Oh, I'm more than fine, ¡I'm extremely amazed!" –He scream with joy.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at the moment to see that attitude on the part of his boss, something that never had seen in him.

Mr. Cage: "Since you are my faithful employee, I have to teach you something that will change the whole world" –he said as he let it go.

The Fairows flew very fast to enter Mr. Cage's office to observe Alan who was trapped in a candle lamp and they observed Mr. Cage talking to Lucas.

Trenk: "And now what will we do?" –He asked.

Flyer: "Easy, I have a plan" –he said with a sly smile.


	78. The sadistic idea takes over the mind

The Fairows were watching Lucas who was talking to Mr. Cage who would show him something that would change the world completely, something that the Fairows would not allow.

Lucas Grey: "Mr. Cage, you still do not tell me what's so happy about you" –he told his boss.

Mr. Cage: "Young Grey, what I'm going to show you is something that will change the whole world, I already imagine in the first announcements my name written"

Lucas Grey: "He found the philosopher's stone" –he said excitedly.

Obviously, Mr. Cage raised an eyebrow making Lucas smile shyly.

Lucas Grey: "Well, maybe that's not it. So, ¿what did you find?" –He said.

Mr. Cage held the lamp that held Alan who was unconscious and Lucas opened his eyes tightly while the Fairows did the same.

Mr. Cage: "You can imagine, I have discovered a fairy and be able to give my discovery to everyone" –he said while imagining all that.

Lucas Grey: "Oh, this is a marvel of history" –said trying to sound as surprised as possible.

The Fairows had to do something about it and Rumble took advantage of that while preparing his finger.

Flyer: "Rumble, what the hell are you trying to do?" –He said.

Rumble: "Just watch" –he said as he let out a bolt of lightning.

Mr. Cage: "Imagine all the people who want to make me one ..."

However, both humans heard a rumble that was close to them causing them to be a little scared, although Lucas already knew who it was.

Mr. Cage: "What was that?" He said as he approached to observe what happened.

For Lucas's good luck, Mr. Cage had left the candle lamp with the fairy and the young man took the lamp while trying to get it out until he heard Mr. Cage's voice.

Mr. Cage: "Young Grey, it will not be a week when the news of the year comes to light, the discovery of a fairy by me" –he said while checking the place where the noise occurred.

Gale: "What are you waiting for? Get Alan out at once" –he told Lucas.

Lucas heard the tinkling of the fairies and tried to get the fairy out of the lamp, however, the slightest noise from the lamp caused Mr. Cage's ear to move and get up slowly, that caused Lucas to shake a little.

Mr. Cage: "Young Grey, I think I've left your check in your office, you can go check it out" –he said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at this, but it was time to pay him and went straight to the door when he remembered ...

Lucas Grey: "Wait a minute, but if you pay me the last week ..."

 **¡PAM!**

Mr. Cage hit him with the typewriter, leaving him unconscious, causing the Fairows to gasp after seeing the brutal scene.

Diana: "That guy is insane, he hit his own employee"

Flyer: "Finally, a person with these capabilities who never had this franchise" –he said.

Mr. Cage held an unconscious Lucas while carrying him outside.

Mr. Cage: "Did you think you were going to free that fairy and get away with it? I thought you were my faithful assistant, but I think I'm wrong"

From there, he opened a door where there were bags of garbage and threw Lucas in the garbage while closing the door tightly.

Mr. Cage: "Well, now do my experiment" -he said as he adjusted his clothes to go to his office.

When I arrived at his office, I noticed that the candle lamp was open and that made Mr. Cage's head go crazy.

Mr. Cage: "What the ...?!"

 **¡PAM!**

From there, he received again a blow to the head by the typewriter, this time shot by Flyer.

Flyer: "Wow, I think throwing this thing is already fashionable" –he told himself.

The Fairows left the office while Mr. Cage grabbed a butterfly net and began chasing them throughout the museum.

Steve: "That guy will not stop chasing us" –he said as he threw thunderbolts that easily dodged him.

Fiorella: "Quick, let's separate!" –She suggested.

The Fairows separated while Mr. Cage chose a place to catch them, each flying in opposite directions as they approached a hallway with open doors and each fairy flew in each door while Mr. Cage got into a door to catch them. The chase took 1 minute because each fairy and Mr. Cage came in and out of door after door until Trenk closed a direct door in Mr. Cage's face causing him to fall to the ground while releasing the butterfly net.

Mr. Cage: "Ouch ... that did hurt" –he said moaning a little.

From there, Flyer approached him while giving him a mocking smile.

Flyer: "Do you know something? I think we're having fun with you with this persecution" –he said while laughing.

Mr. Cage: "Grr ... stupid fairy" –said trying to catch him.

However, Flyer flew very fast while he was distracted to see him when he was with his friends and Rumble.

Trenk: "Very nice everything, but we have to leave here" –he said.

Flyer: "You're right, let's go straight to ..."

But to his bad luck, Flyer along with the others were captured by Mr. Cage in a bag while listening to his deep breathing.

Mr. Cage: "Finally, now I will start my experiment and this time nobody can stop me" –he said as he went to his office.

The Fairows tried everything to get out of the bag, but their efforts were useless.

Gale: "Great, now we're stuck"

Fiorella: "I could use my fire to get us out, but that would hurt us" –she said snorting.

Alan: "Oh and now, ¿who can help us?"

* * *

 ** _So far ends this chapter of the fifth saga that is coming to an end._**

 **Trivia** :

 ** _1) When Lucas mentions the philosopher's stone, it is a mention of the first Harry Potter movie that has that title._**

 ** _2) The chase between doors is a reference to the classic persecutions of the caricature of Hanna Barbera, Scooby-Doo._**

 ** _3) The phrase "Oh and now, ¿who can help us?" Is widely used in the Mexican series of the 70s, The Red Grasshopper (The Chapulín Colorado in Spanish version)._**


	79. Escaping from a crazy human

Mr. Cage came directly to his office to fix his tools while throwing the bag containing the Fairows with Rumble, the latter tried everything to escape the bag, but their efforts were in vain.

Trenk: "Damn, we can not get out of this stupid bag" -said trying to break the bag.

Alan: "If we do not do something soon, that maniac will see us in our interiors" - he said while his body trembled in thinking about it.

Diana: "I wish I had brought a bag of Pixie Dust, it would have been very helpful" –she said.

Flyer was thinking about how he and his friends could escape from the bag until an idea came to mind.

Flyer: "I have an idea, I'm going to fly in circles to make the bag turn and go out somehow" –he told the Fairows and Rumble.

Alan: "Not bad, but that would not affect us after feeling the fast wind of your turn"

Flyer: "It's the only way out"

Rumble: "Well, I opin it's a ridiculous idea"

Flyer: "Well, **I** opin you should not opining"

Rumble: "Oh yes? Well, **I** opin you can not tell me what I can opine about your plan"

Flyer: "Well, **I** opin I will not let you opine on anything other than your opinion"

Rumble: "Well, **I** opin your opinion is not valid for opinions"

Flyer: "Well, **I** opin that ..."

Trenk: " **Silence!** They look like squirrels" –he said annoyed after hearing the argument.

Flyer and Rumble crossed their arms as they turned to avoid seeing each other causing Gale to interpose.

Gale: "Listen well to the 2, if we want to leave this place, you guy will have to work as a team, even if you do not want to"

Flyer/Rumble: "Team up with him?! I'm not crazy about it" –they both said the same.

Alan: "Flyer, better make your turn to get out of here"

Flyer snorted and prepared to turn around, until Mr. Cage took the bag as he put it on the desk.

Trenk: "I do not know whether to cry or hit these idiots" –said his hammer tightly.

Mr. Cage sat in his chair and took out his first test assistant in the bag and it was exactly Trenk.

Mr. Cage: "Well, I'll start with you. Let's see if you could hold the barbs" –he said, showing her a needle.

Trenk made his body tremble as he swallowed.

Trenk: "This is not going to like me"

* * *

Outside the museum, Dr. Griffiths along with Lizzy walked into the city after spending a family father-daughter moment in London.

Lizzy: "Oh father, we had a great time in the places we visited"

Dr. Griffiths: "It's good to hear that, I've had a great time too"

Lizzy: "I know, but that means we'll have to go back home" –she said a little sadly.

Dr. Griffiths: "I know, but tomorrow I will have a very important day with Mr. Cage to show him my ..."

However, the Griffiths observed a well-dressed man lying in the trash and the place where the trash was, it was in the same museum. Lizzy decided to go a little closer to see that the person who was lying was Lucas Gray, Lizzy immediately called her father to help him by making Lucas return to regain consciousness.

Lucas Grey: "Oh ... my head. Who am I? Where am I?" –He said as he watched the Griffiths.

Dr. Griffiths: "Guy, what are you doing in the trash?" I ask.

Lucas Grey: "Trash? I do not know why I would be in the ... "

However, Lucas remembered why he was in the trash and it was because of his maniac boss, Mr. Cage.

Lucas Grey: "Now I remember it! Mr. Cage just hit me against something and left me unconscious and then throw me directly in the trash" –explained.

Lizzy: "Why would your boss do something like that?"

Lucas Grey: "He has the fairies, he's going to do something horrible with them"

Lizzy was surprised and stunned by what she had heard while Dr. Griffiths simply did not understand what she was saying.

Dr. Griffiths: "Wait, are there any fairies in Mr. Cage's museum?"

Lizzy: "Father, we have to help those fairies before something bad happens to them"

Lucas Grey: "Follow me, I have a route to go directly to his office"

Lucas along with the Griffiths went to the museum to stop Mr. Cage and thus avoid with his experiment for fairies.

* * *

Mr. Cage watched Trenk with determination as the latter was trying to get out of his grip, but without any effort.

Trenk: "I can not die in this way, the most agile, intelligent, handsome and extraordinary Tinker can not have this unusual ending" –he told himself.

Mr. Cage heard tinkles from Trenk who decided to ignore them completely.

Mr. Cage: "Tink all you want, that will not stop me from doing my experiment" –he said as he brought the tip of the needle to the sparrow man.

As the point was very close to Trenk's skull, the door opened violently to reveal Lucas who ran to Mr. Cage to remove the needle and also to Trenk.

Trenk: "Saved by the bell" –he shouted as he flew out.

Mr. Cage: " **Drop this needle, young Grey!** "

Lucas Grey: " **Never! You are completely demented to do this** "

Lizzy went to the office and took the bag where the Fairows were and Trenk accompanied her. Dr. Griffiths also went to the office to help Lucas.

Mr. Cage: "AH! How I hate them" –he said annoyed.

From there, I hit Lucas and Dr. Griffiths straight in the face while holding a sharp adornment to look for his experiments who had them Lizzy.

Lizzy had hidden herself in sculptures of cavemen while she pulled the Fairows out of the bag while Trenk approached them.

Flyer: "Ugh, free. Now we have to stop that lunatic, I will not leave here without giving him a beating "

Trenk: "But are you crazy?!"

Flyer: "Crazy would be the things you said minutes ago" –he told the Tinker.

From there, they heard some steps that came very close to where the Fairows, Rumble and Lizzy were and the latter came up with a plan that told Flyer to make the latter nod.

Mr. Cage: "Very well, little girl, you better give me that bag at once"

From there, Lizzy came out of hiding with her hands behind her while Mr. Cage looked at her.

Mr. Cage: "I think you have something that belongs to me"

Lizzy: "Of course, here it is" –she said as she threw something.

That something serious Flyer who flew the fastest to turn in the face of Mr. Cage making the latter try to catch him.

Mr. Cage: "Arg! Stupid fairy, you are very unbearable" –he said trying to catch him.

Steve created a bolt of lightning that threw him directly into Mr. Cage's shoes causing him to scream in pain while others "had fun" playing with him.

Alan: "Haha, this is the funniest thing I've ever done" –said hitting Mr. Cage's nose.

Gale: "Without a doubt"

Fiorella created a little fire and threw him in the back of Mr. Cage causing him to scream in pain while Lucas and Dr. Griffiths watched the whole event.

Mr. Cage: " **Enough!** " I scream with fury.

He caught almost all the Fairows and threw them hard to the ground while holding Lizzy like a hostage by putting the sharp ornament on her neck.

Mr. Cage: "You'd better come with me, fairies, if you do not want me to hurt this little girl"

Dr. Griffiths could not get close because Mr. Cage was threatening to hurt his daughter, Flyer watched in disbelief and prepared to be able to attack him until he turned around to observe a familiar face.

Rumble: "You can not only with him, with which unfortunately I'll have to help you" –he said.

Flyer: "Really?"

Rumble: "Do not ask and tell me your plan" –he said.

Flyer was thinking a little until the idea came and told Rumble, the latter nodded and both men sparrows flew to Mr. Cage.

Mr. Cage: "And now what will they do?"

Flyer flew all over Mr. Cage's face causing him to release Lizzy as he tried to get him out to end the phase 1. Phase 2 consisted of flying all over Mr. Cage's body, spinning him around and creating a tornado. wind throughout the human body.

Flyer: "Now, Rumble!" –He said, coming out of the wind tornado.

Rumble prepared with a full charge of energy and threw it directly into the wind tornado causing Mr. Cage to feel a little pain.

Rumble: "How, does not it work?!" –he said to himself.

Steve: "It's because you're giving little of you" –he said taking him by surprise –"I'll help you a little"

Steve did a charge of energy and threw it into the wind tornado now causing Mr. Cage's body to shake after being hit by thunder all over his body. After finishing the impact of thunder, Mr. Cage released smoke into his mouth as he fell to the ground totally unconscious.

Flyer: "Good job Steve, and you too, Rumble" –he said to the last, giving him a sign of approval.

Rumble rolled his eyes as he watched the human who was very unconscious on the ground. For the first time in his life, Rumble felt happy after doing something he would never think, defeating a human in Mainland.

* * *

 ** _Here they have it, the penultimate chapter of the fifth saga. After finishing the next chapter, I will announce something that I am sure you will love._**


	80. Goodbye, humans

Lucas and Dr. Griffiths went to Lizzy, the Fairows and an unconscious Mr. Cage after all the madness that I inhabit in the museum was over, Dr. Griffiths hugged his daughter tightly while Lucas watched a former boss who I was lying on the floor.

Lucas Grey: "I never thought that my boss had a twisted head, it was good to tell me about it" –he said to himself.

Flyer along with Steve and Rumble went to the others who recovered after being thrown to the ground by Mr. Cage.

Flyer: "Guys, they are fine?" I ask.

Gale: "A little sore, but we're fine" –she said.

Diana: "Finally this madness is over"

Trenk: "For the next one, let's go to a food stand, there it's safe"

Flyer: "For the food?"

Trenk: "Obviously"

The fast-flying sparrow man circled his eyes as he flew to where Rumble was with his arms crossed.

Flyer: "Thunder face, I must admit that you were very helpful" –he said with a sarcastic smile.

Rumble: There's no that, and do not call me _thunder face_. Surely you learned that from Rosetta"

Flyer: "It can be"

Rumble: "That it is very clear to you that this does not mean that we are friends, you still continue to be an annoyance to me" –he said putting his finger in the chest of Flyer.

Flyer: "I agree, let me give you a gift for your courage"

Rumble raised an eyebrow after hearing that and by surprise, received a fist directly in the stomach making him moan in pain as he fell forward only to be held by Flyer.

Flyer: "I hope you liked the gift" –said with a smile to himself.

Rumble: " You don't know how much ..." –he said sarcastically as he tried to recover air.

Dr. Griffiths and Lizzy approached Lucas who was observing his former boss.

Dr. Griffiths: "It would be better if we call the authorities about this"

Lucas Grey: "He's right, even if it means that I lost my job"

Lizzy: "At least we saved these fairies, I would not have liked to be experienced by that man"

The Fairows watched the humans and approached with smiles.

Lucas Grey: "Probably this day will be the best to remember and the craziest I have ever had" –he said.

Dr. Griffiths: "It's amazing to see the fairies again, Lizzy"

Lizzy: "I know, father" –she said to her father.

From there, Diana remembered something she had forgotten.

Diana: "Guys, we have to go to Neverland, the sleeping fairies" –she told them.

Flyer opened his eyes after remembering that and approached Lucas extending his hand to say goodbye.

Flyer: "It's been knowing you, Lucas" –he said to the human, although he knew he could not understand it.

Lucas raised his finger and held it with Flyer's hand and they said goodbye to each other.

Lucas Grey: "See you soon, fairy" –he said.

The Fairows along with Rumble left the museum to go directly to the Second Star while the humans just watched them go, Dr. Griffiths hugging his daughter while Lucas was in front of them.

Lucas Grey (Mind): "This will be one I will never forget"

* * *

Neverland

The Fairows entered Neverland and flew quickly to Pixie Hollow to see how the fairies were after being asleep by Zarina.

Flyer: "Quick, we have to go directly to Pixie Hollow"

Diana: "Poor Clank, he will have spent all night in taking care of them" - she said feeling sorry for the friendly and funny Tinker.

Trenk: "Hey guys, they're seeing the same thing as me" - he said as he stopped to fly.

The Fairows stopped to fly after observing that above the Pixie Dust Tree there was a floating pirate ship making the fairies were confused and approached to know what was happening.

Fiorella: "Are not you supposed to be all asleep?" She asked.

All the fairies were awake and looking up who the Clarion queen who spoke with Tinkerbell and her friends and with them was Zarina with a new image.

Alan: "Can someone explain to me what happened here?"

From there, everyone watched Wallace and Liz who was yawning and regaining their energies.

Wallace: "Hi guys, I think I fell asleep during the festival"

Liz: "Me too, ¿do you guys know what happened and why is there a pirate ship above us? –she asked.

Flyer blink as he watched Rumble who turned away from them and came Glimmer who touched her shoulder and asking something Rumble decided to talk to her.

Flyer: "All your questions will be answered ... at another time, we are very tired"

Wallace: "Wait a minute, where did you guys go?"

Alan: "A long story"

From there, everyone laughed, causing Wallace and Liz to look at them in confusion thinking about what had happened while they were asleep.

* * *

 ** _And here ends the fifth saga of Fairows titled: Journey to another world. Now yes, the 4 chapters (81-84) will be ... the couples. As it was said in the saga of Fiorella's debut, they covered the chapters with the couples. That means that the protagonist (Flyer) will have a girlfriend, but, with whom? And the others are not left behind, they will also have their romantic moments._**

 ** _I know that this Fanfic is not slightly related to romance, but I want to make the attempt. Find out in the next chapter._**


	81. The Love I

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the chapters based on couples, seriously, there will be many revelations that may or may not have been expected, enjoy._**

* * *

2 weeks had passed since Flyer and the others (except Wallace and Liz) went to visit Mainland without knowing the adventure or torture that would come in that place, everything seemed to be very peaceful in Pixie Hollow as it continued with its customs. At Tinker's Nook, Trenk was building something he was preparing for a while, but he had to be perfect. He was so busy that he did not notice the presence of Gale and Liz.

Trenk: "Hi girls, ¿what's up?" –He said to them.

Liz: "Trenk, what are you building?" –she asked him.

From there, Trenk hid his creation so that they could not see it.

Trenk: "I, well, I mean, it's an artifact that I'm building" -he lied giving them a nervous smile.

Gale: "An artifact that exploded in less than 3 seconds," she said.

Trenk: "Thanks for the praise" –he said sarcastically –"Anyway, Why are you guys here?"

Liz: "Well, Gale is looking for an artifact that he can give to a certain sparrow man who is in love" –she said.

Trenk: "What do you mean, Gale is in love?" –He said as he watched the garden fairy who was blushing.

Gale: "Well, if it's true, I like a sparrow man, but I do not know if he feels the same about me" –she said.

Trenk: "Do not worry, I'm sure that sparrow man will love you as you are and if that does not work, you tell us the name so that the boys and I will beat him until his nose bleeds" –he told her.

Gale was a little nervous about it.

Liz: "¿Do you have something to help her, Trenk?"

Trenk: "No, but what I can tell you is advice. I do not know how a girl's nerves work, but you have to take a deep breath and tell her your feelings"

Gale: "Well, I'll try, thanks for that" –she said giving Trenk a hug.

The Tinker returned the hug and said goodbye to the girls while putting his construction that was in its final stage.

Trenk: "I think I'll do the same thing" –he said as he finished finishing his construction.

* * *

In the forest, Alan was with Buck taking the skunks to their habitat and at the moment of doing it, the sparrows men were thrown in the part of under a tree to be able to rest.

Alan: "Ugh, we were finally able to finish our work"

Buck: "Yes, I was desperate to finish" –he said while breathing deeply and then exhaling.

Alan: "And what are you going to do this afternoon?" –I ask.

Buck: "Well, I'm going to spend some time with Fawn, I promised to help her with something" –he said.

However, Buck observed a smiling face on Alan's part making the sparrow man of the animals suspect him.

Buck: "Why that smile?"

Alan: "Only ... _help her_?" –He said with a mocking smile.

Buck: "Wait, I know where you want to go"

Alan: "Fawn and Buck, full of love! Taken by the hands they go like steam!" –Grand while laughing.

Buck: "Very funny, very funny" –said a little annoyed.

Alan: "Quiet, I was just joking" –he said stopping to laugh.

From there, Gale suddenly appeared who was looking for Alan making the sparrow man of the animals watch her.

Alan: "Gale, how are you?" –He said to his friend fairy.

Gale: "I'm fine, listen, I need to talk to you ... in solitaires" –she said that last time watching Buck.

Buck: "Okay, I'll see you later, Alan" –he said as he said goodbye to his friend.

Alan and Gale were left alone making the place a bit overwhelming about it.

Alan: "I hear you, Gale"

Gale: "Very good, you can do it" -said to herself.

* * *

In the lagoon, Flyer and Wallace was helping Trenk to prepare everything for the surprise that the Tinker had for a fairy who did not know the sparrows men because Trenk did not tell them anything.

Wallace: "Trenk, can you tell us who this thing you built for?"

Trenk: "Not yet, she will come instantly and I want you two to leave here"

Flyer: "Uy, the Tinker got really hard," he said.

From there, Trenk observed the fairy who was coming and the Tinker told Flyer and Wallace to hide from the place. They both ignored and hid and they observed that the fairy that Trenk mentioned was none other than Silvermist.

Wallace: "Silvermist? What is she doing here?" –I whisper to Flyer.

Flyer: "It would be better if we heard it" –he said.

Silvermist: "Hello Trenk, I came in the right place, ¿what do you need?" –She said to the Tinker.

Trenk: "Sil, I've known you for a long time and you've been an extremely wonderful fairy to me" –he told her.

Silvermist began to blush before Trenk's words as he watched him get closer to her.

Trenk: "You are beautiful, kind, great, affectionate, good-hearted and above all, beautiful" –he said caressing her cheek.

Silvermist: "Trenk, what are you trying to tell me with all that?" –She asked him.

From there, Trenk gave her the creation she had made for Silvermist by having her take it and open it to reveal a sunflower with a sweet cupcake.

Silvermist: "Wow, it's very beautiful" –she told the Tinker.

The water fairy watched Trenk breathe deeply trying to say something.

Trenk: "Silvermist, do you want to be my girlfriend? Said that last, making the gift take out a small diamond.

Flyer and Wallace dropped their jaws after hearing the conversation, Silvermist was very motionless after hearing what Trenk told him making his heart speed up.

Silvermist: "Oh Trenk, I ... I do not know what to say about this"

Trenk: "Well, at least try" –he said turning to leave.

Silvermist: "Wait ... yes, I want to be your girlfriend!"

From there, the water fairy hugged Trenk as they shared a kiss on the lips making Flyer and Wallace watch the scene.

Flyer: "It would be better if we leave here"

Wallace: "You're right"

The sparrows men left the place leaving the new couple some time alone.

* * *

Alan: " What you what?!" –he shouted with all his voice.

Gale stared at him after hearing his reaction after telling her that ... she was in love with him. Alan was not expecting that news from one of his fairy friends, especially the fairy who interacted the most.

Gale: "I'm not kidding, I'm in love with you and I could not hide anymore" –she said trying to reassure him.

Alan: "Well, I mean, I'm surprised you're in love with me. I really did not expect your love for me"

Gale: "Well, he says that love chooses first time" –she said laughing a little.

Alan: "So, ¿are you really in love with me?"

Gale nodded, making Alan think about it even more.

Alan: "Well, I can not deny that you are very pretty from the first time I saw you in the infirmary. When Flyer helped you get the flower inside and see your face, my heart did not stop beating strongly, it was as if he really wanted to tell me something"

Gale: "So, ¿do you feel the same for me?" –She said.

Alan was thinking for the moment as he watched Gale who was waiting for his answer, it really was not an easy job for the sparrow man of the animals.

Alan: "Why does this have to happen to me?"

* * *

At Tinker's Nook, Tinkerbell was repairing something very valuable until she was caught by Flyer who suddenly appeared.

Flyer: "Hi Tinkerbell" –he said.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, you almost gave me a heart attack" –she said touching her chest.

Flyer: "Sorry for that, hey, I need you to help me with something"

It was strange for Tinkerbell to ask for help from Pixie Hollow's fastest sparrow man, but she thought it was something that was not related to the adventures.

Tinkerbell: "Ok, ¿how can I help you?"

Flyer: "I want you to tell me all about Vidia?"

Tinkerbell "From Vidia? The VIDIA that I know" –she said.

Flyer: "Yes, I need to know something about her"

Tinkerbell: "But I do not understand, why do you want to know about her?"

From there, Flyer took a deep breath to tell him the real reason.

Flyer: "Because ... I like Vidia" –he said taking Tinkerbell by surprise.

Tinkerbell: " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** "


	82. The Love II

Flyer stared at Tinkerbell while covering his ears after hearing her scream after telling him that he liked Vidia, surely for her it was a big surprise.

Flyer: "Then, tell me ..."

Tinkerbell: " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " –the Tinker laughed.

Flyer growled a little after hearing her laugh about her falling in love with Vidia.

Flyer: "That you laugh, face of teapot" –said crossing his arms while putting an annoying face.

Tinkerbell: "I'm sorry, it's just that, Vidia, are you serious?" –She said a little mockingly.

Flyer: "Hey, I did not laugh about your relationship with Terrence. You tell me or if not ... "

Tinkerbell: "Okay, I'll tell you all about Vidia" –she said as she grabbed Flyer's ear to tell him.

Flyer listened to everything Tinkerbell was saying and memorized everything to surprise her.

Tinkerbell: "And that's all you have to know about Vidia"

Flyer: "Thank you very much, bird body" –said making Tinkerbell grumble at his nickname –"With this, I can impress her"

Tinkerbell: "One question, of all the fairies that exist, why Vidia?"

Flyer: "Well, she has been a very interesting girl. I heard some things from her in the past and I think I know why" –he said to her.

Tinkerbell: "Really?"

Flyer nodded as he flew out of the Tinker's Nook leaving a thoughtful Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "I know that Vidia is my friend, but she never told me about her past and why she was bad with the other fairies"

* * *

Alan: "Listen Gale, I love you ..."

Gale's heart was beating after hearing those two words until suddenly ...

Alan: "... but as a friend"

 **¡CRASH!**

That sound was without a doubt all of Gale's interior that turned into little pieces as they fell down, she did not expect that answer for the garden fairy until she observed Alan who approached her to explain her reason.

Alan: "Gale, I know that what I told you will have broken everything inside, but think about it for once, our relationship could not work"

Gale: "Why?"

Alan: "You're having a romance that is slowly disappearing over time" –he said to her.

Gale: "... well, I really did not understand anything"

Alan: "Gale, have you seen some garden fairy who could have a serious relationship without breaking up? Rosetta does not count"

Now that she could think it over, Alan had a good point about it. No garden fairy could or could not maintain a relationship with a sparrow man and she was feeling a childhood romance, something that surely came to mind when she was with Liz. Gale sighed lightly as he watched Alan.

Alan: "I hope that what I told you, we're still friends, ¿right?"

Gale: "Of course"

Alan: "Are not you upset?"

Gale: "No"

Alan: "Do not you feel like you want to cry silently?"

Gale: "No"

Alan: "Do not you feel that ...?"

Gale: "Alan ..."

Alan: "Sorry, we'd better go with the others"

Gale: "I agree with you"

Both friends went directly to where the others were after arranging everything about them.

* * *

It was almost dusk and Flyer was sitting on a branch of a tree while thinking about how to tell Vidia about what he felt for her, however, many ideas were discarded because they were very simple and had to do something to impress her.

Flyer: "Arch! I did not think that declaring a fairy would be very complicated, flirting with them is very easy for this" –he said to himself.

As he watched the landscape, a wind blew in sparrow man causing him to turn to watch a fairy of his equal talent who looked at him with his disdainful gaze making the heart of Flyer beat steadily.

Flyer: "Hi Vidia, ¿how are you?" –He said to the fairy.

Vidia: "Well, Tink told me you were looking for me and I came here" –she said.

Flyer: "I understand, and ¿how was your day?"

Vidia: "Nothing interesting except in the time I went with the girls to recover the Blue Dust and they exchanged my talent" –she said recalling her latest adventure.

Flyer: "Oh, Fawn had already told me about that, at first you were not used to Tinkerbell's talent"

Vidia: "Exactly, but as the adventure progressed I began to adapt a bit to the talent of Tink"

Flyer: "I can imagine with the Tinkerbell suit you were wearing" –he laughed a little.

Vidia: "Very funny" –she said, although she could not deny that she was laughing a little.

The fast-flying fairies laughed at each other while Flyer was thinking about how to declare to Vidia. On the other hand, Vidia seemed to be having fun with the presence of Flyer, something she had not experienced with another sparrow man before being bad.

Vidia: "I heard that your friend Trenk declared himself to Silvermist"

Flyer: "Yes, I together with Wallace, we helped him to make his statement as perfect as possible"

Vidia: "So makes love, makes someone feel a feeling towards someone ... is a bit corny" –she said shrugging.

Flyer raised an eyebrow at Vidia's statement about love and to know even more about it, he approached her making Vidia a little nervous.

Flyer: "Vidia, have you felt love towards a sparrow man?"

That question made Vidia shrug even more, causing her to step back and turn around.

Vidia: "Well, yes, no, I'm not sure"

Flyer: "Hey, quiet, it's okay if you do not want to tell me"

Vidia watched Flyer who was watching the sky and the fast-flying fairy sighed as she turned to see it.

Vidia: "Flyer, do you know how to keep a secret?"

Flyer: "Yes"

Vidia: "Well, it turns out that if I was in love with a sparrow man"

That response caused Flyer's brain to crash, but he stood firm to hear it.

Vidia: "His name was Greg and he was a fast-flying sparrow man, we used to go out together and had a lot of fun, that was the first time I felt true love ... until the misfortune happened"

Flyer: "What misfortune?"

Vidia: "I found him dead ... because of Kyto" -she said clenching her fists.

Flyer rolled his eyes after hearing this shocking news from Vidia, now he understood why the fairies are so afraid of Kyto.

Vidia: "There was a conflict between Kyto and Queen Clarion and some fairies could not survive Kyto's attack and those fairies included Greg who had hidden me to be safe, but he ..." –she said while sobbing –"He died burned" –she said now breaking the crying.

Flyer began to embrace her affectionately as Vidia put her face sobbing into Flyer's chest, the fast-flying sparrow man began to caress his dark hair as he hugged her tightly.

Flyer: "Easy Vidia, he did a great job of protecting you" –he said to her as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Vidia: "After that tragedy, I started to blame Queen Clarion and my attitude became very bad with the passing of time and well, everything else is history" –she said as she calmed down so as not to cry.

Flyer caressed Vidia's cheek while giving a smile to her, making her calm down a bit. From there, he began to get a little closer in Vidia's face making her a little confused.

Vidia: "Flyer, what are you ...?"

However, Flyer stopped her speaking when their lips met making Vidia open her eyes after feeling his lip along with that of Flyer. The fast-flying sparrow man hugged her waist making Vidia begin to enjoy the kiss, something she had not done long ago. From there, both separated from the kiss to recover oxygen.

Vidia: "Flyer, why did you do that?"

Flyer: "Because I love you, Vidia"

Vidia: "Love me? To love towards the heart "

Flyer: "Yes, to love towards the heart"

From there, it was Vidia who kissed him on the lips making the sparrow man raise her by the waist while they kissed each other even more. For Vidia, this would be the rebooting of her true love and she thanked Flyer so much for touching her heart and making her feel happy inside.

Vidia: "I love you, Flyer"

Flyer: "Same me, Vidia"

From there, they shared their last kiss where the night witnessed such an act.


	83. The Love III

Flyer and Vidia had lain on the branch as they watched the stars in Neverland's night sky, Flyer hugging Vidia as she curled her head into the sparrow man's chest as she slowly moved her head causing Flyer to caress her hair.

Vidia: "Never imagine having this feeling again" –she said.

Flyer: "Of course, my charms are irresistible for fairies" –he said while laughing a little.

Vidia rolled her eyes while listening to him making his jokes.

Flyer: "I never imagined kissing some beautiful lips like yours" –said while he settled down to sit down while caressing Vidia's cheek –"You are very beautiful, Vidia".

Vidia put her arms around Flyer's neck as she hugged her waist and was too close to kiss another. The fast-flying fairies were about to share a kiss and not stop doing it until suddenly ...

" **SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

Flyer hugged Vidia strongly when he heard a scream that sounded very close to them and turned to see that the cause of the noise was Prilla.

Prilla: "Hello lovebirds, enjoy your kiss" –she said with a smile.

Flyer: "And what are you doing here?! You did not settle for your own saga with your friends along with the pirates" –he said lowering his eyebrows.

Prilla: "Yes, but I had to appear at any time"

Flyer: " _And just at a bad time ..._ " he told himself.

Prilla: "If my eyes do not deceive me, notice that they were kissing, or will they deny me?"

Vidia and Flyer looked at each other and both sighed as they nodded causing Prilla to let out a shriek of joy, she hugged Vidia knowing full well that her friend had finally found love again.

Prilla: "Oh Vidia, I'm very happy for you" –she said.

Vidia: "Thank you, Prilla" –she said while hugging her.

Flyer: "Prilla, in case you have not noticed, you just ruined a kiss that was preparing for her" –he said to her.

Prilla: "You can do it another time"

Flyer: "Hey, but I was ..."

Prilla: "For now, I have to congratulate my friend" –she said while hugging Vidia.

Flyer sighed as he watched Prilla hug Vidia after learning about her relationship with her and that took a while.

* * *

Wallace: "So, you're trying to tell me that Gale was in love with you" –he told the sparrow man of the animals.

Alan: "I do not blame her, she chose a good sparrow man to fall in love with" –he said with a smile to himself.

Trenk: "And how did she take it when you told her?"

Alan: "She took it very well, I did not see any depressing expression in her" –he told the Tinker.

From there, the sparrows men noticed that Flyer was not with them for a few hours.

Wallace: "Hey, have any of you seen Flyer?"

Trenk and Alan shook their heads, making Wallace think about it.

Trenk: "Surely he'll be on his solo adventures" –he said.

Alan: "It could be, or maybe it's at home"

From there, the sparrows men observed both fairies and sparrows men holding hands making them think they were in a relationship.

Trenk: "Ah, love flows in Pixie Hollow, that's why I have a relationship with Silvermist"

Wallace/Alan: "And I do not have anyone" –they said in unison.

Trenk: "Well, if they do not get any fairies, Forever Alone will be" –he said with a smile.

Wallace: "You know what? I'm going to get a fairy and will be the first to cross that bridge" –he said pointing to a small bridge.

They were in a nocturnal courtyard where the fairies were enjoying themselves after being with their labors and the sparrows men observed the fairy that happened in the bridge turned out to be Iridessa.

Trenk: "Iridessa? Are you sure?" –He said to them raising an eyebrow.

Wallace: "Well, thinking about it, she has her _taste_ " –said as she flew to get closer to her.

Trenk and Wallace stood watching Wallace who was chatting with Iridessa and both sparrows men stared at each other with boring looks.

* * *

Flyer and Vidia flew in the house of Vidia to be able to say goodbye to each other after having a very passionate night after declaring their love for them.

Vidia: "Flyer, thanks for making me believe once more in love, I never thought I would get it"

Flyer: "Do not worry, I'll always be by your side to love you and protect you" –he caressed his cheek.

Vidia: "You do not have to do it, I can take care of myself, darling" –she said a little mockingly.

Flyer smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips and Vidia got into his house while Flyer sighed in relief.

Flyer: "You did very well, champion" –he told himself.

When he turned to go back home, I see completely blank eyes after watching both him and Vidia making the fast-flying sparrow man sigh.

Flyer: "Hello Tinkerbell, hello Rosetta, nice night, do not you think?" –He said with a nervous smile.

* * *

 ** _And here ends the penultimate chapter of this little story titled "The Love", after the last chapter will announce the title of the sixth saga that will be located in the last film of Tinkerbell._**


	84. The Love IV

Tinkerbell and Rosetta were open-jawed after watching as Flyer and Vidia had kissed each other on the LIPS, for it was something they did not expect while Flyer simply stared at them.

Flyer: "Girls, will you guys not say anything?" –I ask them.

Tinkerbell: "Or my eyes deceive me or you kissed Vidia?"

Flyer: "Well ... yes, I kissed her on the lips" -he pointed to his lips.

Rosetta: "This is totally incredible" –she shrieked with joy.

Flyer grimaced after hearing Rosetta's squeal causing his ears to move, the fast-flying sparrow man covering the mouth of the garden fairy to stop her squeal.

Tinkerbell: "Finally, Vidia I found her true love" –she said, happy for her friend.

Flyer: "What can I say, I'm a champion. Besides, what are you guys doing here?"

Rosetta: "We came to visit Vidia to go together for a walk with Zarina" –she told him.

Flyer: "Ok, well, it will be better if I have to go"

The girls said goodbye to Flyer, making him fly very fast until he reached the center of Pixie Hollow where almost all the fairies were there.

Flyer: "Well, I think others should be here" –he told himself.

And indeed it was, Flyer watched his friends who were eating a giant cake and each one to a competition to know who would be the winner. Flyer approached them to watch them eat.

Flyer: "Hi guys, ¿what are you guys doing?"

Alan: "Eating this cake, it's delicious" –he said with his mouth full.

Liz: "Alan, you do not eat with your mouth full" –she told him, having the food in her mouth.

Wallace: "Look who's talking"

Gale: "Stop talking and let's finish this competition"

Trenk: "I already believe that the victory will be mine"

Flyer looked at them while they watched the other fairies who interacted with each other, from there, watched Zarina who was accompanied by Fawn showing her some jars. The fast-flying sparrow man approached them to talk for a while.

Flyer: "Hi girls"

Zarina/Fawn: "Hello Flyer" –they said in unison.

Flyer: "What are you guys doing?"

Zarina: "I'm teaching Fawn about the dusts of different talents" –she said, showing them flasks containing Dusts of each talent.

Flyer: "Oh, that's very interesting, ¿and what do you use it for?"

Zarina: "Every dust is used for the fairy corresponding to his talent" –she explained.

Fawn: "After returning to Pixie Hollow, she was creating these Dust during these weeks and I manage to create a quantity of it"

Flyer: "Interesting, I think I could use a little of those Dust"

Zarina: "However, I have to take care of them in case of any danger since these Dust are very powerful and I would fear that they would fall into the wrong hands"

Flyer: "If that happens, the Fairows will be there to defend them" –he said, striking his chest with pride.

Zarina and Fawn laughed at Flyer's expression making him laugh too and they did it in a few minutes for the fast-flying sparrow man to sit in their place to chat.

However, none of them realized that a shadow had heard all the information from a hiding place and had an evil smile on his face.

" ** _With those Dust are very powerful, my Lady will love that news_** " –he said as he disappeared magically.

* * *

 ** _And so ends this little love story. Now, the title for the sixth saga is ..._**

 **Fairows: Talented Genes**

 ** _You will ask, ¡¿Genes?! Before they say anything, this saga is inspired by the Fanfic "The Fairy Children" by Panda Palooza, I will take some references from that Fanfic to adapt it to my own, without resembling the original. I hope you enjoyed this story and hope for the next one._**


	85. The talented Dusts

**_Hello everyone, here is the sixth saga of the Fairows located in the latest Disney Fairies movie: Tinkerbell and the legend of Neverbeast. Wow, 5 months have passed since I wrote the first chapter and I'm already in the last Tinkerbell movie. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

A year has passed during the events in Mainland and the Fairows have been protecting Pixie Hollow from any danger. They met new recruits such as Diana, Fiorella and Steve and they also helped them in difficult times, but today there was no danger and the protectors were taking a break. Flyer and company were in the cursed forest because Mec had called them to deliver the new talent spheres for the 3 new members.

Mec: "Perfect, here they are, Fairows" –he said as he handed them the new talent spheres.

Flyer, Alan and Gale took the new talented spheres and observed that they had the characteristic color of each talent.

Trenk: "Perfect, 3 new spheres for the 3 new members" –he said.

Mec: "I take time to create them, but they are finally made"

Gale: "You're very fascinating, Mec" –she told the wizard.

Mec laughed a little while Flyer accommodated his body to go to Pixie Hollow.

Flyer: "Fairows, it's time to leave" –he told his group.

Wallace: "It's true, I have to make water balls for the tadpoles"

Alan: "Water balls for the tadpoles?" –I ask a little incredulously.

Wallace: "Do not look at me, I did not make that idea" –he defended himself.

The Fairows left the cabin and went directly to Pixie Hollow to do their work, however, none of them noticed that a dark being was observing them and went to them secretly to avoid being seen.

The Fairows had arrived at Pixie Hollow and everyone went to their work leaving Flyer alone, hence the fast-flying sparrow man came up with an idea.

Flyer: "I think I'll visit Zarina to ask her about the new dust talents" –he said to himself as he flew off very fast.

The dark being watched Flyer who was going to the house of Zarina and followed it secretly not to be seen. At the moment Flyer arrived at Zarina's house, I heard an explosion that came inside the house and the fast-flying sparrow man knocked on the door only to be greeted by a Zarina covered in yellow dust.

Flyer: "He ... he ... HEHEHEHEHEHEHE" –he laughed after seeing Zarina's face covered in yellow dust.

Zarina snorted as she watched Flyer who was laughing until he could not.

Zarina: "Did you finish?"

Flyer: "A moment ... yes, I'm done" –he said with a smile.

Zarina: "Ok, ¿do you want something?" –She said taking off the dust from her face.

Flyer: "Of course, I wanted to know about the purple dust"

Zarina: "Let me guess, you want it for your wings"

Flyer: "Because I want to be the fastest sparrow man of all" –he told her.

Zarina: "Ok, come in" -she said letting him pass.

Flyer entered the house of Zarina and the dark being was about to enter ...

 **¡PAM!**

If it was not that Flyer closed the door directly in the face, causing the dark being to fall to the ground.

Zarina: "So, ¿do you want it right now?"

Flyer: Yes, maybe I will use it for emergencies "

Zarina gave a bottle of purple dust to Flyer who took it and watched the dust with a look of surprise.

Zarina: "I did it with the leaves that the fast-flying fairies wear as clothing"

Flyer: "Zarina, you really are a fairy surprise yourself ... ¿What do you say is your talent?" –He said to her with a shy smile.

Zarina: "Alchemy, Pixie dust Alchemy" –she said proudly.

Flyer: "Ok, but you better keep it a secret, we do not know what ambitious danger can hear us"

Zarina: "Ambitious danger? like pirates"

Flyer: "It may be, but, even so, you have to be very intent on any danger"

Zarina: "Do not worry, Flyer, I know how to take care of myself. Remember that I was surrounded by strong pirates" –she said.

Flyer winked at her and flew away from Zarina's house leaving her alone, the Alchemy fairy stayed working on the new dust without realizing that the dark being was watching her from the window and she laughed slowly as it magically disappeared.

* * *

In the night, Zarina was accommodated all her stuff after much work of creating dust of different talents, she lay down on her bed while she slept soundly. However, the dark being discreetly entered the house while observing the dusts of each talent in each jar.

"Finally, all these dusts will be perfect for my Lady's plan" –he said as he took the jars with the dusts.

From there, the dark being felt as Zarina was muttering something and from there she fell silent causing the dark being to sigh of relief.

"Well, I'd better contact my Lady" –he told himself.

 **-In another side-**

In a totally solitary kingdom, a woman was sitting on her throne while the darkness covered almost half of her body, she was a little impatient because she was waiting for a few hours for a call from her slave who had left to Pixie Hollow to steal some missing ingredients. From there he received a call inside a crystal ball and the woman raised the crystal ball to answer the call.

"Did you manage to find them?" –Asked the woman.

" ** _Of course my Lady, I have in my possession the talented dusts_** " –he told his Lady.

"Excellent, with those dusts I plan to create my own talented fairies with a little bit of my badness" –she said with a smile.

" ** _Excuse my Lady, but exactly, ¿why do you want the dusts?_** " I ask his Lady.

"Well, I need the dusts for a favor I did to someone, I can only tell you that" –she said without giving further explanation.

" ** _Ok, I'll be there when before_** " –said cutting the call.

The dark being left the house of Zarina and when he moved away a little more, I observe that the whole place was having a green light and the dark being observed in the sky a green comet that went shooting away, which meant a single thing.

"Oh, it would be better to have him away from the plan" –he said as he flew out of Pixie Hollow.

* * *

 ** _And here ends this chapter, there you have it, the first female antagonist of the Fairows. Wait for the next chapter._**


	86. Discovering the plan

The next day at Pixie Hollow, Gale had gotten up very early because she had to go to Liz as she promised to help her collect some flowers on the south side of Neverland, the garden fairy flew all the way to the end. home of her friend who was still asleep.

Gale: "Liz, wake up, it's time to collect the flowers" –she said as she shook her from her bed.

Liz: "Oh ... 5 more minutes" –she murmured.

Gale: "No, it's time to get up, so do it now"

The garden fairy took Liz's savanna hard, causing the light fairy to spin for 3 seconds until she fell under her bed.

Liz: "Ouch, that's a good way to wake someone up" –she said sarcastically.

Gale: "Well, since you got up on your own, let's go south to Neverland" –she said.

Liz: "Ok, just let me get dressed" –she said as she opened her closet.

Gale: "Dress up? Liz, you've slept with your clothes"

Liz: "Correction, what I'm wearing IS my pajama" –she said, clearing it.

Liz opened her closet where she had all her clothes and Gale rolled her eyes when she discovered that all of Liz's clothes were the same and the fairy of light took one to change. After 1 minute, she was ready.

Liz: "Ok, let's go" –she said with a smile.

The friends left Pixie Hollow to go directly south of Neverland to collect beautiful flowers for Gale's house. Upon entering the south, they noticed that the place was a little empty and that almost nobody lived.

Liz: "Gale, sure it was a good idea to go here"

Gale: "C-clear, let's just look for the flowers and we'll leave immediately" –she said as she swallowed.

Gale and Liz observed some very exotic flowers and went down to see them better and noticed that the flowers shone in the colors that the fairies could identify, pink and yellow.

Liz: "Wow, they are very beautiful"

Gale: "Yes, we'd better find other flowers" –she told Liz.

The fairy of light nodded and when they were going to retire, a flower was blinking a dark color indicating that someone who characterized with that color was in this place.

Liz: "Gale, I think someone is here" –she said a little shakily.

Gale: "I know, we'd better hide"

The fairies hid in a tree while they were witnessing a dark being who was carrying some jars and who was going in a straight line.

Liz: "Gale, are you seeing the same as me?" –She whispered to her friend.

Gale: "Yes, I'm looking very good" –she said.

The dark being stopped for a while doing magic with his hands making a red portal appear and the dark being entered leaving the portal open. Gale and Liz looked at the portal and looked at themselves.

Liz: "We enter?"

Gale: "Oh yes"

The fairies entered the portal and were teleported to a very dark realm and nobody lived and apparently, they were in a palace and watched the dark being that was going away.

Gale: "Come on Liz, we have to see what she's up to" –she said as she flew.

Gale and Liz flew discreetly not to be seen by the dark being and they observed that he had entered a place where it was supposed to be a throne and they looked out the semi-open door and observed a fairy woman sitting in her room. throne with an expression of boredom.

"My Lady, here I bring you the jars with the dusts of each talent" –he said as he showed him the jars.

Gale and Liz rolled their eyes after discovering that those jars belonged to Zarina.

Liz: "It can not be, those are the jars of Zarina"

Gale: "I know, ¿why do I steal them?"

The fairy woman flew very slowly to the place where the dark being was and gave her a wicked smile, but one of satisfaction.

"Excellent work, Bernand" –she said with an evil smile.

Bernand was a creation of the fairy woman, he was a subject that took the form of a sparrow man to identify himself.

Bernand: "Thank you very much, Ladynight" –he said with a smile.

Gale/Liz: "Ladynight?" –They said in unison.

Ladynight was a fairy woman who was the same age as Queen Clarion, she had a dark colored dress with a ruby on her chest and half of her legs were seen wearing leather boots.

Ladynight: "Now that I have the talented dusts, I can give birth to my own evil fairies" –she said as she pointed out some 6 dandelion flowers.

Gale and Liz were stunned after seeing the flowers who were intact.

Gale: "What did she say?"

Liz: "What do you want to create your own fairies?" –She replied.

Bernand: "That's a good idea, but after that, what will you do with the new fairies?"

Ladynight: "I'm not sure, but I'll think of it. Well, I'll better take this moment to ... "

Bernand: "Create the new fairies!" –He shouted raising his arm.

Ladynight: "No, I'll go to sleep for a while, then I'll create them" –she said as she disappeared.

Bernand stayed on the throne guarding the jars while Gale and Liz stepped back for a while and the light fairy stumbled over a stick causing it to fall and causing a noise calling Bernand's attention.

Bernand: "What was that?" –he said.

The girls grimaced and flew quickly so that Bernand would not see them, Gale and Liz desperately flew to find the portal that would transport them to Neverland.

Liz: "Gale, I'm watching!" –She shouted, pointing to the portal.

Gale: "Excellent, let's go now"

The fairies went immediately to the portal and thus were not seen by Bernand. When they reached Neverland, Gale and Liz looked once more at the portal and then looked at each other.

Liz: "We have to tell the guys"

Gale: "You're right, I do not know what this lady planned ... Ladyknight?"

Liz: "Ladynight" –she corrected her.

Gale: "Ok, let's go"

The fairies flew very far to go to Pixie Hollow and tell Flyer and the others about the new villain who wants to take down Pixie Hollow and possibly, with them.


	87. We have to go to the portal

The girls had flown too fast to go to Pixie Hollow and find the others who were gathered at Alan's house because they were discussing things about guys. Gale knocked on Alan's door and when they were received, both fairies observed that they were in a cat fight and it was all because there was a cheese on the table.

Gale: "Guys, stop at that moment!" She shouted.

The Guys stopped to fight and watched the girls who had taken the cheese.

Gale: "I can not believe they're fighting for a simple CHEESE" –she said.

From there, she heard a shriek behind him and turned to look at Cheese, the mouse.

Gale: "No, Cheese, I was referring to THIS cheese" –she said, showing him the cheese.

Cheese understood it and left the house leaving the children with confused faces.

Gale: "As I said, we are here because we have to tell them something that Liz and I have seen"

Wallace: "As long as it's not something dangerous"

Liz: "It's a dangerous thing"

Wallace simply frowned as he growled.

Flyer: "What happened?"

Liz: "Well, it turns out that Gale and I went south of Neverland to collect some flowers and all that, but then we witnessed a dark entity that was loitering in the woods and with its magic or so I think, opened a portal that led to a Dark kingdom"

Trenk: "And how did you know it was a dark kingdom?"

Gale: "Because we have entered there"

The sparrows men understood the whole part of the story and continued to listen even more.

Liz: "When we entered, we saw a fairy woman who had 6 dandelion leaves in her possession and the worst of all is, she also has the talented dusts"

Guys: " **What?!** "

Gale: "That's right, that dark being stole Zarina's dusts to give it to that fairy woman"

Trenk: "Then let's not waste time and go straight to that portal" –he said taking out his hammer.

Alan: "We have to go as soon as possible"

Liz: "Since the portal is in the south of Neverland and no one lives there, I'm sure it's still open"

Gale: "Right, let's go immediately" –she said while eating the cheese.

The guys lowered their jaws after seeing that and Gale just watched them.

Gale: "What's wrong? It seems that something left them in shock"

Trenk: "Gale ... **You ate the cheese!** " –He shouted.

Gale: "Really? Ups, what awkwardness of mine"

The guys growled and left Alan's house leaving the girls behind them.

Gale: "Uf, this whole fight was due to a simple cheese"

Liz: "Yes, _a simple cheese_ that you have eaten"

Gale: "Well, I was hungry" –she defended herself.

The girls left Alan's house and followed the boys who were still waiting for them.

The Fairows were flying for 10 minutes to the south of Neverland while searching for the forest where the portal was. The moment they reached the forest, they observed in each place until Wallace observed a red portal.

Wallace: "Hey, I found the portal!" –he warned them.

The others went to Wallace and looked at the portal that was still open.

Flyer: "Well, who goes first?"

Alan: "Has to be the most cowardly"

Wallace: "Oh no, ¿and why should I go first?" –He said in his defense.

Alan hit his forehead the moment he heard it.

Trenk: "It would be better if we enter between the bravest and the most cowardly"

Flyer: "Ok" –he said as he pushed Trenk into the portal.

From there, everyone went to the portal and entered the dark realm where everything was as Gale and Liz remember.

Wallace: "Well, we're in, now what?"

Gale: "We have to find the fairy woman's throne and rescue the talented dusts"

Alan: "And what about the dandelion leaves?"

Liz: "Obviously we will also get them out of here"

" ** _I'm afraid that will not be possible_** " –said a dark voice.

They all turned and looked at a sparrow man made of matter that Gale and Liz know as Bernand.

Trenk: "And this bad stuff?" I ask with a bit of mockery.

Bernand: "I am the end of your existence" –he said with a smile.

Flyer: "It seems we have an obstacle. Trenk, Alan, let's go give it a beating"

Trenk and Alan nodded and flew directly to Bernand to attack him while the latter extended long arms to attack him until Flyer kicked him in the face.

Gale: "Let's get out of here!" –She told Wallace and Liz.

The others entered the throne and observed the talented dusts and the dandelion leaves and the water sparrow man took the jars.

Wallace: "Ok, I have the jars"

Gale: "Ok, me and Liz are going to take us the ..."

From there, they heard thunder that was close to them and witnessed the presence of Ladynight who had a dark and perverse look that made Wallace shudder.

Ladynight: "Well, **_I think I have visitors_** " –she said with a wicked smile.


	88. A truly unexpected surprise

**_Guest: I really wonder if you intend to reach 100 chapters because you really get close._**

 ** _Me: Of course I'm going to get to 100 chapters, as I told you in past chapters, the story is missing 2 more sagas to conclude._**

* * *

Gale, Liz and Wallace watched Ladynight who was extremely stopped in the place where she appeared while she watched the fairies who were taking away the talented dusts and dandelion leaves.

Ladynight: "How polite they are to visit me, I usually did not receive any visits after the Black Fairies war against Pixie Hollow" –she said.

Wallace: " _And because reason_ " –he said to himself.

Gale approached where the dandelion leaves to protect them from Ladynight.

Gale: "Listen, ¿why do you have these dandelion leaves that were supposed to be new arrivals? –She said in demand.

Ladynight raised an eyebrow at Gale's tone of voice.

Ladynight: "Well, I have 2 reasons for that. The first is that as you may have noticed, the kingdom is very empty and at least I need some companies and the second is for a deal I had some time ago"

Liz: "With whom?"

When Ladynight was about to reveal the name, Gale interrupted her.

Gale: "Well, but why do you want the talented dust?"

Ladynight: "Simple, I need the dusts to make them fairies and with a little bit of my magic I'll make them my subjects ... so send them to destroy Pixie Hollow"

Wallace: "And you can not choose another place to destroy, that to destroy Pixie Hollow is already very predictable" –he said.

Ladynight: "Anyway, off my throne" –she said raising her arm as she made a spear of dark mass appear.

The fairy woman threw her against them and they were able to dodge them easily, that made Ladynight snarl and throw a few spears at them.

Wallace: "Girls, be careful, this woman will not stop throwing spears" –said while dodging spears.

Liz: "Ok. Sparks, I wish there was light to attack her" –she said.

From there, Bernand was thrown from the door to collide with Ladynight who she had stopped the spears. Flyer and the others entered the throne and watched the others and also Ladynight.

Flyer: "He! I thought the new adversary could last longer" –he said as he approached his friends.

Wallace held the dandelion leaves while Liz grabbed the talented dusts.

Alan: "Alright, let's get out of here before ..."

However, Bernand took the dandelion leaves from Wallace while he did it with the talented dust. The sparrow man made of matter made every dandelion a talented dust and that was only phase 1 of Ladynight's plan.

Ladynight: "Excellent Bernand, now give me the book and look for the page"

Bernand: "As you say, my Lady" –he said.

He made the spellbook appear and flipped the pages without looking at them and gave Ladynight to say the spell.

Ladynight: " **Magicis tenebras entium, quae sunt animae mortuae!** " –She said.

From there, a dark ray appeared out of nowhere and divided into 6 as it went to the leaves of dandelions who were already set to dust. The Fairows observed that and each one was where a leaf of dandelions to take them, but they were received by the rays together with the leaves of dandelion.

Ladynight: "What the ... ?!"

A flash of bright light illuminated the whole kingdom making Ladynight escape along with Bernand to who knows where and the flash of bright light disappeared instantly leaving the Fairows a bit sore.

Trenk: "Oh, my head"

Gale: "That was very painful" –she said.

Wallace: "Am I home already?"

Flyer grabbed his head as he felt a small foot that made the fast-flying sparrow man miss and he turned around only to observe something he had never seen in his life: a fairy girl who was scared when she saw him.

Flyer: "Guys, you have to see this"

The Fairows turned to observe a group of fairy children who were extremely frightened after knowing they did not know where they were.

Trenk: "This has to be a joke"

Alan: "I see it and I do not believe it"

Flyer approached a little girl fairy who had the clothes of the fast-flying fairies and even had the same hair color of Flyer, she stepped back a little thinking that Flyer was going to hurt her.

Flyer: "Hey, quiet, I will not hurt you" –he said with a pleasant smile as he offered his hand to her.

The fairy girl watched him and raised her hand to grasp Flyer's. When both had their hands fair, both their eyes and their wings began to shine and sparks of purple color.

Flyer: "You're almost the same as me" –he said to her.

The others observed that some of the fairy children had their traits and characteristics, there were 3 sparrows boys and 3 girls fairies (counting on the fairy girl who was with Flyer). They were all scared and each of the Fairows decided to approach them and their eyes as their wings happened to them the same as what happened to Flyer.

Gale: "Poor people, they are very afraid" –she said carrying a sparrow boy with her features.

Alan: "We have to get them out before ..."

From there, the kingdom began to tremble from all places and the Fairows held the fairy children there to go to Neverland. They found the portal that was still open and they were able to escape successfully. In doing so, they noticed that the fairy children were clinging to each of them.

Liz: "What are we supposed to do with them?"

Flyer: "Well, we have to take them to a place so we can protect them. I'm sure that fairy woman wanted to catch them"

Trenk: "Yes, but, ¿where do we take them?"

Flyer: "Simple, to my house since there are not many fairies"

Gale: "Good point" –she said.

The Fairows flew directly to Flyer's house to take care of the fairy children and also explain their _very casual_ arrival to this new world.

* * *

 ** _Finally, the fairy children made their appearances. Now, I will explain each child that will be cared for by the Fairows:_**

 ** _-Flyer: fairy girl_**

 ** _-Trenk: fairy girl_**

 ** _-Liz: sparrow boy_**

 ** _-Wallace: fairy girl_**

 ** _-Alan: sparrow boy_**

 ** _-Gale: sparrow boy_**


	89. It's time to take care of fairy children

The Fairows were in the house of Flyer after the incident they had in the dark kingdom against Ladynight and to the surprise of all, they had to take care of some fairy children thanks to the talented dusts and the magic of Ladynight. The fairy children did not say anything or move after the Fairows took them to the place where they were making them worry.

Trenk: "Well, now that these children are born, what will we do with them?"

Liz: "I do not know about you, but we have to take care of each one of them"

Alan: "Why?"

Wallace: "Do not be tared, we have to take care of them since they know absolutely nothing about Pixie Hollow, they are barely 6 minutes old"

Flyer observed the fairy girl who was sitting in the bed of the fast-flying sparrow man and decided to approach her to find out how she was doing.

Flyer: "Hey, everything okay?" –He said to her.

The fairy girl nodded slowly, making Flyer smile warmly while the other fairy children were just watching.

Flyer: "I see that each child has our characteristics, specifically for the hair, I say that each one takes one of them and takes them home so that they can teach them about our talents" –explained.

Gale: "Ok, but, ¿will not the other fairies realize that some fairy children are in Pixie Hollow?"

Alan: "Let's not forget Queen Clarion either"

Flyer: "Well, we'd better hide them, then we'll see what else"

Trenk: "In that case, I'll take the girl who has the hair color like mine" –he said as he approached the fairy girl who had his features.

The fairy girl observed Trenk who took her to leave the Flyer house afterwards, that made the others do the same with the other fairy children.

Alan: "I hope we do not get into a problem" –he said as he carried a sparrow boy.

Liz: "Aw, but if the baby sparrow is so cute, it has my hair color" –she said as she playfully pinched the boy's sparrow cheek.

The Fairows left Flyer's house leaving him and the fairy girl, none of them spoke for 1 minute and Flyer decided to break that silence.

Flyer: "Well, first I would have to give you a name since I can not tell you just 'fairy girl', let's see ..." –he said while thinking.

The fairy girl watched Flyer who was thinking of the name for her until he made a gesture of expression.

Flyer: "Very well, from now on you'll call yourself Peggy" –he said with a smile.

Peggy liked her name and hugged Flyer who also returned the hug.

Peggy: "Thank you ... Flyer"

Flyer: "Ok, but you'll have to tell me dad" –he said to her.

Peggy: "It's okay, Daddy" she said with a smile.

From there, both heard a roar that made the birds fly away.

Flyer: "What was that?"

* * *

Ladynight was totally frustrated because her plans had been foiled by the Fairows while Bernand watched every place in case they had broken something.

Ladynight: "I can not believe that these stupids have thrown my plans to the ground" –she said as she sat on her throne –"And worst of all, they took my new slaves"

Bernand: "Well, see the good side, he managed to turn those dandelion leaves into evil fairies"

From there, Bernand observed the spell book that was on the floor and that was casually open on the page where the spell was, he took it to read it and rolled his eyes when he learned that Ladynight actually did magic to make them born, but not to make them evil.

Ladynight: "You're right, I'd better prepare to observe these new evil fairies that would cause terror in Pixie Hollow" –she said as she laughed.

Bernand also laughed nervously as he looked from side to side thinking how to avoid his Lady's fury when he finds out the truth.

Bernand (Mind): "Now I am dead, my Lady will turn me into squid food"

* * *

Trenk: "Very well Hana, you will learn the best tricks of your handsome and extravagant father" –he said while doing stunts with his hammer.

Hana was the name of the fairy girl who had gone with him and was observing the qualities of his "father" and she liked that name.

Trenk: "Alright, the basic thing you can do ... is to create a teapot" –he said as he gave her a circular wood.

Hana looked at the wood and took Trenk's hammer trying to cut it to make a teapot, but unintentionally she released the hammer back crashing against anything until it was nailed to the wall where Trenk was, the hammer had stuck under the crotch of Trenk making the Tinker sparrow man shudder.

Trenk: "Well, we'd better use the hammer later" –he said as he took the hammer.

Hana: "Sorry dad, I think I'll need experience in this being a fairy Tinker" –she said as she lowered her gaze.

Trenk: "No, pretty, you just need practice. I'm sure it will be a great Tinker fairy" –he said as he hugged his daughter.

From there, someone was knocking on the door and Trenk opened it only to reveal it was Silvermist.

Trenk: "Sil! What are you doing here?"

Silvermist: "I missed you so much, Trenk" –she said as she hugged him lovingly.

Trenk: "Hehe, I was also surprised to see you, but you came at the most inopportune moment" –he said as he closed the door.

Silvermist: "Do not worry, if you are doing your inventions, I can observe" –she said while kissing him in the face.

Trenk: "No Sil, you do not understand, I ..."

Silvermist: "Come on, I just want to be ..."

From there, Silvermist observed Hana who was looking a little curious at the scene she and Trenk were doing.

Silvermist: "Trenk, can you explain what's going on?" She said, leaving him to hug.

Trenk: "Well, it will be a long story"

Trenk told him everything about the birth of Hana and the other fairy children that the Fairows were taking care of, Silvermist watched Hana who played with the things of Trenk while the water fairy watched her boyfriend.

Trenk: "In other words, Hana has my blood which makes me responsible for her"

Silvermist: "Although I did not understand in some things, she has almost your features and is very beautiful"

Hana: "Daddy"

Trenk: "Tell me, baby?"

Hana: "She's my mom?" –She said pointing at Silvermist.

Trenk and Silvermist blushed at this question, causing Hana to watch them.

Trenk: "Well, Silvermist is ... how to say ... let's see ..."

Silvermist: "Yes" –she said, taking Trenk by surprise –"I'm your mom" –she said with a smile.

Hana flew straight towards Silvermist to be able to hug her knowing that she was his "mother", Silvermist was hugging her also making Trenk just watch the scene.

Silvermist: "How about taking a mother-daughter walk?" –She asked.

Hana: "Yes, I would love it" –she said happily.

Silvermist: "Ok, it would be better to tell your father to get ready to take us" –she said while watching Trenk.

Trenk blinked at that.

Trenk: "But, what's happening?"

* * *

 ** _So far the chapter today._**

 **Trivia : _Peggy's name makes a reference to Peggy Holmes, director of the fourth and fifth films of Tinkerbell._**


	90. The truths are not always hidden

In the Neverland Lagoon, Wallace taught "his daughter" who named her Lisa, how to create small water balls.

Wallace: "Well, you learn very fast" –he said to her.

Lisa was carefully holding a ball of water to put it in a spider web, had put 6 water balls and she was doing very well despite the fear she had.

Lisa: "Ready, I'm done with all the water balls, dad," –she said with a smile.

Wallace: "Excellent, that's why you have my blood, the talent of the water is in your veins" –he said to her.

Lisa hugged her dad who also returned the hug, however, both heard some sounds that came very close to them and watched Alan who was with the sparrow boy leading an otter.

Wallace: "Hello Alan, I see you are teaching them how to master them" –he called his attention.

Alan heard him and greeted him as he stopped the otters and he and the sparrow boy approached him and Lisa.

Alan: "That's right, I'm teaching Bratt how to master some otters, sometimes they are very difficult to control"

Wallace: "It's true"

Alan: "And tell me, what did you teach the fairy girl?"

Wallace: "The most basic thing for a newcomer, to put water balls in the cobwebs" –he told the sparrow man of the animals.

From that moment, the stomachs of Bratt and Lisa began to growl too much making them shudder a bit.

Bratt/Lisa: "Dad, I'm hungry" –they said the same thing.

Alan: "Well, I'd better feed you well"

Wallace: "I think I will do the same with her"

From there, both friends took "their children" to eat something so they would not starve to the fairy pastry.

* * *

Gale and Liz were extremely tired after teaching "their children" to teach them all about their talent for each of them. The sparrow boy Gale had, who named him Scott, she had taught him how to raise the flowers and to Gale's surprise, Scott mastered it perfectly. While Liz and the sparrow boy, whose name was Marth, I control the light perfectly. Now the child sparrows were playing with each other while their mothers were regaining their energies.

Gale: "Who would say that mother's job was very tiring" –she told Liz.

Liz: "Now I can understand human mothers" –she said.

Scott was thrown to his mother who she did not expect, but she caught him anyway.

Scott: "Mommy, can we go eat?"

Gale: "Scott, you've eaten cheese, pastries and goat's milk, I can not ..."

From there, she heard Scott's stomach growl indicating that he was hungry and he put a sad face on her. Gale bit her lower lip and gave a slight sigh.

Gale: "Ok, we'll go eat later" –she said.

Liz was hugging Marth affectionately while they both watched Gale's scene with Marth. However, Gale rolled her eyes after seeing Viola who was approaching them.

Gale: "Scott, listen to mother and go hide without saying a word"

Liz: "That goes for you too, Marth"

Scott and Marth listened to their mothers and hid so that Viola would not see them. Gale and Liz settled down as they watched Viola approaching them.

Viola: "Hi girls, I come to inform you that Queen Clarion needs your presence"

Gale: "Did something happen?

Viola: "It's nothing serious, they just want to talk to you guys" –she answered.

Liz: "In that case, we'll be with her shortly"

Viola: "Ok, I'll wait for you later ..."

" **OUCH!** "

Gale and Liz rolled their eyes after hearing that sound that belonged to Scott making Viola listen to him as well.

Viola: "Is that Wallace's voice?"

Gale: "Eh ... Yes, that's him"

Viola: "Perfect, I'm going to talk to him" -she said as she made her way to the place where the noise occurred.

Liz flew very fast and invaded the path so that Viola could not continue.

Liz: "Well, Wallace is a little contagious and you do not want to catch it"

" That I what?" Said a voice causing Liz to roll her eyes.

Viola watched Wallace who was behind her and was doubting something.

Viola: "Wait a minute, here is cat locked" –she said as she flew towards the place where the noise occurred.

Liz grimaced as she watched Viola who rolled her eyes after watching Scott and Marth.

Viola: "Go with me to the queen"

Liz/Gale: "We're fried!"

Wallace: " That I what?"

* * *

Flyer was with Peggy eating blueberries, cheeses and goat's milk, there was no event about the knowledge of fairy children and that pleased the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "I can not hide you longer, sooner or later they will realize your existence" –he said to his daughter.

Peggy: "Dad, ¿can I ask you a question?"

Flyer: "Of course, go ahead"

Peggy: "How are fairy children born?"

Flyer grimaced after hearing that question and an idea came to mind.

Flyer: "Well, you were born as much of the Pixie dust as the magic of that fairy woman. Normally the fairies are born being a little young, but in your case it is another story "

Peggy: "Ok, and, ¿an fairies have babies?"

Already with that question, Flyer's mind was spinning everywhere.

Flyer: "Well, let's say ... when I grow up I'll tell you"

Peggy: "And when would that be?"

Flyer: "In 80 years" –he said with a smile.

From there, someone was knocking on the door and Flyer gave him laziness to open the door and decided to send Peggy.

Flyer: "Peggy, be a good girl and open the door, surely it's your uncles" –said referring to the Fairows.

Peggy went to the door to open it and when I look at the fairy who was at the door, a smile came on the face of the fairy girl.

Peggy: "¡Dad, Mommy has returned!"

Flyer: "That's good ... Moment, Mommy?" –He said, surprised.

The fast-flying looked at Vidia who had her eyes blank while she was being held by Peggy.

Vidia: "Flyer, you better give me a good explanation about this"

Flyer: "I'll gladly tell you, come in"

Vidia closed the door and walked slowly because Peggy was hugging her tightly. She and Flyer sat while Peggy was in the middle of the table.

Peggy: "Finally, the family is united" - he said with a cheerful voice

Flyer: "Yes, _finally_ " –he said as he threw his head on the table.

Vidia: "This will be _very_ interesting to listen to, honey," –she told Flyer.


	91. The truth of fairy children is revealed

Flyer had told everything to Vidia, he had told her about the talented dust, Peggy and especially the fairy woman who assumed she would soon arrive at Pixie Hollow to look for Peggy. Vidia hesitated a lot to understand, but she watched Peggy who was watching "her parents" and she just sighed.

Vidia: "Flyer, only your friends know about these children"

Flyer: "Yes, and they are keeping them in good secret" –he said to her.

From there, both fast-flying fairies observed Peggy who had a smile on her face, relieving her enthusiasm to see them.

Peggy: "Then, since Mom is here, we can go out for a while" –she said as she flew towards the door.

Flyer and Vidia watched Peggy who had opened the door and outside the house, was Viola with a serious expression.

Viola: "Flyer, how good to find you and _your daughter_ , you have to come with me to Queen Clarion" –she said.

Flyer: "Question, are my friends there, too?"

Viola: "Yes"

Flyer: "Oh, I was afraid of it" –said hitting his forehead.

Peggy: "Dad ..."

Flyer: "Quiet Peggy, this will take a few minutes, then everything will be as before" –he said as he approached her.

Vidia flew to Flyer's side, until Viola stopped her in flight.

Viola: "Sorry Vidia, but the queen wants to see Flyer and the fairy girl"

Vidia snorted with anger as she watched Flyer who kissed her on the cheek and he whispered something to her.

Flyer: "Quiet, I'll take care of this" –he whispered to her.

Vidia nodded and she left the Flyer house and Viola went out with the fast-flying sparrow man and her daughter to head to Queen Clarion. It took them about 3 minutes to get to the Pixie Dust Tree where the Fairows were waiting for them.

Flyer: "What happened?" –I ask them.

Trenk/Wallace/Alan: "The fault is Gale and Liz" –they said in unison.

Gale/Liz: "What?!" –the girls shouted incredulously.

Trenk: "Sure, that happens to you because you do not take good care of your son ..."

 **¡PAM!**

The Tinker sparrow man was hit with a wood that came to his face caused by the garden fairy.

Gale: "Do not blame Scott, he's a little boy who did not know what he was doing"

Trenk: "Yes, but ..."

 **¡PAM!**

Another hit went straight to Tinker sparrow man, but this time it was part of Liz.

Liz: "Do not blame Marth, either" –she said in an annoyed tone.

Trenk: "I think my nose bleeds" –he said.

Viola: "Better go to Queen Clarion" –she suggested.

Viola went first to warn Queen Clarion about the fairy children while the Fairows entered behind her and waited a while until she told them to enter.

Flyer: "I hope the queen does not have the same expression she always has"

The Fairows observed the queen who had a slight expression.

Wallace: "I think if it has the same expression"

Reina Clarion: "Guys, what Viola just told me, is that true?"

From there, the queen observed the fairy children who were clinging to their parents and she raised her eyebrows in amazement.

Gale: "Eh ... I think you would like to know the story" –she said with a slight smile.

Reina Clarion: "That's what I would like most"

The Fairows told Queen Clarion everything about the fairy children, the portal and above all, Ladynight. Queen Clarion was listening to every detail the Fairows gave her and reflected on the subject.

Flyer: "Now, we are protecting these children so that fairy woman does not find them"

Queen Clarion: "Now that they say it, I've heard about she, I never thought it was alive after so many years" –she said, very thoughtful.

From there, Flyer felt a grip on his hand and watched Peggy who was watching him.

Peggy: "Daddy, who is she?" –She asked Flyer.

Flyer: "Oh, she's Queen Clarion, the ruler of all Pixie Hollow" –he explained to her.

Reina Clarion: "I'll need to call Nyx and the scout fairies to investigate this portal"

Trenk: "Reina, we practically **DON´T** need the help of Nyx and her friends"

Queen Clarion: "I'll just call you just in case, I need you all to take care of these children"

Wallace: "Buah, I never thought that father's work would be a very difficult task" –he said.

Liz: "Does that mean that the children stay with us?" –She asked as she hugged Marth tightly.

Queen Clarion: "Of course, it would be an evil of mine to banish them from Pixie Hollow"

Flyer: "Thank you, Queen Clarion" –he said as he left the place.

The Fairows left the place until Queen Clarion stopped them.

Queen Clarion: "Wait, there's something you have to know about Ladynight"

Alan: "Apart from being a very mysterious and ambitious woman with destroying Pixie Hollow"

Liz: "What can be so bad that description?"

The Fairows stared at Queen Clarion making her sigh.

Queen Clarion: "She ... is the sister of Skrill"

 ** _So far the chapter ends. I have some bad news, Fairows will be canceled officially. The reason? Problems with the story and my personal life that prevents me from doing the Fanfic, I regret to give you this news, but I had to do it, sorry :,(_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _No lie, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fairows will be continuing, I do not expect to have given a cardiac to this news, wait for the next chapter. Happy April Fools Day._**


	92. Having to protect fairy children

Trenk: "Let's see, let's see, let's see, you're telling us that fairy woman, practically her, **is Skrill's sister!** " –he shouted incredulously.

Queen Clarion was silent for a few seconds until she could speak.

Queen Clarion: "I'm afraid so" –she said.

Gale: "But, she does not have a resemblance to Skrill"

Queen Clarion: "Yes, but Skrill stamped her own sister for 54 years. From the last year, I started as the ruler of Pixie Hollow and Skrill decided to be born to his sister at a very young age "

The Fairows listened to her.

Queen Clarion: "During the battle with the Black fairies, Skrill decided to get her sister to a place so that when he was not there, she would rule the realm of the Black fairies."

The Fairows blinked after hearing the whole concept.

Wallace: "Queen Clarion, you are a mystery"

Queen Clarion: "There are things that nobody knows about me, Wallace. Now I want you to take care of these children while I'll call Nyx ... "

Trenk: "Something very unnecessary"

Queen Clarion: "So that you can help me or at least send me to one of her scouts"

The Fairows nodded and went directly to another place with the fairy children. With the revelation of Ladynight, the protectors of Pixie Hollow would be more than prepared for her attack.

Flyer: "Now that we know the truth, you have to protect them" –he said as he watched Peggy.

Hana grabbed Trenk's hand causing the Tinker sparrow man to look at her.

Hana: "Dad, let's go home" –she said.

Trenk: "Ok, let's go home" –he said as he carried her to Hana.

The Fairows took different paths to care for each child and be alert to any Ladynight attacks.

* * *

In the south of Neverland, the portal was open and someone was crossing it from there and that is when she left her dark realm, Ladynight and Bernand had left that place and now she was in Neverland.

Ladynight: "Neverland, I have not seen this place for a long time"

Bernand: "And now what are we doing, my Lady?"

Ladynight: "What we came for, to find those fairy children" –she said with a wicked smile.

* * *

The next day, Flyer was practically sleeping while he snored and Peggy was playing with some of her father's things and someone knocked on the door and the fairy girl opened to reveal that it was Vidia.

 ** _Author's note : Well, not to confuse them, the queen's conversation with the Fairows and the arrival of Ladynight to Neverland happen on the same day where as in the movie, Fawn goes to investigate Gruff accompanied by the theme "Strange Sight". As seen in the scene, a day goes by._**

Peggy: "Mommy!" –she shouted as she hugged Vidia.

Vidia returned the hug while she went to Flyer's house. She watched Flyer who was practically asleep and the fast-flying fairy decided to joke with him.

Vidia: "Peggy, bring me some water"

Peggy: "Ok" -she said obeying her.

Peggy handed a glass of water to Vidia and she blew the water causing Flyer to react in an exaggerated way.

Flyer: "AY, AY, AY, Take the fairies and children to the first boat, the boat sinks" -scream.

From there, the fast-flying sparrow man observed Vidia who had a smile of malice, but with a touch of mockery, making Flyer grunt.

Flyer: "What a way to wake me up, Vidia" –he said as he wiped his face.

Vidia: "It's amazing that you're still sleeping when Peggy is bored" –she replied.

Flyer: "Peggy has been playing all night and I could not sleep for a while" he said.

Vidia: "Of course, she is a girl"

Flyer: "It seems that motherhood already took control of you" -he said to her with a mocking tone.

From there, Vidia showed him her right hand making Flyer miss him.

Vidia: "And the ring for when?"

Flyer: "What?"

From there, they both heard Peggy who was watching the window.

Peggy: "Dad, there's a fairy in the door" -she told him.

Flyer went to the door and when he opened it, a fairy scout was revealed who had dark brown hair that reached up to his neck and wore the costume of the scout fairies.

"Good morning, are you Flyer?"

Flyer: "The only and incomparable, Who are you?"

"My name is Sarah, a scout fairy with pride" –she said.

Although Flyer observed her more closely, he imagined that she was a newcomer.

Flyer: "Are you new?"

Sarah: "Well, I only came for 2 weeks ago"

Flyer: "I understand, ¿what do you want?"

Sarah: "Nyx sent me to tell you to go with me to that portal that your friends saw in the south of Neverland"

Flyer: "Only us?"

Sarah: "You, me and your friends, Nyx is busy with a very important and secret business"

Flyer sighed and watched Vidia who was talking to Peggy.

Vidia: "Come on, I'll stay with Peggy" –she said.

Flyer nodded and closed the door of his house while flying with Sarah to look for the Fairows.

Flyer: "I hope Ladynight has not left that portal" –he told himself.

Sarah: "Hey, that Ladynight, is it very dangerous?"

Flyer: "If you mean the sister of an old sparrow man that I and my friends have defeated in the past, then yes" –he said.

Flyer and Sarah went directly to the Fairows to go directly to the south of Neverland, without imagining the surprise that awaited them.


	93. Fight against Ladynight

Flyer and Sarah along with the Fairows had gathered to go directly to the south of Neverland to look for the portal and try to close it forever, Flyer explained to his friends about the presence of Sarah and they all accepted that she could go with them.

Alan: "From what I see, we are very close to reaching the portal" –he said.

Gale: "Well, we have to be very alert for any attack" –she said.

Trenk: "Guys, I'm looking at the portal" –he pointed to the portal.

The Fairows went directly to the portal that was still open and they analyzed it for the moment, Sarah was watching on each side of the portal in case there was something special.

Sarah: "Uhm, it's the first time I see this kind of thing" –she said.

Flyer: "Believe me, we've seen very strange things over the years" –he told her.

However, the portal had closed mysteriously causing the Fairows to be surprised and prepare for any surprise attack.

Flyer: "Guys, Ladynight is anywhere in this place" –he told the Fairows.

From there, everyone heard laughter that came from Ladynight, only that nobody could see it.

Wallace: "This is kind of scary"

" ** _Hello, my dear fairies and sparrows men_** "

Flyer: "Ladynight, you'd better get out of your hiding place, or you're a scary fairy woman" –he challenged her.

" ** _HAHAHAHAHA! I see they told me very well about you_** "

Liz: "We already know everything about you, you're the sister of the Black Fairies leader, Skrill," she said.

" ** _Oh, I see that you know my big brother very well. Well, unfortunately I could not help him in his revenge against Pixie Hollow_** "

Wallace: "Yes, it would have been very bad for a delicate lady like you to have been involved in that very fierce battle" -said trying to reason with her, something the Fairows disapproved of.

" ** _Maybe, now what I want to know is ... did you guys eliminate it?_** "

Trenk: "If you mean in destroying he forever thanks to the talented spheres, then yes"

Suddenly, the Fairows felt that the place was shaking a bit causing the group to position themselves in combat.

Sarah: "Flyer, what's going to happen?"

Flyer: "Sarah, get ready for your first battle against an opponent"

" ** _You guys ... YOU GUYS WILL BE ELIMINATED!_** "

From there, Ladynight appeared surprisingly flying towards where Flyer was, but Trenk stopped her thanks to his hammer.

Ladynight: "It's time to kill you" –she roared.

Trenk tried to attack Ladynight with his hammer, but Ladynight kicked him towards the jaw of the Tinker sparrow man sending him backwards. Wallace had a water whip made to try to catch her, but she dodged the water whip and threw dark energy at the sparrow man of the water sending him away.

Bernand: "That's right, my Lady!" –he praised her.

However, Bernand was attacked by a light made by Liz while Gale made stems appear with thorns to aim it, but Ladynight stopped the stems and rotted them causing them to melt.

Flyer: "I think it's time to get into this fight" –he said.

With all his speed, Flyer flew towards Ladynight and took the arms and spun her until sending her directly against a tree.

Ladynight: "Arg! This is nothing…"

However, Sarah was shooting her with arrows causing Skrill's sister to escape without being hit by the arrows of the scout fairy.

Sarah: "I have to aim directly at her" –she said to herself as she threw even more arrows.

Ladynight: "Bernand, come here to help me!" –She ordered.

Bernand: "Right away, my La ..."

However, Trenk attacked him by surprise sending the sparrow man made of matter hitting a giant rock.

Ladynight: "Really?" –She said to herself.

Flyer: "Get ready Ladynight, I will not let you touch my daughter" –he told her.

That comment made Ladynight think a little.

Ladynight (Mind): "Daughter?"

Flyer took his talented sphere and squeezed it tightly making his flash light up on himself and was flying quickly towards Ladynight making a shock that made it impact towards her.

Ladynight: "Hck ... Hck ... Hck ..." –she gasped.

Sarah threw 4 arrows at Ladynight's dark dress causing her to be pinned to the ground. The Fairows sighed knowing that Ladynight had been stopped.

Alan: "Ugh, we could stop her"

Gale: " I thought she would be as hard as her brother, but I'm wrong" –she said.

Trenk was dragged to the ground by Bernand while Flyer was watching the unconscious Ladynight.

Flyer: "Let's take her to Queen Clarion" –he said.

The Fairows nodded and Flyer, Wallace, Liz and Trenk carried each arm and leg of Ladynight without noticing the evil smile hidden within her.

* * *

 ** _So far the chapter ends. As you may have noticed, each member of the Fairows (owning a talented sphere) can make their own flash of light._**


	94. Something is not right

The Fairows had arrived at Pixie Hollow having captured Ladynight and Bernand, they had to be very discreet so that the other fairies would not notice it. Upon arriving at the Pixie Dust Tree, they were greeted by Viola.

Flyer: "Hi Viola, ¿is Queen Clarion here?"

Viola: "A commission?"

Alan: "Yes, and one _very_ expensive to get" –he said to her.

Viola watched the unconscious Ladynight and she left immediately where the queen to tell her, a minute has passed and Viola told the Fairows that they could enter.

Trenk: "At last, we can get rid of her and everything will be solved" –he told his friends.

Liz: "Do not you think it's strange that we've beaten her so easily?" –She asks.

Wallace: "I think she is not as powerful as her brother" –he said.

While observing the queen, Flyer held Ladynight to show Queen Clarion.

Flyer: "Queen Clarion, we brought Ladynight here" –he said to her.

Queen Clarion blinked twice when I observed Ladynight, she was the same age and height as her.

Queen Clarion: "Eh, ¿As you guys stopped her?"

Flyer: "Exactly" –he said with a smile.

Queen Clarion: "Very well, I want you to leave her here tied so that I can put her in the dungeon"

Fairows: "Dungeon?" –They said in a daze.

Queen Clarion: "Yes, believe it or not, we have a dungeon," she said with a smile.

Trenk shot Bernand in the side of Ladynight, also moored.

Wallace: "Well, here we leave this witch. We have things to do"

Queen Clarion nodded and watched the Fairows leave the place and Sarah with the scout fairies, making Clarion observe Ladynight.

Queen Clarion: "I never thought about seeing you again, Lucina"

* * *

The Fairows went straight to the Tinker's Nook and everyone watched Silvermist who was helping Hana build her first invention.

Trenk: "Oh, my daughter is learning her father's footsteps, I want to cry" –he said while crying a little exaggerated.

Wallace: "Poor thing"

Trenk: "Eh, ¿what did you say?" –I ask raising an eyebrow.

Wallace: "I meant that ... poor thing she would have done it alone without help"

Trenk narrowed his eyes as he watched Hana who had a lot of fun with Silvermist building the invention.

Gale: "Well, we'd better go to the others ..."

However, the fairy children were also at Tinker's Nook and Flyer watched Vidia along with Peggy and the Tinkers fairies were staring incredulously at the fairy children.

Alan: "Well, at least not worse"

 **¡CRASH!**

Suddenly, they heard a rumble and the Fairows turned to observe Fairy Mary who was lying on the floor with some lost things and surrounded by Bratt and Marth who played.

Liz: "Or maybe yes"

* * *

It was already night at Pixie Hollow and Sarah was looking for Nyx as the latter told her to tell him about her first solo mission. 2 weeks had passed since Sarah had arrived at Pixie Hollow and had few interactions with her companions and Nyx, however, when she met the Fairows and accompany them through her adventure, she felt that she was with an intrepid and adventurous group, something that she was looking for According to her companions, Nyx was in the library looking for the story about a beast that lived in Neverland.

Sarah: "I think this is the place," she said as she entered the library.

At the time of arriving, Sarah observed Nyx who was with a sparrow man on a blackboard, making Sarah's mind think of something else.

Sarah: "Ahem ..." –she 'coughed', so to speak.

Nyx turned to look at Sarah who was watching her as well as the sparrow man.

Sarah: "I interrupt your _romantic moment_?" –She said laughing a little.

Nyx and the sparrow man known as Scribble, began to blush and the leader of the scout fairies approached Sarah.

Nyx: "Well, what happened to your first mission?"

Sarah: "It was very entertaining, I went with the Fairows where a very adventurous mission"

Nyx: "Nothing else?"

Sarah nodded.

Sarah: "That's all I was going to say, I'll leave you alone with your ... _boyfriend_ " –she said as she flew away.

Nyx blushed even more as she watched Scribble once more.

Nyx: "Do not say any word, ¿understood?"

Scribble: "O-ok, ¿do we talk about the Neverbeast?"

Nyx: "Ok"

* * *

The Fairows were enjoying their free moments at the time of laying down the fairy children, however, that would not take away the fact that Ladynight was planning something.

Gale: "Guys, I do not know, but something does not fit well"

Wallace: "Tell me, I'm trying to get this circle into the hole, but I do not want to"

They all observed that the hole that Wallace referred to had a rectangular shape, causing the Fairows to raise one eyebrow each.

Gale: "Shut up, what I want to say is that Ladynight could not be defeated so easily"

Trenk: "I agree with you, it's ironic to think that a Black fairy is very weak if we compare it with the other Black fairies"

The Fairows were thinking for the moment and Gale was right, Ladynight could not be defeated so easily by the flash of light from Flyer.

Flyer: "You're right, let's go straight to the ..."

Trenk: "Hold on, you guys are seeing what I am seeing"

The Fairows observed a creature that was sitting watching some fairies who were talking.

Wallace: "Well, it will be better than ..."

Alan: "Let's go directly to that beast"

The Fairows flew directly to the beast causing Wallace to sigh in defeat.

Wallace: "They always say that and we always get into a mess" –he said as he flew behind them.


	95. Knowing the Neverbeast

**_Hello everyone, here you have chapter 95, and it is close to reach 100 chapters. Enjoy._**

* * *

The Fairows flew carefully to observe very well the beast that was in that place, they hid behind the beast while they watched how big the beast was.

Trenk: "Wow, I've never seen such a big beast"

Gale: " Me too"

Wallace: "Guys, I'm talking seriously, we have to get out of here as soon as possible"

Alan: "Do not be a scary bird, I'm sure you will not hear us from here"

Liz: "Hey, guys ..." –she said a little scared.

The Fairows observed a giant tail that immediately took them by surprise and went to the other side only to observe the face of the beast.

Liz: "Aww, He's so cute ..."

Wallace: " **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** " -He scream.

"Gruff, release them. They are our friends" –said a female voice.

The Fairows turned their heads to watch Fawn and her friends who were watching them. The beast known as Gruff, released the Fairows and Wallace flew away while he hugged tightly to Iridessa.

Trenk: "Uf, thank goodness we did not have to fight against this beast"

Flyer: "And speaking of the beast, what does a beast do in Neverland?" –He asked.

Fawn approached Flyer to tell him everything. The fast-flying sparrow man noticed Fawn's new appearance, something he had never seen since his last conversation with her.

Fawn: "Well, that beast is Gruff, the Neverbeast"

Gale: "Neverbeast?" She asked.

Wallace: "And is he harmless?" –He said without letting go of Iridessa.

Iridessa: "Wallace, you're squeezing me really hard"

Fawn: "Quiet, Gruff is harmless ... at least they believe" -said that last with some sadness.

Flyer: "What do you mean by that?"

Fawn: "I went to Queen Clarion to tell her about Gruff, but then Nyx was with her telling her about the legend of the Neverbeast, she told the queen that Gruff is a kind of monster that he 'will' blow us apart, until there is no more"

The Fairows had blinked at Fawn's statement about Gruff.

Alan: "Well, being an animal sparrow man, you may be able to believe that. However, I do not believe anything, first I see it and then I analyze it "

Liz: "And who believe in that?" She asked Fawn.

Fawn observed her friends who were looking at the ground with some embarrassment.

Trenk: "Very bad, very, very bad, being YOU GUYS her friends, do not support her with this. But what a shame, do not look at me" –he said, turning around.

Wallace: "Well I do not blame them, I could easily believe about that"

Alan: "Of course, because you're a coward" –said watching him.

Wallace: "Coward?! I just am fearful"

Flyer: "Enough! Fawn, I believe you that Gruff is not a monster" –he said to her.

Fawn: "Really?"

Flyer: "Of course" –he said with a smile.

Fawn: "Thank you, Flyer" –She returned the smile.

The Fairows were once again watching Gruff who was watching them, clearly Fawn was right, Gruff did not represent any evil as Nyx did.

Iridessa: "Wallace, could you let me go?"

Wallace: "Oh, I'm sorry" –he said as he released her.

* * *

In the dungeon of the queen, Ladynight was observing the only window with 3 bars and Bernand was with her.

Bernand: "My Lady, it's impossible that we're here"

Ladynight: "Do not worry, soon the fairy children will get us out of here," she said confidently.

Bernand: "Why do you say it?"

Ladynight: "Simple, with the magic that you throw at them, the fairy children will be able to get us out of here" –she said.

Bernand got a little nervous and knew very well that he had to tell her the truth.

Bernand: "My Lady, there is something I have to tell you" –he said something nervous.

Ladynight looked at him for the moment.

Bernand: "The fairy children ... will not get us out of here"

Ladynight: "And that, why?"

Bernand: "Because ... I use the wrong spell"

Ladynight: "How?"

Bernand: "Remember very well the spell I use, my Lady"

Ladynight: "It can not be, I said that I was going to give them my life, but I never said they were evil. But how could it happen ...? "

From that moment, Ladynight observed Bernand who had a mocking smile.

Ladynight: " **BERNAND!** " –she shouted causing a flame of fire to appear behind her.

Bernand: "Ay, mom ..."

Queen Clarion appeared along with Viola and watched Ladynight who was strangulating Bernand and the ruler of Pixie Hollow sighed about that.

Queen Clarion: "Excuse me ..." –she said.

Ladynight watched Clarion and shot Bernand to the ground while she settled down.

Ladynight: "Look who appeared, the little queen of Pixie Hollow and the disgust of all the Black fairies" –she said.

Queen Clarion: "Lucina, we know very well that you did this right" –she said.

Ladynight: "I do not understand what you're talking about, Clarin" –she said a little mockingly.

Clarion sighed at that, unlike Skrill, Ladynight brought out her child side for cases of teasing towards other people, especially for Clarion.

Queen Clarion: "You are here of your own free will" –she said.

Ladynight: "You got me, you're a detective. They should do an honor with that title "

Viola: "Queen Clarion, I think it's a waste of time to talk to her"

Queen Clarion: "You're right, we'd better get out of here"

Queen Clarion and Viola went to the door to leave, but not before hearing the last words of Ladynight.

Ladynight: "Believe it or not, I'll take revenge for what you did to my brother, especially those stupid Fairows. **_The war is not over_** " –she said with a somber voice.

Clarion heard it and closed the door leaving a grim Ladynight.

Ladynight: " ** _The war is not over_** "


	96. Concern

The next day, Flyer was sleeping while Peggy was trying to pick up something very worried.

Peggy: "Dad, dad, wake up" –she said very scared.

Flyer: "Eh? What? What's wrong?" –He said trying to get up.

Peggy: "Dad, the sky is getting greenish" –she said.

Flyer: "Greenish?" –He raised an eyebrow.

Flyer got up from his bed and opened the door only to see that indeed, the sky was having a greenish shade thanks to the green clouds that there were.

Flyer: "This is ... incomprehensible" –he told himself.

Peggy: "Dad, ¿will something bad happen?" –She said, taking hold of Flyer's hand.

Flyer looked at her and charged her so she would not be scared anymore.

Flyer: "Peggy, do not worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you"

From there, the fast-flying sparrow man flew swiftly to the Tinker's Nook just to watch the Tinker fairies a little stunned after they watched the greenish clouds.

Flyer: "Demons, where will Trenk be?" –He said to himself.

From there, he observed Trenk who was carrying Hana and approached the fast-flying sparrow man.

Trenk: "Flyer, do you know what ...?"

Flyer: "No, I'm not sure what's happening"

Trenk: "Do you think it's Ladynight's work?"

Flyer: "Most likely, yes"

From there, both sparrows men observed the fairy girls who were panting in a way that made them worry.

Flyer: "Peggy, are you okay?"

Trenk: "Hana, are you okay?"

Peggy/Hana: "No ... I do not feel very well" –they said.

Flyer: "Damn, you have to find the others"

He and Trenk flew to where the Fairows were until they came across Sarah who was watching the whole greenish sky.

Flyer: "Sarah, have you seen the group?" –I ask her.

Sarah: "Eh yeah, I saw them going to the Pixie Dust Tree with some children fairy that felt really bad"

Trenk: "It can not be, they are also experiencing the same thing as Hana and Peggy"

Flyer: Sarah, ¿could you hold Peggy for the moment? "

Sarah: "Of course"

Flyer I give to Peggy where Sarah and from there the fast-flying sparrow man flew the fastest to get to the Pixie Dust Tree. Outside the place, was Viola who watched with astonishment and disbelief the greenish sky.

Flyer: "Viola, I need to see Queen Clarion"

Viola: "She meets your friends in the dungeon"

Flyer: "And where is the dungeon?"

Viola: "Below the tree, there is a secret entrance"

Flyer flew out of the main entrance to reach down and observe a kind of secret door, he observed the others and signaled them to follow him.

Flyer: "Hey, over here!" -I shout to get his attention.

The fast-flying sparrow man flew as fast as he could until he heard whispers that the closer he came, the stronger he sounded and found the others along with Queen Clarion arguing with Ladynight.

Flyer: "Very good Ladynight, it would be better if you confess at once what you did to Peggy"

Ladynight: "Me? But if I have not done anything" –she said defending herself.

Flyer kicked the barriers to release his anger causing Alan and Wallace to stop him, Trenk along with Sarah and the fairy girls had arrived and watched the scene that was happening.

Bernand: "It would be better to take good care of your manners, sparrow man"

Flyer: "Shut your mouth, speak once, Ladynight" –he said snarling.

Ladynight sighed lightly and walked a little closer to the barriers with her arms back.

Ladynight: "Well, I'm going to confess"

Alan: "It's time"

However, Queen Clarion noticed a hidden smile that worried her.

Queen Clarion: "Guys, it's a trap!"

Ladynight: "Oh, yes it is"

 **¡SNAP!**

From there, everything had disappeared from the pumpkin, there was no trace of them ... except a slow laugh that was heard throughout the dungeon.


	97. A dark world

The Fairows, Queen Clarion and the fairy children had landed in a world full of darkness, in fact, the whole place had the somber colors. Flyer inspected the place while Queen Clarion looked at the sky that was in a reddish tone.

Wallace: "Oh, this is something terrifying" –he said while trembling a little.

Trenk: "I knew this was going to be a trap"

Alan: "Oh yes, of course"

Liz: "And then, why did not you say anything?"

Trenk: "That has an answer ... I was distracted" –he said with a smile.

Alan and Liz snarled making Trenk back up a bit in case one of them was going to hit him.

Queen Clarion: "Lucina must be here, she used that snap to get here" –she said.

Flyer: " You're right, we have to get out of here because if we do not, we will not know what's going on in Pixie Hollow"

Queen Clarion: "Wait a minute, what's going on?" –She asked, not knowing what was going on in Pixie Hollow.

Gale: "Well, the sky was getting greenish tone and we do not know why"

Queen Clarion: "Greenish tone? Could be…"

The Fairows only watched the queen making her look at them.

Queen Clarion: "Well, we better look for the exit in this place"

The fairy children, for some strange reason, were much better at the time they were in the dark place. The Fairows looked back and forth until they found a nearly abandoned castle in the distance.

Flyer: "Wait a minute, that's Ladynight's castle" –he said pointing to the castle.

Sarah: "Are you sure it's there?"

Flyer: "Considering that we are in a dark forest and the castle is the only place where we can investigate, I would say that we lose nothing if we enter that castle"

Sarah: "Okay, let's do this" –she said pulling out her bow.

The Fairows held the fairy children and took them to the castle without knowing which of them next to the castle, Ladynight was observing them and then disappearing from the place.

The place was so far away that they had to fly slowly because they had fairy children and did not want to make them fall. The Fairows along with the queen had entered the castle and observed that everything was in almost ruins, Flyer observed in each part in case there was some hidden trap.

Marth: "Mom, I'm not feeling very well" –he said something dizzy.

Liz began to worry when Marth fell to the ground while he touched and the others were watching the poor child sparrow that was stunned in pain.

" ** _Hehehehehehehehe ... I think they are at the cold point of the castle_** "

The Fairows observed Bernand who was using magic against Marth, the sparrow man made of matter seemed to be enjoying making the poor child sparrow suffer.

Bernand: "Poor, he can not free himself from my ..."

However, Alan using the power of his sphere, made bear's hands claws appear and nails his sharp nails on Bernand's chest sending him back, causing Marth to feel good.

Alan: "Better close your mouth" –said making the bear's hands disappear.

Sarah pointed her arrows at Bernand to shoot at him, but Bernand quickly left so that no arrow fell on him.

Trenk: "He's escaping!"

Flyer: "That's what he thinks" -he said while waving his wings to fly.

Flyer pursued Bernand throughout the castle until he was able to capture him to the place of Ladynight's throne. The fast-flying sparrow man grabbed Bernand's arms while watching him.

Flyer: "Very good, you better tell us where this Ladynight is"

Bernand: "I will not say any single word, stupid sparrow man"

Trenk: "Oh, yes you will" –he said with a sly smile.

As he said that, he pulled out his hammer while aiming directly at Bernand's head causing the latter to feel the real terror.

Trenk: "At the count of 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."

Bernand: "Ok, ok, I'll tell you!" –I scream.

Flyer: "It's about time, where's Ladynight?"

Bernand: "Behind you guys"

Flyer/Trenk: "What?"

However, both sparrow men turned around only to observe that the others (with the exception of Queen Clarion) were tied with a rope and they watched Ladynight who had a wicked smile.

Trenk: " **LADYNIGHT!** " He shouted as he flew towards her.

Ladynight used her magic to put Tinker sparrow man on a string and also did it with Flyer.

Ladynight: "Hahahaha, I could finally stop them" –she said.

Queen Clarion: "Lucina, this is the last straw, stop this once and for all before ..."

 **¡SNAP!**

Ladynight: "Better shut your mouth, idiot" –she said.

Skrill's sister observed the fairy children who were clutching each other in fear making Ladynight have more fun.

Ladynight: "If the magic did not make them evil, with some dictatorship they will change their opinion" –she said.

She snapped her fingers to send the Fairows away and the fairy children clung to each other without knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, Queen Clarion appeared in the Pixie Dust Tree and observed in the window that the sky was releasing a bright shine that lasted a few seconds until it reached normality.

Queen Clarion: "But, what happened here?"


	98. Trying to escape from the dark world

The Fairows were inside an electric dungeon, they made the attempt to get out of there, worse every time they did more electric shocks they received.

Trenk: "Oh, these electric bars are very impossible to turn them off" –he said while waving his hands after receiving an electric shock.

Wallace: "I could use the water to ..."

Fairows: "NO!" –They screamed knowing very well if Wallace did that.

Flyer: "Well, well, well, we have to come up with a way to get out of here" –he said.

Sarah: "We've tried everything, and none of the plans have worked" –she said.

Gale: "It's true, the only thing that awaits us is the sad defeat"

Flyer: "Defeat? I do not know that word"

Wallace: "I do know it"

Flyer: "Do not worry, I'll try everything to get them out of here as soon as possible"

By saying that, Flyer swirled himself to at least break through the electrical barriers and the result was ... a failure. Flyer received a big electric shock that made him fall to the ground somewhat stunned.

Trenk: "Clumsy"

Flyer: " _Oh ... could I get them out ... from here?_ "

Liz: "Well, no"

Flyer: " _It hurts ... the whole body ... ay_ "

The Fairows had no choice but to stay in place until they found a way out of the dungeon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another place, the fairy children were locked up while they were crying because Ladynight threatened to destroy them if they did not turn evil. Bernand was taking care of the fairy children and he could not stand too much noise.

Bernand: "Shut up, stupid brats!" I scream.

But from there, none of the fairy children had stopped crying, causing Bernand to hit his forehead.

Scott: "I want my mommy!" –He cry, referring to Gale.

Marth: "Me too!" –He cry, referring to Liz.

Lisa: "Daddy, Daddy, come back!" –She cried, referring to Wallace.

From there, Ladynight appeared and observed the fairy children who were still crying.

Ladynight: "This is amazing, how long were they like this?"

Bernand: "Since you left, my Lady" –he said very tired.

Ladynight: "Damn, you guys are really a whiner" –she said.

Peggy: "I want to see my dad, I want to see him!" –She demanded crying.

Ladynight: "Shut up, your stupid father is rotting in the dungeon where I put him and will not save you" –she said looking at her eyes.

Peggy: "My dad can defeat you, he is the strongest sparrow man"

Ladynight: "Uhm, you're right. However, the dungeon where it is located has some electrical barriers that for him, it will be very impossible to leave"

Peggy: "Liar"

Ladynight: "It would be better if you shut up, before I snap my fingers and make you dust"

Peggy remained silent as she watched Ladynight who was talking to Bernand and the fast-flying girl fairy came up with an idea.

Peggy: "Guys, I have a plan" –she told the others.

After a few minutes, Ladynight had finished talking to Bernand and the latter opened the bars of the dungeon where the fairy children were to finally turn evil.

Ladynight: "Okay, it's time to turn them evil to you guys" –she said with a smile.

The fairy children did not say a word and when Ladynight approached Peggy, she was attacked surprisingly by a hammer blow on her forehead.

Bernand: "My Lady!" –he scream.

Lisa shot Bernand a jet of water sending him to the dungeon and locking him up.

Peggy: "Ok, to rescue our parents," she said.

The fairy children had escaped and when they were very far from the place, they managed to hear the screams of Ladynight indicating that she is totally furious.

Hana: "I think the old lady is upset" –she said.

Ladynight: " **Who did you just say old lady?!** "

Bratt: "It seems that the old lady heard it"

Ladynight: " **AAAAHHHH, They said it again!** "

Lisa: "Let's move on and let the old lady back"

Ladynight: " **Now yes, I will not let them call me little old lady one more time!** "

The fairy children watched Ladynight who was getting closer to them and decided to fly faster so as not to be caught by her.

Peggy: "Guys, I know a shortcut" –she said.

Ladynight: "HA! Even if they use shortcuts, they will never be able to escape from me"

Lisa threw a jet of water at Ladynight causing her to lose control of the flight and fall to the ground, thus giving the fairy children a head start.

Bratt: "Perfect, now to find our parents"

However, the castle was very large that none of them knew where to start.

Marth: "What now?"

Peggy: "I do not know, but we'd better hide" –she suggested.

The fairy children went the other way leaving Ladynight alone who was coughing after receiving the water jet.

Ladynight: "They can hide, but it will not last long" –she said.

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, everything had happened with the situation with Gruff, the fairies had accepted it and the Neverbeast was helping with some heavy work for the fairies. However, Queen Clarion was still worried about the Fairows after she was sent here.

Queen Clarion: "What am I going to do? Lucina has captured the Fairows and the fairy children while I'm here doing absolutely nothing"

From there, the minister of spring approached her to say something to her.

Minister of spring: "Queen Clarion, Fawn and her friends are here"

Queen Clarion: "Thank you" –she said.

From there, Fawn along with the girls had appeared with smiles, especially Fawn.

Fawn: "Queen Clarion, I want to tell you that I'm grateful to accept Gruff" –she said.

Queen Clarion: "You do not have to thank me, Fawn. You listened to your heart" –she said, trying to contain a smile.

Fawn: "I know, and I'm very grateful"

However, the girls noticed that the queen was a little worried about something.

Tinkerbell: "Queen Clarion, is something wrong?"

Queen Clarion: "Well, actually there is a very big problem"

Iridessa: "Is something wrong?"

Queen Clarion: "Yes, it's about the Fairows"

From there, Vidia and Silvermist opened their eyes very well after hearing what the queen said.

Silvermist: "Something bad happened to Trenk?"

Queen Clarion: "I'm not sure, but what I do know is that they are trapped in a dark world inhabited by Skrill's sister, the former leader of the Black Fairies"

Vidia: "One moment, if they are there, it means that ..."

Queen Clarion: "That's right, the fairy children are with them"

Silvermist felt that her heart was breaking while Vidia was paralyzed after hearing that. Tink, Fawn, Rosetta and Iridessa did not know what they were talking about.

Rosetta: "Eh, I do not understand what they're talking about"

Tinkerbell/Fawn/Iridessa: "We do not either"

Queen Clarion: "Ok, I'll tell you from start to finish"


	99. Looking for the Fairows

The fairy children were flying everywhere in the castle without finding any trace of their parents, they had flown for hours and they did not know if it was a new day or something like that because the sky was always in the same, reddish sky.

Bratt: "This is useless, we have traveled everywhere without finding any trace of our parents" –he said.

Hana: "We can not give up, surely our parents have faith that we will rescue them"

 **/ - /**

Trenk: "I do not have faith for anything or anyone" –he said with his head on the ground.

Liz: "What a pessimist"

 **/ - /**

Lisa: "Well, where do we start?"

Marth: "And make it as fast as possible before that fairy woman finds us"

Peggy: "Well, I suppose we've toured everywhere in the castle"

Scott: "Exactly"

Peggy: "However, we have not checked from below the castle. I'm sure my dad is there"

Hana: "Sure?"

Peggy: "Obvious, I mean, there are no other places to go and down the castle is the only option we have left" –she said.

Bratt: "Well, do not say more and find our parents" –he said.

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Lisa: "And we'd better hurry up" –she suggested.

The fairy children immediately went down to the castle to find their parents while Ladynight was still screaming and demanding after her failure with the fairy children.

Ladynight: "Where are these children going?!"

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, all the fairies had said goodbye to Gruff because he had to hibernate for 1000 years and that made them very sad, especially Fawn who else clung and fondled with the beast. After they said goodbye to Gruff, Silvermist was still worried about Trenk and Hana who was in the dark world. The water fairy had said nothing after leaving Gruff's cave until she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to look at Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Sil, ¿are you still like that with Trenk and the fairy girl?" –She said.

Silvermist nodded as he watched the other girls who were approaching them, Vidia did not say a word after burying what happened to Flyer and the fairy girl, causing the others to worry.

Rosetta: "Girls, do not get this way, I'm sure they can get out of that dark world that Queen Clarion told us"

Iridessa: "Of course, or it could also be that they did not find a way out of there so ..."

Tinkerbell/Rosetta/Fawn: "Dess!" –They shouted.

Iridessa shrugged as she watched Sil and Vidia who sighed.

Vidia: "I know Flyer very well, the problem is Peggy"

Tinkerbell: "Peggy?" She asked.

Vidia: "That's the name of the Flyer's fairy girl" –she told the Tinker fairy.

Silvermist: "I miss Trenk and Hana"

Fawn: "Girls, it would be better if you go to rest, tomorrow will be a new day"

Vidia left first flying towards her house followed by the others who also went to their respective homes, the fast-flying fairy clenched her fists tightly causing a tear to come out in her right eye.

Vidia: "Flyer ... if you do not leave that place soon, I'll never forgive you" –she said to herself.

* * *

Below the castle, the fairy children had flown as fast as they could by stairs, something illogical to think supposing they were only fairies and had wings.

Marth: "Peggy, are we close to our parents?"

Peggy: "I do not know, at least I would have to listen to a voice or a ..."

 **¡POW!**

The fairy children managed to hear a blow that came very close and decided to fly to the place where the blow was caused. As they flew closer and closer, they could hear conversations that came from nothing more and none other than the Fairows.

Fairy Children: "DAD/MOM"

Fairows: "Children" –They said.

The fairy children observed the electric barriers and stayed a little distance away so as not to feel the electric shock.

Flyer: Peggy, I knew you would come here. Ladynight followed you? "

Peggy: "No, we could avoid her as much as that sparrow man made of matter"

Gale: "That sounds great, but they have to stay away from these electrical barriers"

Bratt: "Ok, but, ¿what was that sound?"

Alan: "Well ..."

The Fairows moved away a little while watching Wallace who was stunned after being hit by a brick and Sarah was bringing it back to reality.

Lisa: "Dad ..."

Trenk: "Children, use something so that you can ..."

"That will not be possible" –said a female voice.

The Fairows and the fairy children watched Ladynight who was totally furious and Bernand was with her, who was a little soaked after receiving the water jet.

Ladynight: "It's time to settle accounts" –she said angrily.


	100. Leaving once the dark world

**_Finally, the moment has arrived ... it was a hard effort, but I have arrived ... TO THE 100 CHAPTERS!_**

 **-Sounds of applause-**

 ** _Ok, let's start with the chapter, later I will say the rest._**

* * *

The Fairows watched Ladynight who was totally furious and began to transmit dark energy in her hands.

Flyer: "Children, do not be afraid. Find a way to remove these electrical barriers" –he told the children.

Ladynight: "I'm fed up with so many stupid games, I'm going to turn them into evil fairies" –she said throwing a dark energy.

The fairy children were able to dodge the dark energy and that led to a chase against Ladynight. Skrill's sister was having a hard time catching them and Bernand was doing the same to her.

Peggy: "Guys, do not let them touch you" –she said.

Fairy children: "Understood!"

Gale: "Come on Scott, make Mommy proud"

Trenk: "Hana, if you do a good job and get me out of here, I promise I'll give you a cheese as a prize"

Hana: "Tremendous prize you give me, dad" –she said a little sarcastic.

The fairy children flew in opposite directions causing Ladynight's patience to rise through the clouds.

Ladynight: I think that chasing them is useless, I'll try to throw dark magic at her, "she said to herself.

Using a bit of dark magic, she launched directly at Bratt, however, the sparrow boy grabbed Bernand's arm so he could feel the dark magic. The sparrow man made of matter let out a scream as he fell to the ground.

Ladynight: "Damn"

To her surprise, she was attacked by a stream of water, coming from Lisa.

Wallace: "Well done, Lisa"

Ladynight " _This ... amjaidgeit ... is ... sjddijdi ... outrageous ..._ " she said having her face in the water.

What she did not know was that the jet of water was pointing directly at the electric barriers and she got there feeling a painful electric shock.

Ladynight: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " –She screamed out in pain.

After a few seconds, Ladynight fell to the ground while the electric barriers disappeared leaving the Fairows free.

Flyer: "They did it, children" –he said while hugging Peggy.

The fairy children went to their parents to be able to hold them while Sarah watched with a smile on her face.

Liz: "You have done very well, Marth" –she said hugging her son tightly.

Alan: "I'm very proud of you, my son" –he told Bratt.

Trenk: "You've won as a prize, a cheese" –he said causing Hana to lower her eyebrows.

Sarah: "Eh, I do not want to ruin your moments, but we have to get out of this place" –she told the Fairows.

Flyer: "Do not worry, I know a place where we can get out of here"

The Fairows held the fairy children and left the dungeon leaving a trembling Ladynight that made small dark rays.

Ladynight: " _Hck ... this is not over ..._ "

The Fairows flew at full speed towards the portal that would take them to the south of Neverland, as the castle was very large, they had difficulties to find the portal until after a few minutes they could find the portal.

Gale: "We found the portal"

Trenk: "Quick, let's get in immediately"

The Fairows immediately entered the portal and teleported to the south of Neverland, they breathed the fresh air of place and were glad that it did not have the same smell as the dark world.

Wallace: "Oh air, how much I miss you" –he said.

Flyer: "Now that we can get out of that place, let's go to Pixie Hollow" –he said.

The others nodded and went immediately to Pixie Hollow to rest for the moment. When they arrived, they observed Tinkerbell and her friends who were talking and Silvermist was the first to see them.

Wallace: "It looks like Silvermist will welcome us"

Silvermist: "TRENK, HANA!" –She shouted as she flew to them.

Silvermist hugged Trenk who was holding Hana and the fairy girl hugged Silvermist. The Fairows could hear some sobbing from the water fairy and Flyer turned to look at Vidia who was looking down with a bit of annoyance.

Flyer: "Hehehe, hello Vidia, I'm back"

Vidia: "Yes, I realized" –she said crossing her arms.

Flyer: "Come on Vidia, it's not if I would have gone for ..."

Vidia: "3 days" –she finished what he was going to say.

Flyer: "Oh ..."

Vidia: "I do not want you to leave like that" –she warned him.

Flyer blinked twice as he watched his girlfriend hug him tightly and Peggy did the same with her.

Flyer: "Do not worry, I will not do it" –he said to his girlfriend.

Sarah watched everything and decided to return to the Scout fairies, however, in the sky was giving a kind of dark sparks.

Rosetta: "This is a beautiful reunion, I hope that one day Sled will do the same with me"

Fawn: "With a fairy child included?"

From there, Rosetta blushed at that.

Rosetta: "Well, that would be something ..."

However, a swirl embedded in the sky suddenly appeared causing the Fairows to observe it.

Alan: "And now what happens?"

From there, Ladynight came out of the swirl with a wicked smile on her face.

Ladynight: "Finally, I can control Pixie Hollow and realize my brother's dream. But first, I will take charge of destroying you" –she said, referring to the Fairows.

The Fairows snarled at that and released the fairy children to send them back as the group prepared to attack.

Flyer: "Very well, if you want to have the same destiny as your brother, we are going to offer it to you" –he said to her.

Ladynight had a cunning smile as she watched in the distance Queen Clarion who had a worried face.

Ladynight: " ** _Very well, let's start with this fight_** " –she said smiling grimly.

* * *

 ** _Well, until this chapter ends No. 100. I never thought about reaching these chapters, now I can say that "Fairows" is my first story in reaching such chapters and the story that I have focused the most. Although I have my Fanfic "Motherhood" focused on the universe of Overwatch (Fanfic as well as being very seen that Fairows) I decided to focus more on this Fanfic to bring you more chapters._**

 ** _Thank you very much to all those people in reading my story and to the Guest who always comments on the chapters, something brief, but equal their comments, those comments are worth as golden eggs. Wait for the next chapter that only has 3 more chapters left to finish the sixth saga._**


	101. The dark fairy woman attack

The Fairows watched Ladynight who began to transmit a thundering and giant cloud that with a single ray, could burn each side.

Flyer: "Damn, we have to go and stop her as soon as possible" –said angrily

Trenk: "That's a good idea, but we do not know if she has the same powers as Skrill"

Alan: "If it's a relative of him, then it makes sense that she has those powers"

Ladynight flew slowly to observe the Fairows who were in combat position.

Ladynight: "Alright, it's time to finish with you guys" –she said as she prepared a ball of dark energy in her hand.

She threw the dark energy ball towards the Fairows who could dodge it, Gale began to raise giant plant roots to catch it, but Ladynight created a sword of dark energy and cut the roots of plants.

Ladynight: "Do not think that will stop me"

Trenk: " **Let's see if you can with this**!" –He shouted as he held his hammer.

Ladynight watched the Tinker sparrow man who came to her and to Trenk's bad luck, Ladynight managed to hit him in the stomach causing the Tinker sparrow man to spit saliva through his mouth.

Trenk: "Hck ... Hck ... Hck," he gasped as he gripped his stomach.

Ladynight smiled to herself as she watched Alan who had bear hands and began attacking her, Ladynight used her magic to paralyze Alan and she approached the sparrow man of the animals to hit him with a single finger, sending him to the ground.

Ladynight: "It's amazing that you can not against me, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you" –she said.

From there, Ladynight observed a number of water balls and Wallace launched a movement so that the water balls came towards her. Ladynight teleported to another side so as not to be soaked while a distraction from her, Liz threw a little light through her sphere.

Ladynight: "Arg! I did not expect that" –she said.

Meanwhile on the other side, the fairy children were hiding as they watched their parents fight against Ladynight. Silvermist hugged Hana tightly while Vidia was standing next to Peggy just to watch the fight.

Peggy: "Mom ..." –she said making Vidia look at her –"Dad is going to win?"

Vidia: "Of course, he along with the Fairows will not allow that woman to win. Your father will be the winner" –she told Peggy.

Silvermist: "Hana, do not be afraid, Trenk has faced worse enemies and she is no exception" –she said to Hana.

Hana: "Daddy will win?"

Silvermist: "Of course" –she said giving a smile to Hana.

Flyer was banging on Ladynight, but she always dodged them while teasing him.

Ladynight: "Hahahahahaha, I thought you would give for more, sparrow man"

Flyer: "I'm just playing with you, just like your brother" -said mockingly.

Ladynight: "What did you say?!"

However, Flyer took Ladynight's shoulders and then turned with her and sent her to the ground. Ladynight received a little pain as she got up to continue the fight.

Ladynight: "This ... I will not forgive you!"

She was preparing her hands to transmit dark energies, but some arrows prevented her from creating them and Skrill's sister observed the person responsible for that, Sarah.

Sarah: "I will not let you do that" –she said defiantly.

Ladynight groaned and began to shoot energy rays at the scout fairy, but she managed to dodge it easily to get to the Fairows.

Flyer: "Good job, Sarah" –he said to her.

Sarah: "Thank you"

Ladynight: "Do not celebrate much, you idiots" –she said as she raised her arms.

The sky began to transmit rays that gave everywhere making the Fairows realize.

Alan: "Guys, be careful with lightning!" –He shouted.

The rays began to reach towards them and each of the Fairows flew in opposite directions so that no lightning could catch them. Each of them flew in places where there was no fairy or animal that could receive the impact of lightning.

Ladynight: "How is it possible that these idiots are very agile?!"

In the place where the fairy children were hiding, Bernand was about to catch Marth and the girls and fairy children realized that.

Fairy children: "Marth, be careful!"

Marth realized that Bernand was about to catch him, until ...

 **¡PAM!**

A stone fell directly into the sparrow man made of matter and everyone watched Rosetta who had thrown the stone.

Iridessa: "Ro, I can not believe it ..." –she said surprised.

Rosetta: "Well, I'm full of mystery" –she said with a smile and self-confidence.

The rays stopped in pursuit of the Fairows and that made them take advantage of their plan.

Flyer: "Guys, the time has come"

Gale: "Are you sure?"

Flyer nodded as he watched Sarah.

Flyer: "Sarah, you'd better back off. We will finish this fight"

Sarah: "Ok" –she said as she left.

The fast-flying sparrow man held his sphere and closed his eyes so that the sphere would then enter him. The others did the same and all transmitted an aura of their corresponding color.

Ladynight: "What the ..."

Flyer: "Fairows, NOW!"

The Fairows flew each in a line to create the great flash and flew directly to Ladynight.

Ladynight: "Oh, Oh"

The great flash came to Ladynight making the fairies rejoice knowing full well that Ladynight had been defeated.

Fawn: "Yes, they did!"

However …

Tinkerbell: "Wait a minute, something happens"

The great flash began to release some lights and then be completely destroyed while releasing the Fairows, the fairies were stupefied after seeing this scene.

Iridessa: "How, did not it work?!"

The Fairows began to groan in pain on the floor as they watched a very smiling Ladynight of evil.

Sarah: "How could that happen?" –She said somewhat stunned.

Ladynight: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you guys think that with that power you would defeat me? I already knew they were going to do that, so use a spell only last for that attack. Now, that attack lasts only one attempt and you guys squandered it" –she said while laughing.

Gale: "Hck ... damn ..."

Wallace: "She ... if thought exactly"

Ladynight: "Now it's time to make them powder" –she said as she prepared a giant dark energy to attack them.

" **HEY!** "

Ladynight observed the place where he had called and was a little surprised to know who they were: the fairy children.

Ladynight: "Oh, ¿do the little ones want to play?" –She said mockingly.

Peggy: "We will do what our parents were going to do with you ... Defeat you"

Ladynight: "Really? let's begin our attack"

The fairy children no longer felt fear at all, had to finish their parents' work and that was to end Ladynight once and for all.

Peggy: "Little Fairows, get ready!"

* * *

 ** _Woooooooooooow, the fairy children will fight in the last battle, that will get very intense. Wait for the penultimate chapter of the sixth saga._**


	102. The fairy children will give everything

The fairy children watched Ladynight who was in the stormy sky with a wicked smile, the Fairows were still lying on the floor after the failure of the great flash that was destroyed by Ladynight thanks to a spell she used.

Flyer: " _Peggy ..._ " –that was the only thing he said.

Peggy looked at him.

Ladynight: "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I can not believe how naive they are, you can not defeat me. They do not even have those spheres"

Lisa: "Maybe we do not have them, but we have the blood of our parents' bravery, that will help us overcome you"

Ladynight: "Buagh! Those words are very stupid for me" –she said causing the sky to release more rays.

The fairy children watched the sky that released the rays that fell from one side to another, Peggy observed Ladynight who had a smile that indicated that something hid.

Peggy: "You're hiding something, right?"

Ladynight: "Oh, you discovered me" –she said guiltily, but with a bit of mockery –"To tell you the truth, I have a trick"

Scott: "A trick?"

Ladynight: "Of course. You see, the Black Fairies do not normally have this ability, however, my brother and I being very superior to the other Black fairies, and we have a transformation"

Alan: " _What? A transformation?_ "

Trenk: " _Do not believe her, surely it's a distraction_ "

Marth: "A transformation? Same as a monster "

Ladynight: "Not exactly, my transformation is, shall we say ... demonic"

Hana: "I did not like that tone of voice" - she said a little scared.

From there, Ladynight's entire body began to move for no apparent reason causing her to have a smile. The fairy children did not know what was going on and far away, Queen Clarion observed what was really going on.

Queen Clarion: "It can not be ..."

A dark mass began to cover Ladynight's entire body, causing her eyes to turn purple with red pupils as the dark mass covered her face. The whole place remained silent for brief seconds until ...

Bratt: "And now ..."

All Pixie Hollow began to shake abruptly making the fairies come out of hiding to avoid being shocked by the sudden movement, Ladynight had a thin shape, without losing its original state, with completely dark wings and purple eyes with a smile of a beast.

Ladynight: " ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Admire my great transformation, the pride of the race of the Black fairies_** " –she said provoking some rays to give it an intensity.

The Fairows gasped after seeing the transformation of Ladynight, never imagined that she and her brother had that transformation.

Flyer: "No, I did not think I had that transformation" -he said in complete shock.

Ladynight: " ** _What happened, children? They'd better go with their parents to protect them_** " –she said mockingly.

Peggy: "No! We're going to defeat you no matter what the consequences are" –she said bravely.

Ladynight: " ** _Uhm, then ..._** "

When saying that, Ladynight appeared surprisingly where Peggy.

Ladynight: " ** _You will be the first to suffer_** " –she said with a smile.

Ladynight kicked Peggy sending her to the ground, the fast-flying fairy girl began to moan as she watched Ladynight who was going to attack her, but was stopped by Lisa and Marth who took Ladynight's arms.

Ladynight: " ** _Let me go!_** " –She demanded.

Ladynight did her best to get rid of Lisa and Marth until Peggy turned where she made her a little dizzy and it was at that moment when Peggy kicked her in the face of the Black fairy.

Ladynight: " **Arg! I will not forgive you** " –she said annoyed.

She showed her claws and tried to attack her until Bratt, Hana and Scott were thrown over her causing Ladynight to take them and then get them out of their way.

Ladynight: " ** _Get away from me before you guys know the real terror_** "

However, Ladynight was attacked by Hana through a hammer that made her scratch straight in the back, causing Ladynight to cry out in pain.

Hana: "I can not believe… ¡I did it!"

Trenk: " _That's my girl ..._ "

Bernand: "Come on Ladynight, destroy them once for ..."

 **¡TRUMK!**

A branch hit him leaving him unconscious, and the one responsible for that was Fawn who had a smile.

The fairy children hit Ladynight on each side and she did the same with them, each one hit in her own way and Ladynight attacked with blows or throws of dark magic. While all that was happening, the Fairows had recovered and Sarah watched the whole fight until someone called her.

" _Hey ... fairy, come here_ " –said a mysterious voice.

Sarah heard the voice and decided to go where the voice was, that voice was hidden in a dark place so that the fairy scout would not look at it.

Sarah: "Do you speak to me?"

" _Of course, have this_ " -said showing her an artifact.

Sarah took it and observed that it was a kind of pearl ball, making the fairy scout miss.

Sarah: "A pearl ball"

" _That pearl ball will help them defeat Ladynight_ " – explain.

Sarah: "Would not it be better for you to do it?"

" _Believe me, I can not interfere in this. Please, give this to that children. You have to put that pearl ball on Ladynight's chest_ "

Sarah grimaced at that, but decided to listen.

Sarah: "Ok, I'll give it to them"

" _Thank you_ " –said as he heard footsteps, indicating was leaving.

Sarah approached the Fairows along with the pearl ball, making Flyer look at him.

Flyer: "Sarah, why do you have that pearl ball?"

Sarah: "Do not worry, this will be the last hit"

Fairows: "Last hit?"

Sarah: "Exactly" –she said with a smile.

From there, she whistled towards Peggy to give her the pearl ball.

Sarah: "Peggy, you have to put that crystal ball in Ladynight's chest, it's the only way to lock it up"

Ladynight: " ** _How?_** "

Peggy: "If so, then do not waste time" –she said as she watched Ladynight.

Ladynight: " ** _Do not even think you can stop me with ..._** "

However, each child took an arm and leg along with the neck to stop it. Peggy noted that they had the advantage, but I note that Bernand was getting close to them.

Bernand: "Do not believe that you guys are going to ..."

But to the surprise of Bernand and Ladynight, the Fairows also helped and Trenk grabbed Bernand by the neck with his arm.

Flyer: "Peggy, it's time to end this"

Peggy: "Yes, dad"

Ladynight: " ** _No, wait a minute!_** "

Flyer/Peggy: "It's time!"

Father and daughter held the pearl ball and went directly to Ladynight to put it on her chest. The pearl ball began to light up causing Ladynight to get static and Trenk put Bernand's face on the pearl ball, making him also static.

Ladynight: " ** _No ... I can not believe it ... I ... have been ... defeated_** " –she said as she clenched her fist letting loose her last dark energy.

Flyer: "See you again!"

 **¡SLISH!**

A glow illuminated the entire dark sky and Pixie Hollow ...

* * *

 ** _Up to here the penultimate chapter, now the end of the sixth saga is coming and I will announce the title of the seventh saga._**


	103. Goodbye

The fairies were covered so that their eyes were not affected by the bright shine that was lit by the pearl ball, the Fairows also did the same and hence the shine disappeared and all they saw was the pearl ball very bright. Flyer and Peggy held the pearl ball and both breathed a sigh of relief after learning that Ladynight had been defeated.

Flyer: "Uf, we were finally able to defeat her" –he said.

Peggy: "Yes, we did very well, dad" –she said.

The Fairows celebrated after the defeat of Ladynight, and the fairy children did the same as their parents.

Peggy: "Finally, we were able to defeat her!" –She shouted raising her arms.

However, since she had the pearl ball that she held with her father, she threw it from above and then fell directly towards a rock and ...

 **¡CRASH!**

I end up breaking into thousands of pieces. The pieces of the pearl ball, for some strange reason, ended up melting until there were small puddles.

Peggy: "Ups, I think it was my fault" –she said with a small smile.

Trenk: "The important thing is that we will not see her again"

Wallace: "Yes, you're right"

The Fairows along with the fairy children descended to the ground only to be received by the other fairies and Queen Clarion. Silvermist flew quickly to Trenk and Hana while Vidia hugged Flyer with a kiss on the lips.

Silvermist: "I knew you would make it, you are my great Tinker sparrow man" –she said as she kissed him all over his face.

Trenk: "Hehehehe, grace for that, Sil"

Vidia: I'm glad you won, I did not want to know that my boyfriend was the weakest of all the sparrows men"

Flyer: "Ouch, that did hurt me in the deepest part of my heart" –he said jokingly while touching his chest.

Queen Clarion observed all the fairies who were celebrating the Fairows' victory and she observed something strange in the fairy children.

Peggy: "Dad, we beat Ladynight"

From there, the fast-flying sparrow man observed Peggy who had a smile on her face.

Flyer: "If Peggy, we could beat ..." –he said as he prepared to lift her.

However, when he put his hands on Peggy's waist, the fast-flying sparrow man rolled his eyes and thought it was a nightmare ... Peggy was becoming transparent.

Peggy: "Dad, are you okay?" She said.

The fast-flying fairy girl observed herself only to get nervous after seeing herself transparent and not only was she, but all the fairy children became transparents.

Liz: "What's happening?!" –she screamed.

The Fairows tried to charge their children, but all of them were becoming transparents and at the same time not.

Wallace: "What happened to them to have this happen to them?" –He said in total confusion.

From there, Flyer remembered something he had seen of Ladynight before being caught by the pearl ball.

Flyer: "She ... she used her last magic to make the fairy children ... _disappear_ "

The Fairows were stunned by the news and the fairy children became sad after learning that they were going to disappear.

Alan: "Then, will not we see them again?"

Flyer: "No ..." –he said in a tone of disappointment.

Trenk: "Damn, that woman managed to do this" –he growled.

Silvermist observed Trenk who was annoyed with frustration and she watched Hana who was with the hammer her father gave her.

Gale and Liz hugged their children while Alan and Wallace did the same, Flyer was having a rage inside until he felt a hand that was touching him, the fast-flying sparrow man observed Peggy who had a weak smile.

Peggy: "Dad, I know I'm going to disappear and never come back, but remember I'll always be there" –she said putting her finger on Flyer's chest, pointing to his heart.

Flyer for more that did not want to do it, I finish in accepting the condition of his daughter.

Peggy: "Take care of mom, you will never find any fairy like her" –she said as she watched Vidia.

In the background of Vidia, she was feeling sad after seeing the emotional word that the fairy girl told Flyer. For the second time in her life, she let out a tear and then dried it.

Hana: "I'm going to miss them a lot, mom and dad" –she told Trenk and Silvermist.

They embraced Hana with force making her disappear forever leaving only dust that flew through the sky and dropped the hammer that had given her father.

Trenk: "Hana ..." –he said while sobbing, Silvermist began to embrace him to comfort him.

Liz: "I do not want you to leave, I do not want to, I do not want to" –she said hugging Marth tightly.

Marth: "Do not worry Mom, I'll be with you, although not physically" –he said with a smile –"Goodbye".

From there, Marth began to slowly disappear causing Liz to shed some tears of sadness and at the same time of joy.

Alan: "Goodbye Bratt, I would have liked to spend more time father and son"

Wallace: "I will always remember you, daughter. Goodbye"

Bratt and Lisa smiled at their parents after they both became dust, causing Alan and Wallace to sob.

Scott: "Goodbye, Mommy. Will always remember you"

Gale: "Likewise, son. Likewise" –she said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

Scott turned to dust leaving a sad Gale who ended up sobbing.

Peggy: "Well, I think I'll have to go, dad"

Flyer gasped in anger after seeing that the fairy children began to disappear and their daughter was going to be the last of them. The fast-flying sparrow man did not want to accept the farewell, but he had no other choice.

Flyer: "I think you're right, Peggy" –he said as a knelt down to Peggy's height.

Father and daughter looked at each other and both shared their last hug.

Peggy: "I love you so much, dad"

Flyer: "Me too, Peggy" –he said as he hugged her tightly.

And from that moment, Peggy began to disappear slowly until it was only dust and leaving Flyer to embrace the nothingness. All the fairies were moved and sad after seeing the scene very sad. Maybe the Fairows won the battle, but they lost something very important to them ... their children.

Flyer: "I'll always remember you ... _daughter_ " –He said as he tear came from his right eye.

For the first time, the fast-flying sparrow man felt the true sadness inside him.

* * *

 ** _And so ends the sixth saga of the Fairows titled: Talented genes. Ugh, I was able to finish all the sagas that were located from the third Tinkerbell movie to the last one during all these months that I have written. I have to give credits to the original Fanfic of Panda Palooza and for the suggestion of the Guest to give me the idea._**

 **Author's note** : Now that I'm realizing, by the way you write in the comments and read from my point of view, I think it's a woman.

 ** _Now, I'll give you the name of the seventh saga, the penultimate of the story of the Fairows:_**

 **Fairows and Tinkerbell: The Secrets of Pixie Hollow**

 ** _As they read it, the Tink gang will join the Fairows towards a great adventure they will never forget and also reveal the biggest secret of Pixie Hollow. until next time._**


	104. A very amazing presentation for everyone

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the seventh and penultimate series of the Fairows, which this time will have an alliance with Tinkerbell and her friends. Think of this as Fanfic crossover of a Fanfic, enjoy._**

* * *

 _Surely you already know this place, a magical and splendid place that any fairy would enjoy. However, you really know this place perfectly, what secrets will it have? Treasures, anecdotes, riddles ... without a doubt, a place that hides more than one secret._

1 year has passed since the defeat of Ladynight and the absolute disappearance of the fairy children, everything was in total tranquility for Pixie Hollow and no entity had tormented the place. In Pixie Hollow, the spring had arrived and the fairies had gone to Mainland to make preparations from that place. Tinkerbell and the girls had stayed at Pixie Hollow after arranging everything for spring and the group of friends decided to win a vacation.

Rosetta: "Ahh, there's nothing better than relaxing after a great and hard work" -she said while stretching her arms.

Silvermist: "Yes, spring has come to perfection" –she said.

The girls flew in the shelter of the animals where almost half of the fairies were there or simply passed through this place.

Tinkerbell: "Girls, this has been a great job that we had"

Vidia: "Speak the fairy who was almost going to ruin the spring since her arrival" –she said a bit mockingly.

Tinkerbell heard that and turned his gaze towards Vidia.

Tinkerbell: "HA-HA, very funny" –she said a little offensive.

Fawn: "Girls, do not fight, we have to enjoy this moment extremely ..."

However, the fairies began to hear footsteps coming towards the shelter of the animals and in the distance they observed 10 thistles that were chasing Clank, Bobble and Cheese who was in a wheelbarrow.

Iridessa: "It can not be ... **THISTLES!** " –She screams with fear.

Rosetta: "Girls, it's better that we fly the other way" –she suggested very worried.

Clank and Bobble embraced each other while Cheese ran as fast as possible so as not to be scratched by the thistles. All the fairies flew almost high to avoid being caught by the thistles while Clank and Bobble were still screaming with fear. The thistles continued running until all of them were on a network to be activated after taking the great majority of thistles.

Bobble: "Wait, we're not being chased by thistles anymore" –he said as he stopped Cheese.

The fairies observed the network that was hanging from a tree with the thistles in there and they observed those responsible for the trap: The Fairows.

Trenk: "I knew that this plan was going to work" –he said.

Alan: "Flyer, would you do the honors?"

Flyer: "Of course" –he said with a sly smile.

The fast-flying sparrow man takes the rope from the net and swings it as fast as possible, throwing it directly away from Pixie Hollow.

Liz: "That's fine, one less problem" –she said.

The Fairows fell to the ground while all the fairies did the same after seeing the unexpected trap of the Fairows towards the thistles.

Wallace: "Now who says you can not dominate the thistles" –he said.

From there, Clank and Bobble approached the Fairows to thank them.

Clank: "Woh, thank you very much guys, they saved us from those thistles"

Bobble: "Yes, and I thought they were a simple group like Tink and the girls" –he said with a smile.

Flyer: "Hehe, it was nothing ..."

Fairows: " **What?!** "

Clank and Bobble were confused by the reactions of the Fairows.

Trenk: "Wait a minute, do you think we look like Tink's gang?"

Clank: "Well, that did not mean Bobble, he tried to say they have the same group of friends as Tink and the girls"

Alan: "You're right, but both groups, hers and we, are totally different with personalities that when combined, it becomes an explosive combination"

Gale: "Of course, the Fairows are a very bold group"

Tinkerbell and the girls approached the Fairows after listening a bit to their conversation with the Tinker sparrows men.

Tinkerbell: "Guys, it seemed to me or they were talking about us?"

Wallace: "You did not think, WE ARE talking about you guys"

Silvermist: "Good things, right?"

Liz: "Of course, Silvermist" –she said.

Fawn: "Well, I know them for a long time and I still wonder who they really are"

Alan: "Really? I think you need some classes, baby".

Trenk: "Hey Flyer, the girls and the rest of the fairies want to know who we really are" –he said to the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "Well, in that case, let's tell them ... with style" –he said with a smile.

The Fairows nodded and took a few steps back.

 ** _Go! Fairows, Let's Go! - Go! Fairows, Let's Go!_**

 ** _Go! Fairows, Let's Go! - Come on, Let's Go!_**

Fairows: " ** _We are the F-A-I-R-O-W-S_** "

Flyer: " ** _Groups of fairies committing great feats_** "

Liz, Fairows: " ** _With great talents_** "

Gale, Fairows: " ** _And many dusts_** "

Flyer: " ** _No one can stop us, because we are THE FAIROWS_** "

 ** _Go! Fairows, Let's Go! - Go! Fairows, Let's Go!_**

 ** _Go! Fairows, Let's Go! - Come on, Let's Go!_**

Alan: " ** _Alan, the boldest with any animal_** "

Trenk: " ** _Animal?_** "

Liz: " ** _Animal?_** "

Alan: " ** _Yes, any animal. A bird, skunk, and also a bear_** "

Fairows: " ** _Awww_** "

Alan: " ** _A very fierce bear_** "

Gale: " ** _I'm Gale, the audacious_** "

Trenk: " ** _And Trenk, the smartest_** "

Gale: " ** _The most beautiful garden fairy with the plants_** "

Trenk: " ** _With this baby, you will receive bruises_** " (referring to his hammer)

Fairows: " ** _Fairows at heart?_** "

Gale/Trenk: " ** _Of course, yes!_** "

Wallace: " ** _BOOYAH, BOOYAH, open all the steps. Wallace, HEE-HEE! He's here to launch_** "

Fairows: " ** _W-W- What will you throw?_** "

Wallace: " ** _A big jet!_** "

Fairows: " ** _W-W-W-W- What?_** "

Wallace: " ** _A big jet of WATER!_** "

 ** _Go! Fairows, Let's Go! - Go! Fairows, Let's Go!_**

 ** _Go! Fairows, Let's Go! - Come on, Let's Go!_**

Flyer: " ** _He is so fast, he is the strongest, with my wind I will make you disappear, That is the great Flyer, the definition of strength_** "

Trenk: " ** _show them then_** "

Flyer: " ** _Here you are, baby_** " (Showing your muscles)

Trenk: "Although seeing it in another way, it seems to be false"

 **¡PAM!**

Flyer: "Really? Well here's your fake"

 ** _Go! Fairows, Let's Go! - Go! Fairows, Let's Go!_**

 ** _Go! Fairows, Let's Go! - Come on, Let's Go!_**

Liz: " ** _Here you have Liz, the controller of light, with just a flash, I'll make your hair burn. Using the power of de-of-light, you'll run like an ostrich_** ".

 ** _Go! Fairows, Let's Go! - Go! Go!_**

 ** _Go! Fairows, Let's Go! - Go! Go!_**

 ** _Go - Go - Let's Go!_**

The fairies remained quiet after seeing the musical presentation of the Fairows, Tinkerbell and her friends blinked as she watched Viola approaching the Fairows.

Viola: "Guys, the queen needs them"

* * *

 ** _So far this chapter ends, again parodie a song and played the theme song: Go! Belonging to the movie: Teen Titans Go! To the movies._**


	105. A call

The Fairows had gone with Viola to go directly to the Pixie Dust Tree where Queen Clarion wanted to see them.

Flyer: "Viola, ¿do you know why the queen wants to see us?"

Viola: "What I understand is that it is something of the utmost importance" –she answered.

Alan: "And that's why he chose the most amazing group that Pixie Hollow has ever had" –he said.

Viola: "It can be" –she said as she continued to fly.

The Fairows had arrived at Pixie Dust Tree and entered only to observe the queen who was talking with the ministers and Fairy Mary.

Flyer: "Queen Clarion, the Fairows are at your disposal" –he said in a gallant tone.

Trenk: "Well, actually I have to go to Tinker's Nook to do ..."

Fairows: "Shut up!" –they all told Trenk.

Fairy Mary: "Trenk, leave that for later. Queen Clarion has one very important thing to say" –she said.

Queen Clarion approached the Fairows to tell them something.

Queen Clarion: "Guys, I need you to do a very big favor" –she said.

Gale: "What would it be, Queen Clarion?"

Queen Clarion: "I need you to go to the Mother Dove" –she said.

Mother Dove was a magical creature and the closest thing to pure goodness in Neverland. She lives in her nest in a hawthorn tree on the edge of Pixie Hollow. She represents great significance for Pixie Hollow and for fairies.

Flyer: "Something happens to the mother dove?"

Queen Clarion: "Actually, she needs to talk to you"

Minister of Autumn: "Mother dove I request that you go as far as you can where she is" -he said.

Minister of spring: "Surely he will tell you something about the magic of Pixie Hollow or something that could disturb this place" –he said a little terrified.

Summer of minister: "Oh minister, you always exaggerate everything," she said.

The Fairows stared at them and they looked at the queen.

Flyer: "Ok, we'll go to the Mother Dove"

Queen Clarion: "Thanks, guys" –she said.

Viola handed the coat to the queen, making the Fairows realize that.

Wallace: "Queen Clarion, will you go to Winter Woods for fun?" –He ask her.

Queen Clarion: "Well ..." –she said as she blushed discreetly.

Trenk: "Well, I'd say _you'll have fun_ with a certain Lord"

Fairy Mary: "Trenk!" –She called his attention.

Flyer: "Fairows, let's go to the Mother Dove" –he said to them.

The Fairows withdrew from Pixie Dust Tree while the ministers watched the queen get dressed to go to Winter Woods.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tinkerbell and the girls were in Rosetta's house to spend a day with girls. They were talking about their hobbies, things and also about boys.

Rosetta: "It was at that moment when Sled surprised me with a romantic skating on the ice" –she said joining her hands.

Silvermist: "Aww, that's very romantic, Ro"

Rosetta: "I know, he's the most incredible sparrow man I've ever fallen in love with."

Fawn: "Sure, you said the same to Flyer" –she said, causing Vidia to roll her eyes.

Vidia: "Fawn!" –she shouted, something annoying.

Fawn: "What? I just said the old times when Rosetta was in love with Flyer"

Silvermist: "Well, I think that love is something very beautiful, being with the sparrow man that loves you and loved you is the most precious thing that a fairy could have."

Tinkerbell: "Of course, you together with Vidia and Rosetta, have someone to share that feeling"

Iridessa: "Although I do not feel any feeling towards a sparrow man, it would not be bad to have a boyfriend"

Fawn: "Of course, it's not like being alone would be fun"

Then, Fawn observed her friends who were watching her.

Fawn: "What?"

Rosetta: "Nothing, it's just that I did not expect you to say that. I thought you had an affair towards Buck"

Fawn started to blush as she shrugged, making the girls say ' _Aww_ '.

Fawn: "I'm not with Buck ... yet" –she said that last for herself.

Tinkerbell: "Come on Fawn, if you feel something towards him, you have to tell him before it's too late"

Silvermist: "Of course. Look at Tink, she did not say her feelings towards Terrence and no fairy dared to tell him before she did "

Tinkerbell: "Excellent point, Sil. You see, what you have to do is ... **SIL!** " –she shouted.

Silvermist blinked at Tinkerbell's reaction causing the other girls to laugh about it.

Vidia: "And what about you, Dess. Any sparrow man that you like?" –She said.

Iridessa: "Well, the truth is that I do not have those feelings" –she said shrugging.

Rosetta: "Girls, we better stop this conversation and visit Prilla. I promised her I would help him with something"

Fawn: "Of course, let's go to the cursed forest" –she said excitedly.

Rosetta and Iridessa rolled their eyes after hearing the name of the place.

Rosetta: "Oh, it seems to me that she does not live in that place ... _to my relief_ "

Tinkerbell: "Ok, let's go then"

The girls left the house of Rosetta to go directly to the house of Prilla. What they did not know, was that high above the sky and away from Pixie Hollow, a giant shadow with wings flew to a straight line while letting out a loud scream.


	106. The return of- - -

The Fairows went to the edge of Pixie Hollow to visit the Mother Dove who requested their presence. At the time of arriving and observing a hawthorn tree with a nest, the protectors of Pixie Hollow observed the dove who was peacefully observed the place.

Wallace: "It must be boring to be sitting in that nest"

Liz: "Maybe, but Mother Dove worships her home" –she said.

The Fairows got even closer where Mother Dove and she watched them.

Mother Dove: "The Fairows, protectors of Pixie Hollow, it's a pleasure to meet you guys" –she said.

Flyer: Eh ... well, first of all, it's an honor to meet you, Mother Dove. How can we serve you?"

Mother Dove upon hearing that, I sigh slightly making the Fairows look at her.

Mother Dove: "Pixie Hollow is in danger" –she said.

* * *

Tinkerbell and the girls went directly to the house of Prilla and while they were still flying, they found Beck who was talking with Lumina and Rani.

Fawn: "Hi Beck, ¿how are you?" –She asked.

Beck: "Hi Fawn, hi girls, well I was talking to the girls about the spring party that will be given in 4 days. And you guys, where do you go?"

Silvermist: "We're going to the house of Prilla" -she answered.

Beck: "Prilla? Well, she is not at home right now. "

Rosetta: "How, and where did she go?"

Beck: "She told me she was going to Never sea to collect some lost things"

Tinkerbell: "Well, we'd better find her before she ..."

However, they all heard a roar from far away causing the fairies to look in the direction where it occurred.

Vidia: "But, what was that?"

Iridessa: "Whatever it is, it's not good" –she said a little scared.

* * *

The Fairows were surprised about what Mother Dove had said, obviously she said something very serious.

Trenk: "Mother dove, what do you mean by that?" –I ask.

Mother Dove sighed slightly as she watched something that was hatched beneath her, the Fairows observed an egg that was being hatched by Mother Dove.

Mother dove: "Listen, this egg keeps any denizen of Neverland young and I take care of it. However, an evil entity wants to seize the egg to turn it into evil"

Gale: "But, who wanted to do such evil?"

However, everyone heard a roar from far away causing the fairies and Mother Dove to look in the direction where it occurred.

Wallace: "It seems to me that evil has responded"

* * *

The girls flew directly to the Never sea after hearing the roar that had been issued in that place, they flew as quickly as possible because Prilla was in that place.

Tinkerbell: "Come on girls, we have to save Prilla"

Iridessa: "Girls, do you think this is a good idea?" –She said a little worried.

Vidia: "I do not know, but I know someone is about to attack Neverland with Pixie Hollow" –she answered Iridessa.

Fawn: "Girls, there I see something giant on the coast" – she said as she pointed to the place.

Tinkerbell and the girls hid in the leaves as they watched Prilla who was watching the gigantic silhouette of the being that had roared on the shore.

Tinkerbell and the girls: "This is really very bad" –they said.

From the other side, they observed the Fairows who flew as fast as possible who did not see the girls who were hiding.

Flyer: "Very good, show yourself once, monster" –he demanded.

" **Oh, I'm up here** "

The Fairows watched Prilla who was totally motionless when she observed the creature that was flying. The Fairows rolled their eyes after seeing him and it was no one else and none other than Neverland's most evil dragon, Kyto.

Flyer: "It can not be" –he said with blank eyes.

* * *

 ** _That's right, Kyto is the antagonist again, but this time he will take the role of the villain TRULY. Although in the second and fourth saga appeared the character, he was not truly a representative villain (Well, only a little in the second saga), but this saga will take yes or yes the role of the evil dragon. Wait for the next chapter._**


	107. The reason for his return

The Fairows watched Kyto who was flying while he had a wicked smile, Flyer clenched his fist as he watched the dragon.

Kyto "Well, it's nice to see you again, Fairows. I've been absent for a long time" –he said.

Wallace: "And why did not you delay further?" –He said to the dragon.

Kyto sighed at Wallace's question and decided to ignore him.

Kyto: "Anyway, do you know why I came back?"

Flyer: "For us to defeat you again, for the third time" –he said a little mockingly.

Kyto: " **SILENCE!** I'm back since I'm interested in something" –he said.

Tinkerbell and the girls listened to the conversation and they hid a bit to avoid being seen.

Tinkerbell: "That dragon ..."

Silvermist: "It looks very scary"

Iridessa: "And very threatening" –she said with a squeak.

Vidia: "Shh, do not make noise, girls. We do not want to be seen" –she told the others.

The girls nodded and decided to hear more of the conversation.

Trenk: "Eh Prilla, you'd better get out of here" –he said to her.

Kyto watched Prilla who she listened to Trenk and she hid behind the Fairows.

Flyer: "Ok, ¿what are you so interested about?"

Kyto: "Well, how this Mother Dove?" –He said with an evil tone.

Flyer rolled his eyes after hearing the name of the Mother Dove, he took a step forward to face it while Kyto under his long neck to observe the sparrow man.

Flyer: "Do not even think you'll touch her, so you better get out of here" –he said coldly.

Kyto: "Apparently the sparrow man already bothered, but that does not mean I'm not afraid of you. I am the terror of Neverland" –he said as he raised his neck.

Prilla thought a little about what Kyto said about Mother Dove and a dark thought made her shiver a little.

Prilla: "Oh no ..."

The Fairows realized what Prilla said.

Gale: "Prilla, is something happening?" –She asked her.

Prilla: "The egg ... Kyto wants the Egg of Mother Dove" – she said.

Trenk: "What?" –He said, rolling his eyes.

Kyto: "Oh, I think you discovered my plan. The fairy is right, I want the egg of Mother Dove" –he said in a dark voice.

Liz: "But, why?"

Kyto: "I am very aware that this egg bears the youth of every living being in Neverland, my plan is to put some evil magic into the egg so that the living beings become evil"

Wallace: "I do not understand, ¿why do you want to do that?"

Kyto: "I simply enjoy the suffering of every insignificant being that lives in Neverland, let's say I do it for fun of my own" –he said.

Flyer: "Well, what do you think? I will not let you steal that egg" –he said, waving his wings.

Flyer flew very fast to Kyto while the dragon used its tail to attack the sparrow man, but Flyer managed to dodge it and with the help of its sphere, managed to give it a blow on the jaw of the dragon.

Kyto: " **ARG!** This is unforgivable" –he said annoyed.

The dragon began to blow fire at the Fairows causing them to fly in opposite directions and they all attacked Kyto. Tinkerbell and the girls began to see the intense fight of the Fairows and Kyto until Prilla observed them.

Prilla: "Girls?" –She said as she approached them.

Tinkerbell: "Hi Prilla, we were looking for you" –she said.

Prilla: "What are you guys doing here? They have to leave this place"

Fawn: "And miss out on this exciting fight? Of course not"

Silvermist: "Sure, Trenk can against that dragon" –she said giving support to her boyfriend.

Vidia: "Flyer faced worse things and that dragon will not be the exception"

Prilla: "Still, you have to leave this place"

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

From there, the girls watched as Kyto gripped his face after receiving a cut from Trenk's hammer.

Iridessa: "I think that Prilla is right, we should get out of here"

Rosetta: "On that I agree, this place is not safe for a delicate fairy like me" –she said.

The Fairows began to attack Kyto from side to side causing the dragon to lose its sanity.

Kyto: " **STOP!** " –He shouted as he threw fire through his mouth.

The Fairows retreated to avoid receiving the impact of Kyto's fire. Once the dragon was finished, the Fairows prepared for yet another battle.

Kyto: "I need you not to be a distraction anymore, so I have a plan B"

Fairows: "Plan B?" –They said confused.

To the surprise of the Fairows, a silhouette flew around Kyto as he pulled out a kind of magic wand and the magic came to them making the Fairows scream in pain.

Kyto: "Later we will see each other again, but this time it will not be like before" –he said as he flew away.

The impact of magic caused the Fairows to fall, leaving them unconscious.

 **-3 minutes later-**

Flyer began to slowly open his eyes as he watched the only person who was delighting his eyes, Vidia.

Flyer: "Hello baby, you seem like you can not live without me" –he said in a mocking tone.

Vidia: "Hehe, do not make fun of me" –she said.

From there, Flyer observed his hand only to observe something very strange: his arm was very thin and his legs were ... ¿of woman?

Flyer: "Wait a minute, why am I seeing this?" –He said to Vidia.

Vidia remained silent for a few moments and watched Flyer running towards the sea just to watch the girls see themselves in the reflection of the sea.

Flyer: "Girls, What are you guys doing ...?"

However, Flyer noticed that the girls had their clothes of different colors, and above all, I watch Vidia who was also there.

Flyer: "What's happening?" –He said to himself.

Flyer ran to see himself in the reflection only to see something really creepy that could have happened to him in his life ... he had the face of Tinkerbell, in fact, he was Tinkerbell.

Flyer: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Prilla: "This will be very ... crazy" –she said.


	108. How did this happen to us?

Flyer thought he was having a nightmare, he never imagined having a woman's body, specifically when that fairy was no one less than Tinkerbell.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "No, I can not be true. I'd better wake up" –he said as he held up a hand.

 **¡PLAF!**

Only for him to be beaten on himself, receiving only a red bruise on his cheek.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Well, I think this is not a dream"

Flyer observed his friends who were also affected by the magic that gave them that dark silhouette that worked with Kyto. Trenk was Vidia, Wallace was Iridessa, Alan was Rosetta, Liz was Silvermist and Gale was Fawn.

Alan (Rosetta): "I can not believe this, we are the Tinkerbell gang" - he told the Fairows.

Wallace (Iridessa): "The same thing, it's incredible that magic has turned us into them"

From there, the Fairows observed Tinkerbell and the girls who were stunned to see them with their bodies.

Gale (Fawn): "Look, there are the originals" –she pointed out.

Trenk (Vidia): "Lie, they are cheap copies of us" –said as they pointed at them.

The girls rolled their eyes after hearing what Trenk said in Vidia's body.

Silvermist: "Wow, it's incredible that you guys are us" –she said.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Well, I demand that my body be returned, I can not bear to have this body ..."

Tinkerbell: "HEY!" She shouted.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Oh sorry, I forgot you were there" –he said with a smile.

Fawn: "Guys, or rather, girls" –she said while laughing a little.

Flyer, Alan, Trenk and Wallace did not find Fawn's joke funny.

Fawn: "Well, I think we'll need some antidote to that"

Trenk (Vidia): "Sure, and I want it right now"

Liz (Silvermist): "Well, it does not feel so bad after all"

Alan (Rosetta): "Of course, because you and Gale are girls and it makes sense that I have another girl's body. On the other hand, together with Trenk, Wallace and Flyer, we were the ones affected"

From there, the Fairows observed themselves only to observe that they had the girls' clothes, the only thing that differentiated them from them was the color they represented when they had their original bodies.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Ok, we'd better find a ... jdhgfyehe" –he said, losing his voice a little.

The Fairows began to lose their voices and then be replaced by those of Tinkerbell and the girls.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Great, now we have these voices" –he said as he snorted in frustration.

Rosetta: "I suggest we go to Queen Clarion to help us with this"

Gale (Fawn): "You can not, she's in Winter Woods to see Lord Milori" –she said.

Fawn: "Well, we have to find a way to get them back the way they were before"

From there, Trenk came up with an idea.

Trenk (Vidia): "I have it!" –He said, drawing everyone's attention.

Silvermist: "What's wrong, Trenk?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Mec, he can help us to remove these bodies and so ..."

Prilla: "He is in the deepest of Neverland, he will not return for 3 days"

Trenk (Vidia): "Damn it ..." –he said.

Vidia: "Well, I say they have to get used to their new bodies until they get the real ones"

Trenk (Vidia): "My cheap copy is right" –said a bit mockingly.

Flyer heard that and approached Trenk making him shudder a bit.

Trenk (Vidia): "Wait a minute, you will not hurt your pretty girlfriend, right?"

Flyer stared at him for brief seconds ...

 **¡PAM!**

To then hit him and make him fall to the ground.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Even if you have the body of Vidia, inside you are still Trenk" –he said.

Alan (Rosetta): "Guys, we'd better get out of here" –he said.

Iridessa: "And what are you going to do with your new bodies?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Well, we only have to get used to it" –he said.

The Fairows and the girls went directly to Pixie Hollow, the Pixie Hollow protectors now if they had a big problem.

* * *

In the cave of Kyto, he was resting and then launch his plan to steal the egg of Mother Dove.

Kyto: "Uhm, I hope the Fairows are enjoying their new bodies" –he said mockingly.

From there, the silhouette appeared in front of him.

Kyto: "Wow, until you finally showed up"

"Yes, I delayed a bit due to ..."

Kyto: "That does not matter to me, do you have the plan ready?"

"Of course, the plan to steal the egg of Mother Dove is perfectly"

Kyto: "Perfect, tomorrow I will steal the egg to introduce evil" –he said with a wicked smile.

"Perfect, this will be a great opportunity to make disasters in Neverland"

Kyto: "Yes, by the way, already put yourself in your normal form" –he said.

The silhouette changed its status to reveal itself as a witch named Wrich. She was like the other witches, green skin and black tunic, but she was very young at 20 and knew perfectly about dark magic.

Wrich: "Ok, I'll wait for the attack tomorrow" –she said as she left.

Kyto watched her go and he went to sleep to have enough energy for tomorrow.


	109. Accustom and a surprise

Back at Pixie Hollow, the Fairows along with Tinkerbell and her friends returned after Kyto's presence and the body change of the Pixie Hollow guards. After arriving there, the Fairows thought about how they were going to tell the fairies they know about their new appearances.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Perfect, now we must think about how we will get used to these bodies" –he said to his team.

Alan (Rosetta): "You're absolutely right, this little skirt that is made of a flower makes me feel ... uncomfortable" –he said while looking at Rosetta's legs, assuming he was Rosetta.

Trenk (Vidia): "I already imagine Sled confusing you and give you a little kiss, Hahahahaha".

 **¡TRAMP!**

Alan punched Trenk in the jaw causing him to stay still for 2 seconds.

Trenk (Vidia): " Devils, is that they do not respect a lady" –he said as he lowered his jaw.

Alan (Rosetta): "Shut up your mouth, hummingbird body" –he told the Tinker sparrow man with Vidia's body.

Gale (Fawn): Well, I suppose that despite having these bodies, we still have our talent. For example, I'm still a garden fairy with Fawn's body" –she said.

Wallace (Iridessa): "It's true, we still have our talents" –he said.

Rosetta: "Okay, but, how do you think your acquaintances will recognize you by having our bodies?"

Liz (Silvermist): "Simple, we will tell you that we are the originals of you guys, closed case" –she said with a smile.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "I think that with Silvermist's body, it fits you perfection" –he said to her.

Trenk (Vidia): "Speaking of perfection, I have a pending invention to make" –he said as he flew directly to Tinker's Nook.

The Fairows along with the girls went to their different jobs while Tinkerbell followed Trenk towards Tinker's Nook.

Tinkerbell: "Hey Vidia ..."

Trenk (Vidia): "Excuse me?" –He said raising an eyebrow as he put a slightly and exaggeratedly offended voice.

Tinkerbell: "I'm sorry. Trenk, how do you think Fairy Mary will realize your appearance? "

Trenk (Vidia): "I have not thought about it, mouse eyes"

Tinkerbell under her eyebrows as she growled at the nickname Trenk gave her.

Trenk (Vidia): "Most likely, I will tell you the whole truth"

Tinkerbell: "Does that include Kyto?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Of course, you have to tell Fairy Mary about Kyto to make a scandal around Pixie Hollow. Brilliant plan" –he said sarcastically.

Tinkerbell: "Oh, ¿was it sarcasm what you said?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Yes"

From there, Clank and Bobble suddenly appeared and approached them.

Clank: "Hello Miss Bell, hello Miss Vidia" –said that last time to see Vidia, not knowing that it was actually Trenk.

Bobble: "Eh ... Vidia, ¿why is your dress green?"

Clank: "I thought you were a fast-flying fairy"

Trenk smiled at that as he watched Tinkerbell.

Trenk (Vidia): "Guys, I think they're making a mistake. Actually, I am ... Trenk "-he said to them.

Clank and Bobble blinked a couple of times and then laughed, making Trenk roll his eyes.

Bobble: "Oh Vidia, I never thought you had a sense of humor"

Trenk gritted his teeth and clenched his fists causing Tinkerbell to recoil a little.

Trenk (Vidia): " **Are you guys deaf?! I am the true, the authentic, the matchless ... TRENK!** " –he shouted while shaking his arms and legs.

Clank and Bobble embraced when they saw the scream made by Vidia, who was really Trenk.

Clank: "Trenk, is that you?"

Trenk (Vidia): "No, I'm J.M Barrie. Of course I am Trenk "

Clank: "But, what happened to you?"

Trenk (Vidia): "This will be a long talk"

Trenk told Clank and Bobble about how he had Vidia's body and the Fairows had the bodies of Tinkerbell's friends and that lasted like a few minutes of explanation.

* * *

In Winter Woods, practically at night, Dewey was writing a book about magic while his friend Fiona was sleeping. The old man sparrow was about to stop writing until he heard a call to his person.

Dewey: "Eh, who can it be at this hour?" –He said as he got up from his seat.

Dewey observed Lord Milori who held a kind of magic sphere who had given him an unknown person and the lord of winter went to him.

Dewey: "Oh, Lord Milori. What is offered? " –He said.

Lord Milori: "Keeper, I found this thing under the door of the palace. I was wondering if you knew what it is" –he handed over the magic sphere.

Dewey observed the magic sphere and all he saw was the dark tone that the sphere possessed.

Dewey: "Uhm, I do not think it does not contain anything" –he said to Lord Milori.

Lord Milori: "Are you sure?"

Dewey: "I'm never wrong" –he said with satisfaction.

However, the magic sphere began to shake wildly causing Dewey to release it and the magic sphere to release purple sparks.

Dewey: "Oh maybe a few times"

The magic sphere began to rise while transmitting a giant hologram of Kyto's head. Lord Milori and Dewey were stunned after seeing him, they had heard some stories about the dragon, but they never imagined seeing him in person.

Kyto: " ** _Greetings, Lord Milori. My name is Kyto_** "

Lord Milori: "I know who you are, Clarion told me all about you"

Kyto: " ** _Well, then she will have told you about what will happen tomorrow_** "

Lord Milori rolled his eyes after hearing it.

Lord Milori: "How do you say?"

Kyto: " ** _It don't matter, I just wanted to warn you guys not to intervene or tell Queen Clarion. And to make sure that they are against_** "

From there, a loud noise was heard outside causing Lord Milori and Dewey to look.

Kyto: " ** _See you soon_** "

From there, the sphere magically disappeared while Dewey left to observe that something was fuming from far away.

Dewey: "Lord Milori, this is something completely terrible"

From there, that smoke was transformed into a purple ray and released some rays that were directed to other places and Milori together with Dewey hid to avoid being affected.

Dewey: "It seems that Winter Woods will be very affected"

Lord Milori: "This, I have to do something about it" –he told the Keeper.


	110. The theft of the egg

The next day, Flyer had a hard work since yesterday, not only because he had the body of Tinkerbell, but because of the amount of sparrows men that were watching him, something that resolved him through blows. The first fairies that Flyer told them about their new appearance were Zerphyr and Elwood, Vidia had accompanied him throughout the day so that he did not feel uncomfortable and so it was to this day.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): " _Ahh_ ... it's already day, it's time to get up and start a new day" –he said to himself.

Flyer got ready and looked in a mirror and noticed something curious in the body of Tinkerbell, it seemed that the body he had was an absolute copy that he could imagine.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Uhm, I never imagined that Tinkerbell had very swollen legs. And well that she is not here, otherwise she would send me some good blows" –he said to himself while leaving his house.

Flyer flew to the Pixie Dust Report to collect his dust bag, however, he did not realize that none of the Dust-Keeping fairies heard about Flyer's body change, but it was too late when he entered the place. There, he met Fairy Gary who was talking to 2 Dust-Keeping fairies.

Fairy Gary: "Oh, hi Tinkerbell" –He greet her, not knowing it was not her.

Flyer thought he had to act like Tinkerbell to avoid suspicion, the only thing that betrayed him was his clothes.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Hello Fairy Gary, I'm coming for my dust" -said acting like Tinkerbell.

From there, Fairy Gary gave a small laugh making Flyer, in this case Tinkerbell, rolled his eyes.

Fairy Gary: "Oh dear, you received your dust yesterday morning, ¿remember?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): " By the fu ..."

Fairy Gary: "Excuse me?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Fairy Gary, I have to tell you something. Actually, I'm not Tinkerbell"

Fairy Gary blinked twice after hearing that.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "I am Flyer"

I blink twice.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "You know, the fast-flying sparrow man"

Another blink twice.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "The fastest of all the fairies"

Fourth blink twice.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Do not play the idiot"

Fairy Gary: "What?!" –I scream.

Flyer shuddered a little and had a satisfying smile for himself.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "I knew I was going to fall with that. Anyway, I'm Flyer with the body of Tinkerbell and I come by my dust ".

From there, Flyer taught him a little of his tricks that he could do, which Fairy Gary realized about it.

Fairy Gary: "Well, never imagine seeing you with a new look, Flyer"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "To me too, ¿can you give me my dust?"

Fairy Gary nodded and handed him a small bag of dust and Flyer thanked him and then left the place. While flying, he met Wallace who was talking to Gale.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Guys, how are you?"

Gale (Fawn): "I very well, although yesterday everyone looked at me thinking that I was Fawn, I continued with my work"

Wallace (Iridessa): "Almost right, having Iridessa's body made me complicate things, I never thought that she had slippery hands"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Well, both you and she share something in common"

Wallace (Iridessa): "What thing?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): " You guys are always scaries" –he said while laughing.

Wallace was about to respond when they noticed that someone was flying very fast and it was revealed that it was Rosetta, the garden fairy was recovering the air while Flyer looked at her.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Rosetta, what's wrong with you?"

Rosetta: "Flyer, Mother dove is in danger!"

Flyer/Wallace/Gale: "What?!"

Rosetta: "That's right, I was flying calmly to his home when that evil dragon came and with a _horrible bad breath_ that was trying to steal something"

When Rosetta said that, Flyer remembered what Kyto said since yesterday.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "The egg ... Kyto was stealing the flight!" - he shouted.

Rosetta: "That's right, you have to go as fast ..."

Flyer did not let her finish speaking when he flew too fast causing Rosetta's skirt to shake and she grabbed her skirt to stop the shaking. Flyer flew too fast to see in the trees a pair of dragon wings and the fast-flying sparrow man with another body began to fly there.

Upon arriving, he began to see Mother Dove lying on the ground while Kyto held the egg with an evil smile on himself.

Kyto: "Finally, the egg is completely mine"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "KYTO!" He shouted.

The dragon watched him and gave him a malicious smile.

Kyto: "Oh Flyer, you're just in time to witness me stealing the egg of Mother Dove" –he said as he flapped his wings to fly.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "That we will see" –he said while shaking his wings.

Flyer flew as fast as Kyto took the lead and left the place to reach the sky and then escape, the fast-flying sparrow man with another body left the place to heaven and cursed himself for not stopping him.

Flyer (Tinkerbell) "Hell, I could not stop it. I'd better prepare myself before ..."

However, an explosion was heard towards Winter Woods that one could see a dark smoke, causing Flyer to become incredulous.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "And now what happened?"


	111. Something bad happened in Winter Woods

Queen Clarion was flying as fast as she could after learning that Winter Woods had a huge explosion and she feared for the life of Lord Milori. Upon entering the border, she was greeted by Gliss and Spike who fortunately were not affected by the explosion.

Gliss: "Queen Clarion, it's good to see her" –she said in a worried tone.

Queen Clarion: "Girls, what happened here?" –she ask them.

Spike: "Last night, the whole place was surprised by something that the frost fairies do not know and well, some were affected" –she said in a tone of frustration and sadness.

Queen Clarion observed on the ground a long and giant dark roots that voted acid green and was more in the background, she received a little frost on her wings and was immediately in the place where the explosion occurred. Clarion covered her mouth after observing with horror what she saw, a gigantic cocoon that stretched roots were embedded in the ground while some frost fairies had been trapped in the roots seeing some legs, arms or even their heads.

Queen Clarion: "Milori, where is Lord Milori?" –She said praying inside him that he was not affected.

Gliss: "Lord Milori meets Dewey in his library" –she said.

Clarion was relieved after hearing that, but that took away from feeling bad for the other fairies who were affected.

Queen Clarion: "Do some of you guys know who caused this?" –She asked.

Gliss and Spike shook their heads, making Clarion understand. From there, they observed Lord Milori who was approaching Dewey, causing Clarion's heart to beat too much.

Lord Milori: "Clarion" –he said as he approached her to embrace her.

Clarion returned the hug, causing Gliss to be moved by the scene.

Lord Milori: "Oh Clarion, I have to tell you something very bad"

Before Clarion could say anything else, everyone watched Tinkerbell run as fast as possible and crawled forward to slow down and watch the others. However, all she saw were strange faces.

Gliss: "Tink, what happened to you?" –she said to her.

Spike: "Why is your hair a dark shade?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Because I'm not Tinkerbell, I'm Flyer" –he said doing a pose showing him 'his' muscles.

Everyone blinked after hearing this and Flyer had no choice but to show him something else so that they could believe him, so he raised his hand and handled the wind quickly causing Clarion to open her eyes.

Reina Clarion: "Flyer, are you really?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Bravo, we have a winner. Anyway, what happened here?" –He said.

Spike: "Well, look around you"

Flyer looked around at the giant cocoon along with the long roots and the frost fairies tucked there.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "I can not believe it ... The aliens are going to invade us!"

Everyone rolled their eyes after hearing that absurd idea.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): " **They will destroy us all, they will destroy us all, they will destroy us all, they will destroy us all, they will destroy us all, they will destroy us all, th ...!** "

Spike: "Flyer, clearly the aliens will not invade us"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Never say never"

Lord Milori: "We can concentrate on this" –he interrupted.

Flyer watched him for brief seconds to concentrate on what is happening in Winter Woods.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Well, with what I'm seeing and I think it's dark magic, I infer that the person in charge is ..."

Lord Milori: "Kyto, the dragon" –he interrupted.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "You had to kill the suspense, face of rock" –he said to the Lord of Winter.

Queen Clarion: "Of course, as I did not think before, Kyto had to do this. I'm glad you did not interrupt anything else" –she said.

Flyer shrugged at that, causing Queen Clarion to look at him.

Clarion Queen: "Flyer ..."

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Kyto stole the egg of Mother Dove in moments" –he said with a smile.

Queen Clarion: "What?!" –she screamed in disbelief.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "As you hear, Kyto stole the egg of Mother Dove and now I do not know what I can do with the egg" –he said.

Queen Clarion: "And Mother Dove?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "She is fine, the bad thing is that she is worried about her egg"

Lord Milori: "What did Kyto plan with the egg?" I ask.

Dewey: "From what I understand, the egg of Mother Dove makes all the living beings of Neverland young. Kyto could use his dark magic to corrupt the egg and make it evil"

Everyone was thinking for the moment until Spike decided to speak.

Spike: "Ok, but, ¿why would he attack Winter Woods?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "He did not do it alone, yesterday when my friends and I met him, he had a partner who made us change the bodies of Tinkerbell and her friends. The most likely thing was that the companion was responsible"

Dewey: "It could be, last night Lord Milori received a sphere that was actually a transmission from that dragon and he told us not to intervene in his way and, you guys know the rest" –he said while watching the cocoon.

Gliss: "Poor fairies, you have to do justice"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Calm down, the Fairows will go in search of that stupid dragon and we will make you pay for everything. And speaking of another subject, where is Periwinkle and Sled?" –He ask Spike and Gliss.

Spike: "She, Sled and Slush are at her home"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "I'm glad they're safe. Well, I'll go prepare to find that stupid dragon" –he said as he left.

Clarion and Milori watched Flyer move away from Winter Woods and Clarion thought about something.

Queen Clarion (Mind): "Why did Kyto want to steal Mother Dove's egg?"

* * *

On Torth Mountain, Kyto held the egg of Mother Dove in his hands and was preparing to use dark magic in the egg.

Kyto: "Finally, now it's time to give a bit of dark magic to that stupid bird's egg" –he told himself.

Kyto used a bit of dark magic in the egg and when it was turning out, the dark magic disappeared instantly.

Kyto: "What?"

Kyto tried the dark magic several times and several times he lost his senses instantly, causing the dragon to get too upset.

Kyto: "¡ **DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT**!"


	112. The parchment

Kyto: "No, no, no, no, it's impossible that I can not introduce my dark magic into this stupid egg" –he told himself.

The dragon was fuming on his nasal fossils while Wrich appeared by surprise and took the egg to inspect it.

Wrich: "Uhm ... interesting" –he said.

Kyto: "What thing?"

Wrich: "It seems that the egg is spellbound under dark magic" –she told him.

Kyto: "What was missing, that bird put that spell on him. Now I can not darken this egg, "he said frustrated.

Wrich: "Although, there is a way to undo that spell" –she said.

Kyto observed the witch and what she said drew the attention of the evil dragon.

Kyto: "Really?" –He question.

Wrich: "Of course" –she said as she pulled out her wand.

She made a hologram of a parchment making the dragon miss her.

Kyto: "What does this mean?"

Wrich: "Well, this parchment is the solution to undo the egg spell. It is in the Secretland, it is very far from Neverland and it will take you like 1 hour and a half to get there" –she explained.

Kyto observed the hologram of the parchment and was willing to get that parchment, stood firm to undertake the trip.

Kyto: "Ok, I'll go to the secret land"

Wrich: "That's a good idea"

Kyto: "And you will accompany me"

Wrich: "That's not a good idea"

Kyto and Wrich left the Torth mountain to look for that parchment no matter what.

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, Flyer had come to where Mother Dove was and he observed his friends who were with the dove to help her and she gave him very interesting information regarding the egg.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Flyer, until you finally come"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Yes, what happened is that Winter Woods has been affected"

Gale (Fawn): "Affected?" - she asked.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Yes, Kyto threw a giant cocoon and some of the frost fairies were caught"

Trenk (Vidia): "That dragon of ... well, we have great information"

Flyer raised an eyebrow after hearing that.

Liz (Silvermist): "Yes, Mother Dove told us that the egg, even if it was stolen, has a spell against dark magic"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Really? That sounds really good"

Alan (Rosetta): "Yes, but the problem is that Kyto probably looks for the parchment"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Parchment, what parchment?"

Gale (Fawn): "There is a parchment that can remove that spell and it is in the Secretland, we have to go before Kyto does it"

Flyer thought for a moment.

Trenk (Vidia): "She also said that there is an antidote to remove these bodies"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Do not talk anymore, let's prepare for the journey"

The Fairows nodded and went to prepare for the journey to the secret land.

 ** _-5 minutes later-_**

The Fairows were prepared to undertake the journey, they had everything necessary to make the journey more intense and interesting at the same time.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Very good Fairows, it's time to take the journey to take the parchment before Kyto"

Fairows: "Yes!"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Alright, then, let's go to ..."

"Hello Flyer" –said a female voice.

Flyer rolled his eyes and turned to watch Tinkerbell and her friends who were watching them.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Tinkerbell, what are you guys doing here?"

Fawn: "We came to accompany them"

Fairows: "What?!"

Vidia: "Hey, you can not take this journey with our bodies"

Alan (Rosetta): "Please, we know how to handle it"

Liz (Silvermist): "Also, you guys could hurt yourself on the trip"

Tinkerbell and the girls raised their eyebrows at what Liz said.

Tinkerbell: " Will we hurt ourselves? Believe it or not, we had many adventures"

Trenk (Vidia): "In Mainland in the summer and with the pirates were their only adventures. Winter Woods and Gruff are not considered as adventures, but as events that happened in Pixie Hollow "

Tinkerbell opened her mouth to protest, but decided to close it.

Alan (Rosetta): "It's decided, you guys do not go with us"

Silvermist: "Trenky, please" –she said, making the doggy face repentant.

The Fairows began to laugh at Trenk's nickname, causing the Tinker sparrow man with another body, growling.

Trenk (Vidia): "Shut up, morons!" –he screamed annoyed.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Trenky ... Hahahahahahahahaha"

From there, Wallace was hit in the stomach by Trenk causing the water sparrow man with another body to gasp.

Tinkerbell: "Well ... let's go with you guys"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "No"

Tinkerbell: "Yes"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "No"

Tinkerbell: "Yes"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "No"

Tinkerbell: "Yes"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "No"

Tinkerbell: "No"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Yes ... damn it, I fell again" –he said frustrated.

Silvermist: "Let's start this journey" –she said with emotion.

Fawn: "A great adventure awaits us" –she said.

The Fairows only observed them and then saw themselves.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Do not worry, you guys will see that everything will turn out very well" –he said.

Alan (Rosetta): "I hope so"

The Fairows and Tink's gang were flying to leave Pixie Hollow to get out of Neverland and travel to the Secretland to look for the parchment before Kyto does.


	113. Flying towards the Secretland

The Fairows and the Tink's gang were flying in a straight line to reach the secret land, it was about 8 minutes when they started the trip and did not see Kyto anywhere.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Uf, what relief, luckily we have not crossed paths with Kyto. I'm still not ready for a fight" –he said relieved.

Liz (Silvermist): "You always do not care, that's why you get scared of anything" –she said.

Rosetta: "Hey, do you guys know where the Secretland is?" –She asked.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Of course, Mother Dove told us in which direction to go"

Fawn: "And how long will it take us?"

Trenk (Vidia): "From what I understand thanks to this watch" –he said while teaching an entire hourglass –"About 50 minutes".

Iridessa: "It will take us too long to fly" –she said.

Alan (Rosetta): "Dess, stop complaining" –he told the fairy of light.

Iridessa: "Sorry Rosetta, but I'm ..."

Rosetta: "Honey, I did not say that. My copy said it"

Alan (Rosetta): "Shut up" –he said.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Stop fighting and concentrate on the flight" –he complained.

Vidia: "And exactly, how is the Secretland?" –She asked.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Well, the Secretland is a magical place, almost the whole place is shiny if you see it from far and near. So many trees and plants are very bright and have a mountain of gold" –he said.

Fawn: "With that description, it would be better to call the place _the brightland_ " –she said.

Gale (Fawn): "I agree with Fawn, that place should be named after the description"

Trenk (Vidia): "Where the land is like that does not mean it can have that name, surely that place also contains some secrets _very bright_ " –said that last making a joke.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "What a terrible joke you made, Trenk"

Trenk (Vidia): "Maybe my jokes are not wonderful, but it's not that if you knew better to tell the jokes better"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "They are, but it's not the time to do it" –he said with a smile.

Silvermist: "So, ¿will we just look for the parchment?"

Alan (Rosetta): "No, we'll also find a way to get rid of these bodies" –he said.

Iridessa: "What a relief, I thought we were going to stay there"

Liz (Silvermist): "Unless we run into a devouring monster that will rip our heads off if we get in their way" –she said with a smile.

Everyone was stunned by what Liz had said in Silvermist's voice, even Silvermist herself was terrified by what she said.

Tinkerbell: "Well, all I see is water and more water" –she said.

Trenk (Vidia): "Obviously, we are flying over the sea" –he said.

Rosetta: "Uf, I think I'm getting tired of flying" –she said.

Gale (Fawn): "Resist, we have to get as much as possible to the Secretland"

Liz (Silvermist): "Also, I do not think we're going to be delayed"

 **-45 minutes later-**

Vidia: "We've been flying too long, this is making me irritate" –she said annoyed.

Alan (Rosetta): "Calm down, tree body. We are close to reaching the place"

Wallace (Iridessa): "Earth in sight!" –He said pointing to the place.

The Fairows and the Tink's gang observed the Secretland and it was indeed very bright and also much larger than Neverland.

Rosetta: "By God, it's so beautiful and bright," she said in wonder.

Trenk (Vidia): "And we managed to get there before Kyto"

Suddenly, everyone heard a roar that came from that place.

Trenk (Vidia): "I withdraw what I said"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Fairows, Tink's gang, let's enter the secret land" –he said as he flew first.

The Fairows followed him and Tinkerbell along with the girls observed the place.

Tinkerbell: "I do not know why, but I feel that something interesting is going to happen" –she said.

Vidia: "Good thing I'm not the only one"

The girls flew far behind the Fairows as they entered the secret land and searched for the parchment before Kyto did.


	114. The challenge

The Fairows and the Tink's gang had entered the secret land and when they were there, they noticed that the whole place was perfect and shiny. The flowers were very colorful and very bright while the lawns and trees were very well kept. Flyer observed that only birds were found living in the trees.

Rosetta: "Wow, this place is very beautiful" –she said as she looked around the place.

Silvermist: "Everything seems to be very peaceful"

Wallace (Iridessa): "That, if we take away Kyto" –he said.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Guys, do not go separating. We have to be together in case something catches us"

Alan (Rosetta): "You're right, no matter what happens, none of us have to separate"

Fawn: "And where do we have to go first?" –She asked.

Trenk (Vidia): "If my memory does not fail me, the parchment is in a hidden cave. The way to get to that cave is to spend 2 rivers and a forest and we can get there" –he said.

Tinkerbell: "That sounds perfect, but, where will we find the first river?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Well, the first river is green, do not ask why, and the second one is purple. It's good that these colors do not affect the water"

From there, they heard some laughter that made the fairies alert.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "It seems we have company"

Iridessa: "What we lacked" –she said a little scared.

Laughter began to approach the group of fairies and so it was revealed who it was, Wrich.

Gale (Fawn): "A witch"

Wallace (Iridessa): "A very ugly witch"

Wrich: "Greetings, dear fairies. My name is Wrich, and I was the one who changed their bodies" –she said, referring to the Fairows.

Trenk (Vidia): "One moment, you were the one who changed our bodies"

Wrich: "Yes"

Trenk (Vidia): "Stupid witch, you'll see what I'm capable of" –he said, taking out his hammer.

Trenk flew towards her to be able to attack, but Wrich disappeared suddenly and then reappeared elsewhere.

Wrich: "I see that they did not like the change of bodies, but I can return their original bodies"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "And why should we trust you?"

Wrich: "Because I'm the only one who can do it without you spending your minutes looking for an antidote" –she said with a sly smile.

Alan (Rosetta): "She has a good point"

Wrich: "So, ¿what do they say?"

The Fairows were thinking for the moment until reaching a conclusion.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Ok, we accept"

Wrich: "Perfect, now I want the 6 fairies that change their bodies to make 6 challenges each"

Trenk (Vidia): "Arg, how I hate you"

Wrich: "The first challenge is that they have to recover a piece of pointed crystal"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Only that? It will be very easy for me, considering that I am a fast-flying sparrow man, with another body"

Wrich: "Well, I would not say it's very easy" –she said.

Flyer rolled his eyes and looked at the witch who was watching from above and he decided to do it. To his bad luck, the pointed crystal was above the sky, protected from rays that went from one side to the other.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "I take back what I said" -said a bit dazed.

Wrich: "Well, I have to go. Call me when you have the crystal" –she said as she disappeared.

The Fairows and the Tink's gang watched from above and swallowed hard from what they saw.

Silvermist: "Well, it does not look very safe" –she said.

Iridessa: "Flyer, you will not think about going to arrive, will you?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Well, I have no other option"

Fawn: "But, you could die if you try"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "I know that, that's why I need my pretty girlfriend, that sounded bad considering that I have the voice of Tinkerbell, accompany me"

Vidia: "Me?"

Trenk (Vidia): "No, Lyria" –he said with a bored expression to the fast-flying fairy.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Come on Vidia, this will be fun" –he said with a smile.

Vidia watched from above and watched as the lightning struck abruptly, as if they told her that " _this is your end_ ".

Vidia: "Well, I'm not very sure"

From there, Flyer took something oval and very silvery and that gave him a great idea.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "I got it! Vidia can hold this silver oval thing to dodge the rays while I take the pointy crystal"

Iridessa: "That sounds like a suicide mission"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "I know ... that's why it's fun, I love extreme challenges"

Rosetta: "Do you always do that when you have an adventure?"

Wallace (Iridessa): "Of course, this story is of intense and extreme adventure, not of mild and with morals, as you guys will understand"

Alan (Rosetta): "Why do you think that no sparrow man had great roles in almost the majorities of their films?"

Fawn: "Well, I want to see how this is going"

Flyer nodded and watched Vidia who was ready and both fast-flying fairies flew to the sky as they approached a little where the rays were.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "This is the plan, I will be behind you so that you can dodge the rays and I can reach the crystal"

Vidia: "I understand, just do not do any nonsense"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Aww, how cute, you care about me" –he said with a smile.

Vidia: "If I did not have Tink's face, I would kiss you"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Calm, soon you will be with the face you love so much"

From there, Flyer flew back from Vidia so that she would hold the oval thing and lightning appeared, hitting the oval thing.

Vidia: "Flyer, go fast!" –She said.

Flyer nodded and flew as fast as possible while dodging some rays, the fast-flying sparrow man from another body was about to reach the crystal until I saw a bolt approaching him.

Vidia: "Flyer!"

She threw the oval thing towards the beam and thus save Flyer. The fast-flying sparrow man from another body took the crystal and celebrated until he saw Vidia that, without her noticing, some rays were coming back from her.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "VIDIA!"

From there, Flyer flew as fast to save his girlfriend from the rays and both could escape unharmed making others celebrate.

Tinkerbell: "They did it, you guys do a good group" –she said.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Hehehe, thank you Tinkerbell"

Alan (Rosetta): "Hey, witch, we have the crystal!" –He screamed so she can hear him.

Indeed, Wrich appeared and observed Flyer who held the heavy crystal (for him, because it was a crystal that a human hand could hold).

Wrich: "Excellent, now I'll keep my word" –she said as she took the crystal and took out the wand.

From there, the witch moved her wand and a lightning bolt went direct where Flyer and after a few seconds, Flyer regained its original body.

Flyer: "Oh yes! The unstoppable Flyer already has its body" –he said to himself.

Wrich: "Well, I'll leave you to look for the cave, Kyto could not find it yet" –she said as she disappeared.

Trenk (Vidia): "Now what?"

Fawn: "We have no choice but to continue with the journey"

The Fairows and the Tink's gang went on to find the parchment, however, none of them noticed that someone was watching them.

" _Maybe they look for that parchment, but they'll also find something from their beloved Pixie Hollow, something that you guys can not even imagine_ "


	115. A challenge under water

Everything had gone very well for the Fairows and the Tink's gang, more by Flyer because he had recovered his original body, but the rest of the others still wanted to recover their bodies.

Flyer: "It feels so good to return to my original self" –he said while hugging himself.

Trenk (Vidia): "Good for you, but we still have these bodies" –he said a little annoyed.

Wallace (Iridessa): " In earnest, Flyer, stop bragging about your return to your original body" –he said.

Flyer: "Well, sorry, I will not bother you to return to my original body anymore"

A few minutes passed and the fairies had reached the 2 rivers of different colors.

Fawn: "Well, we have arrived"

Trenk (Vidia): "This is easy, we can pass it in peace" –he said while he was still flying.

From there, Rosetta noticed something in the river that made her worry a little.

Rosetta: "Trenk, you should not ..."

Trenk (Vidia): "What?" –He said as he looked at her.

To the surprise of Trenk, the river rose to where Trenk was making him soak everything. When the water returned to how it was before, the Tinker sparrow man from another body vowed some water from his mouth as it fell down to being caught by Wallace and Liz.

Trenk (Vidia): "This trip will complicate us" -he said.

Gale (Fawn): "Now the water rises if we try to pass?"

From there, Silvermist noticed something bright that was in the first river.

Silvermist: "Wow, I see something shiny under the water" –she said.

The Fairows noticed what Silvermist said and indeed, there was something shiny under the river.

Tinkerbell: "What's that supposed to be?"

From there, Wrich suddenly appeared surprising the fairies.

Wrich: "Hello little fairies, They missed me?"

Alan (Rosetta): "No"

Wrich: "Anyway, another mission has arrived" –she said having an emotional voice.

Liz (Silvermist): "Uh, I love missions" –she said excitedly.

Trenk (Vidia): "Better shut up, Liz" -he said with his eyebrows low.

Flyer: "What is this new mission?"

Wrich: "Well, there is a golden ball that lies under the river. The problem is that when someone tries to get it out, the river water rises to soak the person"

Trenk (Vidia): "I think I can already understand" –he said, something that was totally true.

Wrich: "In this mission, I need someone to control the water and take out the golden ball. The reward will be the same, goodbye" –she said as she disappeared.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Control water? Ha, it sounds like an easy job for me" –he said with a smile.

Trenk (Vidia): "With the hands of Iridessa, I'm sure that a 75% chance that you ruin it as the best" –he said.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Thanks for the encouragement, Trenk" –he said sarcastically.

Silvermist watched him and that made Wallace come up with an idea.

Wallace (Iridessa): "I have it! Sil, you will help me ... "

At that moment, Trenk took Silvermist's arm while watching with a fulminating glance at Wallace.

Trenk (Vidia): "Well, I will not let you put Silvermist in danger"

Wallace (Iridessa): "Shut your mouth because you have the breath of a crocodile, I need her to help me"

Silvermist: "Trenk, I'll be fine" –she said giving him a smile.

Trenk hesitated a bit about that, but decided to let her go with Wallace so she could help him.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Well, this is the plan, I will get closer so that you can control the water and so I can take the golden ball"

Silvermist: "Understood" –she said.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Ok, wait for the signal"

Wallace approached little by little until he reached the river and from there, the water began to rise until it was almost near Wallace.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Sil, now!"

Silvermist flew to the sea and used her hands to stop the water and thus make a hole where the golden ball was. Wallace flew immediately to take the golden ball and had it instantly.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Ready, I've got it" –he said as he left the hole.

Silvermist stopped the water and returned it as it was before, Wallace called Wrich so she could see that he had the golden ball.

Wrich: "Excellent, take your reward" –he said as he took out her wand.

The ray of the wand was where Wallace and after a few seconds, Wallace had his original body.

Wallace: "Bravo, I have returned as I was before" –he said while looking at himself.

From there, the witch disappeared again and the Fairows observed that it was about to fall.

Alan (Rosetta): "How fast will it be at night?"

Flyer: "Well, we better have to sleep somewhere else"

Fawn: "Okay, we could sleep in some trees" –she suggested.

Rosetta: "No, better on the grass, just to see, I feel it is very soft"

Flyer: "It's decided, we'll sleep on the grass" –he said as he flew down.

The Fairows and the Tink's gang flew down to rest, but Liz was distracted for a while in flying because she had seen something very familiar. She came a little closer and discovered that it was a very old jars of pink dust, something strange for her because they had never found other dusts with different colors, something that Zarina created long ago.

Liz (Silvermist): "Uhm, surely Zarina came here and she forgot these jars" –she said with her innocence.

What the fairy of the light of another body did not notice was that someone was watching her.


	116. A very strange night

It was already night in the Secretland and the Fairows with the Tink's gang settled down to fall asleep by the grass near a tree, the girls were on one side to rest while the Fairows were on the other side. However, Flyer was having difficulty sleeping and had to wait for his eyes to close.

Flyer: "How boring, I can not even close my eyes" –he told himself.

From there, he observed his friends who were still asleep and the fast-flying sparrow man had no choice but to go out for a while to clear his mind.

Flyer: "I'll go the other way, I do not think anything bad happens" –he said as he flew away.

Just when Flyer had disappeared, Wrich suddenly appeared while holding her wand.

Wrich: "Well, I think I'll give this a little action" -she said while waving her wand.

The wand caused some fields to be in the Fairows to raise them and then send them away from the tree. From there, the witch took out a yellow flower with red dots and the wave where Tinkerbell and her friends were.

Wrich: "Let's see if that sparrow man can with these 6 fairies. This flower can make any girl fall in love with a boy" –she said as she disappeared.

After a few minutes, Flyer had returned without even being sleepy and noticed that his friends were no longer there.

Flyer "Guys?! I can not distract myself for a while so that my friends can disappear" –he told himself.

From there, he observe Tinkerbell who had risen after listening to the scream of Flyer.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, what happened?" –She said.

Flyer: "Eh? No, nothing. Better go to sleep, Tinkerbell"

From there, Flyer noticed something strange to Tinkerbell that made him think that something was happening to her.

Flyer: "Tinkerbell, are you okay?" –He ask her.

Tinkerbell watched Flyer for a few seconds until her eyes shone in the shape of hearts and she put on a mocking smile. She walked slowly towards Flyer to put her arms on his neck.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, you're so handsome, even more handsome than Terrence" –she said as she slid her finger across Flyer's chest.

Flyer: "What a way to put it in the friendzone" –he said with a slight smile.

Tinkerbell put her face on Flyer's chest, causing the fast-flying sparrow man to miss what was happening to her.

Flyer: "Tinkerbell, can you know what you're doing?" –He ask raising an eyebrow.

Tinkerbell: "Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something"

Flyer: "What thing?"

Tinkerbell: "I do not understand how you chose Vidia as your girlfriend, you would have chosen a fairy with ..." she said as she grabbed Flyer's hands so he could hold her hips.

Flyer started to blush and walked away from Tinkerbell as quickly as he felt someone hugging him back, the fast-flying sparrow man turned to watch Fawn hug him with a smile.

Fawn: "Flyer, give me a kiss" –she said as she leaned down to give the kiss.

Flyer: "Better to kiss you Buck" –he said as he put his hand on Fawn's face to push her slightly.

Flyer did not understand what was happening with Tinkerbell and Fawn and decided to walk away a bit until he saw Iridessa's face headfirst.

Iridessa: "Flyer, you're very handsome" –she said as she kissed him on the lips.

Flyer was exploding inside and he pulled Iridessa from him only to find Rosetta hugging him seductively.

Rosetta: "Flyer, let's do the ..."

Flyer: "Hold on a second, what's the matter with all of you?"

Tinkerbell/Fawn/Iridessa/Rosetta: "I love you, Flyer"

Flyer: "It was not the answer I wanted to hear" –he said.

Flyer moved away to grab slightly Vidia and Silvermist who were still asleep and took them to a branch so they could sleep peacefully. The fast-flying sparrow man low to look at the other girls who still behaved strangely.

Flyer: "Clearly, they are under a spell of something" –he said.

From there, Rosetta and Fawn hugged him by the shoulders and Flyer watched Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Yes, a love spell"

Flyer: "But if I am Vidia's boyfriend, they can not betray her in that way"

Rosetta: "Bah, she will understand" –she said while caressing his chest.

Clearly there was something wrong, they were not like that and they were in a spell of something. Flyer thought of something too fast because Fawn ripped his shirt off and that led him to think something he could not do.

Flyer: "I got it!"

From there, Flyer held the 4 girls and took them to where the rivers were.

Flyer: "Forgive me for what I'm going to do to you guys, girls"

From there, he throw the girls on the second river and the water rose up to reach them and soak them. Flyer used the wind to remove the water and quickly remove the girls from the river.

Flyer: "Uf, I think if it worked"

From there, Flyer put the girls to sleep and covered them so they did not feel cold and low to Vidia and Silvermist so they could sleep where they were.

Flyer: "This was a very strange night" –he told himself.

* * *

On the seashore, some lights were flying in a straight direction and those lights were about Queen Clarion, Lord Milori riding on his owl and Zarina.

Queen Clarion: "Zarina, ¿are you sure the Fairows are in the secret land?"

Zarina: "Of course, Wallace who had the body of Iridessa told me that he was going there to look for a parchment"

Clarion made a face at that and that made Zarina observe her strangely.

Lord Milori: "Let's go immediately" –he said.

From there, the fairies flew with everything to reach the Secretland. But Zarina was still surprised because Queen Clarion was a little nervous, it was as if she had visited that place before.

* * *

 ** _So far the chapter. Maybe some will ask, but how is it possible that Lord Milori is traveling in a warm place?! Its wings could break. Well, that question will be answered in the next chapter._**


	117. An frost idea

**_-Retrospective scene / Hours before the journey-_**

Queen Clarion was moving away from Winter Woods after observing the evil action Kyto did to the frost fairies and she worried if that happened to the warm fairies as well. She went to the Pixie Dust Tree to think about how to stop the threat that Kyto was causing, until an idea came to her mind.

Queen Clarion: "The Fairows, they can stop Kyto" –she told herself.

She called Viola so she could call the Fairows. After a few minutes, Viola had appeared, but she told her they were nowhere to be found, making her think that the Fairows went to Kyto.

Queen Clarion: "I guess the Fairows must be stopping Kyto and they are recovering the egg of Mother Dove" –she said to herself.

Hours had passed since the absence of the Fairows and that made Clarion leave the tree to see if they had returned, but it was not like that. It was at that moment when she observed Zarina who was carrying some bags with dusts of different colors.

Zarina: "Hello Queen Clarion" –she greets her.

Queen Clarion: "Hello Zarina, by any chance you have not seen the Fairows?" –She asked.

Zarina: "Of course, I met Wallace and he told me that he and the others left to stop Kyto"

Queen Clarion: "Oh, that makes me ..."

Zarina: "But ... there was something strange about him, or rather, something strange was in him" –she said something thoughtful.

Reina Clarion: "What do you mean?"

Zarina: "Well, Wallace ... he had Iridessa's body"

Reina Clarion: "How?" She asked, confused.

Zarina: "Not only he, the others were with the bodies of Tink and her friends and while I was flying the other way, I found them talking to the girls and they went to the Secretland"

With all the information, Clarion assumed that Kyto did that to Flyer and his friends in changing their bodies with Tink and her friends.

Reina Clarion: "Well, at least I know what happened to Flyer and also ... a moment, where do you say they left?"

Zarina: "To the Secretland, why?"

Just by hearing the name of the place, Clarion got a little pale about it and she flew away leaving Zarina somewhat confused by what had just happened.

Queen Clarion: "The Secretland, it can not be possible" –she said to herself.

She was flying near where the border was and it was there where she observed Lord Milori riding his owl and he watched her. Clarion approached him while Milori climbed down from his owl to hug Clarion.

Lord Milori: Clarion, what's the matter with you? You look slightly pale"

Queen Clarion: "Milori, I have to go" –she said.

Lord Milori: "What? Where?"

Reina Clarion: "Do you remember the place I mentioned when we were young?"

From there, Milori was remembering the name of the place that Clarion was referring to.

Lord Milori: "Do you mean the Secretland?"

Clarion nodded.

Queen Clarion: "Yes, I have to go to that place. I have some fear and shame that the Fairows discover something in the Secretland"

Lord Milori: "Do you mean ...?"

Queen Clarion: "Yes, I mean that" –she said.

Lord Milori: "Who knows about that secret?"

Queen Clarion: "The ministers, Fairy Gary, Fairy Mary, Mother Dove and some fairies who lived at the time of my young government" –she said.

Lord Milori: "Well, in that case, I'll go with you" –he said.

Queen Clarion: "What? No, you can not go with me. It could happen to you if you're not in the winter"

From there, Milori observed his wings that were covered and a weak smile appeared on his face.

Lord Milori: "Even so, I will not let the love of my life go alone to that place" –he said, holding her by her hands.

Clarion looked at him for a few seconds and then she was a little pensive.

Queen Clarion: "But, even so, your wings need the cold so you can be well"

Lord Milori: "Do not worry, I have that solution"

Queen Clarion: "How?"

Milori explained to Clarion that, if warm fairies can enter Winter Woods with frost on their wings, the frost fairies can also have it when they are in warm places.

Queen Clarion: "Frost your wings? Is that possible?"

Lord Milori: "Well, a fairy frost try with the help of the Fairows. That Tinker sparrow man made that assumption about frost and so, it worked on it"

Reina Clarion: "Really?"

Lord Milori: "Of course, our wings are the main source of our ability to move forward. Our bodies also need the cold, but the wings are the most important"

Clarion nodded and Milori called a frost fairy so he could frost on his wings and from there, unlike the warm fairies, the frost was being absorbed by the wings of Milori to cover all the wings.

Lord Milori: "Perfect, let's go" –he said.

Clarion nodded and Milori got into his owl and from there, they left Winter Woods and clearly it was working. Clarion and Milori were leaving Pixie Hollow, but from there, Clarion stopped to fly causing Milori to stop his owl.

Lord Milori: "Clarion, what's wrong?"

Queen Clarion: "I have to call someone" –she said as she flew away.

Milori did not understand what was happening, but decided to wait for her.

 ** _-End of the retrospective scene-_**

It was already daylight and the fairies were arriving towards the Secretland, it was a long journey, but it was worth it for them.

Zarina: "Perfect, we've arrived" –she said.

Clarion looked at the Secretland and had changed the look a little, everything was tropical and very bright with what she remembered in the past.

Lord Milori: "Well, we should go to ..."

However, they heard a roar that came from the bottom of the secret land and Clarion guessed who it was.

Queen Clarion: "Well, let's go in once" –she said.

Clarion flew all over the forest leaving behind Milori and Zarina, the latter was still puzzled by the queen who was behaving a little weird about the Secretland.

Queen Clarion: "There they are!" –She said.

Milori and Zarina went where Clarion was to observe a witch who was throwing magic at a fairy and that was Gale who had returned to her original body. From there, the witch disappeared while holding a golden flower.

Reina Clarion: "Finally, there they are"

* * *

 ** _So far the chapter, here I will leave you some things._**

 ** _-The frosts that were absorbed in the wings of Lord Milori, covers all the lines that are in it, including the broken wing. Moreover, they get very strong and can not be melted._**

 ** _-The mission in the Secretland was to take a golden flower in the middle of plants with thorns and therefore, Gale and Rosetta had to find a way to get the golden flower._**


	118. Two Tinker fairies, a hammer

The Fairows were a little tired after they got up very early because Wrich had picked them up for the next mission that involved capturing a golden flower that was surrounded by thorns and Gale and Rosetta had to capture it. For Gale it was an easy challenge, but Rosetta was not fascinated by that idea, but she had no choice but to help her. Fortunately, they captured the golden flower and Gale regained its original body.

Gale: "Finally, I have my body" –she said as she hugged herself.

Wallace: "Now we just need Trenk, Alan and Liz to recover theirs"

Trenk (Vidia): "I hope so, I do not want to have Vidia's body anymore"

Alan (Rosetta): " Well, I do not want the Rosetta one either"

Liz (Silvermist): " I opin..."

Alan/Trenk: " You do not opins!" –they both said to her.

Rosetta: "I'm happy that you could have your body, Gale, but there are some thorns in my body" –she said as she pulled a thorn in her thigh.

Fawn: "What I still do not understand is that we were soaking wet while we were sleeping" –she said, making Tinkerbell, Iridessa and Rosetta nod.

Flyer rolled his eyes, implying that he knew what Fawn was referring to.

Flyer: "Well, we'd better move on" –he suggested.

The Fairows and the Tink's gang nodded as they continued on the road to find the cave where the parchment was. While on the other side, Queen Clarion watched them as she stepped back a little.

Lord Milori: "Clarion, where should we go next?"

Queen Clarion: "I know a shortcut to get to that cave" –she said.

Zarina: "Really?" –she asked.

Queen Clarion: "Of course, follow me" –she said, taking the lead.

Milori followed Clarion while Zarina was going to flap her wings to fly, until she observed something that called her a little attention. She came a little closer and from what she could see was green dust.

Zarina: "What the ..."

Queen Clarion: "Zarina, let's go!" –She called from almost away.

Zarina listened to the queen and decided to ignore what she had seen to go to the queen and Lord Milori.

* * *

The Fairows with Tink's gang were flying in a slightly spooky forest and there were some owls that were observing them.

Wallace: "Oh ... this place is really scary" –he said while shaking his teeth.

Iridessa: "Yes, this is very scary for the trolls" –she said.

Vidia: "Ah ... you guys will always be the same" –she said as she watched them.

Wallace: "That's not true, I can be brave several times"

Suddenly, the fairies heard the sound of an owl causing Wallace to be scared and to hug Iridessa who she was carrying him.

Vidia: "Sure, I'm already seeing your bravery" –she said sarcastically.

From there, Flyer observed a pile of fallen trees that were blocking the road.

Alan (Rosetta): "Great, the road is blocked"

Trenk (Vidia): "What are you complaining about? We have wings, we can move to the other side"

From there, Wrich appeared surprising the Fairows and the Tink gang a little.

Trenk (Vidia): "Had to appear this witch of ..."

Wrich: "Welcome everyone to the antepenultimate mission" –she said.

Silvermist: "Antepenultimate?"

Wrich: "Exactly, this mission is that they have to cost these fallen trees and inside one of these trees, there is a golden feather"

Fawn: "A golden feather?" –She asked.

Wrich: Of course, they already have this mission, bye" –she said as she disappeared.

The fairies watched the fallen trees and heard a faint laugh that came from Trenk.

Trenk (Vidia): "Well, I think it's time for me to do my starring role in this chapter" –he said taking out his hammer.

Silvermist applauded him while the girls simply watched him.

Trenk (Vidia): "For this mission I will need the necessary help, and what better help than the protagonist of the franchise that our creator was inspired to make this story"

Fairows: "Tinkerbell"

Trenk (Vidia): "Of course" –he said as he watched the Tinker fairy.

Tinkerbell: "Me?"

Trenk: "Come on Tinkerbell, help me with this mission" –he said while he was behind her and then take her to the trees.

Trenk and Tinkerbell were in the fallen trees while the Tinker sparrow man with another body was doing maneuvers with his hammer.

Trenk (Vidia): "Very good, first I will start for you to do it later"

Tinkerbell: "Ok, but what do I have to do?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Just learn from this great expert" –he said with a sly smile.

From there, Trenk began to cut down the trees too quickly while Tinkerbell moved away a little to avoid receiving the cut branches. She observed that Trenk was cutting the trees with an annoyed look, implying to her that he was thinking of something so that he could cut like that.

Trenk (Vidia): "Ready, finish this part, now it's your turn" –he said as he handed his hammer to her.

Tinkerbell held Trenk's hammer as he approached the trees and raised the hammer to be able to cut and when he quickly lowered it ... only cut a small part.

Trenk (Vidia): "Well, that was already to be expected"

Fawn: "Come on Tink, you can against these trees!" –She said encouraging her.

Rosetta: "You can, sweetness!"

Silvermist: "I know you can do it, Tink!"

Tinkerbell listened to the compliments of her friends, but even so, she was not as strong as Trenk was. At that moment, Flyer approached Trenk to whisper something to him and both smiled badly making Trenk approach Tinkerbell.

Trenk (Vidia): "Well Tink, I heard a rumor that Chloe was having feelings for Terrence" –he told her.

That made Tinkerbell roll her eyes.

Tinkerbell: "How do you say?"

Trenk (Vidia): Wait until it's over, according to reliable sources, Chloe had those feelings for 4 months. And I am very sure that Terrence also has them, 2 days ago I found them sitting on a rock "

Tinkerbell was squeezing the hammer tightly while her left eye trembled and her face began to turn red.

Alan (Rosetta): "Is this something good or bad?"

Trenk (Vidia): "And from what I've seen, they kissed each other"

And with that last spilled the last drop of the cup, Tinkerbell was totally furious and began to quickly cut the trees causing Alan and Wallace to embrace each other and Trenk walked away a little with a smile of satisfaction.

Tinkerbell: "I'll see Chloe when I find her, how dare SHE get involved with MY Terrence?!" –she shouted to herself.

From there, after cutting the last tree, there was the golden feather and Trenk took it quickly.

Trenk: "Perfect. Witch, we already have the golden feather!"

From there, Wrich appeared and took the golden feather.

Wrich: "Ok, have your reward" –she said as she threw her magic to him with her wand.

Trenk again had his original body while Wrich disappeared.

Trenk: "Perfect, I return the boldest of the Fairows"

Flyer: "Alright, let's go forward" –he pointed to the place.

From there, Flyer began to see Tinkerbell who was still furious.

Flyer: "But first, let's calm Tinkerbell for the time being"


	119. Help the birds

The Fairows and the Tink's gang continued their journey again after having completed the penultimate mission that left them Wrich, this mission was commissioned by Trenk who had recovered his body and Tinkerbell, the latter calmed down after her moment of going.

Wallace: "Great, we are already recovering our bodies thanks to these missions. If we continue like this, I am sure that we will soon be as we were before"

Alan (Rosetta): "I hope so, I want to recover my body" –he said.

Flyer: "Do not worry, soon you will"

Fawn: "For now, we have to move on" –she said, touching Alan on his shoulder.

Silvermist: "Of course, there are only 2 more missions left and they will soon recover their bodies" –she said to Alan and Liz.

Suddenly, Vidia observed small birds that were waving their wings to be able to go towards their nest that was in a tree.

Vidia: "Guys, look down" –she said pointing downwards.

The Fairows and the Tink's gang watched the small birds who tried to fly, but could not because they were young.

Liz (Silvermist): "Poor birds, they can not fly" –she said as she looked at the little birds.

Suddenly, Wrich appeared again.

Wallace: "This is already very repetitive" –he told her.

Wrich: "What does it matter, I'm here to give you the penultimate mission"

Flyer: "Do not tell us, help those little birds" –he said.

Wrich: "Correct, however, that nest that you see is not the right nest"

Tinkerbell: "What do you mean by that?" –She asked.

Wrich pointed to another tree and the fairies lowered their jaws after seeing that the tree was very large and that they had a lot of branches entangled with spikes.

Wrich: "This mission is that they have to take these birds to their nest, passing in the places passable on the branches. When they reach the nest, they will find a dove's head ... "

At that moment, the Fairows shuddered as the Tink gang opened their eyes wide.

Wrich: "A golden dove's head, you do think of all evil" –she said as she disappeared.

Alan took the first small bird and observed the tree.

Alan (Rosetta): "Well, I think this mission will be entrusted to me by Fawn" –he said.

Fawn: "You already said, let's do this" –she said as she took the second small bird.

The fairies of the animals flew to the tree and dodged every spike that was in the way, Alan had difficulties in dodging because the body of Rosetta was complicated, especially by the legs.

Alan (Rosetta): "What I was missing, these swollen legs make my flight difficult"

That comment made Rosetta angry.

Rosetta: "Hey, I can hear you!" –She shouted.

From there, she heard Trenk and Wallace laugh so that later ...

 **¡PAM!**

They were beaten on their heads by Rosetta.

Fawn: "Come on Alan, we can. We have to take these poor baby birds to the nest" –she said.

Alan (Rosetta): "Ok, I'm going to do it" –he said.

And with that, Alan went through and dodged every obstacle that was in his way and Fawn towards the same. Both were about to reach the nest.

Tinkerbell: "They are achieving it, they almost reach the nest"

Silvermist: "Come on, Fawn!"

Gale: "Alan, you can!" –She encouraged him.

And from there, Alan and Fawn had reached the nest and left the little birds while their mother had arrived. Alan looked at the golden dove's head and took it.

Alan (Rosetta): "Perfect, I have it!" –He said while raising the golden dove's head.

Fawn: "Yes, we did!"

Both were celebrating, but Alan had lost his balance and fell down causing Fawn to watch with fear and impact.

Fawn: "ALAN!"

Alan fell from each branch receiving blow after blow causing others to shrug their shoulders and close their eyes to see no more. In the end, Alan fell down having scratches on the clothing to some barbs injected into it, but holding the golden dove's head.

Alan: "W ... witch" –he said sore.

From there, a portal appeared and from there Wrich's hand came out and the magic went directly to Alan and thus he recovered his body and was no longer in pain.

Alan: "Uf, at least it was worth it" –he said as he settled down.

Tinkerbell: "Well, I guess Liz is the last to recover her body" –she said.

Liz (Silvermist): "It's true, only lack that I have my body "

Flyer: "Then, let's move on"

From there, the Fairows and the gang of Tink followed the trip to reach the cave where the parchment of the egg of Mother Dove was located.

* * *

On the other side, Queen Clarion was watching Kyto who had come to the cave, but he had not passed because the cave opens with only a few pieces.

Lord Milori: "Why do not he enter the cave?"

Queen Clarion: "Mother dove and I put magic to the cave and can only be opened by pieces that are hidden in the secret land. Fortunately, nobody could get those pieces"

Zarina: "Eh, I would not say that" –she said as she pointed to where Kyto was.

Clarion observed that a witch had obtained the penultimate piece for the cave, making her stay in complete shock.

Queen Clarion: "Oh no ..."


	120. A dark place

The Fairows and the Tink's gang were still flying on their way to find the cave and take the parchment so that Kyto would not do it.

Flyer: "Uf, I think these missions make us close to being the way we were before and taking the parchment" –he said.

Trenk: "You're right, soon we'll be the Fairows we were before"

Tinkerbell: "I'm happy for you guys" –she said.

Rosetta: "Hey, do not you think the place is getting a little dark" –she said.

Indeed, the fairies flew straight and observed that the place was darkening.

Silvermist: "Does this place alter the day and the night?"

Wallace: "I do not know, but I think my skin is already getting pale"

Iridessa: "I think the same way" –she said.

When they continued to fly in a straight direction, absolutely everything became dark, causing the wings of the fairies to light up.

Trenk: "I do not like the atmosphere of this place at all"

Vidia: "It would be better if we fly faster" –she suggested.

Iridessa: "Yes, before ..."

However, Iridessa observed a tree that had a terrifying face causing her to be frightened and jump back to be caught by Wallace who was also shaking with fear.

Trenk: "That almost gave me a severe heart attack" –he said.

Silvermist flew to Trenk to embrace him shakily, Flyer grabbed Vidia to hug her.

Flyer: " Tranquil baby, your sparrow man already has you in his arms" –he said as he watched her.

However, Flyer noticed something strange about her.

Flyer: "Vidia, did you change the color of your hair?" –He ask her.

Vidia: "No, because practically the one that you embrace is not me" –she said crossed of arms causing that Flyer watched her.

From that moment, Flyer observed the fairy who was being embraced by him and it was Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, you hug me very strong" –she said feeling a little pain.

Flyer released her immediately while watching Vidia who was practically annoyed, but that annoyance was jealousy. Flyer shrugged and flew towards her so he could talk to her.

Alan: "Calm, we have to find a way out of this place"

At that moment, Wrich appeared.

Wrich: "Well, I know this is repetitive, but it will be brief, they should illuminate this place. There is nothing to find, there will be a reward" –she said as she disappeared.

Liz (Silvermist): "Illuminate the whole place? I think this will be a job for me" –she said as she pulled out her dial.

The sphere transmitted light in Liz's hand and another ball of light that floated.

Liz (Silvermist): "Come on Iridessa, help me with this" –she said to her.

Iridessa: "Me? Well, I would like to help you, but I remembered that I have something to do "

Alan: "Like what?"

Iridessa: "Well ... I ... eh ..."

From there, Trenk was behind her and bent to say ...

Trenk: "Bu!"

At that moment, Iridessa jumped in fear and went to Liz.

Iridessa: "On second thought, I think I'm going to help you"

Liz (Silvermist): "Ok, let's do this" –she said.

Liz handed the ball of light to Iridessa and both fairies of light illuminated the place while the others were following them.

Liz (Silvermist): "Well, from what I'm seeing, we're in a forest that is covered by darkness" –she said.

Iridessa: "Yes, but I prefer light more than darkness" –she said with a weak smile.

Rosetta: "Well, I think we're getting to the end of this place"

Trenk: "You're right, I see the way out there" –he said.

From there, the Fairows with the Tink's gang left the place and it was there that Wrich appeared.

Wrich: "Well, well, well, let's get this over with" –she said as she threw magic at Liz.

It was like this when Liz recovered her original body, finishing the changes of Fairows' bodies.

Flyer: "Oh yes! The Fairows have returned as we were before"

Alan: "Guys, I'm watching the cave"

Rosetta: "And also that dragon" –she said.

At that moment, Flyer turned his head to observe the cave and also to Kyto who was standing in the cave.

Fawn: "Well, I think he came before us"

Gale: "We must stop it as soon as possible"

Flyer: "Fairows, Tink's gang, Let's Go!" –He said pointing to the cave.

* * *

 ** _So far this chapter ends, I hope you have enjoyed, the following chapters will make an unexpected turn for the fairy protagonists._**


	121. Arriving at the cave

The Fairows and the Tink's gang were hiding after watching Kyto who was in front of the cave and for some strange reason he had not entered, probably they thought the dragon was waiting to surprise them.

Trenk: "I suggest that we go by surprise and attack him between us" –suggested.

Wallace: "I support that suggestion"

Rosetta: "And they thought of some strategy to attack that dragon?"

Trenk: "No" –he replied to her.

Tinkerbell: " You are trying to tell us that you guys attack without thinking?"

Flyer: "We have faced Kyto a couple of times, this will not be the exception"

Fawn was watching on each side until she saw a light that was on the other side of the forest, she looked up and discovered who it was: Queen Clarion.

Fawn: "Guys, I see Queen Clarion and she is not alone"

Gale: "Is Queen Clarion in the Secretland?"

Vidia: "What is she doing here?

Alan: "And who accompanies her?"

Fawn once again approached her gaze to see the fairies that accompanied Queen Clarion.

Fawn: "I'm looking at Zarina and ... Lord Milori?" She said, somewhat confused.

The girls were totally confused and stupefied after hearing Fawn that Lord Milori was accompanying Queen Clarion, however, the Fairows were not so surprised for a reason.

Silvermist: "What is Lord Milori doing here? His other wing could break"

Liz: "Hey, I do not want to bother you guys, but Kyto moved" –she said.

The fairies observed Kyto who was observing the cave and that was the precise moment for the Fairows to attack.

Flyer: "Fairows, let's do it"

Kyto was about to speak until he observed the Fairows who had appeared making a presentation poses, Tinkerbell and her friends simply approached them.

Kyto: "Wow, the Fairows are here. I am happy to see you again, I think you have recovered their original bodies "

Flyer: "Shut up Kyto, we will not allow you to take that parchment"

Alan: "Also, from what we see, you have not entered the cave"

Kyto laughed slowly, making the fairies a bit confused.

Kyto: "Of course not, because I need some pieces so that the cave can open"

Gale: "Pieces? What pieces?"

Iridessa: "Eh ... those pieces" –she said pointing at something.

The Fairows observed the place where Iridessa pointed and they rolled their eyes when they discovered that the pieces were about all the objects that had to be recovered so that they could recover their original bodies.

Wallace: "Well, those are the pieces" –he said totally stupefied.

Alan: "Damn it, we've fallen into that witch's trap"

From there, the Fairows heard a shrill laugh and at that moment Wrich appeared who had a wicked smile.

Flyer: "Witch, so you cheated on us so we could give you those objects" –he said reluctantly.

Wrich: "That's right, now I'll start putting the pieces"

The witch started lifting the pieces with her wand and the Fairows flew to stop her, but Kyto let them go by throwing them to the other side with the help of his tail. The pieces were being placed on each side and Tinkerbell observed that the pieces represented a dove that was observing a crystal ball, making a reference to Mother Dove.

Tinkerbell: "I think something bad will come" –she said.

From there, the cave began to open and there was the parchment and Wrich took it.

Wrich: "Hahahahahahahahahaaha, at last, the parchment" - she said raising the parchment.

Kyto: " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** , now with this parchment, I will destroy the harmony of Pixie Hollow forever" -said menacingly.

At that time, Queen Clarion appeared along with Lord Milori and Zarina.

Queen Clarion: "Kyto, release that parchment right now" –she said with a tone that she had never expressed before, anger.

Kyto: "Never, and taking advantage of the fact that you are here, I will take charge of evaporating you with fire" – he said, preparing the fire by his mouth.

Tinkerbell observed Kyto who was about to fire the fire through his mouth and she looked at Trenk's hammer and took it while pointing correctly at the part where he would throw it.

Tinkerbell (Mind): "Come on Tink, you have to do it" she thought to herself.

Tinkerbell threw Trenk's hammer and twisted it toward Kyto's right eye.

Kyto: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

The dragon scream out in pain as he threw the fire in the sky while the Fairows regained consciousness and watched the dragon.

Fawn: "Good shot, Tink" –she told her.

Tinkerbell: "Hehe, thank you"

Kyto recovered from the attack and watched the fairies and then smiled to himself.

Kyto: "Well, I think it's time to go" -he said as he flew with Wrich making him do a big resople.

The fairies grabbed hold of anything so that the strong wind would not carry them and once it was over, Flyer began to chase him until he lost sight of him.

Flyer: "I can not believe it, I lost sight of him"

However, what he saw next was something that left him a little surprised and stupefied. The Fairows, The Tink's gang, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and Zarina came to the place where Flyer was and everyone looked at the place where the fast-flying sparrow man was watching: an old Pixie Dust Tree.

Liz: "Wow, that tree looks like the one we have in Pixie Hollow" –she said.

Fawn: "But, it seems totally abandoned"

Wallace: "And all around is very new compared to that tree"

Queen Clarion was looking down while Lord Milori was touching her shoulder.

Zarina: "Queen Clarion, do you know about this place?" –She asked.

The fairies were watching her while Queen Clarion had no choice but to tell the truth.

Queen Clarion: "Of course I know, this place ... it was the old Pixie Hollow"

All: " **WHAT?!** "


	122. Another way of seeing things

The fairies no longer knew what to think, Pixie Hollow, the world where they lived, turned out to be the second land where the fairies now lived, the first being the Secretland. The Fairows were in total shock while Tinkerbell and her friends had the same expressions as them. Queen Clarion was silent only while Lord Milori only touched her shoulder and Zarina was perplexed after the revelation.

Iridessa: "Queen Clarion, are you serious?" –She asked.

Queen Clarion: "That's right, the Secretland was the first place where Pixie Hollow was"

Rosetta: "B-but that does not make sense, Pixie Hollow is supposed to have always been in Neverland" –she said.

Queen Clarion: "That's true, but there was an accident in this place and I had to move Pixie Hollow to Neverland" –she explained to the garden fairy.

Fawn: "Accident? What accident could happen to change Pixie Hollow from this place to Neverland?"

Zarina was so distracted in the conversation because she had seen a jar of yellow dust, causing the alchemist fairy to be shocked by that.

Zarina: "This is ... yellow dust?" –She asked Queen Clarion.

Queen Clarion looked at the jar and slowly nodded.

Alan: "Wait, did the dusts of different colors exist before?"

Reina Clarion: "Yes ..."

Zarina: "What ?!" –she screamed in shock.

Trenk: "I think we need an explanation about this" –he said in a demanding tone.

Lord Milori: "Clarion, it would be better to tell these fairies the truth" –he said to her.

Queen Clarion: "You're right" –she said.

Queen Clarion stepped in front of the other fairies to tell them about the truth.

" _A long time ago, she was chosen to be the new ruler of Pixie Hollow, the Pixie Hollow of the Secretland. The fairies lived peacefully in this place, the talents remained as they were. I, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary and the ministers knew that this place was the perfect place for fairies_ "

Zarina: " And what about the dusts of different colors?" –She asked.

" _The dusts of different colors had already existed before my government, Fairy Gary discovered it together with some Dust-Keeping fairies and that made benefit for each fairy with her respective talent_ "

Trenk: "That means ..."

Zarina: "Fairy Gary lied to me" –she finished the sentence.

Liz: "Surely he had his reason"

" _The Secretland was a good place for Pixie Hollow to be there for a while ... until the misfortune came. A monster of pure evil attacked the place burning everything around it to satisfy its cruelty. Many fairies died after the attack and when we could stop it was too late. Pixie Hollow had been burned from the pile and I had to do something about it_ "

Silvermist: "Many fairies di..." –she said in total fear and shock.

Wallace: " What a sadist"

" _A few days later, the ministers told me there was a perfect place for Pixie Hollow to resurface again and that place was Neverland. After a year of arriving in Neverland, we planted a Pixie Dust Tree and reconstructed everything that remains in ashes in the secret land. Some of the surviving fairies kept their mouths closed so that the new fairies never knew of the existence of the Secretland_ "

Vidia: "And you did it very well" - she said crossed of arms.

Tinkerbell: "Who was it that attacked the Pixie Hollow of the Secretland?" –She asked.

Queen Clarion: "I do not know exactly, all I remember is that it was covered in complete darkness" –she said.

Lord Milori: "Now that you know the truth, you must keep this a secret"

Trenk: "As if the fairies made a civil war" –he said.

Fawn: "Ah, it's better to remind them that, Kyto left with the parchment" –she said.

Gale: "It's true, Kyto has the parchment and now he will turn the egg of Mother Dove into pure evil" –she said.

Wallace: "This is the end!" -He scream alarmed.

From there, they heard a little laugh from Flyer making others look at him.

Trenk: "What about you laughing?"

Flyer: "We do not have to worry about that"

Rosetta: "Why?"

At that moment, Flyer pulled the parchment from his shorts causing the fairies to be surprised.

Wallace: "You had it all this time"

Fawn: "I can not believe it"

Liz: "And exactly, in what part of your pants did you keep it?"

Flyer: "Hehe, thanks to my sphere, I had to do a super unfold to remove the parchment from them, in other words, I made the time slow for you and quick for me"

Tinkerbell: "So, what did Kyto take on that _parchment_?"

* * *

On Torth Mountain, Kyto was holding the egg of Mother Dove while Wrich held the parchment that was not yet open.

Kyto: "Let's start with this, open the parchment"

Wrich: "Very well" – she said while opening the parchment.

However, Wrich rolled her eyes after observing what was on the parchment while Kyto was watching her.

Kyto: "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Wrich: "Well, this parchment is not going to like you" -he said.

Kyto: "Let me see it"

Wrich showed him the parchment and Kyto read it carefully to know what it was.

 **-Idiot-**

Wrich: "You see, I told you would not like it"

At that moment, Kyto settled into a firm stance while calming down, causing Wrich to look at him in a strange way.

Wrich: "Kyto, are you ...?"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "


	123. Returning to Pixie Hollow

The Fairows, the Tink's gang, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and Zarina were flying directly to Neverland for about 30 minutes after what happened in the Secretland, Flyer was holding the parchment that had taken Kyto away while the other members of the Fairows were still laughing after that.

Gale: "For Kyto, it must have been very embarrassing" – she said laughing.

Wallace: "He believes the evil of all Neverland, but is very distracted for anything"

Trenk: "Hahaha, that will happen to the best fail of all Neverland"

The girls watched as the Fairows continued to laugh and then they watched Queen Clarion who had not said a single word since she left the Secretland, probably because of what she told them about the secret.

Silvermist: "Girls, Queen Clarion is very quiet lately" –she said to the others.

Rosetta: "It's better to leave her like that, we can understand why she's like that"

Fawn: "Even so, I was still surprised about the Pixie Hollow of the Secretland"

Zarina: "And of the dusts of different colors"

Tinkerbell: "Girls, we'd better forget all that secret land stuff, I have a bad feeling"

Vidia: "Bad feeling?" She asked.

Tinkerbell: "Yes, I think Kyto will come back to take the parchment" –she supposed.

Iridessa: "Then, we have to tell the Fairows" –she suggested.

The girls watched the Fairows who followed with the flight, but of all of them, Flyer was more quiet than usual making the girls look at him. Vidia approached him to know what was happening.

Vidia: "Flyer, is something happening to you?" She asked.

Flyer: "..."

Vidia: "Flyer, I'm talking to you" –she said.

Flyer: "Vidia, Kyto will be coming to Pixie Hollow"

After hearing him, Vidia's skin began to tremble after hearing it.

Vidia: "Are you sure?" –She asked him.

Flyer: "He not only comes by the parchment, but he wants to destroy Pixie Hollow" –he said.

The fast-flying sparrow man observed the girls who had listened to everything he said causing them to worry about it.

Iridessa: "It's already written, we're going to die" –she said.

Silvermist: "Do not say that, the Fairows will know what they will do" –she said expressing her optimism.

Fawn: "Sure, because your boyfriend is part of the Fairows," she said.

Trenk: "And she chose very well, she chose the most handsome of the group" -he said over Fawn making her surprise.

Flyer: "Fairows, we are coming to Pixie Hollow, I need you guys to be attentive. And Trenk, remember that the most handsome of the group is me"

Trenk: "Liar"

The fairies flew north and saw Neverland and flew as fast as they could until they reached inside. The fairies flew in opposite directions until they reached Pixie Hollow and observed that Kyto was not there.

Zarina: "Well, I guess that dragon will not come" –she said.

Lord Milori: "I'm going to retire, I have to see if the frost fairies are well" –he said as he retired with his owl.

Tinkerbell looked around and practically indicated that nothing had happened.

Tinkerbell: "Well, I guess nothing has happened here" –she said.

Rosetta: "I guess you're right, Tink"

However, something was flying too fast and fell hitting Wallace and taking it down, the fairies observed that it was Mother Dove and observed in the sky a shadow that was set in the sun and they knew who it was.

Alan: "Now we know that he's back"

Flyer: "Well, it's time we fought against him" –he said, preparing to fight.

* * *

 ** _Well, so far ends the antepenultimate chapter of the penultimate saga. The Fairows along with Tinkerbell and her friends will face off against Kyto, wait for the next chapter._**


	124. Fairows and the Tink's gang vs Kyto

The Fairows watched Kyto who had approached Pixie Hollow and his expression meant 2 things: anger and revenge. The dragon was fuming through his nostrils while Queen Clarion stared in disbelief at the dragon.

Kyto: "I'm fed up with you guys, idiots. This time I'll make sure I burn all Pixie Hollow and kill all the fairies" –he said in complete anger.

Flyer growled as he watched Tinkerbell and the girls who were watching Kyto.

Flyer: "Girls, I need you to get out of here" –he told them.

Fawn: "What?"

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, can not we help you?"

Flyer: "Kyto is not a simple adversary that you and the girls can stop, I with the Fairows are the only ones to stop him"

Silvermist: "But, maybe they need a little help" –she told him.

Flyer: "I doubt that" –he said without looking at her.

Iridessa: "I think Flyer is right, what are we going to do against this giant monster?" –She told the girls.

Vidia: "Flyer, do not you think you're ..."

Flyer: " **You guys do not listen, get out of here!** " –He shout to the girls.

The girls were surprised by Flyer's attitude, it was the first time they saw him that way, but they understood his reason. Tinkerbell and the girls left the place making Queen Clarion do it too, taking Mother Dove.

Wallace: "Flyer, I think you were a bit hard on them"

Flyer: "I did not want to do it, but I had to do it" –he sighed.

Kyto: "Well, it's time to start this fight" –he said with a wicked smile.

Trenk: "This time I'll make sure you hold on to your skin as a capper for my door" –he said making turns with his hammer.

The Fairows were in combat positions and having their spheres activated to fight against Kyto.

Flyer: "Fairows, Go!"

Each of the Fairows flew in opposite directions while Kyto prepared to fight against them. The dragon began to spit fire while Wallace made a gigantic stream of water appear and managed to put out the fire, Trenk tried to hurt the dragon by his hammer, but Kyto managed to dodge it easily.

Kyto: "HAHAHAHAHA, it's impossible that they can beat me"

At that moment, Kyto spat fire through the flowers causing the garden fairies to gasp in horror.

Flyer: "Damn" he said grunting.

From there, Flyer made some swift blows that were heading towards the face of the dragon who was receiving it. Gale picked up some flowers and their stems became spikes and they went to Kyto's stomach, but they did nothing.

Gale: "I think I did not think it right" –she said herself.

Alan, having the ability of a rabbit, jumped on every part of Kyto's body while hitting every part of the body.

Kyto: "It is useless that these blows hurt me" -said Alan.

Alan: "Yes? Well then let's try this" –he said.

At that moment, Alan hit Kyto's left eye causing a pain in the dragon.

Liz: "It's time for the light to shine on you" –she said.

The fairy of light took sunlight and pointed it at Kyto's right eye, causing another cry from the dragon.

Trenk: "This time I'll take care of aiming well" –he said himself.

When saying that, Trenk flew directly towards Kyto and prepared his hammer to attack, in that moment Kyto opened his mouth and the Tinker sparrow man nailed his hammer under a tooth and he left immediately.

Kyto: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " –he scream of pain while spitting fire in the sky.

Trenk: "Bravo, that's what I call a coup ..."

However, Kyto's tail hit him sending the Tinker sparrow man into a tree.

Kyto: " **I'm fed up!** "

Gale and Wallace were taken while Liz and Alan were also taken, Flyer noted that his friends were captured by Kyto.

Kyto: "Now that I have your friends, what are you going to do?" –He said with a mocking smile.

Flyer gasped with anger as he watched the dragon that had the Fairows.

* * *

On the other side, Tinkerbell and the girls watched as Kyto was having the advantage and Flyer was the only one to save himself.

Tinkerbell: "This is bad, Kyto is having an advantage" –she said.

Fawn: "We have to help the Fairows" -she suggested.

Iridessa: "How? We do not have those skills like them"

Silvermist: " You're right, what can we do without any skill?" –She said.

Vidia: "It does not matter if we do not have skills through magical things, we have to go help them"

At that time, Tinkerbell was thinking about something by having the girls look at her.

Rosetta: "Tink, is something happening to you?"

Tinkerbell: "Girls, I have a plan. I need you guys to distract Kyto".

Silvermist: "That's a good idea and ..."

Iridessa: "It's also a crazy idea" –she said finishing what Silvermist was going to say.

Vidia: "How are we going to distract him, Tink?"

Tinkerbell told the girls all their plan and they understood what she was saying and were preparing to go against Kyto.

Fawn: "Wait a minute, and where are you going?"

Tinkerbell: "That's a secret, just wait for my signal when I come" –she said as she left.

The girls watched Tink who was leaving and they watched Kyto who was looking at Flyer.

* * *

Kyto: "Hahahahahahaha, it's unlikely you can make a surprise attack, I can use your friends against your will"

Flyer: "Hck ... that's right" –he said.

At that time, Trenk was flying as fast as he held his hammer so he could attack Kyto.

Flyer: "Wait, Trenk!" –He said, alarming him.

Without the Tinker sparrow man noticing, Kyto's tail took him by surprise and now he was trapped by the dragon.

Kyto: "Well, I already have all your friends captured, now it's time that ..."

At that moment, Kyto watched Fawn who was head down.

Fawn: "Hi" –she said with a smile.

Kyto: "Grr, get out of here" –he said, throwing fire at her.

Fawn could dodge while she slid down the back of the dragon making Kyto look at her in disbelief, at that moment, Silvermist appeared in front of Kyto.

Silvermist: "Hello Kyto, could you please leave Pixie Hollow?" –she said kindly.

Kyto: "And what makes you think I'll do that?" –He said to her as he growled.

Silvermist: "Well, every person with a dark heart has a little kindness" –she said.

Kyto: "Yes, of course" –he said sarcastically.

At that moment, Kyto noticed that Rosetta painted him his nails, causing him disbelief.

Rosetta: "Honey, you need to take good care of your nails" –he said.

Kyto: " **WHAT THE ...!** "

From there, Kyto noticed Iridessa and Vidia helping the Fairows out of Kyto's hands and once they were released, Kyto's pupils burned as he watched Iridessa with total fury.

Iridessa " _Ay ... help, please_ " –she said screeching.

At that time, Vidia flew all over Kyto's head causing him a bit of dizziness and at that moment, Alan and Trenk hit him in the face.

Liz: "Ha! Take that, dragon" –she said.

Kyto grabbed his face as he watched Wrich appear suddenly while holding her wand.

Wrich: "I'm sorry for the delay, but the time has come to destroy them" –she said, preparing her wand.

At that moment, a ray of magic attacked Wrich by surprise making it dust and the only thing that left her was her wand. The fairies observed Tinkerbell who arrived at the right time.

Rosetta: "Tink, you came back" –she said.

Tinkerbell: "Yes" –she said while holding a wand in her hand –"I only have one chance, we have to weaken Kyto"

Kyto: "To weaken me?"

Flyer: "Well, I think we can do that" –he said while holding his sphere and his aura appeared on him.

The Fairows did the same and they all had a glow in them and the girls watched them.

Flyer: "Hey girls, I think you guys should help us too" –he said.

Tinkerbell: "Really?"

Alan: "Come on, this will be fun"

Liz: "It will be very fun"

Trenk: "A unique offer"

Tinkerbell and the girls looked at each other and smiled and went to the Fairows.

Flyer: "Ok, everyone has to be with us" –he explained them.

Vidia went with Flyer, Tinkerbell with Trenk, Iridessa with Liz, Fawn with Alan, Silvermist with Wallace and Rosetta with Gale and the girls received the auras appeared in them.

Fawn: "Wow, this is very exciting," –she said excitedly.

Silvermist: "It's so incredible"

Flyer: "Well, it's time to finish with Kyto" –he said observing the dragon.

Kyto watched the fairies who had the auras activated and the dragon growled in frustration at the sight of them.

Kyto: "Damn it ..."


	125. See you never, Kyto

The Fairows along with the Tink's gang were watching Kyto who was watching them with a fury inside, the dragon had to think of something before the fairies could do it first.

Kyto: "Let's see, dare to approach me" –he said defiantly.

The fairies simply looked at him.

Flyer: "Ok" –he said while his eyes shone.

Flyer and Vidia flew as fast as possible to hit and make a direct hit on Kyto's stomach, causing him to gasp painfully. Trenk and Tinkerbell made a giant hammer and held it to give a double blow to the dragon while Alan and Fawn had the powers of a crocodile and bit Kyto's left ear causing him to scream.

Wallace: "I think we are the ones who attack" –he told Silvermist.

Silvermist: "Yes," –she said.

Wallace and Silvermist brought the sea water from the sky causing Kyto to look and the fairies to leave the place so that the impact would reach the dragon, working it. Rosetta and Gale grew stems that tied the middle part of Kyto, making it impossible for Liz and Iridessa to take some light to aim directly into the dragon's eyes.

Kyto: "ARG! My eyes!" –He scream.

At that moment, Kyto's tail released the egg of Mother Dove being trapped by Wallace.

Kyto: "The egg!"

From there, Tinkerbell observed in the sky for a few seconds and an idea occurred to her.

Tinkerbell: "Guys, send Kyto up!" –She shouted.

The others nodded and activated their auras, causing the Fairows to activate the great flash and take Kyto upwards from Pixie Hollow.

Kyto: " **What the hell do you guys think they do!** " –He shout at them.

At that time, the girls were on each side of Kyto's body to raise him further and Tinkerbell activated the wand and made a portal appear.

Tinkerbell: "NOW!"

The great flash raised Kyto causing the dragon to get into the portal teleporting it to Torth Mountain, but this time he was locked in a cage that was impossible to leave.

Kyto: "¡ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

The portal disappeared and the Fairows returned to their normal state and the girls did the same, although almost the entire place was destroyed and burned, no fairy was injured.

Flyer: "Ugh, finally, we managed to beat him" - he said exhausted.

Fawn: "Tink, where did you send it?" –She asked her friend.

Tinkerbell: "I sent him to his mountain, he will be locked up for a good long time" –she said.

Vidia: "And how is it that he is locked up?" –She asked.

Tinkerbell: "I went to Prilla and she took me to a wizard who knew magic and gave me this wand and he created a cage for Kyto" –explained her.

Alan: "Uhm, that makes sense"

Tinkerbell: "But, I told him to do something special in that cage"

Trenk: "What do you mean _special_?"

In the cage, Kyto observed a painting that represented all of Neverland and its inhabitants. The dragon simply growled about it, but decided against it and went to sleep.

Kyto: "How I hate them, Fairows" –he murmured in his sleep.

Liz: "Well, the important thing is that everything is solved" –she said.

Wallace: "Yes, I never thought that we and you would be an excellent collaborating group"

The girls smiled at what Wallace said.

Trenk: "I think that without you, we did not know what would happen to Kyto"

Flyer: "Exactly, and I should say thank you for your help, girls"

The fast-flying sparrow man approached Tinkerbell making her look at him, Flyer raised his hand making Tinkerbell understand what he was doing.

Flyer: "Thanks for your help, Tinkerbell" –he said with a smile.

Tinkerbell: "It's been a pleasure, leader of the Fairows"

They both smiled while the others did the same, the fairies watched what had happened to Pixie Hollow and Queen Clarion observed the 2 fairy group.

Mother Dove: "You really should be proud, Clarion" –she told her.

Clarion watched her for a few seconds and from there to the fairies who had saved Pixie Hollow once more and she had a smile.

Queen Clarion: "Yes, I'm very proud"

From that moment, the giant cocoon that was in Winter Woods had disappeared and the frost trapped fairies were released from there and the happiness arrived in them ...

Until some unknown place, in a cauldron where he was making himself a potion, suddenly lit up making appear reddish eyes.

* * *

 ** _And so ends the seventh and penultimate Fairows saga titled: Fairows and Tinkerbell: the secrets of Pixie Hollow. Well, this day had to come if or if and that is, has reached the eighth and last saga of Fairows to finish the Fanfic and what better way to finish it ... with which it started everything._**

 **Fairows: The return of the darkness**

 ** _As the title says, the Black Fairies and Mina return in this last saga and of course, Skrill. Until the next chapter._**


	126. The Black Book

**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the first chapter of the last saga of the Fairows, enjoy._**

* * *

Black Hollow

That day had arrived, it was the day when the Black Fairies had waited too long, all the Black Fairies were gathered on the throne of their late leader while the current Black Hollow manager, Mina, was doing some final tinkering in the cauldron.

Mina: "Finally, the resurgence of our leader will be done, Black Fairies" –she said to the Black Fairies who were with her.

The cauldron filled with the potion was bubbling while Mina opened the black book to say the last words.

Mina: "Black Fairies, commemorate the return of our great leader, Lord Skrill **!** " –She said raising an arm.

The Black Fairies raised their arms while Mina watched the cauldron while reading the magic words.

Mina: " **Lux aeterna; tenebrae, malum. Ab hoc momento, animae et corporis, et revertetur ad orbis!** " –She said.

The cauldron began to shake and froth while the bubbles floated, the Black Fairies watched the cauldron that shook wildly while a great flash came out of the cauldron and then disappeared. Mina rolled her eyes after seeing this result.

Mina: "But, what happened ...?"

At that moment, the cauldron cracked until it broke abruptly and Mina covered her eyes as she saw a glow that came out of the cauldron and she opened one eye while observing a silhouette that was in the glow.

" _Well, well, well, I think it was time for him to come back_ " –said a hoarse and evil voice.

Mina could recognize that voice and raised her gaze to observe the person who for years she had to bring him to life: Skrill.

Mina: "L- Lord Skrill **!** " –she shouted.

Skrill: "Mina, you've changed a lot" –he told her as he walked beside her.

Indeed, Mina managed to recognize the rough elegance of Skrill and he was the real one.

Skrill: "My dear Black Fairies, you do not have to worry anymore, their leader has arrived" –he said.

The Black Fairies celebrated after the return of Skrill while Skrill had a calm smile, Mina went to him to talk to him about her plan.

Mina: "Lord Skrill, for years I was throwing too many potions to bring him to life and now that you're back, it's time to ..."

Skrill: "Do not say it, get revenge on the Fairows" –he said ending what she was going to say.

Mina: "Exactly" –she confirmed.

Skrill: "Well, I can not"

Mina: "How?"

Skrill: "I can not with this condition, I have hardly come back to life, I will wait a few days to recover my power" –he said while looking at Mina.

Mina and the Black Fairies watched Skrill who had his eyes closed.

Skrill: " **So that I can avenge myself against the Fairows!** " –he shouted.

The Black Fairies shouted to hear him while Mina had a wicked smile.

Skrill: "This time, I will not lose against you, Fairows ... hehehehehehehehehehe **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** "

The whole place echoed through Skrill's laughter, the return of the darkness had come.

 **The Black Book – Mägo de Oz**

 **(Obligatory to listen to the song)**

 _ **A long, long, long time ago.**_

 _ **He emptied his soul into it.**_

 _ **With words about his pain and oceans of love.**_

 _ **Rites of power and lust,**_

 _ **recipes for living,**_

 _ **spells for dying.**_

 _ **Sleep inside it. In the dark**_

 _ **We invoke another reality.**_

 _ **We establish contact with a deity.**_

 _ **The spirits will awake tonight**_

 _ **If you know how to recite.**_

 _ **Take me with you to the other side**_

 _ **And together we will learn to cry.**_

 _ **Take me to another mystic land,**_

 _ **I wanna stay alive.**_

 _ **Without you my mind won't be able to fly.**_

 _ **In this world we are supposed to die.**_

 _ **In my dreams I am "the last in line"**_

 _ **I want to have you by my side.**_

In Pixie Hollow, the Fairows were enjoying their quiet moments, 5 months had passed since what happened with Kyto and the protectors of Pixie Hollow were having a quiet life.

Alan: "It's good to be able to relax a bit, we have already defeated many threats during all these years"

Gale: "It's true, I think there will no longer be any threat to destroy Pixie Hollow" –she said.

Flyer: "Do not trust, sooner or later an enemy could appear" -said while observing the landscape.

Trenk: "If that happens, my hammer will be ready for that"

Liz: "What beautiful clouds" –she said, making the others roll their eyes.

Wallace: "What does that have to do, Liz?"

Liz: "I do not know, I just said it"

Trenk: "I'm getting bored, let's do something fun" –he said.

Flyer: "But, what?"

Gale: "What if we are going to collect flowers"

Flyer/Trenk/Wallace/Alan: "Bored!"

Gale winced at that and Liz came up with an idea.

Liz: "I know, how about we do a race"

Flyer: "Using our wings?"

Liz: "No, with some boats"

Fairows: "Boats?"

Liz: "Can not you handle that challenge?" –She said playfully, raising an eyebrow that was aimed at the boys.

Trenk: "Of course I can with that challenge" –he said.

Wallace: "Me too"

Alan: "Count on me"

Flyer: "Okay, let's do this"

The Fairows went to the river to do that race, everyone was very willing to win that race.

* * *

In the Pixie Dust Tree, the ministers were talking about the changes that have occurred during the last years in the stations. Queen Clarion was conversing with Lord Milori in Winter Woods.

Minister of Autumn: "Well ministers, we'd better get back to our duties" –he said calmly.

Minister of Spring: "Exactly, we have to be very prepared for the station that will arrive soon" –he said.

Minister of Summer: "Calm down, I'm sure we'll do very well" –she said as she watched the minister of Spring.

Minister of Winter: "Right, Lord Milori told me he would delay talking to Queen Clarion, so we need not be alarmed" –she said.

Minister of Spring: "Ok, I'm just going back to see how the fairies are ..."

At that moment, the lights began to twinkle all the time making ministers nervous, especially the minister of spring.

Minister of Summer: "What's happening?" She asked a little scared.

Minister of Spring: "I did not like this at all" –he said something nervous.

The minister of Autumn stepped back a little until he felt something behind him, he felt a very tense atmosphere and did not move at all.

" _Hello, ministers_ " –said a harsh voice.

The whole place turned into total darkness while they heard a sharp sound that went through something and when the lights returned, the ministers observed with horror what they saw: the minister of Autumn turned into dust.


	127. Something weird happens in Pixie Hollow

The Fairows were in the river of Neverland having their boats ready to sail and make the race.

Liz: "Alright, the last one to reach the finish line will have to kiss a skunk" –she said.

Wallace: "Puagh, well I'm not going to lose"

Trenk: "Nor I, enough I had to kiss a slug" –he said a little shuddering after remembering that event.

Liz: "Ok, to the count of 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Now!"

The boats began to set sail while the Flyer boat had stalled with seaweed, causing the fast-flying sparrow man to roll his eyes.

Flyer: "For the golden doubloons, this can not be happening to me"

The fast-flying sparrow man was pulling out the seaweeds that were stuck in his boat, but for a few moments he stopped because his body felt a shuddering air. It could be said that Flyer had already seen that overwhelming air, an air he had not felt for a long time.

Flyer: "That air ... I feel that I have already lived this moment, but I do not remember" –he said to himself.

At that moment, Flyer observed a dark flash that went quickly to another side. The fast-flying sparrow man watched with determination and what he could see were eyes that were watching him, from the point of view of the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "What the ..."

The fast-flying sparrow man flew up to see the Pixie Dust Tree in the distance and what he saw was something that brought him no good news.

Flyer: "Something will have happened there, I'd better investigate" -he said to himself.

Flyer flew quickly to that place to know what was happening and expected response, something really bad was happening in Pixie Hollow.

* * *

In the cursed forest, Prilla along with Beck was chatting in that place about the surprise party for Rani for her arrival at Pixie Hollow.

Prilla: "So, do you have everything ready for the surprise party?" –She asked.

Beck: "Yes, Tink is helping me with the preparation, this surprise party is going to fascinate Rani too much" –she said.

Prilla: "Of course, Rani deserves that party for being ours ..."

At that moment, both fairies observed a dark flash that quickly passed a few meters where they were and they. Prilla and Beck watched curiously what they had seen.

Beck: "Have you seen that?"

Prilla: "Yes, I've seen it clearly" –she said with her eyes blank.

Beck flew for a few seconds and an idea came into her mind.

Beck: "I think we should investigate what that thing was" –she suggested.

Prilla: "Well, like any normal fairy I would say we should not risk our lives for something that could be a threat, but I like curiosities" –she said as she approached Beck.

Beck: "Ok, let's go then"

Both fairies continued towards the place where the dark flash had flown, they did not know the surprise that they will find.

* * *

In the library, Scribble was reading a book about what he had seen a few moments ago: a dark flash. He was remembering something he had read a long time ago, but he had to refresh his mind while searching for the right book.

Scribble: "Let's see, I know I read it in one of these books" –he told to himself.

At that moment, Flyer flew by that place and I observe Scribble who was reading like crazy some books.

Flyer: "Scribble, why are you so desperate?" –He ask.

Scribble: "Flyer, I just witnessed a dark flash that flew across the sky and reminded me of something I had seen a long time ago," –he told the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer opened his eyes after hearing what Scribble had said, he had also seen the dark flash making the fast-flying sparrow man think that if someone else had seen that dark flash.

Scribble: "Eureka! I finally found the book" –he said.

Flyer looked at the cover of the book that had the name "The dark secrets of Neverland", Scribble was looking for pages until he found the right one.

Scribble: "Let's see, according to this book, a dark flash can be originated from the oldest beings of Neverland ... _the Black Fairies_ " -said that last with the eyes in target.

Flyer raised his eyebrows after hearing that term and memories came to mind, very annoying and unpleasant memories.

Scribble: "The Black Fairies have the ability to fly quickly making a flash in them so they can fly faster"

Flyer: "So, a black fairy was in the Pixie Dust Tree" –he told to himself.

Scribble: "How?"

At that moment, both sparrow men heard screams of despair and they looked at the minister of Spring who was desperate.

Minister of Spring: "Help! Help! A misfortune has passed!" –He scream desperately.

Flyer and Scribble looked at each other for a few seconds until the fast-flying sparrow man approached the minister.

Flyer: "Minister, calm down, what happened?" –He ask.

Minister of Spring: "Danger, attack, Minister of Autumn, misfortune, dust, danger, despair ..." –he said without stopping.

Flyer under his eyebrows as he growled after seeing him like that.

 **¡BAF!**

It was at that moment when the fast-flying sparrow man slapped the minister.

Flyer: "Calm yourself and tell what happened" –he said.

The minister of Spring calmed down for a few seconds to be able to speak clearly.

Minister of Spring: "Well, I'll just give you a little summary ... **The minister of autumn has turned to dust!** " –He shout.

Flyer rolled his eyes after hearing that, really something bad was happening in Pixie Hollow while Scribble observed in the book a somewhat disturbing image for him: an image of the leader of the Black Fairies turning a fairy into dust.

Scribble: "This ... this is really disturbing"


	128. Another misfortune

Prilla and Beck were flying discreetly as they chased the dark flash that had appeared in the cursed forest, they were trying to fly as fast as possible so that the dark flash did not see them.

Beck: "Quick, that dark flash is going to lose sight of us" –she said.

Prilla: "Of course, I try to fly as fast as possible"

The dark flash had come out of the cursed forest causing Prilla and Beck to do the same, the fairies did not know to what extent the dark flash would arrive until she observed that the dark flash went into some bushes.

Prilla: "It got in there, let's go too" –she said.

Beck: "Ok"

The fairies slipped into the bushes as they watched the place where the dark flash had gone, the place looked like Pixie Hollow, only darker.

Beck: "Eh ... this gives me a bad spine" –she said.

Prilla: "Also to me" –she said.

From there, they watched the dark flash transform into a physical form: an old sparrow man.

Prilla: "What? It was an old man sparrow" –she told Beck.

The old man sparrow had a shiny sphere in his hand while he had a wicked smile, from there, Prilla remembered who that old sparrow man was.

Prilla: "Oh no"

Beck: "What's wrong?" –She ask her.

Prilla: "We're looking at one of the most evil that Pixie Hollow had to face, Skrill" –she said.

Beck: "Skrill? The leader of the Black Fairies?"

Prilla nodded as Beck's body began to tremble with fear.

Beck: "I think we should get out of here before ..."

However, a beam of dark energy hit the bushes causing Prilla and Beck to come out and they observed Skrill who had a neutral face.

Skrill: "Some intruders, I **HATE** the intruders" –he said as he snapped his fingers.

At that time, some Black Fairies came to catch them, but they left the place being chased by the Black Fairies.

Prilla: "This was a bad idea, we have to get out as quickly as possible" –she said.

Beck: "Sure, let's go immediately"

Prilla and Beck entered the cursed forest while the Black Fairies were chasing them, a Black fairy was catching one of them and took her by the arm and it was Beck.

Prilla: "BECK!"

Beck: "Prilla, get out of here, tell the Fairows about this!" –She said, being supported by the Black Fairies.

Prilla did not want to leave her, but she had no choice but to do so, however, she hid to observe Skrill who was looking at Beck.

Skrill: "I think you deserve punishment" –he told her.

At that moment, Skrill made a dark saber appear and at that moment a sound was heard making Prilla cover her mouth after seeing the horrible scene that Beck had to go through. From there, Beck had turned to dust while Skrill held a shiny sphere, implying that it was Beck's soul.

Black Fairy: "Lord Skrill, we missed the other fairy"

Skrill: "It doesn't matter, it's enough with her" –he said.

Skrill and the Black Fairies withdrew from the cursed forest while Prilla sobbed over what had happened to Beck.

Prilla: "This ... this is serious" –she said sobbing.

* * *

In Pixie Hollow, all the fairies had learned about what happened to the minister of Autumn, the scout fairies were reviewing the place where their tragic moment occurred while Flyer along with the Fairows were simply looking at what had happened.

Trenk: "Flyer, are you sure of what you're saying?"

Flyer: "Yes, there is no doubt, that damn beetle has come back to life" –he said referring to Skrill.

When Flyer told the Fairows about the possible return of Skrill, they did not take it as well as they thought it was impossible for someone to return after a death.

Alan: "Flyer, I think you're a bit unbridled to say that Skrill has come back to life" –he said.

Liz: "Besides, if he _supposedly_ came back to life, we can defeat him like the first time we face him"

Flyer: "Right, but look what happened, the minister of Autumn turned to dust because of Skrill, I'm sure he did it"

Gale: "I think a lot of fights and confrontation caused your brain to create hallucinations"

Flyer: "That they are not hallucinations, I am telling them that Skrill has returned" –he said trying to reason with them.

Wallace: "Well, if Skrill has come back to life, then I promise to look for him" –he said with a mocking smile.

At that moment, Prilla appeared totally agitated and exhausted making the Fairows help her relax.

Gale: "Prilla, what happened to you?" –She asked her.

Prilla: "Guys, Skrill has come back and turned Beck into dust" –she said.

At that moment, the Fairows rolled their eyes after hearing that confirmation, now it was true that Skrill had come back to life.

Trenk: "I can not believe it, so if it was true"

Flyer: "Prilla, do you know where the place where Skrill is?"

She nodded.

Flyer: "Right, then let's go there ... and Wallace will guide us to him" –he said while watching Wallace.

They all watched Wallace who rolled his eyes.

Wallace: Oh, sh ...


	129. A bitter reunion

Wallace: "I had to open my mouth, I think the assumptions are no longer in my account" –he told himself.

Flyer: "Come on Wallace, guide us to the place where Skrill is" –he said.

Wallace: "Buah, in that I am. Besides, I can know why you guys are behind me"

The Fairows and Prilla were behind the sparrow man of the water causing him to get a little nervous in case someone tried to attack him.

Trenk: "Do not worry, we'll be with you ... far behind"

Wallace: "How I hate you"

Prilla: "Well, coming out of the cursed forest, Skrill went towards a straight line and in some bushes the place where the Black Fairies live was found"

Flyer: "Well let's not waste time, let's go to that place"

The Fairows came out of the cursed forest to look elsewhere in the deep forest that was in Neverland, Prilla watched from every distance and she found the bushes she and Beck had seen.

Prilla: "There it is" –he said pointing to the bushes.

Liz: "Well Wallace, you have to check those bushes" –she said.

Wallace: "And let them catch me? I'm not stupid to get in there" –he said crossing his arms.

At that moment, the sparrow man of the water observed Trenk who was holding his hammer and Wallace already knew what would happen if he did not enter.

Wallace: "Ok, but I'm just going to look shortly" –he said.

The sparrow man of the water put his head in the bushes while the others were just watching him, after a few seconds, Wallace pulled his head out of the bush and a look of disturbance invaded him.

Alan: "What happened?" –He ask.

Wallace: "The Black Fairies ... they were all gathered as they hung the outfits of the minister of Autumn and Beck on a wooden spear" –he said.

Flyer rolled his eyes as he growled at the hearing and at that moment, someone was watching them.

Flyer: "It seems that we are not alone" –he told the others.

From there, a dark flash appeared to collide with the fairies, but immediately Trenk tried to attack with his hammer causing the dark flash to move away to one side and transform into a physical form relevándose as Mina.

Mina: "Fairows, we have not seen each other for a long time" –she said very subtly.

Trenk: "Huhm, it looks like Skrill's pet has already made an appearance" –he said mockingly.

Flyer: "Mina, you can know what you did" -he said as he growled.

Mina: "Me? I have not done anything"

Alan: "Do not be innocent with us, we know what you did" -he said.

Mina: "I tell them by Kyto, I have not done anything"

" _But I do_ " –said a voice.

The Fairows went into combat mode while watching a shadow slowly descend downward near Mina. Flyer clenched his teeth as he watched the sparrow man he had faced a long time ago: Skrill.

Skrill: "Fairows, it's a pleasure to see you guys again"

Trenk: "This idiot, with his very annoying subtle form" –he said growling.

Flyer: "So, Mina has brought you to life, Skrill"

Skrill: "Exactly, now that I can return to life, I can finally take revenge on all of you. All these years of when I was dead, I dreamed that someday I was going to come back to collect my revenge against Pixie Hollow and of course, of **_you guys_** " –he said while clenching his fists tightly.

Gale: "Really? You only came back to life for revenge"

Skrill: "Not only my revenge, I'm also going to rule Pixie Hollow as soon as I get rid of Clarin" –he said with a wicked smile.

Wallace: "I think Lord Milori would not love it if you said that to Queen Clarion"

Skrill: "Eh, who is Lord Milori?" –he ask.

Mina: "He's the lord of winter, from Winter Woods" –she told him.

Skrill: "Does winter have a lord?" –He ask Mina.

Flyer: "Stop stupid things, where is the autumn minister and Beck?!" –he said demandingly.

Skrill: "Oh, they're here" –he said as he snapped his fingers.

At that time, 2 bright spheres appeared and Flyer could see 2 fairies who were lying down and they were dealing with the minister of Autumn and Beck.

Liz: "What did you do to them?!"

Skrill: "They are not dead, yet, only they are asleep, my plan is to stay with a bit of their energy to consume it"

Prilla: "Consume it? For what?"

Skrill: "Well, very easy, I want to be young" –he said.

The Fairows blinked at that.

Trenk: "Did Mina already get tired of changing your diaper for the elderly?"

The Fairows began to laugh while Skrill was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

Skrill: "Shut up! I'm not here to waste my time with you guys, I have many things to do" –he said.

Mina: "So, see you then" –she said.

At that time, for some strange reason, the Fairows were teleported to Pixie Hollow, causing disbelief among them.

Wallace: "But what happened?"

Trenk: "I do not know, but what I do know is that Skrill is back"

Flyer: "Well, we have to come up with a plan to end Skrill once and for all"

Liz: "But, what about the other fairies? –She ask.

Flyer: "Well, we have to protect them. I do not want Skrill to fuck another fairy again"

At that moment, Flyer watched Prilla who was sobbing over what had happened to Beck and he put a hand on her shoulder.

Flyer: "Hey, let's save her, I promise" –he said to her.

Prilla gave him a weak smile while the fast-flying sparrow man watched the sky.

Flyer (Mind): "I have to protect all Pixie Hollow fairies, especially the ones I love the most" –he told himself.

* * *

In Winter Woods, Slush was meditating peacefully on an iceberg while being interrupted by Gliss who was passing by.

Gliss: "Hi Slush, what are you doing?" –She asked him.

Slush: "I'm meditating, Gliss" –he replied to her.

Gliss: "It sounds a bit boring" –she said as she snorted.

Slush: "On the contrary, it helps you relax your body and mind" –he said.

Gliss: "Oh, it's okay" –she said.

At that moment, Gliss observed the frost fairies who were flying towards Lord Milori's palace and they were all very worried.

Gliss: "Oh, I think the other fairies are going to Lord Milori's palace. Let's go, Slush" –she said.

Gliss had flown to the others, however, she did not notice the dust that was falling slowly and, for _some_ strange reason, the dust was in the place where Slush was.


	130. The evil has returned

Queen Clarion was with the ministers at Pixie Dust Tree talking about the tragic event that happened to the autumn minister, she did not know how or who had done that, but she had to find a solution immediately.

Minister of Summer: "Poor minister, he did not deserve this" –she said, very sad.

Minister of Spring: "Yes, I should have been the victim"

At that moment, the whole place darkened, causing someone to scream out as a girl and when the light returned, everyone watched the minister of Spring who had shouted, he stopped screaming as a girl when everyone was looking at him.

Queen Clarion: "Ministers, I know what happened to the minister of the autumn was very tragic, but we have to be very attentive to that, we do not know if the responsible one attack again" –she said.

Minister of Winter: "You are right, but we do not know when he will attack, the person in charge could attack at any moment" –she said.

At that time, Viola appeared along with Flyer who had a very serious face.

Viola: "Queen Clarion, Flyer wants to talk to you, he knows who is responsible"

Queen Clarion: "Really?" –She asked.

Flyer nodded while Viola left the place.

Flyer: "Queen Clarion, ministers, I know who has been responsible for this" –he said with a serious tone.

Queen Clarion and the ministers stared at him.

Flyer: "It was Skrill ... Skrill came back to life"

Ministers: "What?!"

Queen Clarion rolled her eyes after hearing what Flyer told her and memories of the past tormented her in her head.

Queen Clarion: "Flyer, do not play with that kind of thing ..."

Flyer: "I'm not kidding, Skrill came back to life. Not only did he make finish with minister of Autumn, but Beck"

Queen Clarion covered her mouth after hearing it while the ministers were shrugging, the fast-flying sparrow man clenching his fists tightly as he looked at the ground.

Minister of Spring: "That monster has returned, now we are more worried" –he said in a panic.

Minister of Winter: "I think I should go to Winter Woods" –she said as she left.

Flyer watched Queen Clarion for a few seconds as he retreated from the Pixie Dust Tree. Queen Clarion rolled her eyes after burying Skrill's return.

Queen Clarion: "This will be hell" –she told herself.

* * *

Trenk was lying on his bed while relaxing a little after what had happened a few minutes ago, the Tinker sparrow man was too tired to do anything until he heard someone knocking on the door.

Trenk: "I wonder who it will be" –he said as he went to the door.

When opening the door, Trenk observed Silvermist who was smiling, something typical of her.

Silvermist: "Hi Trenk" –she said as she kissed him.

Trenk laughed a little while he kept kissing Silvermist, at least she made him happy.

Trenk: "Hello baby, what's wrong?"

Silvermist: "Well, I wanted us to go out for a while" –she said.

Trenk: "Oh, well ..."

Silvermist: "Are you busy?"

Trenk: "No, but ..."

Silvermist: "Ok, let's go then" –she said taking him by the hand.

Trenk closed the door of his house while flying with Silvermist to a place, but the Tinker sparrow man did not realize that something was spying on him and was following him at a distance.

* * *

In Winter Woods, Lord Milori had finished the conference with the frost fairies about an individual who is attacking any fairy by surprise, they also learned about what happened to the minister of Autumn and the frost fairies were aware.

Periwinkle: "Poor minister, I hope that guy does not come here" –she told Spike and Gliss.

Spike: "If it's a warm fairy, then we do not have to worry" –she said with a bit of calm.

At that moment, Spike observed Gliss who was watching from one place to another making her and Periwinkle watch her.

Periwinkle: "Gliss, is something happening to you?"

Gliss: "Girls, have not you seen Slush at the conference?" –She asked.

Spike: "Well, maybe he was way behind us, why the question?"

Gliss: "Well, I was just imagining that he had been the victim of the one who finish with the minister of Autumn"

Periwinkle: "Gliss, do not say those things, I do not even want to imagine that that's true" –she said a little scared.

Gliss: "Sorry" –she apologized.

Spike: "Girls, I do not think that guy is here" –she told them.

At that time, a white rabbit was trapped on a branch of the ground causing the frost fairies to look at him.

Gliss: "Poor little bunny, we have to help him" –she said.

Periwinkle: "Come on"

Periwinkle and Gliss were where the white rabbit while Spike stayed in the same place thinking about what Gliss had said.

Spike: "Well, I hope what Gliss said is a joke" –she said a little scared.

Spike looked at the ground and could see her shadow, however, she opened her eyes when another shadow was behind her causing her to turn to ...

Periwinkle: "Ok. You're free, bunny" –she said with a smile.

Gliss: "Yes, go with your family"

The white rabbit gave a smile to the fairies while jumping to another side.

Periwinkle: "Well, I think we should go" –she told Gliss.

Gliss: "Ok. Hey Spike, we have to ... "

However, Gliss and Periwinkle noticed that Spike was no longer where they were at the beginning.

Gliss: "Where's Spike?"

Periwinkle: "Surely she's ahead of us" –she supposed.

Gliss: "Well, it will be better to find her"

She and Periwinkle flew away without noticing the dust that was slowly falling to the ground as it disappeared instantly.

* * *

 ** _Well, this chapter ends up here. Regarding what is happening with the fairies, I can only tell you this:_**

 ** _-Anyone can be a victim-_**


	131. An unexpected victim

Trenk and Silvermist were on the river of Neverland sitting in the middle of the shore, Silvermist was curled up in Trenk as he hugged her and stroked her hair.

Silvermist: "This is very beautiful, it's good to spend our trips with you" –she said.

Trenk: "Yes, you're right" –he said.

At that moment, Silvermist noticed that Trenk was a little thinker and somber enough to talk, that made the water fairy think about what was happening to him.

Silvermist: "Trenk, are you okay?" –She asked him.

Trenk: "Eh? Yes, I feel good"

Silvermist: "Really? Because it seems that something is worrying you" –she said almost worried.

Trenk: "Do not worry, absolutely nothing happens to me," he told her to calm down.

Silvermist: "Well, I hope you do not lie to me about what happens to you. I do not like the lies"

Trenk: "Of course, that's very clear" –he said with a smile.

From there, an entity was observing them while it approached a little more without the fairies could see it.

Silvermist: "Trenk, do you really love me?"

Trenk: "To infinity and beyond" –he said while stroking her cheek.

Silvermist: "Really?"

Trenk: "I would never lie to this beautiful face" –he told her.

Silvermist blushed as she hugged Trenk and he would do the same to her.

Silvermist: "Trenk, I love you"

Trenk: "I love myself too"

Silvermist: "What?"

Trenk: "Sorry, I'm wrong of line. I love you too" –he said to her.

And just as Trenk and Silvermist were about to kiss each other, the Tinker Sparrow Man noticed that an entity was approaching them and he took Silvermist away from the place. Trenk looked at the dark entity that was watching them.

Trenk: "Damn, surely it must be Skrill" -he said himself.

Silvermist: "Trenk, what's going on?" –She said, somewhat worried.

Trenk: "Sil, I want you to hide. This will get very ugly" –he said as he took out his hammer.

Silvermist obeyed and hid in some bushes while Trenk was observing the dark entity.

Trenk: "Come on, spawn of evil" –he said.

The dark entity flew directly towards Trenk causing the Tinker sparrow man to hit it with his hammer.

Trenk: "Haha, is that all you have?" –he ask.

From there, the dark entity hit him directly in the face causing Trenk to crawl on the ground. Silvermist could see what was happening and what he saw next made her cover her mouth: the dark entity created a dark saber and was heading towards Trenk.

Silvermist: "Trenk ..." –she said saying her boyfriend's name.

Trenk kneeled as he watched the dark entity who had a dark saber.

Trenk: "With what will you become a brilliant sphere? Well, I do not care, I'd rather be me than others pay for your damn actions, Skrill"

The dark entity raised its saber while Trenk closed his eyes for his destiny.

Trenk (Mind): "Forgive me, guys"

 **¡SHASH!**

At that moment, Trenk opened one eye and observed to himself that the sword had not pierced him and at that moment, he observed a shadow in front of him and the Tinker sparrow man was stupefied and shocked by what he was looking at.

Silvermist: "T-Trenk" –she said a little hurt.

Silvermist stood in front of Trenk to receive the impact, causing the Tinker sparrow man to be stunned. The dark entity drew the saber in Silvermist while the dust began to come out on her.

Trenk: "Sil ..." –that was the only thing he said.

Silvermist: "Trenk, you have to protect everyone, do it for me. I love you ... " –this last was her last word before turning into dust.

Trenk was watching the dust falling to the ground and a brilliant sphere flew towards the dark entity and it was like that when it flew out of the place.

Trenk "Sil ..." –he said, rolling his eyes.

The tears were falling as he clenched his fists tightly and began to hit the ground.

Trenk: " **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!** " –he scream with all the lung.

* * *

Skrill was sitting on his throne as he watched a dark entity that actually turned out to be a black fairy who was holding the brilliant sphere that held Silvermist.

Skrill: "HAHAHA, I only need a few more fairies and I will absorb their energies to become a young man again" –he said.

Mina: "That's good, Lord Skrill" –she said.

Skrill: "I know, now I want you to capture Flyer and bring him here"

From there, Mina was a little surprised at that.

Mina: "A Flyer, but, why do you want us to bring him?"

Skrill: " Well, I want him here because I want him to be the first to observe how I destroy Pixie Hollow"

At that moment, Mina did not understand what Skrill was referring to, but with more than she thought about it, the idea had already reached her mind.

Mina: "Oh, I understand" –she said.

Skrill: "Very well, I will go to Winter Woods right now to collect more souls of the fairies" –he said with a wicked smile.


	132. More victims

In Tinker's Nook, Tinkerbell along with Fawn, Vidia, Iridessa and Rosetta were there since Tink was building an artifact that would benefit them. However, some noticed that only Silvermist was missing.

Tinkerbell: "Almost ... just a little more ... I think I'm finishing it" –she said giving him the last adjustments.

Fawn: "Hey girls, have not you seen Silvermist?" –She asked.

Iridessa: "I saw her this morning, before burying what happened to the minister of Autumn, she told me that she would go with Trenk to hang out" –she said.

Rosetta: "That's something typical of Sil, now that she has a boyfriend, she can not stop seeing him" –she said as she clasped her hands –"It's very romantic".

Vidia: "Well, that's Silvermist, she can not leave her boyfriend abandoned"

Tinkerbell: "Uhm, how weird, you did it when you started dating Flyer" –she said with a smile.

Vidia began to blush a little while Iridessa observed at the front door of the Tinker's Nook a Tinker sparrow man that seemed very boring. When she looked closer, she discovered that it was Trenk.

Iridessa: "Girls, there's Trenk, and it does not seem very good"

The girls watched Trenk who had a very bored expression and the only thing he did was sit down.

Rosetta: "What happened?"

Fawn: "Do you think he and Sil have ended their relationship?"

Tinkerbell: "I do not think so, Sil loves Trenk a lot"

At that moment, Gale and Liz appeared and went to Trenk to find out what was happening to him.

Gale: "Trenk, what happened?"

Liz: "It seems as if you have seen a misfortune"

Trenk: "Well, that happened" –he said melancholy.

Gale and Liz looked at each other with strange faces.

Gale: "What do you mean by this?"

Tinkerbell and the girls listened to the members of the Fairows talk, causing curiosity to enter them.

Trenk: "Skrill attacked again ..." he said stopping for a while.

Liz: "Who do I attack?" –She asked.

Trenk's arms began to tremble as his fist held his hammer and he rose to ...

 **¡CRASH!**

Destroy the table with force. Gale and Liz were surprised to see that Trenk attitude while Tinkerbell and the girls were stunned.

Trenk: "Silvermist, that goddamn attacked Silvermist and made her dust" –he said as he growled.

Gale/Liz: "What?!"

Tinkerbell and the girls: "What?!"

Trenk, Gale and Liz listened to the girls who were stunned to know what had happened to Silvermist, they approached while Iridessa approached Trenk holding him by his shoulders.

Iridessa: "How is it that Sil was turned into dust?!" –she shouted him.

Trenk did not respond to that and was speechless for a while, Rosetta had her mouth covered while Fawn, Tink and Vidia were totally stunned.

Trenk: "Girls, do you know where Trenk is?" –He ask Gale and Liz.

Gale: "He meets scouts fairies"

Trenk: "How?"

Liz: "He told us that Skrill attacked Fury, the Nyx's partner" –she said.

Trenk: "One moment, not only that bastard made Silvermist dust, but he also did it with Fury"

Gale and Liz nodded.

Tinkerbell: "Wait a minute, who do you mean? Who are you talking about? "

Gale: "We're talking about Skrill, the leader of the Black Fairies" –she said.

From there, the girls rolled their eyes after hearing that.

Fawn: "But, he was not dead?"

Trenk: "I was, until his assistant revived him"

The Tinker sparrow man looked up as he thought about what had happened to Silvermist, he swore to himself that he would avenge her and finish off Skrill on his own.

Trenk (Mind): "Skrill, this time you have crossed the line"

* * *

In Winter Woods, Lord Milori was meriting what was happening in Pixie Hollow about what had happened to him with the minister of Autumn. The minister of Winter told him about the person responsible and made him reflect and think about how to protect the frost fairies.

Lord Milori: "That guy, I have to prevent them from attacking the fairies" –he told himself.

At that moment, Dewey appeared with an iced chamomile tea.

Dewey: "Lord Milori, it's not very good to say" –he said.

Lord Milori: "That's obvious, the winter minister told me who was the cause of this" –he said as he watched him.

Dewey handed him iced chamomile tea and Lord Milori took it a little.

Lord Milori: "Thank you, Keeper"

Dewey: "You know, I think you should relax a little and think with much more patience to protect the fairies" –he said as he went away.

Lord Milori: "Ah ... I know, that's why I need every fairy to be very attentive to any danger that may occur. We do not know when he could attack"

At that moment, an uncomfortable silence settled in the place and that made Lord Milori feel a little scared. He turned quickly to observe Dewey who was stuck on the wall with a sticky black substance.

" ** _It's nice to meet you, Lord Milori_** " –said a deep voice.

Lord Milori turned back to watch an old sparrow man who had a bored expression.

Lord Milori: "Y-Y-You are ..."

Skrill: "My name is Skrill, leader of the Black Fairies. Surely you have already heard with the minister of the Autumn" –he said with a wicked smile.

Lord Milori: "What do you want here?! –he shouted him.

Skrill: "Quiet, I just came to pick up something"

Lord Milori: "Pick up?"

At that moment, Lord Milori gasped when he felt that his chest was pierced by a dark saber and from there he observed Skrill who enlarged his evil smile. Dewey looked at the grim scene with horror.

Skrill: "Your soul" –he said as he removed the dark saber from the chest of the lord of the winter.

Lord Milori fell to his knees as it began to turn to dust and a bright sphere appeared, Skrill took it and removed the dark sticky substance in Dewey and the leader of the Black Fairies left the palace quickly while laughing wildly.

Dewey: "This ... this has to know Queen Clarion" –he said completely stunned.


	133. Massacre

Flyer: "Then, only Skrill attacked Fury or another fairy scout" –He ask Nyx.

Nyx: "No, only to Fury"

Flyer: "I understand"

Flyer was in the shelter of the scout fairies after learning about the tragedy that happened to Fury. The fast-flying sparrow man told Nyx about Skrill's resurrection and some scout fairies were checking the shelter while others were simply fixing some things.

Flyer: "Skrill must be doing this to get his youth" –he said as he watched the scout fairies.

Nyx: "How do you say?"

Flyer: "That bastard is taking the souls of the fairies to absorb their energies and so he can regain his youth" –he explained to her.

Nyx: "That sounds a little gloomy, considering that he's a sparrow man, wicked, but he's still a sparrow man"

Flyer: "Of course, we're talking about some of the oldest and most evil sparrow men there is" –he said.

At that time, Flyer observed that all and exactly ALL the scout fairies were in the shelter. That made the fast-flying sparrow man think that they found out about what happened to Fury.

Flyer: "All the scout fairies are here" –he told Nyx.

Nyx: "They all found out about Fury and they came to find out what had happened. Also, I want to see Skrill again to give him his due"

At that moment, a dark shadow appeared behind her and Flyer stood in front of Nyx to observe that shadow: Skrill.

Skrill: "Well, here you have me" –he said with a smile.

Flyer: "Skrill, this time you will not get away with it" –he growled.

Skrill: "Oh, he already did. Do not just catch that scout fairy, but Lord Milori" –he told the fast-flying sparrow man as he showed him the shiny sphere.

Flyer: "You what?!" –he said as he growled.

At that moment, Flyer flew towards him while Skrill made some dark magic and paralyzed Flyer as if he were a statue.

Skrill: "Now, you will see the show that will follow" –he said with a mocking smile.

Nyx and the scout fairies were preparing to fight against Skrill.

Nyx: "Scout fairies, attack!" She scream.

The scout fairies flew straight towards Skrill making him smile discreetly and he made a bunch of dark sabers appear and what he did next made Flyer totally stunned, all the scout fairies were being pierced by the dark sabers and none of them they could save themselves The scout fairies went from being dust to brilliant spheres, Skrill sent all the brilliant spheres to Black Hollow and he watched Flyer who was paralyzed.

Skrill: "Come on, it's time you met my humble kingdom" –he said as he lifted it with magic.

Skrill took Flyer to Black Hollow while the entire shelter was completely silent until someone came out of hiding and turned out to be Nyx. She was stunned after seeing that no fairy scout managed to survive the massacre.

Nyx: "No ... no ... no ... all the scout fairies have been defeated, there are not any left alive" –she told herself.

At that moment, Nyx observed someone who had also been saved from the massacre produced by Skrill causing Nyx to be surprised.

Nyx: "You?"

* * *

Queen Clarion was reflecting on what was happening with the affected fairies thanks to the action done by Skrill, at that time she was called by the minister of Winter who was totally exhausted after flying very fast.

Queen Clarion: "Minister, why do you come like that?" She asked her.

Minister of Winter: "Queen Clarion, a severe misfortune has passed in Winter Woods" –she said.

Queen Clarion: "How? And where is Lord Milori?" –She asked.

Minister of Winter: "That's what it's about, Lord Milori has been turned into dust a few minutes ago"

From there, Queen Clarion felt her heart deepen after hearing this shocking news. Skrill had done his job and that was to make her suffer, and what a way to do it.

Minister of Winter: "The Keeper told me that Skrill had done that and that ..."

However, the minister stopped talking when Viola appeared totally unbridled and dazed.

Queen Clarion: "Viola, what's wrong with you?"

Viola: "Queen Clarion, you have to see outside" –she said.

Queen Clarion observed from outside in the hole of the Pixie Dust Tree and what she saw then left her stunned: a lot of Black Fairies were flying to this place and with them was Skrill.

Queen Clarion: "Oh no ..."

* * *

 ** _So far this chapter ends. Now Skrill and the Black Fairies will be back in Pixie Hollow, what will happen? Will the Fairows be able to stop him? Discover it in the next chapter. I will only give you a small preview: it will be something that will give an ante and an after in the history of the Fairows._**


	134. An unexpected outcome

The fairies were watching the amount of Black Fairies that were coming to Pixie Hollow while the Fairows flew to the center of the Pixie Dust Tree for them to witness the arrival of the Black Fairies.

Trenk: "At last, that damn has given the face" –he said while tightly clenching his fist.

Gale: "And it seems that he came with his army" –she said.

Wallace: "It doesn't matter, we can beat them like in the past"

Alan: "Maybe, but surely they have been strengthened since our last battle. Who knows what they could hide"

Liz: "I'm sure Flyer will appear at any time" –she said.

Skrill watched the Fairows while Queen Clarion left the Pixie Dust Tree to witness the Black Fairies closer.

Skrill: "Greetings, fairies. I'm sure they already know me"

"I do not, I just not know you" –said a newcomer fairy.

Skrill made a bored gesture while rolling his eyes to continue.

Skrill: "Well, as I was saying, the great Skrill has returned from death to collect his revenge" –he said raising his arms.

The Fairows were watching what he was saying making the leader of the Black Fairies instantly approach them.

Skrill: "My dear Fairows, ready for you guys to witness the spectacular wonder that will occur?"

Trenk: "Do you know where you can put that spectacular wonder? For the…"

Alan: "Skrill, we will not allow you to hurt Pixie Hollow"

Gale: "Exactly, Flyer will be here at any time and with him we can defeat you like the previous time"

Skrill: "Oh, I would not say that" –he said smiling to himself.

* * *

In Black Hollow, Flyer was tied with steel branches while watching in a portal everything that was happening in Pixie Hollow. However, despite not being paralyzed anymore, Skrill cast a spell on him so he could not speak.

Flyer (Mind): "Damn it, I have to find a way out of this place as soon as possible"

From there, the fast-flying sparrow man kept watching the portal and prayed for himself that his team would survive.

* * *

Wallace: "What did you do to Flyer?!" –he shouted.

Skrill: "He's just relaxed watching everything from my lair, let's focus on what's going to happen"

Trenk: "The only thing that will happen to you will be that your head will be an ornament for my door" –he said holding his hammer.

Skrill: "Calm down a little, friend, so much stress can hurt you" –he said sarcastically with a smile.

Trenk: " **SHUT UP!** " –He scream loudly.

The Tinker sparrow man flew directly towards Skrill making him smile and his eyes turn red.

Gale: "Trenk, stop, it's a trap!" –She warned him.

However, the Tinker sparrow man did not listen to her and attacked Skrill with everything. The leader of the Black Fairies allowed himself to be struck for a few seconds until he held Trenk's hammer leaving him a little surprised.

Skrill: "If you love your girlfriend so much, I'll gladly send you with her" –he said grimly.

And from there, Trenk was hit in the chest and noticed that a dark saber had pierced him and the Tinker sparrow man turned into dust and then into a brilliant sphere.

Fairows: "Trenk!" –They scream in horror.

The fairies watched as one of the Fairows had been turned into dust and they all became frightened.

Skrill: "Well, it's time for others" –he said as he watched the other Fairows.

The Fairows activated the power of their spheres and went against Skrill to attack him. Alan had the power of a bear and he attacked Skrill with everything until the latter crossed him with the dark saber. Wallace did the technique of the key (Wrestling type), but he was also turned into dust after being hit by a dark saber.

Gale: "It can not be happening" –she said completely stunned.

Liz: "Flyer, please come back" –she said scared.

At that moment, Skrill appeared in front of them to tell them one last thing.

Skrill: "This will be their last day, girls"

And it was like that when Gale and Liz were turned into dust. The brilliants spheres of the Fairows went straight to Black Hollow while Skrill simply stood still for a few seconds.

Skrill: "Hehehehehehehehe ... Hahahahahahahahaha ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" –he laughed maniacally.

The fairies were totally stunned after seeing the defeat of the Fairows and were totally paralyzed.

Chloe: "This can not be, this is a nightmare"

Buck: "What's going to happen now?"

Fairy Gary: "Will this be our end?"

Zerphyr: "We have to flee as soon as possible"

Tinkerbell and her friends watched in horror as Queen Clarion was totally stunned by what she was looking at and from there Skrill appeared in front of her.

Skrill: "Hello, Clarin" –he said with a wicked smile.

From there, Queen Clarion was stabbed in the chest as she listened to Skrill's last words.

Skrill: "You can not remedy the past, I no longer have salvation, I am the way I am" –he whispered her.

Queen Clarion turned to dust while her soul entered a bright sphere and went directly to Black Hollow.

Skrill: "Black Fairies, you know what you have to do!" –He told his army.

The Black Fairies turned into dark sabers and aimed directly at where the fairies were.

Skrill: "NOW!"

The dark sabers went directly to the fairies to cross them and make them dust, some fairies tried to flee from the sabers, but they could not because the sabers were going too fast. That also went for the frost fairies who were attacked by surprise. Skrill were laughing wildly after seeing his assignment.

Skrill: "Perfect, now we only need one last thing" –he said while watching the Pixie Dust Tree.

Skrill made a red energy ball and threw it directly into the Pixie Dust Tree and once the red energy ball got into the tree ...

 **¡POW!**

The Pixie Dust Tree had been destroyed from above and the Pixie Dust Report was also destroyed.

Skrill: "Black Fairies, let's go immediately!" –He said.

The Black Fairies returned in their normal form and went towards Black Hollow along with the brilliants spheres.

Mina: "Are you satisfied, Lord Skrill?" –She asked.

Skrill: "Yes, I already am"

* * *

In Black Hollow, Flyer observed with disbelief that Pixie Hollow had been almost destroyed by Skrill and at that moment, the steel branches disappeared and the fast-flying sparrow man could speak and was teleported to Pixie Hollow that now everything was in ruins and burned.

Flyer: "No ... this does not ... it can be true" –he said totally stupefied.

The fast-flying sparrow man watched the Pixie Dust Tree burn as he fell to his knees as he put his elbows on the ground to sob in silence.

* * *

 ** _So far this chapter ends, I know, but not always the Fairows have to win. Another thing, not all the fairies have been transformed into brilliants spheres, some could have been saved. Wait for the next chapter, if there are still more surviving characters with the exception of Flyer._**


	135. Is there hope?

Everything was desolate and dark, everything was destroyed, most of the fairies were no longer there and near the Pixie Dust Tree that was burning in flames, a sparrow man was on his knees while he was lamenting about not being able to save his land. Flyer watched the whole place almost burned and destroyed thanks to Skrill and the Black Fairies and he regretted not being able to do anything.

Flyer: "Everything has no salvation, everything is destroyed" –he said while watching from above.

The fast-flying sparrow man observed dust that was falling and those were the remains of the fairies affected by the dark sabers, Flyer got up to walk slowly while watching the ground.

Flyer: "For the first time, a villain committed his mission" –he said to himself.

At that moment, Flyer observed that a rock was moving causing the fast-flying sparrow man to fly there and move the rock to discover something that pleased and at the same time relieved it: Tinkerbell, Fawn and Iridessa were alive.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, is that you?" –She asked.

Flyer did not answer while looking around making the girls do it too.

Iridessa: "Oh no ..." –she said totally stunned.

Fawn: "Pixie Hollow is totally destroyed" –she said.

Tinkerbell: "There is absolutely nothing left"

From there, Flyer sighed as the question came to him when he observed the group of girls.

Flyer: "Girls, where are Silvermist, Rosetta and Vidia?"

The girls looked at each other and sad faces appeared making Flyer think about what he did not want to think.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, Silvermist was the first to be attacked by the Black Fairies, then ... Rosetta could not survive nor did Vidia, she tried to save Rosetta, but a black fairy attacked her by surprise and she could not save herself and Rosetta" –she explained.

An abrupt wind made company when the girls were passing with Flyer. The fast-flying sparrow man did not move for a few seconds, making the girls think that he behaved like this because of what had happened to Vidia.

Fawn: "Now, there is no fairy who has been saved from the Black Fairies" –she said.

At that moment, she observed something that was flying towards where they were and then it was discovered that it was Nyx and Sarah.

Flyer: "Sarah?" –He ask surprised.

Nyx and Sarah went to them to find out what had happened.

Nyx: "Well, I think you guys have survived Skrill's attack" –she said.

Flyer: "Yes, that damn accomplished his assignment" –he said clenching his fist tightly.

Sarah: "Flyer, where are the others?" –She asked.

Flyer: "They ... they were affected too" –he told her.

Sarah: "All of them?"

Flyer: "Yes, all of them"

Nyx: "Not only did he attack in Pixie Hollow, the dark sabers were also in Winter Woods"

Tinkerbell: "Winter Woods ... Peri! She surely must have been an affected one" –she said with great concern towards her sister.

Flyer: "Tinkerbell, stop thinking about negative things, your sister should be fine" –he said to her to reassure her.

At that moment, thunder was heard and 3 fairies left the storm and they were Rumble, Glimmer and Steve.

Glimmer: "But, what happened here?!" –she shouted.

Rumble: "Rumble can not believe it, all Pixie Hollow has been destroyed" –he said observing the place.

Steve went to Flyer who was watching him.

Steve: "Flyer, what happened?" –He ask.

Flyer: "An old enemy has come back and done all this, now I need to look for him to avenge all the fallen fairies, but first I need to go to Winter Woods to find out who survived. You and Sarah are going to accompany me and it's an order. "

Sarah: "For me, it's okay"

Steve: "And what will we do there?" –He ask Flyer.

Flyer: "I want to check if Fabiola is alive"

* * *

In another part of Neverland, Skrill and Mina were flying because they were totally bored and had to wait a few hours for Skrill to have his youth.

Skrill: "Uf, in a few hours, I will finally have my youth" –he said.

Mina: "That's right, Lord Skrill" –she said.

Skrill: "Now that the Fairows have been defeated, there will no longer be anyone who can stop me" –he said with satisfaction.

Mina: "Exactly, It was worth these years to be able to revive him" –she said.

Skrill: "By the way, do you have the black book?"

Mina: "The black book is on his throne" –she said.

Skrill: "Perfect, I want us to have it since it has magic that I did not even know"

At that moment, Skrill observed with surprise a giant ball of fire causing him and Mina to dodge the fireball instantly.

Skrill: "Who dares to throw that fireball?!" –he demanded.

At that moment, a silhouette appeared on them while an aura of fire appeared causing Skrill and Mina to growl.

Mina: "Who are you?" –She asked as she growled.

" _I am the one who will finish with you guys_ " –said a feminine voice: Fiorella, the fire fairy.


	136. The return of the fire fairy

Skrill and Mina watched the fairy who had said that she was going to finish them, the leader of the Black Fairies observed the had for a few seconds until then he laughed.

Skrill: "Hahahahahahaha, what a good joke. I do not think you're capable of hurting Neverland's most powerful being" –he said with a smile.

At that moment, Fiorella threw a fireball causing Skrill to dodge it easily and his expression became very serious.

Mina: "Incredible, it's the first time I've seen a fire fairy" –she said.

Skrill: "Yes, that talent is what bothers me the most and it disgusts me to see" –he said grumbling.

Fiorella: "I heard you ended up with my friends, I'm not going to forgive you" –she said, causing her aura to catch on even more.

Skrill: "You mean the Fairows? Well, Flyer was the only one to survive since I had him imprisoned while the others were turned into dust".

Fiorella: "In that case, I'll avenge my friends" –she said.

Fiorella flew directly towards Skrill until Mina stopped her kicking her jaw, but the fire fairy took Mina's leg to throw her hard to the ground.

Skrill: "MINA!"

Fiorella: "Now you follow" –she said.

Skrill: "Well, I'll have to kill you" –he said as he prepared to fight.

Skrill and Fiorella shared fists kicking each other making them sound impacts when they hit each other, Skrill used dark magic against her, but Fiorella simply burned everything Skrill created.

Skrill: "Do not believe yourself superior to ..."

At that moment, Fiorella kicked him in the face and quickly prepared 2 fireballs that came directly at him.

Fiorella: "This is going to hurt a lot" –she said.

Skrill received the 2 fireballs causing his body to burn and he would scream, however, he was pretending to take Fiorella by the neck and throw her towards a rock that caused her to make a big crack.

Skrill: "Now get ready for your death" –he said while preparing 2 blades.

Fiorella observed Skrill who had 2 blades and she gave a sly smile making Skrill miss her, it was at that moment when Skrill turned around to observe a giant fireball that was behind him and that was coming towards him.

Skrill: "What the ..."

The giant fireball came to Skrill causing it to scream again while Fiorella escaped from the place to protect herself. The fire fairy left the place where they were and she thought about going to Pixie Hollow to find Flyer.

Fiorella: "I have to look for Flyer, he must have a plan about how to defeat that guy" –she told herself.

* * *

In Winter Woods, Flyer along with Steve and Sarah were walking while observing an almost desert place. They had not seen any frost fairy out there and Flyer thought they were somewhere else.

Steve: "Flyer, do you see a fairy frost around here?"

Flyer: "No, I do not see anyone"

Sarah: "Surely they must be sheltered somewhere else" –she said.

Flyer: "It maybe, but we have to be vigilant if some black fairy is here"

At that moment, the fairies observed a sound that was very close to them and assumed that it was a black fairy. Sarah held her bow while Steve prepared the rays in his fists, Flyer approached the place where that sound was heard and he observed that it was Gliss.

Flyer: "Gliss?"

Gliss: "Flyer, is that you?" –she asked a little scared.

Flyer: "Yes, what are you doing here?" –He ask her.

Gliss was hiding behind a snowman with a rock, she was very scared and Flyer thought that was what she had been through.

Gliss: "Some long dark things appeared and attacked almost the majority of the frost fairies, I had to hide while Periwinkle and Sled went the other way" –she explained.

At that moment, Flyer heard some sounds that were approaching and they were those already mentioned, Periwinkle and Sled.

Gliss: "Guys, I'm here" –she said raising her arm so they could see her.

Periwinkle and Sled went where Gliss and Tinkerbell's sister hugged her friend while Sled did as well.

Periwinkle: "Oh Gliss, I'm glad you're okay" –she said, relieved.

Sled: "We thought you were trapped by those long dark things" –he said.

Flyer: "Dark sabers" –he clarified them.

Periwinkle: "Flyer, do you know if Tink is alive?" –she asks for her sister.

Flyer: "Yes, she is fine" –he said to her.

Sled: "And Rosetta? Is she okay?" –he ask the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer was silent for a few seconds while Steve and Sarah were a little uncomfortable at that.

Flyer: "Well, Tinkerbell together with Fawn and Iridessa were the only ones to save themselves. Silvermist, Rosetta and Vidia ... were turned into dusts" –he said with a bored tone, but hiding his sadness.

Sled was like a stone after knowing what had happened to Rosetta while Periwinkle and Gliss were totally unbelieving about what had happened with the girls.

Periwinkle: "Most of the frost fairies have been affected, also the minister of Winter and Dewey" –she said.

Gliss: "Bobble, have you seen Bobble?" She asked Flyer.

Flyer: "No, I have not seen him. By the way, have you guys seen Fabiola around here?"

Periwinkle: "Fabiola? Yes, she is hidden in another side of winter "

Flyer: "Perfect" –he said while watching Steve and Sarah –"The initiative was opened: New Fairows" –he said.

* * *

 ** _In the next chapter, I will give you a short prologue on how the Fairows met Fabiola, the frost fairy._**


	137. Retrospective: the frost fairy

-Retrospective scene/Before of Fairows and Tinkerbell: The secrets of Pixie Hollow-

The Fairows were having fun in Winter Woods playing with snowballs, Trenk and Wallace were throwing snowballs at Flyer and Gale while Alan and Liz were disqualified for losing in the game.

Liz: "This is unfair" –she said annoyed.

Alan: "I know, I still can not find my hat" –he said making Liz roll her eyes.

Flyer managed to dodge the snowballs and he quickly threw the snowballs towards Trenk and Wallace.

Flyer: "Yes! I knew I would win in this game" –he said with a proud smile to himself.

Gale: "Well done, Flyer" –she said, crashing her hand with the fast-flying sparrow man.

Trenk: "But you are a tremendous cheaters of ..." –he said while throwing a snowball in frustration.

Flyer noticed that the snowball that Trenk had thrown was heading towards a fairy frost and the fast-flying sparrow man ran as fast as he could to stop the snowball that was very close to the fairy frost.

Flyer: "Uf, what a relief, I almost did not make it" –he said as he threw the snowball at Trenk's face.

"Wow, thanks for saving me from that snowball" –said the fairy frost.

Flyer: "Not at all!, it's always good to help"

The fast-flying sparrow man observed the frost fairy and she had all white dress with a blue belt and shoes of the same color. Her hair was white and had 2 balls of hair that helped her hold her long hair.

Flyer: "By the way, my name is Flyer" –he told the frost fairy.

"My name is Fabiola, nice to meet you" –she said very happy.

The Fairows were where Flyer and that's how they met their new friend from Winter Woods. From the moment the Fairows met her, they decided to invite her to visit all of Pixie Hollow, however, as she was a frost fairy, her wings could break on the way. It was at that time when Trenk with the help of Scribble, discovered how the frost fairies could easily enter Pixie Hollow.

Trenk: "I've discovered it!" –He said raising his arm.

Scribble: "You wanted to say _we_ discovered it" –he corrected him.

Trenk: "Well, I think forgot about you" –he said while giggling.

Trenk put frost on Fabiola's wings and the theory that the Tinker sparrow man supposed had come true, Fabiola could enter Pixie Hollow thanks to the frost on her wings. This is how Fabiola joined the Fairows being the last member of the group.

-End of the retrospective scene-

The present

Flyer walked slowly while Periwinkle, Gliss and Sled flew to the place where the remaining frost fairies were and it was like that when Flyer observed Fabiola who was sitting on a rock, it seemed that she was not very happy.

Periwinkle: "There she is, I think you should go with her"

Flyer: "I'll do that" –he said as he went towards Fabiola.

Steve and Sarah watched the remaining frost fairies as they watched Lord Milori's palace almost destroyed.

Sarah: "Do you think we're going to win?" –She asked Steve.

Steve: "We just have to have faith" –he said.

Flyer observed Fabiola who had a sad and bored expression, she watched the fast-flying sparrow man.

Fabiola: "Flyer, I see you're here because ..."

Flyer: "That's right, the others have been defeated by an old enemy of ours and I need you and other members of the Fairows to accompany me to stop him"

Fabiola: "But, how are we going to defeat him?"

Flyer: "Do not worry about that, I have something that will help you a lot. you join?"

Fabiola: "If it's about saving the frost fairies, then I'll join" –she said with a smile.

Flyer: "That's the attitude"

Flyer and Fabiola went where Sarah and Steve were talking to each other.

Flyer: "Come on, there are still 2 more members and we can come up with the plan"

Sarah: "Are there still more members missing?"

Flyer: "Yes, let's go" –he said as he flew to the front.

The others followed him leaving the frost fairies behind, Flyer was getting most of the new Fairows to stop and finish with Skrill once and for all.


	138. Survivors and the youth

Fiorella had arrived at Pixie Hollow and what she observed was something that disturbed her, Pixie Hollow was burned and at the same time destroyed. The fire fairy did not know what to think until watching a group of fairies who were on the ground and she went down to see who they were.

Fiorella: "Eh ... hello?"

The fairies watched the fire fairy who stood watching them, Tinkerbell stared determinedly at the fire fairy and her physical features resembled Vidia a bit.

Tinkerbell: "Hello, you are ..."

Fiorella: "My name is Fiorella and I'm a friend of Flyer" –she said.

Fawn: "Oh, are you one of the fire fairies?"

Fiorella nodded as she looked around the place that was desolate.

Fiorella: "What happened here?"

Iridessa: "The leader of the Black Fairies, they attacked Pixie Hollow and some fairies were subdued in brilliant spheres" –she explained.

Fiorella remembered the man who had confronted her and she supposed it was he the same made Pixie Hollow an eviction.

Fiorella: "¿I understand, have you guys seen Flyer?" –She asked.

Glimmer: "Yes, he's in Winter Woods" –she said.

Fiorella: "And what is he doing there?"

Tinkerbell: "Well, he said he was going to recruit a frost fairy to start a new team called _new Fairows_ "

Fiorella: "New Fairows?" –she asked.

Rumble: "I know, the name is a little trite"

"Trite will be your nose" –said a voice.

At that time, everyone watched Flyer along with Sarah, Steve and Fabiola who were watching them.

Flyer: "Fiorella, I was just going to look for you" –he said.

Fiorella: "Well, here you have me" –she said.

Steve: "Great, now we have all the members of the ..."

Flyer: "Not so fast, I want to find Diana"

Steve: "You mean the dust-keeping fairy?"

Flyer: "Of course, she's the last one left to create the new team" –he said.

Sarah: "But, we do not know if she has been saved or not from Skrill's attack"

Flyer thought about it a bit and then watched Tinkerbell.

Flyer: "Tinkerbell, do you know where some surviving fairies are?"

Tinkerbell: "Yes, a sparrow man of light came here and told us that some fairies have survived and are in Tinker's Nook" –she said.

Flyer: "Perfect, let's just hope Diana stays alive"

Rumble: "And what if you create a new group, Flyer? The result will be the same, failure" –he said the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer watched him for a few seconds and then turned his gaze.

Flyer: "The Failure I do not know" –he said while going to Tinker's Nook.

The others followed him while Rumble stood idly by making Glimmer look at him.

Glimmer: "At least once in your life stop fighting with Flyer" –she said.

Rumble: "I'll do it when he stops creating or saying nonsense" –he said to her.

Glimmer: "The truth is that you have no choice, Rumble" –she said as she flew away.

Rumble watched her for a few seconds and he decided to go to the Tinker's Nook to not be alone. The fairies flew directly to the Tinker's Nook and when they went in, they observed that almost half of the fairies had survived.

Fawn: "Well, some acquaintances were saved from the attack"

And that was right, known as Chloe, Rani, Clank, Bobble, Elwood and Scribble were here. However, most of the acquaintances were not there and they knew why.

Flyer: "Well, I think Zephyr could not survive" –he said remembering the first fairy he met.

From there, Clank and Bobble went where they had relief on their faces.

Bobble: "Guys, I'm glad you survived"

Clank: "I thought something had happened to you"

Flyer: "Guys, we're fine, I just need you to create an artifact that can ..."

However, the fairy that Flyer was looking for had appeared, Diana was standing near Clank and Bobble.

Flyer: "Diana, I'm glad you're alive" –he said very relieved.

Diana: "To me too, however ... my colleagues did not have the same luck" –she said very sad.

Tinkerbell noticed that there were few Dust-Keeping fairies and she could not find Terrence.

Tinkerbell: "Diana, where's Terrence?"

From there, Diana darkened her gaze making Tinkerbell think of something she did not want to think about.

Diana: "He helped me escape so I would not be caught by those dark sabers, I could save myself, but he ... he could not save himself" –she said.

Tinkerbell was paralyzed by this revelation while the others were silent for a few minutes, Flyer observed the sky for a few seconds to clench his fists.

Flyer: "Well, let's start with the plan"

* * *

In Black Hollow, Skrill stood on a red floor symbol while Mina held the black book.

Skrill: "Alright, Mina, let's start with this" –he said.

Mina checked each page of the black book until she found the right one.

Mina: " **¡Tenebris corporis in hac aetate perfecta annosa!** "

At that moment, a force field covered Skrill's entire body causing him to scream and release red rays. After a few seconds, the force field disappearing and a quantity of smoke enters in its place.

Mina: "Lord Skrill, is that okay?"

At that moment, a slight laugh was heard and Mina observed Skrill, but now younger. His whole body was in good condition covering the old tunic.

Skrill: "Finally, after many years, I finally became young again and more ... **POWERFUL!** " –he shouted with all his strength.

Skrill's throne began to move and dark and red rays escaped in him while Mina covered himself with the dark book.

Skrill: "And now that I'm young again, I'll try to get rid of Flyer once and for all" –he said with an evil smile.

Mina: "That's a good thing, Lord Skrill"

Skrill: "That stupid will know the real hell when he sees me, **HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA** "

And so, Skrill once again had his youth and is very prepared to get rid of Flyer once and for all.


	139. A visit from the past

Flyer: "Well, does anyone have a plan to attack Skrill?"

From there, Diana raised her arm making the new members of the Fairows and Flyer look at her.

Flyer: "Make your suggestion"

Diana: "I say that first we go to his lair we attack him by surprise, I mean, if some of you know about Skrill's lair" –she said.

At that moment, Fiorella remembered something making Steve look at her.

Steve: "What's wrong, Fiorella?"

Fiorella: "I think I know where the den is" –she said.

Flyer: "Me too, so let me be the leader to guide them" –he said.

Fiorella: "Oh, it's okay" –she said calmly.

Flyer: "Well, You guys ready their spheres because we are going directly to ..."

At that moment, Flyer remembered something very important: Fabiola and Sarah did not have their own spheres. The only ones they had were Fiorella, Diana and Steve.

Flyer: "Oh, well, both Fabiola and Sarah do not have spheres, but ... they will also come with us. Later I will go with Mec to give you guys their spheres"

Sarah: "And who's going to take care of Tinker's Nook?"

Flyer: "Rumble and Glimmer, I sent them up to the roof to watch the place"

Steve: "Really? you sent them to take care of the place or for _another_ thing".

Flyer: "Eh ... the 2 things" –he said with a smile.

At that moment, Nyx appeared to say something to Flyer.

Nyx: "Flyer, if you're going to fight Skrill, I recommend you bring the black book"

Flyer: "The black book?" –He asked.

Nyx: "Yes, Scribble told me that book has it since it has a spell to rejuvenate"

Sarah: "Since when do you talk with Scribble?" –She asked.

Nyx observed her having a look that said "You shut up".

Sarah: "I just said"

Flyer: "Ok, I'm going to bring the black book" –he said as he left through the front door.

The new Fairows followed him as they watched Rumble and Glimmer watch the place from above.

Flyer: "New Fairows, Let's Go!"

The new Fairows followed him to go where Skrill was.

* * *

In Black Hollow, Skrill was absorbing the energy of the brilliant spheres of the captured fairies and the leader of the Black Fairies felt as if his body was having an incredible relaxation.

Skrill: "Ahh ... it feels great to be young again" –he said with satisfaction.

Skrill had accumulated energy from 10 brilliant spheres and had enough power to destroy Flyer, however, he was guarding the fair spheres of the Fairows.

Skrill: "Calm guys, you'll be here soon" –he said with a sarcastic smile.

While he was taking a sphere to absorb his energy, a mysterious fog appeared in the place causing Skrill to leave the sphere and get into combat mode.

Skrill: "Who is here? You better reveal yourself at once" –he said snarling.

" ** _Skrill, Skrill, do you remember me?_** "

Skrill: "I do not remember any stupid and dark voice, you better get out before it evaporates" –he said menacingly.

" ** _I see that you have not changed anything at all, you are still the same arrogant when you were younger in the past_** "

Skrill: "Past? What are you talking about?"

At that moment, the mysterious fog took physical form and Skrill watched him for a few moments until he discovered exactly who he was.

Skrill: "No ... no, no, no, you can not be here" –he said a little surprised.

" ** _Are you surprised to see me, brother?_** "

Skrill created a dark energy and threw it directly at the individual, but the dark energy only transferred it and did nothing to the individual.

" ** _Even if you cast your dark energies, you can never harm me_** "

Skrill: "What are you coming here for? You do not think it's enough to rest. Oh, forget me, you can not do it because I kill you" –he said with a smile.

" ** _You were always a stingy and ambitious since that prophecy came to light_** "

Skrill: "That prophecy told the truth"

" ** _Truth? As well as manipulating the Black Fairies to be evil, including our sister_** "

At that moment, Skrill decided to attack the soul of his brother, but he left the place not without first saying a few words.

" ** _I prefer that this group of fairies called Fairows, and I really mean it, end up with you once_** " -said when disappeared.

Skrill: "We'll see that, Dean" –he said growling.

At that moment, Skrill heard screams coming from outside and he left his throne to meet the sparrow man he wanted to see.

Skrill: "Oh, you came at the right time."

* * *

 ** _So far this chapter. For those who did not understand, Ben, as Skrill called him, made his appearance in chapter 102._**


	140. Enemies fighting again

Flyer and the new Fairows were hitting the Black Fairies who were trying to stop them, but the fast-flying sparrow man made a strong wind that sent back some Black Fairies.

Flyer: "Ok, listen, Sarah and Fiorella are going to find the black book, Steve along with Fabiola and Diana will take care of the Black Fairies. I'll take care of ... "

At that moment, Flyer observed Skrill who was slowly flying towards where he was, however, the fast-flying sparrow man observed that the leader of the Black Fairies was already in his youth.

Skrill: "Who disturbs the home of the Black Fairies?" –He said neutrally.

Flyer: "The sparrow man that will destroy you once and for all" –he said as he posed a combat pose.

The Black Fairies flew directly to Flyer, but Steve led them away thanks to a lightning that made it appear.

Skrill: "Flyer, you do not know how much you expected your visit. Now that I have my whole youth, I will finally be able to destroy you completely" –he said with a wicked smile.

Flyer: "That we will see" –he said while watching Sarah and Fiorella –"You guys go where I told you".

Sarah and Fiorella left from there making Flyer and Skrill look at each other.

Skrill: "This fight will be the last you will have"

Flyer: "Better shut up and fight once" –he said.

Skrill: "As you want" –he said as he disappeared instantly.

Flyer was surprised at that and a direct hit on the esplada sent him directly to the ground, but the fast-flying sparrow man brake to stop falling and went directly to Skrill.

Skrill: "Dodge this!" –He shouted as he prepared some dark energy balls.

Flyer observed the dark energy balls that were going towards him and quickly eluded them all until they reached Skrill. Flyer prepares his fist to hit him, but Skrill stopped him with one hand. They looked at each other with neutral eyes.

Skrill: "I see that during my absence, you have become very strong"

Flyer: "The strength I have is that of my friends who were turned into brilliant spheres because of you"

Skrill: "And that's how they will be until they spend their energies" –he said with a mocking and evil smile.

Flyer growled about it and kicked him in the jaw and then a punch in the face causing Skrill to fall to the ground. On impact to the ground, Skrill observed Flyer who had his aura activated.

Skrill: "Well, I think it's already intense"

* * *

In Skrill's lair, Fiorella and Sarah were flying to either side looking for the black book. The place was so long that sometimes they got lost every time.

Fiorella: "We have visited each place and we have not found that book" –she said.

Sarah: "That book has to be around here, I'm sure"

Fiorella: "Or probably she has it" –she said while pointing something.

Sarah observed a black fairy who was holding the black book and had an angry look on her face.

Fiorella: "That's the fairy who accompanied Skrill when I met them" –she said as she remembered her.

Sarah: "As Trenk said, she's Skrill's assistant"

Mina: "You should not be here, I'll make sure you get them out of this place" –he said making her left arm turn into a saber.

The black fairy went directly to the fairies causing Fiorella to join her hands and launch a jet of fire causing Mina to dodge it, however, Sarah prepared her arrows to impact her, but without any success.

Mina: "I think this will be very complicated than I thought" –she said.

* * *

Flyer and Skrill were fighting in each part making the fairies watch the fight, Flyer was doing a great whirlwind causing some Black Fairies were hit in the whirlwind while Skrill was resisting to not be taken by the wind. At that moment, Flyer threw a fist which made Skrill dodge it and he punched him in the face of the fast-flying sparrow man.

Skrill: "Did it hurt?" –He ask mockingly.

Flyer heard Skrill's mocking tone and gave a strong kick to his stomach making Skrill shudder inside, but from there, the leader of the Black Fairies took the face of Flyer to hit him in a tree.

Diana: "Guys, look!" –She said as she pointed to Skrill.

Steve and Fabiola watched as Skrill was holding Flyer by the face, the fast-flying sparrow man was trying to get Skrill's hand out, but he could not.

Skrill: "I'm getting tired of this stupidity, I'll kill you once and for all" –he said as he transformed his hand into a saber.

Flyer watched Skrill with impact as he felt the tip of the saber in his chest, Skrill approached a little more to Flyer to say something.

Skrill: "Tell me, do you bleed?" –He said devilishly.

Flyer watched him for a few moments until he closed his eyes, Skrill did not know what was happening until I saw a brilliant light inside the fast-flying sparrow man making Skrill already know what would happen. An impact caused Skrill to move away from Flyer as the latter shot out and punched him hard in the face of Skrill making him hit a rock.

Fabiola: "Wow, that hit was too strong" –she said surprised.

Skrill fell to the ground after having hit the rock and touched his face just to observe something that had never happened: the blow of Flyer was too strong that made him draw blood from his mouth.

Skrill (Mind): "Damn it, this has never happened to me"

 **¡SKRILL!**

At that moment, Skrill observed Flyer from above who was coming down quickly raising a fist and just when to get to him, Sarah and Fiorella came out while they had the dark book with them.

Sarah: "Flyer, we have the black book!" She shouted to get his attention.

Flyer stopped to fly and watched the black book making Skrill do it too.

Skrill: "What?! But if that book had it ... "

At that moment, Fiorella hurled Mina who was unconscious towards Skrill.

Flyer: "New Fairows, let's retire!" –He said.

The New Fairows left the place leaving Flyer at last who stopped to fly after observing Skrill's lair where the brilliant spheres were.

Flyer: "Do not worry, I promise to bring all of you guys back to normal" –he vowed to himself.

From there, Flyer withdrew from Black Hollow causing Skrill to grumble about it.

Skrill: "This is not going to stay like this, nobody humiliates Skrill and gets away with it" –he said as he growled.


	141. Having the book and a strange visit

Rumble and Glimmer were watching from above the roof of Tinker's Nook in case some enemy would come around, Glimmer was having a miniature telescope to watch while Rumble was just thrown out.

Glimmer: "There is no enemy nearby, Rumble" –she said.

Rumble: "That's fine, you do your job very well while Rumble watches the sky" –he said.

Glimmer grimaced after seeing Rumble who was indeed sleeping, from there, Glimmer had come up with an idea.

 **¡PAM!**

She put the small telescope on Rumble's crotch causing the man sparrow of the storm to feel a pain.

Glimmer: "Oops, I'm sorry, I do not think I'll notice" –she said with a fake smile.

Before Rumble said anything, Glimmer observed something in the sky and she picked up the telescope and watched the Fairows who were coming here.

Rumble: "So fast?"

Glimmer: "They are a very fast group"

The new Fairows entered the Tinker's Nook and went to a table and put the black book. Scribble flew to the table and looked at the black book.

Scribble: "Wow, I never imagined seeing this book. As I understand it, this book contains truly powerful magic and if it fell into the wrong hands, the consequences would be very high" –He explain.

Steve: "Good thing we've had that book" –he told the Fairows.

Sarah: "Scribble, does that book have the spell to make a fairy go back to normal?"

Scribble checked each page while the new Fairows was waiting for a positive response.

Scribble: "Well ..." –he said with a sad tone.

Fabiola: "It can not be, there is no ..."

Scribble: "Of course there is a spell" –he said with a smile.

Steve took him by his shirt while looking at him with a penetrating look.

Steve: "It's good that your response was positive, because if not ..." –he said while preparing the rays.

Scribble swallowed and signaled to Steve as if to say, _Could you let me go?_ , Steve listened and let go at him.

Scribble: "Well, as the book says, we have to cast a spell to splash on the person causing it"

Flyer: "A spell? I think I know who could help us"

Scribble: "However, the spell has to be created by fairies" –he told Flyer.

Flyer: "Well, I think the idea disappeared"

Diana: "Well, Zarina is the only one who can mix things" –she said.

At that moment, Zarina appeared suddenly making others relieved that she had been saved.

Zarina: "Listen to my name, what's wrong?"

Scribble showed Zarina the black book with the page that said the spell and the fairy alchemist read it carefully.

Zarina: "There are many things, but I will do it, for our friends" –she said with a smile.

Flyer: "Excellent, let's take a break and then we'll see the rest" –suggested.

The fairies went through different paths while Scribble and Zarina watched the black book.

* * *

In Winter Woods, Tinkerbell together with Fawn and Iridessa were talking with their winter friends. Tinkerbell hugged her sister while the others had greeted each other.

Periwinkle: "Oh Tink, I'm glad you were saved" –she said still hugging her.

Tinkerbell: "I also say it about you"

From there, Fawn noticed that Sled was not there.

Fawn: "Where is Sled?" –She asked.

Gliss: "He ... he could not come with us"

Iridessa: "What happened to him?"

Periwinkle: "Since he found out about what happened to Rosetta, he could not be the same as before"

Gliss: "He can not accept what happened to Rosetta" –she said in a sad tone.

Tinkerbell: "We understand what is happening to him, our friends were also affected: Rosetta, Vidia and Silvermist ... Terrence" –this last was more than saddened her.

Fawn: "Buck ..."

Iridessa: "Lumina ..."

Tinkerbell: "Although it hurts us to accept it, we have to face what Skrill did"

Periwinkle: "Skrill?" –She asked.

Tinkerbell: "Yes, he was responsible for all this"

From there, Sled suddenly appeared while the girls looked at him.

Periwinkle: "Sled, are you okay?"

Sled: "Yes, I just needed to leave for the time being"

Without the fairies noticing, a mist appeared in them causing anguish in the fairies.

Iridessa: "What's happening?!"

Fawn: "Is Skrill here?!"

For a few seconds, the fairies were in a place where everything was colorful that changed every time, the girls did not know what was happening.

Gliss: "Is this normal?" –She asked.

Tinkerbell: "Not that I know"

Sled looked to each side to see a silhouette that made him familiar, when he came closer, he discovered that the silhouette was Rosetta. Sled's heart began to beat strongly causing her to run to her.

Sled: "Ro, Ro!"

Just when he was about to approach her, he did not realize that he had pierced her, causing him to get ice. Sled observed Rosetta who did the same and she touched his face, but simply pierced him.

Sled: "What the ..."

The girls observed Sled who was with Rosetta and the frozen fairies were surprised that Rosetta was there and not only her, Vidia and Silvermist were watching them.

Fawn: "Girls, are you guys?"

However, none of them could speak causing the fog to reappear. Sled put his hand on Rosetta's face that pierced her, but that did not matter.

Sled: "Rosetta, before I leave, I miss you so much, I can not live without you, I need you in me ..."

However, the fog grabbed him and made him disappear and all the fairies returned to Winter Woods with stunned faces.

Tinkerbell: "But, what just happened?"

Fawn: "Everything we saw was real?"

Sled: "Of course it's real, I felt like I was talking to Rosetta" –he proposed.

The fairies stayed talking about it without knowing that someone was watching them and disappeared instantly.


	142. The story behind ambition

Skrill: "ARG! It's not possible that I, having my youth, that stupid sparrow man is still superior to me" –he said in an annoyed tone.

Mina just watched him as he put a bandage on his head after being hit by Sarah and Fiorella.

Mina: "I think the reason he was strong was because you provoked him, just as he was in the past" –she said.

Skrill: "Uhm, I guess you're right. I think provoking it is not a good option" –he said while thinking.

Mina: "I suggest you do not do it for your next fight"

Skrill: "Speaking of fight, why did you let those fairies take the black book?!" –he told her.

Mina: "One of them was the fire fairy, the other was a scout fairy" –she said.

Skrill: "Wow, an explosive combination. Anyway, I'll prepare for my next fight against Flyer" –he said as he left.

Mina kept putting the bandage on her head while she looked around at the destroyed places she made with the fairies.

Mina: "I will not fix it"

* * *

Flyer met with Mec for him to give him the last talented spheres for Fabiola and Sarah, the fast-flying sparrow man told the wizard about what happened to Pixie Hollow and Mec gave his condolences.

Mec: "I'm sorry for your friends, Flyer, but you have to fight for them and save your world. I'm sure Skrill wanted more battle against you"

Flyer: "If he wants a fight, he will have a fight" - he said as he crunched his fists.

Mec: "Well, see you then" -he said goodbye.

Flyer said goodbye and left Mec's cabin to go to Pixie Hollow. The fast-flying sparrow man flew as fast as possible until suddenly he stopped to fly.

Flyer: "I feel something strange, something I do not like at all," he said.

From there, a fog suddenly appeared and Flyer went into combat mode in case he was an enemy.

Flyer: "Alright, if you want to fight with me, I'm more than ready"

The fog took physical form and Flyer observed him for a few seconds, the individual had a gray robe and seemed to be a sparrow man.

Flyer: "Who are you?" -he asked, but still alerted.

" ** _I'm just a victim of Skrill_** "

Flyer: "Victim?" -he question.

" ** _You see, a long time ago the Black Fairies were not evil, we were ..._** "

Flyer: "Wow, wow, wow, do you really think I'm going to believe this?" He said in an annoyed tone.

" ** _I speak seriously, the Black Fairies were loyal to the first queen before Clarion. I, along with my brother and sister, we were the leaders of the Black Fairies, however, a prophecy had arrived among us that said the dust was never going to be ours and my brother believed that_** "

Flyer: "He will have been an idiot" –he said.

" ** _My brother, scared by what he had read, decided to make a rebellion against Pixie Hollow. by then, he convinced the Black Fairies and my sister to make an attack on Pixie Hollow. I did not agree and I decided to stop him, but Skrill ended my life and continued with his plan. When I was dead, my soul continued to grieve and I watched everything that had happened and my brother was defeated and locked in Black Hollow with the Black Fairies who underwent drastic changes in their appearances_** "

Flyer stared at him for a few seconds and decided to listen to him once more.

" ** _My sister was stripped of Black Hollow to be protected and the second story must already know you_** "

Flyer: "Then, Skrill was sent by your brother to kill you" –he said.

" ** _Well ... Skrill is my brother_** "

Flyer: "What?!" –he said totally stupefied.

" ** _Ladynight, as you know her, is my sister_** "

Flyer: "B-b-b-but, why are you here?"

" ** _To take you to a place_** "

Flyer: "Where to?"

From there, a fog appeared in the entire body of Flyer causing its particles to disappear little by little until they disappeared instantly, the only thing that was his was a pinch of dust.


	143. The hall of souls

The body of Flyer slid between wind pipes that took him directly to an unknown place, Flyer could not control his body and everything he saw was multicolored while the individual simply flew with tranquility.

" _ **Soon, we'll be there**_ " –he said.

When the wind pipe went to the place, he spat Flyer's body and it fell to the ground.

Flyer: "Ouch ..." –that was the only thing he said.

The individual calmly watched the place while Flyer got up to also see the place.

Flyer: "Wow, what is this place?" –He said.

" _ **This, my friend, is the hall of souls**_ " –he said.

Flyer: "Oh, it's okay ... What did you say?" –he ask.

" _ **This place makes the fairies, when they die, their souls go to this place to reach another world so they can rest in peace**_ "

Flyer: "Good information, but why did you bring me here?"

The individual pointed back to Flyer causing the latter to turn to see something that would leave him totally in shock. All the souls of the fairies who had been attacked by the Black Fairies were in this place.

Flyer: "I can not believe it, they are ..."

" _ **No, my brother put their bodies in the bright spheres, but their souls remain here. They can leave here when you release them all**_ ".

Flyer way to the souls of the fairies and observe some acquaintances and others not, he observed the ministers, Fairy Mary, Zerphyr, Fairy Gary and even Queen Clarion with Lord Milori.

" _ **They can see you and hear you, but they can not talk to you**_ "

Flyer: "I understand"

From there, what he saw next was that it made him surprised and at the same time happy. His friends were together and that made Flyer run and he called them.

Flyer: "Guys, guys!" –He scream.

However, Flyer walked so fast that he stumbled over Wallace, however, Flyer noticed that he had pierced it and that was logical since his friends were souls.

Flyer: "I did not expect that" –he told himself.

The Fairows watched Flyer and were surprised while the fast-flying sparrow man watched them.

Flyer: "Guys, I'm glad you're here. I am trying to do everything possible to bring them to life thanks to the black book" –he said.

Obviously, the Fairows did not know what Flyer was talking about, but because of the black book. Flyer observed the other fairies that were floating and denied the head to himself.

Flyer: "Listen, I, along with Fiorella, Sarah, Steve, Fabiola and Diana, are helping me to stop Skrill" –he told them.

The individual approached Flyer while he watched him.

" _ **I got this**_ "

From there, the individual began to speak, but without speaking, he just shook his head as if he were talking. Flyer observed his friends who were talking to the individual.

" _ **Your friends say you have to hurry, the more they stay here, their energies will be exhausted and they could die**_ "

That last made Flyer swallow saliva and shake his body.

" _ **However, you can recover all the brilliant spheres in order to save them from Skrill absorbing their energies**_ "

Flyer: "All? It seems like a difficult task, but I'm going to do it" –he said.

" _ **Well, it's time for us to leave here**_ "

Flyer: "Okay, just give me a few minutes"

The individual granted that wish and moved away a little while Flyer looked at his friends.

Flyer: "Guys, even if you are here, I promise you that I am going to get you out of here. I swear it with all honor" –he said raising a hand.

The Fairows smiled at that and they turned to see a fairy causing Flyer to remain silent.

Flyer: "Vidia ..."

Vidia was watching him while the Fairows gave them privacy to have a reunion. Flyer walked slowly until she reached him and he touched her on the cheek, but as he supposed, his hand passed through her.

Flyer: "Vidia, I promise I'm going to save you, have it for sure" –he said to the soul of his girlfriend.

Vidia hugged him making Flyer feel contact with her and he hugged her around the waist and for a few seconds he could feel her, but for the moment he was transfixed. Both fast-flying fairies separated by having Flyer go with the individual to disappear from the hall of souls. Flyer observed his friends for the last time before seeing the multicolored, but not without first hearing something from them.

 **We believe in you, Flyer!**

Those words were the last before Flyer returned to Neverland.

 _ **So far this chapter ends. For what you guys ask, there are still chapters to finish the Fanfic, so do not worry.**_

 _ **Another thing, the hall of souls is like a place where, when a fairy dies, the soul is transferred to the beyond. Otherwise, it will remain in that place or it can go out into the real world, something like a purgatory.**_


	144. A risky idea

Flyer flew quickly to Pixie Hollow to go directly to Tinker's Nook where the remaining fairies were, the fast-flying sparrow man observed Zarina who was preparing a few things that had been found and that said the dark book while the new Fairows They were just sitting.

Flyer: "Guys, we have to go directly to Black Hollow" –he told them.

The new Fairows just look at him with strange faces.

Steve: "What do you say?"

Flyer: "I'm serious, we have to recover ALL the brilliant spheres" –he said.

Sarah: "Flyer, that's very complicated. Even though we are 6, we can not load all the brilliant spheres"

Flyer: "Exactly, that's why I'll call some fairies who can help us" –he said as he flew quickly.

The new Fairows were puzzled by that and for a few seconds, Flyer swallowed 5 fairies who were Nyx, Clank, Bobble, Rumble and Glimmer.

Nyx: "Hey, what am I doing here?"

Flyer: "You were chosen to help us recover the brilliant spheres" –he said as he hugged Bobble and Glimmer from behind them.

Rumble: "Rumble thinks it's a bad idea"

Flyer: "Flyer thinks you shut your mouth" –she answered.

Fabiola: "Well, are they going to help us?"

Flyer: "Well, I was thinking about Tinkerbell and the girls, but I do not know where they are"

Fiorella: "They are at Winter Woods" –she said.

Flyer: " Well, it would be better if you guys prepare, since this will be very dangerous".

From there, Clank raised his arm.

Flyer: "Speak, chubby"

Clank: "Can you change your mind?"

Flyer: "No"

Clank: "Oh ..." –he said a little downheartedly.

The new Fairows were preparing to make the journey back to Black Hollow while Zarina was still doing the spell.

Zarina (Mind): "Do not worry guys, soon I'll finish"

* * *

On the other side, Tinkerbell and the girls were flying to go directly to Pixie Hollow, but they still remembered what had happened in Winter Woods. Tinkerbell thought that if what she had seen was real, she observed her friends who were there in that multicolored world.

Fawn: "Do you still think about what we saw, Tink?" –She asked.

Tinkerbell: "Yes, I still think that it was real"

Iridessa: "If they really were Ro, Sil and Vidia, that means they are fine" –she said trying to contain a smile.

Fawn: "But, even so, we have to bring them back"

Tinkerbell was thinking for a few seconds until I observe something from afar and she was not the only one to notice it, Fawn and Iridessa also looked at him.

Fawn: "What is that?" –She said as she looked closer.

From there, a flash flew quickly where they were and made a great wind causing the fairies to cover themselves until the wind stopped.

Tinkerbell: "But, what was that?" –she asked.

Fawn: "I do not know, but it happened so fast that I could not see it determinedly" –she said.

Tinkerbell: "You're right. What do you think, Dess?"

However, Tinkerbell and Fawn noticed that Iridessa did not meet them and heard a scream for help.

Tinkerbell/Fawn: " **IRIDESSA!** " –They shouted.

The fairies flew as quickly as possible to observe the dark flash that was holding Iridessa.

Iridessa: "Girls, help!" –she shouted.

Tinkerbell and Fawn flew as fast as possible to keep track of the dark flash and that made it get into some bushes causing Tinkerbell and Fawn to do it too. Upon entering the bushes, the fairies observed a land similar to Pixie Hollow to their surroundings, only darker.

Fawn: "Eh ... I'm not liking this place, Tink"

Tinkerbell: "Me neither, Fawn"

At that moment, they heard a laugh coming from above and Tinkerbell looked up to see who it was: Skrill.

Skrill: "Welcome, girls, it's time for you to get to know Black Hollow more thoroughly" –he said making his eyes shine red.

Tinkerbell: "This will not be any good, right?" –She asked Fawn.

Fawn: "No, it will not be"


	145. Recovering the brilliant spheres

Tinkerbell and Fawn was watching Skrill who was grabbing Iridessa by his arm, the girls did not know what to do right now, they had to help their friend, but that would also mean that they would risk their lives.

Skrill: "So, what do you want to know first?" –He said with a wicked smile.

Fawn: "I know, if you give us our friend, we're going to tell you" –she said.

Skrill: "Uhm ... it could be, but that would mean that I would lose a brilliant sphere" –he said while watching Iridessa.

Iridessa: "For you to know, my energy is very low" –she clarified.

Tinkerbell: "If it's true, Dess has very low energy, it will not do you any good with her" –she said.

Iridessa: "It's true, and besides ... Hey!" –She yelled at Tink.

Iridessa thought of Tinkerbell's comment as an offense to her and the Tinker fairy smiled weakly.

Skrill: "Bah, I'd better turn it into a brilliant sphere" –he said while preparing a dark saber.

Iridessa closed his eyes so as not to see the fate that would prepare him and when Skrill was about to nail it, a lightning bolt made him drop Iridessa and fall to the ground. The leader of the Black Fairies grumbled about it as he got up to see who was responsible.

Skrill: "Who was responsible for this?!" –he demanded.

At that time, Skrill observed the Fairows along with other fairies who were accompanied. Flyer watched Skrill with an angry look.

Flyer: "It's time for 2nd roud" –he said.

Skrill: "Well, there's no problem with me" –he said with a smile and called the Black Fairies and Mina.

The new Fairows and Nyx were put into combat mode while Glimmer, Rumble, Clank and Bobble went to Skrill's lair with one sack to put all the spheres bright.

Flyer: "New Fairows, Let's Go!" –He said.

The Black Fairies were the first to fly causing the new Fairows to separate to counterattack while Skrill only went to where Flyer was. Tinkerbell, Fawn and Iridessa went where others to know what was going on.

* * *

Already inside Skrill's den, Bobble was looking at each door for the brilliant spheres while listening to some wings flapping and that meant only one thing.

Clank: "The Black Fairies are coming!" –he Alert.

Rumble and Glimmer got in front to attack and they observed that they were Tinkerbell and her friends.

Clank: "Miss Bell, how good you are" –he said with relief.

Tinkerbell: "Guys, what are you doing here?" –She asked.

Bobble: "We're here to take all the brilliant spheres" –he said.

Iridessa: "All?! But if they are too many"

Rumble: "For that we brought this magical sack that can make things easier for us"

Fawn: "Magical sack?" –She asked.

Glimmer: "Flyer gave us this bag thanks to a wizard who gave it to him"

At that moment, Bobble found the door where all the brilliant spheres were.

Bobble: "Guys, I found it!" –He said happily.

Rumble: "Well let's not waste time and collect all the spheres"

The fairies began to take the brilliant spheres one by one and put them in the magic sack where they were transported to Pixie Hollow, Tinkerbell took a brilliant sphere and could see inside a sleeping body and it was Terrence.

Tinkerbell: "Terrence ..." –she said.

Fawn: "Tink, hurry up!" –She called her attention.

Tinkerbell came out of her thoughts and put the brilliant sphere in the magic sack. Everything was going perfectly and there was no black fairy that had come through here.

Rumble: "Rumble can put all the bright spheres in this sack" –he said as he picked up 10 brilliant spheres.

However, he observed Glimmer who held 15 brilliant spheres and put them all in the magic sack and after that, she gave a mocking smile to Rumble.

Rumble: "Rumble will not talk about it"

Clank: "Guys, we are doing very well, we are getting everyone"

Iridessa: "You're right, Clanky, and there's nothing that can ..."

At that time, some Black Fairies suddenly appeared surprising all the warm fairies and it was at that precise moment, Nyx appeared to be able to attack them.

Rumble: "Rumble wants some action" –he said with a smile.

The sparrow man of the storm threw lightning bolts at the Black Fairies that had not yet been attacked by Nyx and Glimmer towards the same, Clank and Bobble put the last brilliant spheres and that's how it all ended.

Bobble: "Perfect, all the brilliant spheres are in the sack"

At that time, the Black Fairies were defeated and Nyx looked at him.

Nyx: "Great, now let's go" –she said.

* * *

Outside the lair, Flyer and Skrill fought without stopping while the others continued fighting against the Black Fairies.

Skrill: "You can never give up, right?" –He said as he struck.

Flyer eluded him and grabbed Skrill's fist.

Flyer: "I fight for justice, and you will taste it"

From there, Flyer gave Skrill a double hit in the face. The leader of the Black Fairies was holding his face while Flyer pulled something in his pocket.

Flyer: "This is for my friends" –he said while flying to Skrill.

 **¡SLASH!**

They all watched as Flyer slid a Tinkers hammer into Skrill's right eye causing him to scream in pain.

Flyer: "And that's what you did to your brother" –he said coldly to him.

Skrill: "What?" –He said while holding his hurt eye.

From there, Flyer observed the other fairies coming out of the Black Hollow and the new Fairows did the same. The fast-flying sparrow man flew as fast as possible leaving a wounded Skrill who was shaking.

Skrill: "How could this have happened?" –He told himself.

Skrill watched a little of his blood as he grunted with hatred.

Skrill: "Damned ... damned ... **DAMNED!** " –He shout, making a big echo in Black Hollow.


	146. We have to wait

The new Fairows along with the other fairies were heading towards Pixie Hollow having already completed the mission that was to put all the brilliant spheres in the magic sack, Flyer was having a smile after having distracted Skrill and the Black Fairies so that others could do the work.

Bobble: "We did it, we were able to save our friends" –he said.

Clank: "Yes, hurray for us" –he said raising his arms.

Flyer: "Do not say that yet, Clank, we have to wait for Zarina to have the spell ready" –he told the Tinker sparrow man.

Nyx: "That's true, she's still in the initial phase of the spell"

Steve: "What that would mean the spell might take longer than expected" –he told Nyx.

Nyx: "Exactly"

Tinkerbell: "Well, at least we have all the bright spheres with us, that's a good thing," –she said.

Fiorella: "It's true, but Skrill could come again to take them away" –she said.

Flyer: "Well that's not going to happen, not while I'm there"

After arriving at Pixie Hollow, everyone went to Tinker's Nook to observe Zarina who was reading the black book while Scribble was helping her.

Flyer: "Zarina, have you done anything with the spell?" –he ask her.

Zarina: "Well, I only found 3 things that the book asks me for"

Fabiola: "How much does the book ask you?"

Zarina: "Uhm ... 30 things"

All: "30 things?!" –they said stupefied.

Scribble: "Yes, we only need 27 things to complete the spell"

Flyer took the book and read it line by line until he knew it was true, the fast-flying sparrow man shook his head as he handed the black book to Zarina.

Steve: "I knew this was going to take longer than expected" –he said.

Flyer: "And the worst thing is that all the ingredients that the book asks for are not in Neverland" –he said.

Diana: "Well, I think we're going to take even longer"

At that moment, everyone observed the bright spheres that were floating on the roof of the Tinker's Nook.

Zarina: "Well, I'll continue to do the spell, you do something with the brilliant spheres" –she said.

Flyer flew to the brilliant spheres and grabbed the one that was trapped in the souls of his friends and he observed that they were fine.

Flyer: "Uf, it's good that Skrill did not do anything to them" –he said relieved.

Sarah: "And now what will we do?" –She asked.

Flyer: "Wait, if the spell takes more or less time, we have to be ready for the final fight" –he said.

New Fairows: "Final fight?" –They asked.

Flyer: "That's right, Skrill will plan something for your counter-attack and that will take him some time to do it"

At that moment, Diana observed a hammer in the pocket of Flyer.

Diana: "Flyer, why did you take a hammer?"

Fabiola: "Besides, what is that red liquid that is stained on the hammer?" –She asked.

Flyer took out the hammer that was with Skrill's blood, making the others look at him in amazement.

Flyer: "I only gave Skrill a small adjustment on his face" –he said neutrally.

* * *

In Black Hollow, Mina was bandaging Skrill's right eye while the Black Fairies watched as the brilliant spheres had been looted by the fairies.

Mina: "It's amazing how Flyer could attack him that way, he is not attacking with any object other than his fists"

Skrill: "I know, that makes me think that he did it to download his will go against me, for what I did to his friends" –he said to her.

Mina had finished putting a patch on Skrill's injured eye while Skrill touched his face.

Mina: "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can not get that eye back. The blow was so strong that it made him lose that eye" –she said.

Skrill: "It does not matter that I have only one eye, that will not stop me from taking revenge once and for all on the Fairows" –he said with a rage inside.

Mina: "And what will you do then?" –She asked.

Skrill walked the other way making Mina look at him.

Skrill: "Simple, I'm going to train"

Mina: "Train?" She asked.

Skrill: "I have to strengthen my body for when I face Flyer in our last fight where I will be the winner" –he said.

Mina: "And that will take time?"

Skrill: "Of course, but that does not mean that I will not be aware of what happens in Black Hollow. I'm going to keep an eye on these idiots to know their weaknesses".

Mina: "That sounds like a great idea, Lord Skrill" –she said with a wicked smile.

Skrill: "I know. This will be the last time you humiliate me like that, Flyer" –he said to himself.

And that's how Skrill decided to train to strengthen his body so that he could destroy the Fairows once and for all, but that would mean it would take a long time.


	147. The wait is over

6 months later

It had been 6 months since the new Fairows along with the other fairies had recovered all the brilliant spheres that Skrill had, 6 months had passed since Zarina step by step the spell, 6 months had passed since the new Fairows were collecting the 27 missing things that the black book asked for, 6 months went by from the anguish they had, 6 months waiting for their fallen friends to be well within the brilliant spheres ... it may have been a long wait, but that was worth it.

Zarina: "Ready, after 6 months of waiting, I got it."

 **/-/**

In the library, Flyer was reading a book about, _how to survive in a destroyed world?_ , The new Fairows were in different places resting leaving the leader of the Fairows very alone. At that moment, Tinkerbell appeared on his side.

Tinkerbell: "Hi Flyer, are you okay?" –She asked.

Flyer: "Yes, I was just reading this interesting book" –he said as he showed her the cover of the book.

Tinkerbell: "I see you are very calm, after what happened 6 months ago" –she said sitting down next to him.

Flyer: "You can not imagine how I had to endure these 6 months without my friends and the others" –he said.

Tinkerbell: "At least the dust is what we have"

Flyer: "Right, we could survive on that" –he told her.

Tinkerbell put her head on the table while Flyer sipped some of his cranberry juice as he watched the Tinker fairy.

Flyer: "I heard you have the brilliant sphere of Terrence" –he said making Tinkerbell open her eyes.

Tinkerbell: "What?" –She asked.

Flyer: "Do not be surprised, it is very obvious that you would have the brilliant sphere of Terrence"

Tinkerbell: "That's not true, it's just a ..."

Flyer: "Fawn told me, other than your sister knows what you feel for Terrence"

Tinkerbell did not say a word after what she had heard and Flyer started to look at her.

Flyer: "Tell me one thing, are you in love with Terrence?"

After this question, Tinkerbell began to blush a little making him stop seeing Flyer.

Flyer: "You do not have to be ashamed, if he likes you, you have to tell him" –he said to her.

Tinkerbell: "I ... well, I mean ..."

Flyer: "Are you in love with Terrence, yes or no?" –He asked the same question to her.

Tinkerbell could no longer contain those questions and had to say something at once.

Tinkerbell: "Yes ... if I'm in love with Terrence" –she said.

Flyer: "Once again, the Fandom will go crazy" –he said to her.

Tinkerbell: "But, I do not know how to tell my feelings" –she said.

Flyer: "Well, you have to practice a lot so that when you say it to him, everything will be perfect" –he said to her.

Tinkerbell: "So you did to Vidia?"

Flyer: "No, I just improvise"

At that moment, Scribble flew as fast as possible to crash into a table causing Flyer and Tinkerbell to look at him.

Flyer: "And now what happened?"

From there, Scribble got up and grabbed Flyer's arms.

Scribble: "Flyer, the day came"

After listening to him, Flyer already knew what Scribble was referring to.

* * *

All the warm fairies were gathered to observe the spell that Zarina was going to be while the bright spheres of the frost fairies were in Winter Woods where Scribble was there to do the spell.

Diana: "Flyer, we'll finally have our friends back" –she said.

Flyer: "Yes, I already know that" –he said.

Steve: "I hope this spell works" –he crossed his arms.

Fiorella: "Do not say that, of course the spell will work" –she said.

Zarina was preparing the spell while holding the black book.

Zarina: "Very well, in a few seconds our friends will be back"

Flyer and the new Fairows were only observed to Zarina who she raised her arm to do the spell.

Zarina: " ** _Per tenebricosae sectae dominatus praepotens, eos sicut ante fuerant multiplicati_** " –she said.

At that time, the brilliant spheres began to shine and rise while the fairies were watching everything that was happening. Flyer watched as a small tremor shook throughout Pixie Hollow.

Sarah: "What's going on?" –She said.

At that time, the brilliant spheres began to shine even more until they formed physical form and the fairies were surprised after having worked. All the fairies that had been turned into brilliant spheres had returned to normal: The ministers, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, Fury, Terrence, Buck, Lumina, Queen Clarion, Rosetta, Vidia, Silvermist and the Fairows had returned to normal.

Flyer: "This ... this is incredible" –he said with amazement.

Tinkerbell, Fawn and Iridessa embraced Rosetta, Vidia and Silvermist while Queen Clarion watched as Pixie Hollow remained the same, before she was turned into a brilliant sphere.

Queen Clarion: "But, how much time has passed?"

At that moment, Flyer appeared where she was.

Flyer: "6 months, Queen Clarion, 6 months" –he said to her.

Queen Clarion was surprised before that response while Flyer was where his friends who were watching them, at that time, Flyer was feeling that his eyes wanted to drop the tears making Liz hug him and others do the same.

Flyer: "Guys ... I missed them so much" –he said a little sobbing.

Wallace: "The poor man already loved us" –he said to him mockingly.

Gale: "We also missed you"

Trenk: "I knew you were going to make your promise"

Alan: "That's why you're our leader"

Liz: "Our friend"

Fairows: "Our hero" –all told Flyer.

The fast-flying sparrow man felt a joy inside making the new Fairows come closer to the original group.

Diana: "It's good they're back, guys"

Fiorella: "Yes, it's good to see them again" –she said.

Steve: "Exactly, I thought this would take even more, but I'm wrong. Anyway, it's good to see them again"

Sarah: "It's a relief" –she said, winking at everyone.

At that moment, Flyer observed Vidia who was talking to her friends and she watched him. Both were watching while the others simply watched the couple.

Gale: "Flyer, what do you expect? Go to her" –she said.

Flyer listened to her and he went to Vidia, however ...

 **¡CRUSH!**

They all noticed a reddish glow that was shining more to the bottom of Pixie Hollow.

Trenk: "It can not be, we just came back to life and this idiot comes to bother us" –he said grunting.

Flyer watched the silhouette of the person in charge who was accompanied by several shadows and the fast-flying sparrow man already knew who it was.

" **Flyer, it's time for our final battle, get ready!** "

Flyer watched as he clenched his fist, this would be the final fight.

* * *

 ** _So far this chapter, I will tell you 2 things:_**

 ** _-This chapter where it is published (May 19) is the day where it is my birthday, therefore, this is the only chapter that will be published this Sunday._**

 ** _-As I say in each saga: the end of the Fanfic is approaching._**


	148. The final fight

The Fairows were watching the great army of Skrill who had a threatening face while the fairies who had returned to their physical forms, cursed by what was happening.

Wallace: "But that guy will not stop until he gets his job" –he said as he watched the Black Fairies army.

Gale: "I know we can beat him, this will be like the old days" –she said.

Alan: "Guys, look more closely at Skrill" –he told them.

The others looked closer and observed that Skrill was very young and also had a patch on his right eye. The Fairows were surprised and at the same time incredulous at what they were looking at him.

Liz: "Wow, what happened to Skrill's eye?" –She said.

Flyer: "Well, we had a little casual confrontation" –he said, making the Fairows watch him.

Queen Clarion watched in disbelief Skrill's army and she went straight to the other side to hide. Flyer stepped forward to witness Skrill who was accompanied by Mina.

Skrill: "Greetings, fairies. The great Skrill will rule this land once and for all, I suggest you get used to the new rules that will be put here" –he said with a wicked smile.

Flyer: "Skrill, this time we're going to defeat you once and for all, you'd better prepare yourself" –he said getting into combat mode.

He along with Trenk, Wallace, Alan, Gale and Liz came to his side while Skrill simply watched them.

Skrill: "Look, how nice are the friends gathered to break our faces" –he said while laughing.

The sky suddenly darkened and the storms began to sound, causing Pixie Hollow's fairies to hide.

Trenk: "This time I will not lose" –he said as he took out his hammer.

The Black Fairies watched the Fairows who were prepared to fight.

Skrill: "Black Fairies ... **Attack!** " –He ordered.

The Black Fairies began to fly to where the Fairows were.

Flyer: Fairows, **GO!** " –He ordered.

The Fairows flew to where the Black Fairies were who were also flying to them. Flyer took Trenk's leg and threw it making the latter turn with his hammer and hit a few Black Fairies. Alan and Wallace hit a few other Black Fairies while Gale used the stems to catch some Black Fairies and Liz simply burned them with light. A group of Black Fairies were surrounding Flyer and the latter, using the power of his sphere, made a large display that sent the Black Fairies to other sides, Skrill was watching everything that was happening.

Skrill: "Mina, you know what you have to do"

Mina: "Right away, Lord Skrill" –she said as she left.

Flyer kicked a black fairy while watching Skrill who looked at him too.

Skrill: "I see that these 6 months have passed, you have been strengthening your body and your abilities, but that will not save you from your destruction ..."

 **¡TRAMP!**

At that moment, Trenk kicked him in the face and sent him to the ground.

Flyer: "Fairows, let's go after him" –he said.

The Fairows flew to where Skrill was and the latter smiled as he prepared for the attack. Flyer and Trenk was giving him blows and Skrill simply dodged him, Wallace gave him a kick slide for Skrill to backflip and he watched Alan with Gale and Liz to attack him, but the leader of the Black Fairies sent them backwards with only one wind impact.

Skrill: "Well, I see they have not lost touch since our first fight"

To his surprise, Wallace grabbed him by the neck, causing Alan, with the power of a bear, to hit him in the chest. Trenk hit him on the cheek so that Liz and Gale would kick him in the face, sending him backwards.

Flyer: "And you have always been a talker"

 **/-/**

Mina flew straight to where Queen Clarion was to turn her into a brilliant sphere so that Skrill could absorb her energy, the black fairy found it hidden and Viola was accompanying her.

Mina: "Queen Clarion, you will come with me" –she said.

At that time, Violo stood in front of Queen Clarion to protect her.

Viola: "You will not do anything to the queen" –she said raising her arms.

Mina: "Take off, idiot" –she said as she held up a hand.

A dark energy came out in Mina's hand to impact Viola and knock her unconscious, Queen Clarion stepped back a little while Mina was walking slowly.

Mina: "What's wrong? It seems you're still the same stupid queen who does nothing, let her subordinates do the work" –she said mockingly.

At that moment, Mina was hit by rays that came out of nowhere and she observed Steve who had a neutral look.

Steve: "Leave Queen Clarion if you know what's best for you" –he said, threatening her.

Mina: "Really? Look how I'm shaking with fear" –she said mockingly.

At that moment, Steve hit her once more with the rays so that a field of fire surrounded her and she observed Fiorella.

Mina: "Damn, but do not even think you guys can stop me" –she said.

From there, Diana along with Sarah and Fabiola, who had come a few moments ago, were watching the black fairy.

Sarah: "Guys, me and Fiorella will take care of her, you go to the Black Fairies"

Steve, Diana and Fabiola nodded and went to the Black Fairies leaving Sarah and Fiorella with Mina.

Sarah: "Well, let's finish this"

 **/-/**

Flyer was hitting Skrill by making the latter cover himself with the fists of the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "What are you waiting for? You better give me your best shot"

Skrill tried to hit Flyer, but the latter grabbed his arm and hit him on the ground and then turned him around to throw him away. Gale grew a few flowers for Alan to hit him, but Skrill suddenly disappeared so that he would be beaten by Wallace.

Trenk: "We are doing well. If we continue like this, we can surely beat him"

Flyer: "In that case, let's make the last hit" –he said while holding his sphere.

 **/-/**

Mina was fighting against Sarah who was dodging every stroke of the black fairy.

Mina: "I can not believe they can resist my blows, they're supposed to die"

At that moment, Fiorella grabbed her from her hands.

Sarah: "Well, we are not weak" –she said.

At that moment, the scout fairy kicked her in Mina's stomach while Fiorella threw her up. Mina clutched her stomach as she gasped in pain.

Mina: "Damn, this can not be happening to me" –she said snarling.

From there, Sarah threw one of her arrows just for Mina to grab it.

Sarah: "Oh, oh" –she said.

The arrow suddenly darkened and sounded a "Tick-Tack", that made Pixie Hollow fairies already know what was happening.

Mina: "Hehehehe ... **DIE!** " –She shouted as she threw the dark arrow.

When the arrow was going towards the fairies, Fiorella used the fire to catch the arrow and from there, she threw it where the black fairy who easily avoided it.

Mina: "HA!" –She scoffed.

However, Fiorella was behind her and launched the fire again with the arrow causing Mina could not dodge or catch.

Mina: "Oh no ..."

 **¡POW!**

The fairies observed a large smoke that was in the place where Mina was and when the smoke disappeared, the only thing that was seen was dust falling to the ground.

Sarah: "Wow, is she ...?"

Fiorella: "Yes, yes it is"

 **/-/**

Skrill was getting too many hits from the Fairows causing them to activate their auras and hit him too many times to leave him without energy. After a few hits, Skrill was lying on the ground and he raised his eyes a little just to observe the Black Fairies that were being defeated.

Skrill: "No ... no ... no ..."

The Fairows came down to watch him who was cursing his failure.

Flyer: "It's about time you give up, Skrill" –he told him.

Skrill: "No ... the great Skrill ... **NEVER GIVE UP!** " –Said the latter raising his head with reddish eyes.

The Fairows retreated to observe that Skrill was moving his body like a madman, but what they saw next would shock them: Skrill was becoming a beast. The body of Skrill was that of a wolf and its wings were pleasing and became pointed while the ears also enlarged. The Fairows did not know what to think after seeing what he was looking at him.

Skrill: " **HAHAHA, admire my great transformation. These 6 months of witchcraft were worth it, now nobody can defeat me with this body** " –he said as he rose up.

Flyer watched as Skrill was laughing wildly from above while the warm fairies watched in disbelief, even Queen Clarion.

Liz: "We could use the great flash" –she said.

Trenk: "It's true, but with the body that it has, the great flash will not be enough with that body, it would need even more power"

At that time, Flyer observed the new members of the Fairows who had their spheres that he had given them during the 6 months and he was having an idea.

Flyer: "Maybe the great flash could work, but I would need the power of them" –he said as he pointed to the new Fairows.

Wallace: "Are you sure about that?" –He asked.

Flyer: "Listen, we have had so many adventures that I feel quite proud to pass them with you guys, but now this is a very serious mission and we need the power of all of us to be able to defeat this new Skrill" –he told the Fairows.

All the members of the Fairows looked at him and had smiles indicating they were ready.

Flyer: "So, can we do it?"

Fairows: "Yes, we will" –they said.

At that moment, Flyer put his hand so that all of them would do the same.

Flyer: "Fast-Flying!"

Trenk: "Tinker!"

Liz: "Light!"

Wallace: "Water!"

Alan: "Animals!"

Gale: "Garden!"

Diana: "Dust!"

Fiorella: "Fire!"

Steve: "Storm!"

Sarah: "Scout!"

Fabiola: "Frost!"

All the Fairows had their hands together while they looked at each other.

Flyer: "Together we are the Fairows, and nobody can stop us"

Fairows: "Nobody can stop us!"

From there, the Fairows raised their hands to then observe Skrill who was in heaven. The final battle is just beginning.

* * *

 ** _Well, well, well, this is the third to last chapter of the Fairows. Only 2 more chapters are missing and the Fanfic is finished, wait for the last chapters._**


	149. Nobody can stop us

The Fairows watched Skrill who was laughing maniacally as he watched the Fairows who were watching him.

Skrill: " **Look at the friends, believing that they will defeat me. That's really funny** " –he said mockingly.

Flyer observed once more to Skrill who was laughing.

Flyer: "Now" –he said snapped his fingers.

The Fairows flew where Skrill was and the leader of the Black Fairies had a smile and started flying to them. Trenk and Fiorella went back to Skrill to attack him, but the wings of the leader of the Black Fairies took them away from him while Fabiola froze his legs. Wallace and Sarah began to hit him, but no blow was effective.

Skrill: " **HAHAHAHAHA, their blows are useless** " –he said while covering himself.

At that moment, a force field surrounded Skrill causing the Fairows to move away from him, however, Flyer broke the force field while preparing his fist to hit him.

Skrill: " **Let's see if you can hit me** "

To his surprise, Flyer hit him in the face causing him to loosen some teeth. Skrill held her face for a few seconds until she noticed Alan and Diana approaching with their auras activated.

Alan: "Get ready, Skrill!" –He said with hawk hands.

Skrill put an arm to Alan's hand to hold him, but Diana double-kicked Skrill's face while Liz gave him light to his eyes.

Skrill: " **ARG! This is unforgivable!** " –He growled.

A lightning strike took him by surprise as a swing of a hammer sprayed him into the fur of his chest. Skrill grabbed Wallace's leg and Diana's arm to hurl them at Trenk and Steve.

Gale: "It's my turn" –she said.

The garden fairy covered him with stems while Fiorella burned the stems causing Skrill to scream in pain, Fabiola freeze the stalk so that Flyer along with Alan and Sarah kicked him to send him to the ground.

Sarah: "Well, we're doing very well" –she said.

However, Wallace noticed that Skrill threw a powerful bolt of dark energy towards them, but Flyer put his hands to stop the bolt of dark energy, making his hands ache.

Flyer: "Arg, this hurts, but I will not let anything happen to my friends" –he said very determinedly.

Skrill decided to enlarge the dark energy beam further, causing it to take him into the arms of the fast-flying sparrow man. Flyer was gasping in pain until he felt the bolt of dark energy move away from his arms and he watched Trenk and Alan.

Trenk: "We're going to help you" –he said with a determined smile.

Alan: "You're not alone in this" –he said.

Flyer watched his other friends who was stopping the dark energy bolt and hurled it towards where Skrill was. The impact was so great that when the Fairows observed him, he had a few scratches and was still standing.

Steve: "Is he still standing?!" –he said incredulously.

Flyer: "Do not worry, we can beat him" –he said as he pulled out his talented sphere.

At that moment, Skrill observed the talented sphere of Flyer and the memories of his defeat came to him. The leader of the Black Fairies growled at that and decided to stop him.

Skrill: " **No, this time I will not be defeated by that power** " –he said as he prepared to fly.

However, his body began to tremble and he fell to his knee, something was happening to him, something he could not understand.

Skrill: " **What ... What's happening to me?** " –He said to himself.

" ** _I'm not going to let you do it, Skrill_** " –said a voice, making Skrill recognize him perfectly.

Skrill: " **Dean, you damn unhappy** " –he said snarling.

The Fairows held their spheres while their auras began to shine and bestowed upon them the auras.

Flyer: "Together we can beat Skrill, as I said, nobody can stop us" –he said.

Fairows: "Yes!"

At that moment, Flyer observed Skrill who was strutting on the ground, but for the moment he stopped to do it.

Liz: "And what happened to him?"

Alan: "Who cares, let's break his face" –he said.

Trenk: "I approve that idea"

Flyer: "Well then, let's do this"

Skrill: " **Do not believe that you guys can beat me! I am invincible** " –he said as he put himself in pose to fight.

The Fairows and Skrill looked at each other making the climax tense, the fairies watched everything that was happening and the Black Fairies did the same.

Flyer: "Fairows, let's go"

 **Author's Note : So far, put the song "The black book" until after the fight ends.**

The Fairows began to fly where Skrill had him do the same, Trenk along with Alan and Liz went in opposite directions to give them quick hits towards Skrill.

Skrill: " **Grr ...** " –he growled as he prepared to hit them.

At that moment, Sarah grabbed Skrill's fist so that Steve released a lightning strike that sent him away only to have Wallace lift him up with a jet of water created by him. Fabiola freezed the water so that Diana would blow a little dust on him, making him rub his eyes.

Skrill: " **My eyes, I do not see anything!** "

Liz and Gale pushed him through his legs so that Flyer flew around him to get to his face and hit him. Skrill stopped Flyer's fists to throw him up, until Trenk flew to where he hit him with his hammer several times. Alan hit him in the face while Sarah threw arrows at his back.

Trenk: "Keep it up, Sarah, give her everything"

Gale had the stems lifted to tie himself in Skrill's arms so Steve and Flyer could hit him. That caused Skrill to make an impact of force making the Fairows go backwards, but they stopped to stop following. Flyer watched Skrill approach him and the fast-flying sparrow man flew away and hit him back so that Gale made a fist of stems and that led the leader of the Black Fairies to go backwards.

Trenk: "It's time to hit the ball" –he said doing a pose of a baseball player.

Trenk threw Skrill up causing him to stop in the sky.

Skrill: " **Damn it, damn it, damn it, how is it possible that I being more powerful, these idiots completely overwhelm me** " –he growled.

At that moment, Skrill observed the Fairows who were above him and were gathered among them.

Flyer: "Guys, it's time for the final blow" –he told them.

The Fairows were surrounded where Flyer and activated their auras, the new Fairows did the same and copied as they were doing the rest that consisted of flying down and spinning until the sparks came on themselves, thus creating the great flash. However, the great flash was very large and now it had the gray part of the impact while the multi-colored ones were still there.

Skrill: " **No ... not again** " –he said.

The Black Fairies flew to the great flash to stop it, however, the great flash carbonized them until they disappeared forever making Skrill watch and growl.

Skrill: " **This time you guys can not defeat me with this** " –he said as he prepared his hands with dark magic.

Skrill was stopping the great flash with his hands making him growl so as not to be defeated, however, the big flash was not stopping and he took Skrill's arms and took him by surprise.

Skrill: " **W-W-W-W-W- WHAT?!** " –he said totally incredulous.

" ** _We do not give up so easily, we're going to put an end to this_** " –the Fairows said in the great flash.

At that moment, Skrill's transformation had disappeared while he was trying to get out of the great flash.

Skrill: "No, I do not want this to happen again" –he said in total despair.

By surprise, a fist hit him in the face causing him to release blood on his nose so that the great flash carbonized his body completely.

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

The fairies watched in amazement what had happened until suddenly ...

 **¡POW!**

A gigantic impact made Pixie Hollow shine all the way to leaving the place all blank. Within seconds, everything returned to normal and the fairies observed that there was no trace of the Black Fairies or Skrill. What they saw next made the fairies smile with satisfaction: the Fairows had won. The protectors of Pixie Hollow were panting in their slightly torn clothes, but even so, they had won the battle.

Fairows: "We won!" –They said raising their arms.

* * *

 ** _Well, so far the penultimate chapter, the final chapter is approaching. Never imagine getting to this point, but those statements will leave you for the last chapter. Wait for it_**


	150. The end of a stage

The Fairows raised their arms in signal of the victory that they had as a group, finally they could defeat to Skrill once and for all and they were more than happy after defeating him. Flyer heard the applause of the fairies who were watching them, the fast-flying sparrow man observed his girlfriend who was giving him the thumb indicating that he had done a great job.

Trenk: "Uf, we defeated Skrill, this is a good thing" –he said totally tired.

Wallace: "I did not think that the great flash had that great power when we got together" –he said while adjusting his hair.

Gale: "Surely it was because there was more of a member than I did" –she said.

Liz: "Still, we've won" –she said as she hugged Gale.

The Fairows descended to the ground where the other fairies who were still celebrating for their victory awaited them.

Sarah: "Wow, they are very happy" –she said as she straightened her hair.

Steve: "Hum, this is something amazing" –he said crossing his arms.

All the fairies stopped applauding when they watched Queen Clarion approach where they and she watched the Fairows who were watching her.

Queen Clarion: "Guys, I want to thank you all for all you have done during these years. They were finally able to defeat Skrill" –she said.

Minister of Autumn: "And besides, they made the evil disappear in Pixie Hollow"

Minister of Summer: "Although you may not believe it, Skrill and Kyto are the most feared of Pixie Hollow, but you managed to stop them" –she said.

Flyer: "Hehe, it was nothing. I had a lot of fun fighting the evil ones with my team" – he said while watching his friends.

The ministers, the fairies of different talents, Mother Dove, Tinkerbell and her friends and any fairy celebrated the victory of the protectors of Pixie Hollow.

Fairy Gary: "HA-HA, this deserves a big celebration" –he said raising his arm.

Queen Clarion: "You're right, Fairy Gary. I declare that the victory of the Fairows will be celebrated from tomorrow" –she proclaimed.

The fairies applauded before that and the Fairows were left with smiles on their faces while some fairies embraced Flyer who took him by surprise.

Alan: "Girls, we have saved the day, too" –he said.

Wallace: "Yes, at least we deserve a hug" –he said.

And for them, some fairies embraced by the sparrows men were smiling and Steve also received hugs from some fairies, but the sparrow man of the storm did not move and let the fairies will embrace him.

Liz: "Finally, we're popular, Gale" –she said very happily.

Gale: "Yes, I think I can not get used to this"

At that time, the 2 fairies observed some sparrows men who were watching them and they put up faces, as the boys did when they looked at the fairies.

Flyer: "Hehehe, girls, I think my girlfriend is waiting for me" –he said as he left the embrace of the fairies.

Flyer was where Vidia was looking at him with a neutral face.

Flyer: "What?"

At that moment, Vidia hit him in the arm.

Flyer: "Auch, and why was it?" –He said totally surprised.

Vidia: "You never do that again, you could die there" –she said a little sobbing.

Flyer understood what she was talking about and he hugged her while he kissed her on the forehead.

Flyer: "Calm baby, I'm never going to separate from you" –he said to her.

The fairies continued to celebrate making the Fairows look at each other after their great victory they had made a few moments ago.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, I congratulate you, you're a great sparrow man" –she said.

Flyer: "Thanks Tink" –he said with a smile.

Flyer continued to hug Vidia as she listened to the applause of the other fairies who were happy for what had happened.

4 months later

It had been 4 months since the defeat of Skrill and in these 4 months, Queen Clarion along with the ministers and some fairies were recovering the Pixie Dust Tree that Skrill had destroyed. The fairies returned to continue with their usual routines, some trips and explosions, but that was the least of it.

Trenk: "Now only this screw is missing and ..."

 **¡POW!**

The machine that Trenk was building had exploded for no apparent reason making his friends laugh.

Trenk: "Buah, but they do not laugh at me, stop laughing at me" –he said annoyed.

Wallace: "And what did you expect? Your inventions always explode for no apparent reason" –he said.

The Fairows were sitting on the branch of a tree as they watched the sunset.

Liz: "How beautiful is all this"

Gale: "Yes, today there was so much tranquility"

Alan: "It's true, everything is going back to the way it was"

Wallace: "I'm hungry"

Trenk: "Who would say that knowing we would have these adventures" –he said making others look at him.

Flyer: "It's true, if we had never made a group, we would never have had these great adventures we've had during these years"

Liz: "It's true, if we had not known each other from the beginning, we would never have had these adventures we've had. But if these adventures had never existed, we would still be friends, apart, if we had never met or worse, we would never have arrived at Pixie Hollow ... "

Trenk: " **Shut up, shut up, shut up!** You're driving me crazy with your theories" –he said, making her stop.

At that time, Sarah along with Fiorella, Steve, Diana and Fabiola came to them to tell them something.

Sarah: "Guys, there is a pirate who is stealing the treasure of the North of Neverland" –she said.

Steve: "He calls himself Captain James"

Flyer: "Well, I think the adventure calls us again" –he said as he got up.

The Fairows did the same to be able to listen to Flyer.

Flyer: "Listen, even though we've finished completely, our story will still be alive in Neverland" –he said.

The Fairows nodded as Flyer turned to talk to Sarah about the location of Captain James.

Flyer: "Fairows, are you guys ready for a new adventure?"

Fairows: "Yes!" –They said.

Flyer: "Very good, because we're leaving immediately. And remember very well, nobody can stop us "

Fairows: "Nobody can stop us!"

And so, the Fairows went on their new adventure to stop Captain James. Who would have imagined that, with only these years, the Fairows would mark a before and after for Pixie Hollow and Neverland. The group of fairies and sparrows men who made a mark on all of Pixie Hollow will be there forever.

Flyer: "Fairows, LET'S GO!"

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _And well, until here it has arrived, the Fairows has finished. Thank you very much to all the people who have read the story from the first chapter to the latter, I never imagined doing the 150 chapters, I started the story at age 17 and now I will finish it at age 18 (Just arrived). Although you may not believe it, it was a truly stressful job, but I am glad that the Tinkerbell fans could read my story._**

 ** _For the answer of tonyunderscoreeap, unfortunately I will not be able to do this. If I can draw, but I can not find a good page to put my drawings in DevianArt._**

 ** _Now I will tell you some things that could have been, but could not:_**

 ** _-The story was going to be classification T, because of the violence it would have._**

 ** _\- "The Love" episodes was originally planned for the other Disney Fairies couples, but it were discarded._**

 ** _-The changes of bodies in the seventh saga (The secrets of Pixie Hollow) was going to be something else, as the protagonists should face a year with these bodies while looking for their own way to recover their original bodies._**

 ** _-The only characters that were planned were Flyer, Trenk, Wallace and Liz. Alan and Gale were not planned from the beginning._**

 ** _-I was going to use known characters to be the members of the Fairows such as Buck, Chloe or Periwinkle, but decide to change so that the protagonists were OC._**

 ** _-The relationship between Rosetta and Flyer would last longer, but in the end it could not._**

 ** _-Flyer would originally have 2 fast-flying sisters, but it were discard completely._**

 ** _-More characters from the books were going to appear, but it could not because of the lack of time._**

 ** _With all this, I want to ask you guys a question (in general, the Guest): Do you consider the Fairows as a Spin-Off Fanfic of Tinkerbell?_**

 ** _The Fanfics that inspired me to create "the Fairows" were the_ _following:_**

 ** _-Forever and Always, After Forever (LaurenRee)  
_**

 ** _-The Cursed of the Black Pixie Dust (MileWideSmile)  
_**

 ** _-Tinkerbell and the Fire Fairy (IIICorzaIII)  
_**

 ** _-The Fairy Children (Panda Palooza)_**

 ** _-Tinkerbell and the Journey of Hope (CatGalis)_**

 ** _ **With all this** , I say goodbye to the Tinkerbell stories ... and if there is a former Disney worker who reads this, the Fanfic is available to be official, although I think that is impossible. Anyway, goodbye ;) _**

**_The characters do not belong to me, but to Disney and J.M Barrie._**


End file.
